Human Compensation
by LianaLyn
Summary: Kagome is excited about her new job as a personal assistant to the hanyou, Inuyasha, but soon her simple life turns deadly when she discovers she's working for the mob. Can Inuyasha protect the innocent girl from his twisted and dangerous life?
1. A Precious Repayment

**A/N: I am reposting Human Compensation since my last account began to give me problems. I am aware I may not get as many reviews, but I will still post it gradually for your enjoyment! There also will be a few changes from the original story, not huge ones, but enough to write a sequal, perhaps?**

*I do not own Inuyasha, I just borrow him for entertainment purposes only. hehehe *

"No, please don't hurt me," the old man cried. He cowered against a corner in the back of his living room as the three men dressed in black suits stood over him.

Two of them were older, but the one who seemed to be their boss was a lot younger. He looked to be in his late teens. He had a shock of orange hair that nearly hung over his green eyes in bangs and a thick ponytail. He could have been mistaken for a human, except one thing, his bushy orange tail, that twitched occasionally as he stood over the old man with his arms folded. It was hard to take him seriously since he had such a cute, baby face and the old man might have laughed and patted him on the head at the way he was trying to act tough, but the men standing behind him looked serious enough to kill. They were the ones that frightened him.

"We're not here to hurt you old man; they have others for that. We're just here to deliver an important message. You didn't make the full payment on your loan with us. We're missing about ten percent." The fox youkai said.

"I know, I'm sorry. Please, I'll pay you back as soon as I can. It's just a little bit."

The second man laughed, "a little bit is not all the money. We're still missing ten percent so it's like you never paid us!"

"Is this your granddaughter?" The fox youkai asked, temporarily distracted by the picture of a young girl with black hair and brown eyes smiling happily.

"Yes," the old man said, his fear rising to a higher level.

"She's pretty," the fox youkai said thoughtfully. "My message to you from Sesshoumaru was to tell you that if you didn't produce the money with in 24hrs your entire shrine will be destroyed. That would be such a pity since it was the reason why you borrowed from us in the first place. And if you still didn't have the money, your family would be next. After that, your life. However, I've decided we wouldn't have to do any of that if you agreed to let your granddaughter work for us. You wouldn't have to pay back the ten percent you owe us."

"My granddaughter working for the likes of you? Never!" The old man shouted.

"Then you have 24hrs to produce the money," the fox youkai said, turning back to the old man. "I know you can't do it in such a short amount of time, but we've given you two months already. Tell me, is it worth losing your entire family?"

The old man gulped.


	2. Kagome's Dream Job

Kagome stood outside the tall skyscraper squinting up at one of the highest buildings in the city, Yukalel. She was about to work for one of the most successful and richest men in the city. She was so excited when her grandfather told her he'd persuaded a few friends to get her this great job. She never knew her grandfather had friends in high places, but then again everyone came to pay their respects to his shrine. It was said that anyone who prayed there would automatically have good luck. Kagome had prayed there many times before her graduation, in hopes of finding a good job, and her prayers had been answered. She was now the personal assistant of the man called Inuyasha Taisho. She'd heard about him, but had never seen him. There were rumors that he worked for his half-brother, Sesshoumaru Taisho, who rarely ever made a public appearance and owned everything in the city.

She'd moved to the city from the small town she and her family had lived in for ages, against her mother's wishes. Her mother had warned her that Yukalel was not a town for nice girls like herself. It was a city where most demons and half demons resided. Humans were a minority. Kagome had argued that she knew a lot of humans who lived in the city and they were just fine. It hadn't been a complete lie. Her friends Sango and Rin had moved there two years ago for better jobs. Apparently, Yukalel was the place to be to become successful and Kagome was not going to pass up the opportunity. She was a college graduate with a Bachelor's Degree in Office Administration. This was her dream job. Besides she was a 23 year old woman, fully capable of taking care of herself, even if her younger brother Souta didn't think so.

Kagome smoothed down the dark, blue skirt she was wearing wondering if it was a little too short and walked into the building. The lobby was huge and it took her a while to find the elevator. Mr. Taisho's office was on the tenth floor. Kagome's stomach felt a little queasy as the glass elevator shot up. She hated heights and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the fast ride would end soon. The elevator suddenly stopped. She heard a beep letting her know the door was about to open. She'd been given specific instructions from a letter in the mail telling her to go straight to her office and wait for further instructions. She walked down the long, carpeted hallway and stopped at a door with the name Inuyasha on it. She knocked, no one answered. Slowly turning the knob, she opened the door and peeped in. The room was a huge office and it was empty. Kagome squealed in delight when she saw her name sitting on a huge wooden desk. This room was hers? She had her own office? She ran to the desk and quickly sat down behind it. The room needed a few personal touches to make it less business-like, in all, Kagome loved it. One side of the wall was nothing but huge windows that Kagome refused to go near. There was a couple of seats lined against the windows and some more on the opposite wall by the door she had come in. Shelves and filing cabinets were also lined against the wall. In the corner was a fax machine and a coffee machine beside it.

She saw another door behind her desk. 'This must be Mr. Taisho room,' she thought. 'Maybe I should check to see if he's in there.' She walked to the door and knocked on it. No answer. She slowly turned the knob and peeped inside. The room was twice the size of hers. She quickly closed the door not wanting to get caught snooping. She walked back to her desk and sat down. Her desk had a computer, a typewriter, and a complicated looking telephone. She looked through her drawers to get better acquainted with her work area. They were filled with files, typing paper, pencils, pens and a schedule book. It wasn't long before she began to get bored. Ten minutes had passed and no one had called or walked into the room.

Kagome was wondering what she was going to hang on the walls and put on her desk when the door swung open. A handsome young man with long white hair and golden eyes strolled into the room wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt. He looked to be in his twenties. He stopped and stared at her in surprise, then frowned. Marching to her and standing in front of his desk, he slammed his hands down in anger causing it to rattle.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled.

'What a rude man,' Kagome thought. She hoped he wasn't one of Mr. Taisho's regular clients. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm Mr. Taisho's new personal assistant."

"What? I was never told about that!" The man shouted.

'What's he shouting for?' Kagome thought. 'Besides, why would anyone tell him?' She thought, not realizing that he was Inuyasha. "If you need to talk to Mr. Taisho you'll have to wait. He's not in his office. What...what are you doing?" Kagome asked a little nervous now.

The young man had leaned closer to her. His face inches from hers and his nose twitching as if he was sniffing her. She could hear the short, rapid, intakes of breathe coming from his nostrils. He really was sniffing her! That's when she noticed his ears. Cute, fuzzy, white ears sticking straight up out of his hair, on top of his head?

'He's a youkai," Kagome thought. 'His ears are so cute! I've just got to touch them.'

Inuyasha froze when he felt the young woman grab his ears.

Tweak, tweak...tweak, tweak...tweak, tweak, tweak, tweak!

"What the fuck are you doing!" He yelled.

Kagome quickly pulled away blushing furiously. "I...um...," she stuttered not knowing what to say for her behavior, then she frowned. "Hey, you were sniffing me!" She yelled back defensively.

"Aaah, Inuyasha, I see you've met your new assistant."

They turned around to see another young man standing in the doorway. He wore a blue and black suit. His long, straight, black hair was slicked back in a ponytail and a golden looped ear ring hung in his right ear.

"Huh? Who is he?' Kagome thought staring at the good looking man.


	3. His New Assistant

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man walked to Kagome with his hand outstretched.

Kagome came from behind the desk to shake it. He grabbed her hand in both of his.

"My name is Miroku Houshi. My office is down the hall from yours. I'm a friend of Inuyasha's and he should be very proud to have such a beautiful woman working for him." He stared deeply in her eyes.

Kagome blushed. "Thank you," she said shyly. He looked so sincere when he gave her the compliment.

Inuyasha frowned.

"Do you happen to know where Mr. Taisho is?" Kagome asked.

Miroku blinked, then smiled. "He's standing right beside you."

Kagome whipped around and stared at Inuyasha who was staring back at her with his arms folded. 'Oh my gosh!' She thought fearfully. 'I am so fired!'

"Why didn't anyone tell me I had a new assistant?" Inuyasha asked Miroku in an unusually quiet voice.

"I thought you knew," Miroku said.

"No, I did not know!" Inuyasha shouted at him.

"Kagome! You're here!"

Kagome turned to the new voice and saw the boy she'd met at her grandfather's house.

"Shippou!" She smiled at him as he walked to her. Finally, a familiar face.

"I hired Kagome. She's a college graduate and she needed a job."

"Shippou, step into my office with me." Inuyasha said trying to keep his voice normal. He knew if he yelled at the fox he'd wouldn't go.

Kagome watched them walk into the room a worried look on her face.

"Don't look so worried, Kagome. I'm sure everything will be fine," Miroku comforted her with one hand on her back and the other one resting on her backside as he led her back to her desk.

'Is he aware that his hand is on my butt?' Kagome thought. She froze when she felt him give her a slight squeeze.

*Slap*

Miroku rubbed the side of his face looking shocked and hurt. "Why Ms. Higurashi, did I do something to offend you?"

Kagome glared into his deceptively innocent face. "You pervert!" She yelled. Her face red with anger.

"Miroku, get your ass in here right now!" They heard Inuyasha shout from his room.

Miroku walked into the room with his eyes closed. "Women are so sensitive," he mumbled.

Inuyasha sat behind his desk and stared at the two people he'd come to think of as family. Shippou gave him a smile and Miroku just stared back.

"Tell me, how did that girl end up working for me?" He wanted to know. "Without my permission?"

"Well, she's a compensation," Shippou said. "Her grandfather couldn't pay back the ten percent on the loan we gave him."

"So you used her for repayment for the ten percent? Why? There were other ways you could have gotten him to pay. I don't need another personal assistant!"

"Actually, you do. I suggested the idea to Sesshoumaru and he approved." Shippou said.

"Why would Sesshoumaru approve something as petty as this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, you were falling behind on your paperwork. You suck at keeping accounts and you never have any reports to show Sesshoumaru when we have our weekly meetings." Shippou pointed out. "Kagome has a degree in Office Administration. She's perfect for the job."

"Does she know the real reason she's here?"

"No, we thought it would be better if she didn't. It would make things a lot easier for her."

"I still don't understand why you chose her for this job. There are plenty of youkai females that could have gotten it."

"It seems that Shippou might have a little crush on Ms. Higurashi. " Miroku pointed out.

"What? You got an innocent girl involved in this because of a stupid crush!"

"Lower your voice, dog breathe! She might hear you!" Shippou said, glancing nervously at the door.

"You're only eighteen, Shippou she's too old for you."

"She's 23, that's not too old, besides how do you know how old she is?"

"You just told me," Inuyasha said smugly.

"You're 26, she's perfect for you, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Or maybe myself, she has a nice backside." Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Don't let Sango hear you talk that way," Inuyasha warned Miroku. Sango was Miroku's personal assistant. Even though she acted as if she couldn't stand him, Inuyasha knew she had feelings for him and Miroku had feelings for her. They were just too stubborn to admit it to each other.

"Well you must admit, she is a beauty. Maybe not as beautiful as Sango, but still very pretty." Miroku said.

Inuyasha sighed, "Don't you have an office to run?"

"Of course," Miroku said with a smile. He bowed and walked out the room.

"And don't you have some errands to run?" Inuyasha growled annoyingly at Shippou, still a little angry that he'd gotten the girl involved with them because of a silly crush.

"I saw her first, Inuyasha," Shippou said.

"Get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled.

Shippou ran out the room slamming the door shut.

Inuyasha sighed loudly. His last personal assistant had been an old woman name Kaede. She died of a heart attack a couple of weeks ago. Inuyasha had missed her. She'd been more like a grandmother to him. He could still hear her yelling at him whenever he got lazy or misbehaved around her. Now she was replaced with a girl he knew nothing about. Kagome Higurashi. She really was beautiful. He'd have to agree with his friends on that. He'd noticed her big brown eyes, her long black hair that she had pulled behind her ears and hung like satin down her back, her cute button nose, her full sexy lips and her scent. She had the sweetest scent to ever grace his nose. He could tell a lot about a person by the way they smelled. Their natural scent described what kind of person they were and Kagome was sweet and innocent in every way. She was good and pure. She was still a virgin! That discovery had shocked him until he felt her touching his ears, which brought him back to reality. His ears were very sensitive. No one dared to touched them, not even Kikyo, his ex-girlfriend. So what had gotten into her?

The was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said gruffly.

It was Kagome. She walked in hesitantly and gave him a timid smile.

'Now what's wrong with her?' Inuyasha thought. She'd been shouting at him a few minutes ago and now she was acting all shy.

"Um...Mr. Taisho, sir, I notice you weren't happy with me working here which is understandable since you didn't know about me. I just want to know, do I still have a job?" Kagome said looking down at her feet.

"Stop calling me that," Inuyasha said.

"Excuse me?" Kagome looked up in confusion.

", I don't like it. It's too formal. Just call me Inuyasha."

"Oh I'm sorry. Well then you can call me, Kagome." She waited for a reply. There was none. He just sat there staring at her. Kagome began to feel very self-conscious and a little stupid as she stood there staring back at him.

"Go fix me some coffee," he finally ordered.

"You mean I'm not fired?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Who said anything about that?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

Kagome clasped her hands together and began to jump up and down excitedly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, I'll be the best personal assistant you've ever had. I promise!"

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered. "I told you to bring me some coffee, bitch."

That brought down Kagome's excitement very quickly. She stiffened, her smile turning into a thin line across her face as she glared at him.

Inuyasha's ears picked up the words, "spoiled, rich, brat" she'd muttered under her breath as she walked out the room.

People started coming and the phone started ringing thirty minutes later. Kagome suddenly found herself swamped in work. It was like she was trying to do everything at once: file, type, answer the phone, greet Inuyasha's clients, and Inuyasha wasn't making it easier for her when he kept yelling her name from his office every time he needed her. She suggested to him that he use his phone to page her when he wanted her. He gave her a blank look and then looked at the phone beside him and said, "I don't know how to work that thing." She found herself teaching her own boss how to use his own telephone. It wasn't easy trying to explain to him what each button on the phone was used for and how to operate it. The whole lesson ended up as a waste of time when Inuyasha slammed his fist through it in frustration. Kagome had to order another phone from her office.

"I'm hungry, let's go to lunch," Inuyasha said walking pass her desk.

"But Inuyasha, you still have a lot of people waiting to see you," Kagome said glancing around the room at the angry faces.

"Feh! They can wait. Are you coming or not?"

Kagome didn't want to be left alone with the angry crowd in fear they would take their anger out on her. She quickly grabbed her purse, politely apologized to them, and told them they'd be back in an hour.


	4. Clueless

Kagome gaped at the black convertible Inuyasha walked to.

"Are you getting in?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know we were having lunch together."

Inuyasha gave her a strange look, but said nothing as they got into the car.

"Did Shippou tell you everything about this job?" He asked as they sped down the road.

"Well I thought he did," Kagome said. "He said I would have to be like a secretary, receptionist, and personal assistant."

"He didn't tell you everything," Inuyasha said. "Never mind I'll explain it to you when we arrive at the restaurant."

Kagome eyes nearly bugged out when she saw what restaurant they were going to. She'd heard about The Plaza Restaurant. A place for only the rich youkai and humans to dine. They were immediately seated by the window. Kagome mouth nearly fell open at the prices on the menu. Everything was so expensive, even the drinks. Inuyasha ordered. He and the waiter stared at her as they waited for her to make up her mind. She ordered the broil chicken special. The waiter quickly took the menus away and left.

"Fast service here," she said with a slight smile. "This place is nice. I've never been in a restaurant like this."

Inuyasha took a sip from his drink while he studied Kagome. She was distracted by everything going on around her. He smiled a little. She was obviously new to all of this. He found himself wanting to know more about her. Then wondered why he was suddenly so interested. He shook his head. Well, she was his personal assistant, it was his job to get to know her since they would spending a lot of time together. Which brought him back to his discussion.

"Kagome," he said to bring her attention back to him.

She turned to him and smiled.

'Wow, she has a beautiful smile,' Inuyasha thought. He cleared his throat. "Do you want to know the real reason why you're getting paid so much to work for me?"

She nodded.

"You won't always be working in your office. There are times when I may need you to go on trips with me."

Kagome frowned. Shippou never told her anything like that.

"Sometimes I may need you in the middle of the night. So, you always have to be ready because you never know when I may call you."

"But Inuyasha, what could you be doing in the middle of the night?"

"Another thing, you're not to ask questions. Just do as you're told."

'What kind of job is this?' Kagome thought.

"Have you ever been to this city before?"

"Once, a few years ago, I drove by with a couple of friends."

"So you really don't know much about it?"

"Well, just the general stuff," Kagome said.

"I see... It will be important for me to know where you live."

"I haven't picked out an apartment, yet. I just got here today. I checked in a hotel and came straight to work."

"Well, maybe I can help you find an apartment. Somewhere close to mine or maybe they have an empty apartment in my apartment complex."

"I don't understand why I have to live so closely to you," Kagome said.

"Don't you get it, yet? You're going to be stuck to me like white on rice. You're going to live and breathe me for as long as we're working together."

Kagome was beginning to have doubts about this job. 'I should have asked Shippou more questions about it,' she thought regretfully. "So, let me get this straight. You're telling me we're always going to be together, you may have to wake me up in the middle of the night, and I'm not suppose to ask questions? Just do as I'm told?"

"That's right, you're getting it," Inuyasha said.

Kagome suddenly gasped. She looked around quickly, then leaned forward. "You must be working for a secret organization created by the government!" She whispered excitedly.

Inuyasha nearly fell over in his seat. He choked on his drink.

Kagome took his actions as a yes. "I was right! Don't worry, Inuyasha, your secret is safe with me," she nodded seriously, then smiled, proud of herself for being smart enough to figure it out. 'Wow,' she thought. 'I'm working for the government. That explains everything, my huge paycheck, the secrets, the close business relationship I'm going to have with Inuyasha...'

Inuyasha could only stare at her. It was best to let her think she was right, just to be safe.

Their food arrived a few minutes later. As they ate, Kagome couldn't help but notice how good-looking Inuyasha was. His long white hair hung over his shoulders like thick silk. She wanted to touch it, to see if it actually felt like silk. And those beautiful, golden, eyes gave her little shivers every time he stared into hers. 'Don't go falling for your boss, Kagome. He's so not your type.' She warned herself. She was still sore about the *B* word he'd called her earlier. First impressions weren't that important to her, but Inuyasha had quickly changed her mind. So far she'd learned that he was rude, crude, impatient, short-tempered and demanding. How did he ever get such a high ranking job with his personality? She supposed working for the government was very strenuous on a person, that had to be the reason for his behavior.

"Where ya from, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"A little town called Miko. Ever heard of it?"

Inuyasha shook his head. Actually, he'd been there a few times on business, but he didn't want her to know.

"You'd like it. It's very picturesque and homey."

"Feh, how do you know what I like?"

"Oh," Kagome laughed softly. "You're right. I like it, but there's not a lot of jobs there for people my age to make a decent living, that's why I came here."

Inuyasha snorted. She was so clueless.

"I didn't ask Shippou a lot of questions about my job. I just jumped on it when he told me about it, that's how desperate I was. What exactly do you do? I mean, what is it you pretend to do so people won't discover your secret?"

"We don't pretend anything. We're an investment company and we lend people money for their businesses or personal reasons, that's our real business."

"So you're not working for the government?" Kagome asked.

"That's all you're suppose to know, Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Of course, I get it," Kagome said with a knowing smile.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He felt a little guilty for deceiving the innocent girl, then wondered why he felt guilty? He had told her the truth. It was her own fault for having such a wild imagination.

'But you didn't bother to correct her so that's just like lying,' a tiny voice said in his head.

'I lie to a lot of people. Why do I feel bad about it now?' Inuyasha thought.

'Cause you like her,' the voice said.

'Feh, I barely know her. She's just a dumb girl with a pretty face.'

'You want her, you know you do,' the voice persisted.

'So, I'm attracted to her, so what? Who the hell are you, anyway, and what are you doing in my head?'

'I'm your conscious, you idiot!' The voice shouted sounding just like him.

'My conscious? I didn't know I had one...'

"Inuyasha," Kagome said bringing him out of his thoughts. "I was wondering...why aren't you dressed in the usual business attire? When you walked into my office, I thought you were just someone from off the streets."

"I hate suits, ties, and any other formal clothing. I can't move around in them like I want to."

"Oh, do you like your job?" Kagome asked curious now.

"I don't like sitting in a stuffy office everyday and dealing with stupid clients."

"Then why do you have it?"

"Because, I can't have one without the other."

"You have two jobs?"

"It's the same job, it just have two different parts."

"Oh, what's the other part?"

"Let's just say it a 'hands on' job, more my type."

"And you like that one better?"

"A lot better."

"What do you do at that job?"

"You ask too many questions," Inuyasha said suddenly annoyed.

"Sorry," Kagome said. She was still curious.

The waiter came back and asked them if they wanted desert.

"No thank you, I'm on a diet," Kagome told him with a polite smile.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What are you losing? Your common sense?"

Kagome didn't know whether to take his remark as a compliment or an insult.

A pretty waitress with short, black, hair, dressed in a skimpy uniform, walked towards them.

"Hi, Inu, where you been? I haven't seen you in a while," she pouted completely ignoring Kagome.

Kagome watched as she smiled flirtatiously at Inuyasha and sat in his lap.

"Yura, you looking good as usual," Inuyasha said with an arrogant smirk.

"I miss you and that pretty silvery hair of yours," Yura, said running her fingers through Inuyasha's long hair.

Kagome didn't know why, but seeing the little strumpet all over Inuyasha made her want to pull her off him and start a cat fight in the middle of the restaurant.

"I've been busy, you know that," Inuyasha said smoothly.

"Too busy to see me?" Yura pouted.

'She sounds like a fake Marilyn Monroe,' Kagome thought.

"Do I still get a tip? I know I'm not working your table, but I've been working so hard today and you've been depriving me of your company for a very long time. What's a girl to do?"

She kept running her fingers through Inuyasha's hair, while she spoke to him, over and over causing Kagome to grind her teeth in irritation. She wanted to do that. 'Get her off of you, Inuyasha!' She angrily screamed in her mind. 'Whoa, what is going on here? I cannot be jealous of this guy. I just met him plus I don't even like him.'

Inuyasha pulled his wallet from his pocket, opened it and took a hundred dollars out. He slowly slid the bill down her bosom, between her luscious, well-developed, breasts and slowly slid his hand back out.

"Oooh," Yura moaned. "Aren't we naughty today?" She stuck her face in his hair, inhaled deeply, and rubbed a hand full of silken strands over her cheeks. "Umm, such lovely hair." She finally stood up and winked at him. "See you tonight, hopefully." Not waiting for a reply, she left.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a big, stupid, grin on his face and saw her giving him a disgusted look. He had the decency to blush a little.

"That was Yura, she has a hair fetish."

"A hair fetish?" Kagome asked. "You have very strange friends."

"Most demons are," Inuyasha said.

"That girl was a demon? She looked so human." Kagome asked surprised.

"Not all demons look like me," Inuyasha said. "Some of them pass as humans until they reveal their powers."

"Do you have any human friends?" Kagome asked.

"One," Inuyasha replied.

"Who?"

"My mother."

Kagome gasped. "You're a half-demon? A hanyou?"

"You really don't know anything do you? I suppose youkai don't live in your town?"

Kagome blushed. "No, not really. Shippou was the first one I've ever talked to."

"Feh! You know nothing, little girl. You were better off where you came from," Inuyasha said, pissed off at her naivety. How was she ever going to make it in his world? 'Weak, naive, human, she won't last a week here.' The thought only made him angrier.


	5. Sango and Miroku

**A/N: Sorry for the delay people, but this is a nice long chapter for you!**

"Kagome come in here!" Inuyasha yelled after seeing his last client.

Kagome quickly jumped up and walked into his office. She knew it was time to go. Shippou had told her that she would be getting her first check from him. They hadn't put her in their computer system, yet.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

He waved a piece of paper in his hand back and forwards, teasingly.

Kagome stared at the check with wide eyes. 'Money, money, money,' she thought.

"Well, don't you want it?" Inuyasha asked, seeing the way her eyes were sparkling at the check.

She reached for it. He snatched it back with a mischievous smirk.

Kagome held back an annoyed growl. 'Why is he playing around with me? This is no time to act like the obnoxious jerk you are!' She thought.

Inuyasha chuckled softly. 'She looks ready to spit fire at me. I guess I should stop teasing her. She probably needs the money.' He handed over the check to her noticing the way she eagerly snatched it out of his hand.

Kagome took one look at the check, blinked, and looked again. Five thousand dollars! For one day? Her hands trembled.

"Now don't go losing that, ya hear," Inuyasha said standing up.

"Inuyasha, I don't understand...Do I get paid this much every week?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not, that's just a three thousand dollar bonus we throw in the first day of work. Sesshoumaru's way of thanking everyone who joins us, I mean his new employees."

Kagome didn't know it, but she'd just sign her life to them by taking that check. That strange feeling came back to him again, this time it settled in the pit of his stomach. Oh great, was he feeling *guilty* again? This had to stop, it was ruining his day.

'An innocent angel unknowingly signing her soul to the devil,' his conscience said.

'Not you again,' Inuyasha groaned.

'You can still get her out of this. She hasn't cashed the check, yet. Just take it back and fire her!'

'If it was only that easy. She's repayment for a debt. Sesshoumaru will never let her go."

He watched her put the check in her wallet and smile at him, that sweet innocent smile.

Inuyasha couldn't look at her. He crossed his arms and walked passed her, while he stared down at the carpet.

"So Kagome, what are you going to do with all that money?"

Kagome followed him out the office and watched as he locked the door.

"Well, first, I'm going to find myself a really nice apartment," Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Feh, I told you. You can live in my apartment complex."

"What if I don't like it?" Kagome asked.

"It's the best in town," Inuyasha said. "You'll like it."

"What if I just don't want to live near you," Kagome argued as she locked her office door.

"You'll be safer in my apartment complex. You know nothing about this city. Besides, it's not good for a girl like you to live alone."

Kagome looked at him in surprise. He almost sounded like he cared...Wait a sec... what did he mean by 'a girl like me?' She forgot what she was thinking when they approached the glass elevator. 'I don't think I can get use to this every day,' she thought.

"Inuyasha, can we take the stairs this time?"

Inuyasha knew she was afraid of heights. He could smell her fear when the elevator zipped down when they went out for lunch. She'd almost lost her lunch when they came back up in it.

"We're on the tenth floor. Do you know how many stairs we'll have to walk down? It's quicker on the elevator." He pushed the button to open the door. "Just close your eyes."

"I've tried, it doesn't help," Kagome said.

Inuyasha let out an annoyed growled and pulled her in the elevator with him before the door closed.

Kagome stumbled against his chest. He wrapped both arms around her to steady her. The elevator shot down. She whimpered and held him tightly. Her face was buried in his shirt, and her eyes closed tightly.

"She smell so nice,' Inuyasha thought. 'She's so small and delicate. I could crush her with one finger if I wanted too.' He doubt she realized how they looked in the elevator as it went down, passing the other floors. They looked like lovers embracing each other in a passionate hug. He snorted. 'Yeah right, as if I could ever love anyone.' The thought was hilarious. 'Especially her,' he laughed out loud.

Kagome heard him. She thought he was laughing at her fear.' Well let him laugh, I don't care, at least I have something to hold on to.'

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened. Kagome still had a death grip on Inuyasha.

"You can let go of me, now, we're on the ground," he said, gently prying her arms from around him.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was looking down at her and noticed how close their faces were. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes before quickly pulling away from each other. Both sporting red faces.

"Thanks, Inuyasha, for not pushing me away," Kagome said, blushing furiously.

"Do you always grab guys like that in the elevator? Or is that your way of coming on to me?" Inuyasha asked, giving her a sly look, so she wouldn't see how much she affected him. The only human he'd been attracted to was Kikyo, his ex-girlfriend, and she hadn't been a normal human with her priestess powers. But Kagome was different, she didn't have any powers, there was nothing special about her, she was just a plain, ordinary, weak, human girl. And yet, he found himself strangely attracted to her.

"I was not coming on to you. You arrogant jerk!" Kagome shouted. Then covered her hands over her mouth. She'd done it again. She waited for Inuyasha to yell she was fired. He didn't to her surprise. She sighed with relief. She had to stop letting him get to her. She didn't even know she had a temper until she met him. She followed behind him silently to the parking lot.

"Where's your car?" He asked not bothering to look at her.

"It's over there," she pointed.

"I don't see anything," Inuyasha said.

She led him to it.

Inuyasha frowned. "That fucked up thing is a car?" He stared in at it in distaste.

Kagome tried to stop the anger rising in her again. "My father gave me this car when I went to college. It's a 1980 Honda Civic, a classic!" She said coldly.

"It's a piece of junk. Are your parents that poor?" Inuyasha asked. He circled around it as if it was some new fascinating discovery he'd just made. "I can't believe you drove all the way here in it, without it falling to pieces. You should save your money to buy an up to date car."

That's it! Boss or not, he had no business insulting her family's car! "Why you...!"

"Hey you two!" Miroku said, yelling at them from across the parking lot. "Kagome! Come over here! I want you to meet my personal assistant. Maybe she can show you around the building on your break."

Kagome glared at Miroku for cutting her off. She saw a girl standing beside him with her back turned to him and her arms folded. From what Kagome could see, she was tall, dressed in a black skirt and jacket, and wore her, long, black hair up in a high ponytail.

"Well, don't just stand there. Go meet her," Inuyasha said.

Kagome walked to the girl as she slowly turned around.

"S...Sango?" Kagome stopped.

"K...Kagome?" Sango said, her shock reflecting in Kagome's face.

The girls suddenly shouted and ran to each other. Inuyasha and Miroku watched in bewilderment as they hugged each other and jumped up and down.

"I take it they know each other," Miroku said.

"How?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Sango finally asked, after they pulled away from each other.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Kagome said. "You look so different." Kagome looked at her friend who had once been just like her. Her girlish features had been replaced with that of a lovely, mature woman, but it was her eyes that bothered Kagome. They had once been as expressive and innocent as hers, but now they seemed too wise, too experienced, and too dark. She was even wearing make-up now.

"You haven't changed a bit," Sango smiled at her.

"Don't say that," Kagome said, smiling back. "Sango, what happened to you. I haven't seen or heard from you since you left college two years ago."

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I've had a very busy life here," Sango said, lowering her head a little.

"Too busy for your best friend?" Kagome wanted to know, very hurt at her attitude.

"Kagome...why are you here?" Sango asked, glancing at Inuyasha.

"She's my new personal assistant," Inuyasha said.

"Is she here by choice?" Sango asked, her eyes narrowing at Inuyasha.

"Of course I am, why would you ask that?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome..." Sango said, looking at her sadly.

"Sango, we must go. You two can catch up later," Miroku said.

"But..." Kagome watched them get into Miroku's car. "I don't understand, we use to be such good friends. Now, it's like I don't even know her."

"People change, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "Let's go."

Sango stood beside Miroku as he stared at the huge mansion. They had driven by her apartment where she had changed into her uniform and came here.

"This place is almost as big as Sesshoumaru's," Miroku said in awe. "It's a pity I have to destroy it." He turned to Sango when she didn't comment. He'd told her everything as he drove them to their next job. She at first, became angry, then sadden. Now she stood beside him, her mind somewhere else. The first rule of working as a mobster, never get distracted, that one little mistake could prove to be fatal.

"Sango, I know you're upset about your friend, but we have a job to do. I need you to put those feeling aside and concentrate on your work. "

Sango glanced at Miroku. He was demon. He couldn't possibly understand what she was going through. Her best friend, Kagome, had entered her world ignorant of the danger she was in. When she thought about it, it was kind of funny. She had tried so hard not to keep in contact with Kagome when she came here, in fear of endangering her life and now she was here, sucked into this hell by her own dear grandfather. Sango wanted to kill the man.

"Sango," Miroku said.

She turned to him and nodded. "I'm ready."

Miroku raised his right hand and concentrated on the mansion. A small hole appeared in his hand. It began to grow larger until it nearly covered his entire palm. The air around them began to blow wildly. Parts of the mansion began to come off and fly through the air. They were sucked right into Miroku's hand.

Sango braced herself for the humans and demons that ran out the mansion towards them. They were furious at their home being destroyed. Some of them were sucked into Miroku's air void. The ones that escaped, she took care of them with her huge boomerang.

"Who are you!" A man with long wavy purple hair ran towards them.

"Greetings, Naraku. Nice day isn't it?" Miroku asked, as he continued to suck Naraku's mansion into his air void, half of the mansion was already gone.

"Tell me who you are before I kill you!" Naraku yelled, standing a good distance from them, not wanting to get caught in the air void.

"You haven't figured it out, yet? Sesshoumaru sends his love," Miroku chuckled.

Naraku eyes widened. "How?"

"You didn't think we'd find out about what you did?" Miroku asked. "You made a deal with Sesshoumaru, he kept his side of the bargain, however, you thought you could trick him by giving him a suitcase full of fake money?"

"How did he find out?" Naraku asked coldly.

"If there's one thing Sesshoumaru knows it's money. He knows what real money smells like. You were able to fool all of us, but not him and for that you must be punished."

Naraku watched helplessly as the rest of his mansion was sucked into Miroku's air void. Then, he laughed. "You fools, I have three more mansions in three different states. What you did here is nothing!"

"No, you don't," Miroku said.

Naraku staggered back in dread.

"We took care of those before we came here. Plus, you don't have money in your bank anymore. Everything you own, your cars, your yachts, your businesses, even your women belong to Sesshoumaru, except Kikyo. You can have her. Sesshoumaru, personally, cannot stand the slut."

"Houshi, when you finish amusing yourself, I could use a little help over here," Sango said as she fought off the demons and human guards attacking her.

"Stand back, my dear," Miroku said, swinging his hand in her direction.

Naraku watched as his men and demons were sucked into the air void. He fell to his knees. He had nothing. Everything he'd ever own was gone. His body began to shake in rage. "I'll get you for this! All of you will pay with your lives!" He threatened.

"Yeah, okay," Miroku said, leaving with Sango.

"You don't know who you're dealing with. I'm still a very powerful man in this city!" He yelled at their backs.

"No, Sesshoumaru is," Miroku corrected and with that they were gone.

Miroku didn't notice the blood on Sango's arm until they were at the door of her apartment.

"You're hurt," he said, examining the wound on the back of her arm.

"It's just a scratch," Sango said as she unlocked the door.

"Let me take care of it." Miroku offered, half expecting her to object.

Her answer was to open the door and walk into her apartment. He followed her in and closed the door, locking it.

"I'm curious," Sango said as she stood in the living room. "Why would Naraku need Sesshoumaru if he was already a millionaire?"

"He didn't need him for the money," Miroku said. "He wanted something very rare and dangerous."

"What?" Sango asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I'm not suppose to tell," Miroku said.

"Oh," she said.

Miroku sighed, "I guess you can keep a secret?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Naraku wanted a rare formula that could turn humans into demons."

Sango looked at him in horror. "Such a thing exists?" She whispered.

"Unfortunately, yes. It was created by a scientist who worked for Sesshoumaru. How do you think I got my powers? I wasn't born with an air void in my hand. I was one of their first test subjects. I was only seven at the time. "

"I'm sorry." Sango said.

"I'm not, it lets me protect the ones I love," Miroku said, staring at her intensely.

Sango eyes widened. 'He couldn't be talking about me?' She thought. Still, she couldn't hide the pretty blush that came over her cheeks.

Miroku smiled. "Sit down, let me treat your wound, you're bleeding all over your carpet."

"I'll be okay. I'd rather take a bath..."

He walked toward her, taking her uninjured arm in his hand, and guiding her to her couch. "Sango, this must be treated immediately. It's much deeper than a scratch."

Sango watch him gather the objects he needed to clean and wrap her wound. He'd been in her apartment so many times he could probably find everything with his eyes closed. He sat back down beside her, ripped her sleeve off and proceeded with the cleaning.

Miroku frowned slightly as he worked. He hated it when Sango got hurt even if it was a minor wound. He knew she was strong and could take care of herself, but that had never stopped him from caring. After all, she was human and could easily be taken from him if he wasn't careful with her. He secretly worried about her on every dangerous job they had. He just wished he knew how she felt about him. Sometimes she acted as if she liked him and other times she wanted to rip him to pieces. He couldn't really blame her, most of her anger was caused by him. He had a weakness for beautiful women and Sango was by far, the most beautiful one he'd ever met. His hands had a mind of their own whenever he was close to her.

Sango stared at the handsome man working on her wound. He was trying to be as gentle as possible. Miroku was the only one at work who treated her like a lady. Most of the men saw her as a tomboy because of her fighting skills and strength. She was not the type of woman who waited for a prince to ride up on his white horse to rescue her. However, Miroku still opened doors for her, paid for her dinners at the restaurants where they had their meetings, and even sent her flowers for her desk at the office. She would have called him a gentleman had it not been for one thing, that hand of his. He'd felt up every girl in their building and she lost count of how many times she'd beaten him up for grabbing her. Maybe it was the demon inside of him that caused him to be such a letch or maybe he had always been a pervert. Whatever it was, it was very annoying. Still, she could never stay angry at him for long when he looked at her with those dark eyes and gave her that sexy smile that had sent more than one woman rushing to his bed. How could she ever love a guy like him? He was the king of playboys. If a person ever looked the word up in a dictionary it would have a picture of him beside it. She smiled at the thought. That was her curse, loving a playboy. She'd go to her grave before he ever found out.

"You're quiet, Sango. Are you still thinking about Kagome?" Miroku asked as he wrapped her arm in bandages.

"Kagome," Sango said. For a moment, she had forgotten about her. She wasn't use to her being around. "I'm worried about her welfare, especially with Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha will take care of her," Miroku said.

"Inuyasha couldn't take care of a dog and he is a dog!" Sango said.

Miroku smiled at that. "She'll be okay."

"What about when she finds out the truth?."

"That's Inuyasha's problem," Miroku said.

"I don't trust her with Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha is not as bad as he seems, you know that."

"Yes, but he can be brash. He always reacts before he thinks. He's so unlike his half-brother."

"Kagome said you two were best friends. What happened?"

"I moved here."

"I see. You were protecting her."

"She doesn't know that." Sango said. Her father had worked for Sesshoumaru before she was born. He'd train her to battle youkai in hopes that one day she would work for him too. Sango had wanted a different life. She wanted to go to college. She didn't want to work for the mob. Her father had let her pursue her dreams until he was killed by one of the youkai he'd been fighting. Shippou had sent her a letter telling her the bad news and to come to the city immediately. She had left that day, two years ago, and had never returned. She had called Kagome and told her she had found a great job. It was the last time she'd contacted her.

She smiled her thanks at Miroku when he finished. Miroku smiled back.

"You should get some rest now. There's a lot of paper work for you tomorrow, now that we've taken everything from Naraku."

She nodded and stood up with him. "Thank you, Houshi." She said as she followed him to her door.

Miroku opened the door and turned around. "Why do you keep calling me by my last name? We've known each other for two years."

"I do it as a reminder to you that we will always have a business relationship," Sango said darkly when she felt his hand rubbing up and down on her behind. She back-slapped him with her good arm.

Miroku fell down on the floor in the hallway and winced when the door slammed hard in his face. He smiled, rubbing his cheeks. "You'll be mine one day, Sango. This I swear."


	6. Home Sweet Home

Kagome stood in the middle of the huge living room of her new luxury furnished apartment...that she shared with Inuyasha. She glared at him as he walked passed her with that arrogant smirk she was beginning to hate. They had argued again after her conversation with Sango, about her finding a place of her own. Inuyasha had wanted her to live near him. She had wanted to live far away from him. Inuyasha had finally given in to her delight. He'd walked back to his car, took out his cell phone and called someone before they left to look for a suitable apartment for her to live in. Kagome had went back to the hotel, checked out, hauled the few suitcases she's brought with her in the back of her trunk and proceeded to look at every apartment in the city. She was turned down by all of them. Half of them saying they didn't want her to live in their apartment because she didn't have any credit. The other half said there were no vacancies. By the time the sun had set, Kagome was tired, hungry, frustrated and near tears. She had all this money and no place to live.

"Well Kagome, I guess you'll be staying with me for a while," Inuyasha had cheerfully told her as they walked out of the last apartment in the city.

For some strange reason, she wanted to think he had something to do with her trouble finding a place. Who had he called after their argument? She shook her head, that was impossible. Inuyasha couldn't have that much power to manipulate so many people into not giving her a home. She was just tired and looking for someone to blame for her bad luck.

She flopped down wearily on the couch. What a day this had been.

"Are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes," she said.

"Then go fix us something to eat, bitch."

Kagome closed her eyes feeling the anger rising in her until she couldn't control it.

Inuyasha let out a shriek when she suddenly loomed over him with a scary look on her face.

"Listen you!" She shouted, hurting his sensitive ears. "I've had enough of your attitude with me today! I am not your cook! I am not a bitch! And as long as I'm not at work, you can't boss me around! I'm tired and I've had a very bad day so where is my bedroom?"

Inuyasha pointed down the hallway.

"Thank you!" She shouted and marched to her room.

'Sheesh', Inuyasha thought. 'What a temper!'

The phone rung. Inuyasha answered it.

"I hope things went well with your new personal assistant today?" A smooth masculine voice said on the other line.

"Sesshoumaru, why didn't you tell me about her?" Inuyasha growled.

"You're not amused?"

"No, I'm not. She knows nothing."

"Well, that'll make it more interesting for you."

"Let her go, Sesshoumaru, she doesn't belong here."

"Why?"

"She's an innocent."

"All humans are born innocent, but they never stay that way. She'll loose it sooner or later, if not by me, then someone else, it's human nature. "

"I guess I can say the same thing about your bitch," Inuyasha said.

"Leave Rin out of this," Sesshoumaru warned. "Think of this 'Kagome' as my gift to you. She's yours to do with as you please as long as she gets her work done."

"How thoughtful of you," Inuyasha said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"You have work to do, tonight. Is she somewhere for you to contact her?"

"She's staying with me and I'm not taking her with me," Inuyasha said.

"You can't hide the truth from her forever, little brother," Sesshoumaru said. He hung up.

Inuyasha glanced at the room Kagome had went into. 'Feh, she'll be fine here while I'm gone,' he thought as he walked out the apartment and locked the door.

Kagome woke up two hours later, starving. At first she was confused about where she was, until the events of the day came crashing back to her. She sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes. Right now she could use a hot bath with lots of bubbles to relax her mind and body, but first she had to find something to eat. She walked into the living room.

"Inuyasha?" She called.

No answer.

Was he here?

She walked down the hall on the opposite side of the living room and knocked on a closed door. The door slightly came open. The room was dark.

"Inuyasha?" She asked again.

Still nothing.

So he had left her. She went to the kitchen to see if he had any food in his refrigerator. There was nothing but left over pizza that looked like it was a week old. There was also a strange smell coming from the sealed containers that had been stacked on the racks. She scrunched up her nose and closed the door. No wonder he told her to cook. She searched through his cabinets and sighed with relief when she found a stack of ramen noodles of all different flavors. After fixing her favorite chicken flavor ramen noodles she went into the living room to watch TV while she ate. She settled down on the big comfy couch in the middle of his living room and flipped on the television. The phone rung. She hesitated about answering it, then decided to let the answering machine get it.

"Inuyasha, where are you? I'm waiting for you and I'm so lonely. I'd love to wash your hair again, you know how I hate to see it so dirty."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Yura. Ten minutes later the phone rung again.

"Inuyasha, honey, it's me, Kikyo. I know we haven't been the best of friends, lately, but Naraku was just a fling. I'm over it now, really! Give me a call."

Kagome frowned. 'Who was Kikyou? His girlfriend?'

A few minutes later the phone rung again.

"Inuyasha, why do you always leave me to clean up your dirty work? It took me forever to get rid of those body parts and I'm never going to get this green blood out of my clothes. The next time you slash up a youkai, you clean up after yourself!" Shippou's shrilled voice yelled loudly on the answering machine.

Kagome spit out the noodles she was eating, suddenly losing her appetite. Her hands shook the bowl she was holding. 'Slash up a youkai? Body parts? Green blood?' Shippou was kidding right?'

She heard someone opening the door and turned around to see Inuyasha. Part of his shirt was torn to shreds with spots of blood on the tattered cloth. Her first instinct was to rush to him and ask him if he was all right, but the look he gave her made her stay where she was at.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked.

"I was hungry," she said.

He started to walk to his room.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" She asked, hesitantly.

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"What happened to you?"

"I went out and got into a fight," was all he gave her as he went into his room and slammed the door.

She was determined to get some answers out of him. She couldn't stop thinking about what Shippou had said and now Inuyasha came in looking like he'd just killed someone.

She knocked on his door.

"Inuyasha, would you like me to fix you some ramen?" She asked in a very sweet voice.

There was a pause. "Umm...sure," Inuyasha said from behind the closed door.

Kagome went into the kitchen.

Inuyasha took a shower and changed into his flannel pants and a thin t-shirt. Kagome had the noodles ready when he came out. He gave her a quizzical look as she sat on the couch watching him eat.

"Didn't anybody tell you it's rude to stare?" He asked.

"Oh sorry," she smiled at him and turned to the television. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Inuyasha answered, his mouth full of noodles.

"I saw blood on your shirt," Kagome said.

"It wasn't mine."

"The phone rung while I was eating and I heard Shippou say something about cleaning up after you, then he went into some gory details about body parts and green blood."

Inuyasha stopped eating and looked at her.

"What was that about?"

"He likes to joke around a lot," Inuyasha said, watching her closely.

"Strange sense of humor," Kagome said, glancing at him. "Inuyasha, you don't have to keep anything from me especially since I'm going to be living with you. I think I know what your second job is."

"What?" Inuyasha wanted to know, his eyes narrowing.

Kagome looked at him, her face serious. "You're an assassin for the government."

Inuyasha shoulders slumped. His head went down and his bangs covered his eyes.

"I was right! This is so dangerous and exciting. I mean, I don't like that you kill people, but you must be doing it to save our country, like the army. Are there spies here that are trying to take over?" Kagome rambled on in breathless excitement.

"Kagome..."

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Go to bed."


	7. Falling For You

**A/N: Hi! I just had to add another chapter . Okay good night now! LOL!**

"Are you angry at me?" Sango asked as they sat in the cafeteria during lunch. It was the first real conversation she'd had with Kagome within the two weeks she'd worked there.

Kagome smiled at her friend from across the table. "No, now that I know what you do, I'm sure you had good reasons for not keeping in touch with me."

Sango looked surprised. "You know?"

"She figured it out, Sango. She knows we work for the government," Inuyasha said casually.

"The government!" Sango exclaimed.

Miroku choked on his food.

"We don't..." she started to say.

"Like people to know what we do," Inuyasha cut in giving her a stern look.

Sango looked down at her tray. Miroku was trying to keep from laughing. She did not think it was so amusing. It was Inuyasha's idea that they have lunch together at their workplace instead of going out. She knew he was trying to get her and Kagome reacquainted, which was sweet of him, but she had been afraid of how Kagome would react if she tried to be her friend again, so she had avoided her, only stopping to say hi or how are you if they happened to pass by each other.

Kagome was happy Sango was finally making the effort to talk to her. She had been very hurt at her friend's distant attitude and had told Inuyasha when he'd asked why she acted so depressed whenever she saw Sango. She had a feeling Inuyasha had arranged this lunch so they could talk.

"Rin works here too, Kagome," she said changing the subject.

"Rin! I can't believe it! I haven't seen her around."

"Well, she works for Sesshoumaru and he keeps her to himself a lot."

Inuyasha snorted. "She's his bitch."

"Inuyasha, Rin is not a bitch. What is it with you and that word? Do you go around calling every girl you see a bitch?"

"No, just you, actually."

Sango smiled a little at seeing how riled up Kagome was getting. "Kagome, before you stab Inuyasha with that fork, there's something you should know about dog youkai. They don't see the word 'bitch' as an insult. It's more of an endearment."

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Feh, who asked you for your opinion!" Inuyasha said, his face reddening. He got up and walked away.

"Think about it, 'bitch' means a female dog, usually when dog youkai call a female 'bitch' it usually means they like you."

"But Inuyasha calls me that all the time," Kagome said. "He called me that when I first met him."

She looked at Inuyasha who was standing a few feet away staring out the window. He was pretending to not listen, but his ears kept twitching in their direction.

"Really? Then he must really like you," Miroku teased.

Kagome blushed, "I still say it insulting."

"Only to humans, Kagome," Sango said.

"Perhaps Inuyasha sees you as a future mate," Miroku said loudly. He knew Inuyasha was listening.

"A mate?" Kagome asked, even more confused.

Sango giggled at that. "His girlfriend or wife in human terms."

"No, he'd have to sleep with her and then mark her to make her his wife," Miroku said.

"Mark me?" Kagome asked, her face flaming.

"Will you two stop fooling around and get back to work!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled behind them.

Kagome stared at him. There was a lot she had to learn about dog youkai. She glanced at him as they walked back to their office. He was walking beside her and staring straight ahead. She'd been living with him and working for him for two weeks and he was still getting on her last nerves, but she was getting used to his attitude. She was beginning to learn to not take him so seriously. There were rare times where he was actually nice to her and sometimes, she would catch him watching her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. Still, it was hard to believe that he could like her. They argued all the time, almost about everything. Especially the times when she tried to go out without him. She didn't know why he made it a habit to follow her everywhere she went. It was bad enough she had to live and work with him. Sometimes, she wanted to be alone, but Inuyasha insisted that it was too dangerous for her to roam around the city alone. He followed her to the grocery store, the mall, the post office, everywhere! As if he was afraid she was going to run off if he didn't keep an eye on her. She couldn't even get dates because of him. As soon as a cute guy tried to talk to her, Inuyasha would suddenly appear out of nowhere and growl, a low menacing growl. His ears would flatten and his eyes would narrow as if he was getting ready to pounce on them. She'd yell at him, but it didn't do any good. Her potential dates would run off and she'd be left standing with a smirking dog demon. She sighed loudly causing him to glance at her. She was in a new exciting city, but had no life because of him.

"What are you sighing about? I got her to talk to you didn't I?" Inuyasha asked, misjudging her sign.

Kagome smiled. "I thought you did it for that reason, thank you."

"Feh," Inuyasha said, looking away and secretly smiling.

A tall beautiful woman with long straight black hair and dark narrow eyes was waiting for them when they walked into Kagome's office. She frowned when she saw Kagome.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't look too happy to see her.

So, this was the woman who had left all those messages on his answering machine. Inuyasha had told her she was his ex-girlfriend when she'd asked about her. He'd also told her the reason why he'd broken up with her. She'd cheated on him with someone named Naraku. Kagome had asked him if he had loved her. He'd told her their relationship had been more of a proposition than anything else. She'd used him for his money and power and he'd used her for sex.

"Why haven't you answered my messages, Inuyasha. I must have left fifty on your answering machine."

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want to talk you?" Inuyasha asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"So this is Kaede's replacement? A little young, isn't she?" Kikyo asked, giving Kagome a disapproving look.

"Get out of here, Kikyo," Inuyasha demanded. "I told you to never set foot in here again."

"You think you can get rid of me so easily? I know all about you and this girl. I did some research while you were ignoring me. She's living with you. What kind of relationship is that to have with her boss? Do you think you can replace me with this child? She not even pretty."

"Hey!" Kagome said at that insult.

"If I can't have you back, then no one can, Inuyasha, no one..."

Inuyasha eyes widen when he saw the flash of light appear in Kikyo's hand. Too late. He'd reacted too late! "Kagome!" He yelled desperately, as he ran to the window. Kikyo had shot the beam of light at Kagome knocking her out of the window. Inuyasha watched helplessly as the girl fell to her death.

Kikyo laughed maniacally behind him. She stopped when he ran past her and out the room. Inuyasha ran as fast his powers would let him, pushing himself over the limit of his usual speed as he shot down the stairs. He would not let Kagome die. He'd grown very fond of her during the short time they had lived together. He'd gotten use to her laughter, her smile, the way she smelled after taking a shower, her kindness when she insisted on taking care of his wounds when he came home hurt. He even liked when they argued. She was beautiful, spirited, and she was his.

It had happened so fast Kagome didn't have time to react. She couldn't think, she couldn't scream, she couldn't even be afraid. All she could do was watch the blue sky above her as she fell to her death from a surreal point of view. It was like some bad dream she was having that she was sure to wake up from any second.

To be continued...


	8. Kikyo's Jealousy

Inuyasha made it outside just in time, she was half-way to the ground. He made a gigantic leap and caught her in mid-air.

"Kagome!" He called her name to see if she was okay.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "I'm not dead?" She asked, her voice shaking in fright.

"No, Kagome, you're not dead," Inuyasha let out a loud breath of relief. He felt as if ten years had been taken off his life.

Kikyo was standing outside watching them as Inuyasha gracefully floated down to the ground. She frowned at the way he was holding the girl as if she was some precious object.

Inuyasha gently sat Kagome on her feet and held her around her waist to keep her from falling. Her legs were shaking so bad she could barely stand up on her own. He glared at Kikyo as she glared back at them.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled angrily. "Why did you save her? I thought you would be glad to be rid of such a nuisance since it was Sesshoumaru who forced her on you." She watched how Kagome clung to her ex-boyfriend as if he was hers. A hurt look came on her face. "Does this human compensation mean more to you than me?"

Kagome frowned slightly wondering what she was talking about.

"Kikyou, you whore, if I wasn't so concerned about Kagome, I'd kill you, myself."

Kikyo smiled at that. "What's stopping you? Let her go Inuyasha."

"So you can try to kill her again? Not on my life. You'll have to get through me first!" Inuyasha held Kagome tighter against him.

"Inuyasha, what does she mean by human compensation and why is she trying to kill me?" Kagome asked, her voice still shaky.

"You don't know?" Kikyo laughed. "How pathetic!" She began to walk in wide a circle around them trying to find a way to shoot Kagome without hurting Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held Kagome protectively against him as he watched Kikyo closely, not daring to even blink. Where was everyone? They had to have heard or seen something. This was happening right outside their building!

"Well, little girl, I guess I can entertain you with a story before I put you to sleep forever!" Kikyo said, giggling at her own joke. "Hmm, how should I began. Oh I got it. Once upon a time there was an old man, your grandfather, who needed a lot of money to fix his junky old shrine. He tried to borrow it from regular creditors but no one would lend it to him because he didn't make much money. Then he went to Sesshoumaru with the promise that if he gave him the money he needed, he would be able to pay him back once the shrine was rebuilt. The old man kept his promise and the money started rolling in when people started to come back to his dumb little shrine. He gave Sesshoumaru all the money back except for ten percent. Sesshoumaru gave him a few months to pay back the ten percent but the old man still didn't give it to him. He thought since it was such a small part of the money missing, Sesshoumaru would let him slide. Wrong! Since the old man couldn't pay him back Sesshoumaru decided to take his granddaughter as the ten percent payment, which is you, Kagome. How does it make you feel to know you're only worth ten percent? And on top of that you're working for the mafia! A youkai mafia! The most dangerous criminals in this city!" Kikyo laughed again. She was really enjoying the look of shock and denial on Kagome's face. If she couldn't hurt the girl physically, then she wanted to hurt her mentally and it was working.

Inuyasha growled at her, giving her a murderous look. "Shut the fuck up, Kikyo, before I claw out your tongue!"

"You're going to have to let her go in order to do that, Inu, sweetie," Kikyo said, her voice dripping with sickening sweetness.

She fired a beam at him. Inuyasha swung Kagome around, turning his back to it while he covered Kagome's body with his.

"Argh!" He yelled at the intense pain that shot through him when it hit him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome looked up at him worried and scared. He held her closer.

"Let her go you idiot and you won't have to suffer so much. I'm only after her, not you!" Kikyo said, firing another beam at him.

Kagome felt the heavy impact of it hitting his body and the heat of the blast. He was going to be killed while trying to protect her. She didn't understand why he was doing this.

"Inuyasha, please," she begged him. "I'm not worth it!"

Another blast. This time he staggered against her.

"No!" Kagome yelled, tears running down her face. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't help him, or maybe she could. Kikyo had said she was only after her. She tried to pull away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted harshly.

"She only wants me. I can't let you die for me. I can't..."

Inuyasha held on to her tightly. "This is no time to play the hero, you stupid girl!"

"But..."

"Shut up and let me protect you!"

Inuyasha turned to Kikyo. She was insane. He should have killed her when he had the chance instead of feeling sorry for her and letting her go to Naraku. It was his fault that Kagome was in this predicament.

Her laughter came to an abrupt ending when Sango's humongous boomerang crashed into her back, knocking her down on her face. Inuyasha saw Sango and Miroku standing a few feet behind Kikyo with a few other men from the building.

"It's about time!" He yelled at them.

"Is Kagome all right?" Sango wanted to know.

Inuyasha glanced down at the pale girl noticing for the first time she was bleeding. The shattered glass from the window she'd been thrown out of had cut her arms. How much blood had she lost? He looked down at the puddle of blood on the ground. "Shit!" He cursed. She needed to be taken care of immediately.

"What do you want us to do with her, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, preferring to Kikyo.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up in his arms. "Kill her," he said, without even glancing back as he leaped away.

Miroku opened his air void. Kikyo stood up quickly and disappeared.

"Damn, he's not going to like that," Miroku said.

"I'm more worried about Kagome," Sango said.


	9. In Sickness and In Health

Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome's face which seemed to be getting paler by the minute. "Hang on, Kagome. We're almost home," he told her as he flew over buildings, trees, cars, and houses. 'How could I have let this happen? I thought I could keep her safe... I thought..." he glanced down at her again. 'She's so pale.' The color had drain completely out of her face leaving her skin which was once mildly bronze from the sun, white and sickly. Two weeks. They'd been together for only two weeks. So...why did he care so much? Why did he save her? Why was he calling her his? Why had he been so scared when he thought she was about to die? He was still scared, she wasn't out of danger, yet. She had lost so much blood from not having her wounds tended to because of Kikyo. Anger and frustration swelled up inside of him. He would think about those questions later. The only thing that mattered now was getting Kagome home.

Kagome could feel herself sinking in and out of consciousness. She felt as if she was stuck between two worlds. One where she was in a lot of pain and the other one where she was dreaming. Someone kept talking to her. Who was it? She opened her eyes. Long white hair and concerned golden eyes, hovered over her. Inuyasha? She felt her whole body turn over on something soft. Now she was laying on her stomach. Why was she doing that? Where was she? Something was rubbing her arms. Cold. Wet. Pain! Ow! Ow! Ow! She tried to stop whatever was causing the pain. '

"Be still so I can take care of you!" An angry voice demanded.

Inuyasha?

Why was he shouting at her? She hadn't did anything wrong. She was just trying to stop the pain that had now gone down to her legs. What was he doing to her? Why couldn't she move? Weak. She was so weak. It was as if someone had sat something heavy on her and immobilized her limbs. She could feel something being wrapped around her arms, then her legs. She tried to think, but her brain was all muddled with incoherent thoughts. Words like, mafia, kikyo, Inuyasha, kept popping up.

Someone was turning her over again, this time on her back. She felt a pair of arms gently go around her and carefully lay her against something. It was a body, a warm, hard body.

"Drink this," the voice told her. It couldn't be Inuyasha, this person sounded too nice, almost kind. "Kagome," it urged gently. "Open your eyes and drink this." She frowned, slightly irritated. She wanted to sleep. Something pressed against her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and let him pour whatever it was in it. It tasted good. It was warm and had pieces of meat and vegetables in it. Was it chicken soup? Her favorite? Yes, it was. She drunk as much as she could before she felt the darkness began to take over her. Sleep, finally.

Inuyasha stared down at the girl in his arms. He was sitting in his bed with most of her body in his lap. Her head laid against his shoulders as he fed her. She'd been in and out of consciousness the whole evening. She wasn't showing any signs of getting better, but she wasn't getting worse either. She'd lost more blood than he thought and she was healing very slowly. At least she was eating now. She hadn't been woke long enough to swallow the soup before. He sighed when her head fell to the side. She was out again. He sat the cup on the table beside the bed and continue to hold her breathing in her scent and rubbing his face in her hair. He'd never taken cared of anyone before. The whole experience was new and confusing to him. He found himself hovering over her, hating to leave her alone for one minute unless it was necessary and when he did, he hurried back to his room as quickly as possible. He'd cook her favorite soup in hopes that she would recognize it and eat it. He was glad it had worked. The more she ate, the sooner she could get better. His phone had rung several times. He hadn't wanted to answer it. The door bell had rung, but he didn't want to see anyone. He didn't want to deal with anyone until Kagome got better. He laid her back down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Not liking or understanding the strange intense feelings that were threatening to take over his heart as he stared down at her. She made him feel emotions that he'd never felt before. The harder he tried to ignore them, the worse they became. He didn't like feeling this way or whatever way he was feeling. It confused him. He hated to be confused.  
***********************************************************************

Kagome woke up to a brightly lit room. The sunlight had filled the room because the blinds hadn't been closed. She frowned, blinking rapidly to stop her eyes from hurting from the harsh daylight. Pain shot up her arms and legs when she tried to move. She looked down discovering the bandages wrapped around her limbs. She felt like crap. It all came back to her now. She'd been pushed out of her office by Inuyasha's psychotic ex-girlfriend from the tenth floor! Inuyasha had saved her from falling to her death. He'd saved her from Kikyo twice by putting his own life in danger to keep her from getting hit by Kikyo's energy beams or whatever that was flying out of her hands. She heard a light snore and turned around. Inuyasha was sleeping right beside her. Whose room was this anyway? It certainly wasn't hers. It was his? She was in his bed? What had happened last night. She couldn't remember. She stared down at him. It was her first time ever seeing him sleep. He looked so cute and his ears were so adorable. She just had to touch them again. Moving her arms were slightly painful, but she didn't care. She felt a lot better when she was able to rub her fingers over them, careful not to wake him up. His snoring stopped and turned into something gentler. Kagome listened at the continuous sound coming from deep within his throat. Was he purring? She rubbed his ears again and the sound got louder. He was purring! She couldn't stop herself from giggling. His ears perked up and the purring stop. She found herself staring into wide, golden eyes, the color of the sunlight shinning through the room. Inuyasha glanced up at her hand on his ears and frowned. She quickly pulled her hand away looking guilty now that she'd gotten caught.

"What is it with you and my ears?" He asked quietly. His eyes narrowing into two suspicious slits.

"Nothing, I just think they're cute," Kagome smiled weakly at him.

"Feh," Inuyasha said, getting up. He kept his eyes on her looking at her closely. She looked a little better. At least she was smiling at him. He didn't know why he was so happy because of that, but he wasn't about to show her. "Are you feeling better, bitch?" He asked standing on the side of his bed and crossing his arms.

"Yes, I think so," Kagome said.

"Good cause I was getting tired of taking care of you. I do have things to do, you know."

"I'm sorry to be a bother," Kagome said quietly as she stared down at the sheets.

She'd just made him feel like the criminal he was for saying that. "Don't apologize!" He said, irritated. "Just don't do it again!"

"Do what?" She asked.

"Sleep like that! I didn't know if you were going to wake up!"

Kagome looked at him. Had he been worried about her and was just too stubborn to admit it? He did go out of his way to save her life.

"Inuyasha..."

"What?" He asked with his back turned toward her.

"Thank you, for saving my life, twice."

"Feh," was all he said.

"You protected me," Kagome said.

He didn't say anything, just stared out the window.

"Are you hurt?"

"Why are you asking me that?" He asked turning to her. "You should only be concerned about yourself."

"But...you got hurt because of me..." Kagome said shyly.

"I heal fast. You don't; so, don't worry about it," Inuyasha said, losing his irritation. "What are you doing?" He asked when she pulled back the covers.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Kagome said, swinging her legs off the bed and wincing at the pain.

Inuyasha was by her side before they even touch the floor. He gently helped her up and let her lean against him as she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

"I could pick you up," Inuyasha said, hating to see her in so much pain.

"That's okay, I can make it like this. It's not that bad. "

Inuyasha smiled slightly. She was trying to put on a brave face for him. "Kagome..." he said.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I'm glad you're okay," he said somewhat shyly.

Kagome stared at him in surprised as he stared a hole in the floor. She smiled.

"Me too."


	10. Painful Memories

"Inuyasha! Open the door right now! I know you're in there! I can smell you!" Shippou pounded on the door from outside. "You can't keep her to yourself all day. Kagome's my friend too!"

Inuyasha gave an annoyed growl and threw a pillow over his head. He'd been napping on the couch while Kagome sat beside him watching tv. It was a Saturday and she was glad he didn't have to go to work and leave her alone. She wondered if he would have left if he did have to go to work. He hadn't left her side since this morning. He still acted as if he didn't like her, but his actions contradicted his behavior. He wouldn't let her move around the apartment and yelled at her when she did. He made sure she was fed and comfortable. Kagome realized his fussiness was all for show. He was a big dog with a big bark, but as dangerous as a bunny rabbit. She giggled at the thought. Inuyasha looked up at her when he heard the sound. She smiled at him and gently ran her fingers through his hair, then smiled again at his surprised expression.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled.

"Let him in, Inuyasha," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha got up mumbling something to himself and opened the door. Shippou shot past him making his hair fly up in the wind he'd created. He turned around even more annoyed when he saw the fox youkai sitting very close to Kagome.

"Kagome, when I heard what happened to you, I got so worried," Shippou said, leaning his head against her shoulder.

Kagome ran her fingers through his thick bangs comforting him. "I'm okay, Shippou, really."

Inuyasha felt his face heat up in anger and jealousy. Hadn't she just done the same thing to him? "Get off her! Can't you see she's hurt!" He yelled at Shippou.

"He's not hurting me, Inuyasha," Kagome said, smiling at Shippou who was looking at her adoringly.

He turned to Inuyasha and licked his tongue out at him. "Kagome likes me more than you. Isn't that right, Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, not knowing how to answer that one. She knew Shippou had a crush on her by the way he was always fawning over her. He'd visited her every other day during the past two weeks she'd lived with Inuyasha and she admitted she'd grown quite close to him. He was extremely charming and cute and irresistible.

"I said get off of her!" Inuyasha growled. He was suddenly by the couch pulling on Shippou's tail.

Shippou grabbed Kagome around her waist to hold on to her. "Guys will you stop it! Please!" She yelled at them. Inuyasha was a 26 years old man, but every time Shippou came around he reverted back to acting like a three year old. She was pulled off the couch along with Shippou by a furious Inuyasha. They tumbled to the floor. Shippou laying on top of her. She closed her eyes against the pain that zipped through her, groaning softly.

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you alright!" Shippou quickly stood up.

"This is all your fault!" Inuyasha yelled at him angrily. He pushed him out of the way and gently lifted Kagome off the floor. "Kagome?" He sat her back on the couch.

The pain, it brought them back, her memories, everything that had been said to her by Kikyo. She had forgotten. Why had she forgotten?

'Cause deep down, you didn't want to remember," her conscience said. "You were happy here, things were simple, and you wanted to keep it that way, but now it's over isn't it?'

"No," Kagome whimpered, holding her hands to her head as if trying to get rid of the offending memories.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Was it true?"

Shippou sat beside her. Inuyasha sat on her other side.

"Was what true?" Inuyasha asked.

"What Kikyo told me. Was it true?"

Shippou shrunk away from her to the corner of the couch. He shook his head at Inuyasha telling him silently not to say yes.

"Kikyo is insane," Inuyasha said.

"You didn't answer my question. I asked if what she said about me was true?" Kagome looked up at him.

Inuyasha lowered his head. "Yes," he said softly.

"My grandfather...why didn't he tell me?" Kagome curled her hands into fists. She turned to Shippou. "Why didn't YOU tell me?"

Shippou nervously glanced at Inuyasha then back at Kagome. He stood up. "I'm sorry, Kagome. Sesshoumaru would have killed your entire family if I hadn't suggested you work for us as repayment for your grandfather's debt."

"But...why me?" Kagome asked.

"You were qualified," Shippou said.

"Because of his damn crush!" Inuyasha blurted out.

Shippou frowned at him. "I hate you!" He yelled.

"So, I've been a fool. You were all laughing at me for thinking you worked for the government." Kagome began to laugh. It wasn't a happy laugh, but a dark, cynical one.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha and Shippou looked at her worriedly.

She laughed louder. "I'm such a stupid, fool!"

"Will you stop that! You're freaking us out!" Inuyasha yelled.

She stopped and gave them a cold look. "I'm going to my room," she said in an eerily quiet voice.

They watch her walk slowly away and jumped when she slammed the door, hard.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Shippou asked afraid.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha snapped back. He didn't like the look in Kagome's eyes or the way she was acting.

An hour later...

"Maybe we should check on her," Shippou said.

"You check on her," Inuyasha said.

Both were a little afraid to go near Kagome.

"She probably hates me," Shippou said.

"You don't think she hates me?" Inuyasha yelled.

"We should go at the same time." Shippou said.

"Fine! I'm not afraid of her. She's just Kagome." Inuyasha said, huffing up and walking to the room. Shippou followed behind him.

They stood at her door. Shippou knocked softly. "Kagome?"

No answer.

Inuyasha turned the door knob. It was locked. He stuck his nose in the crack of the door, sniffing.

"What are you doing?" Shippou asked him as he continued to sniff.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha tore off the door knob and knocked the door against the wall. She was gone! The window was wide open with the curtains blowing in the back in the wind. "Shit!" He cursed darkly.

"Where did she go!" Shippou shouted.

But Inuyasha had already jumped out the window.  
***********************************************************************

"Go, go, go!" Kagome shouted as she floored the gas pedal. She couldn't get out of town fast enough even though her speedometer was at the maximum. She didn't care that she was driving recklessly through town, barely missing cars, pedestrians, and running through every red light and stop sign she passed by. She was almost out of the dangerous city and nothing was going to make her go back. She couldn't believe she had been working for the mafia and her own grandfather had betrayed her. The only man in the world she trusted the most had lied to her, deceived her. He could have told her the truth. Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou, Miroku, all the people she had called her friends had known. She never wanted to see them again.

She sighed in relief when she finally made it out of the city and onto the dark, country road that led to her small town. Only one more hour and she'd be home, but then what came after that? The mafia knew where she lived. Was she endangering her family by leaving? She'd been so determine to get out of the city, that she hadn't thought about it.

Clunk!

Kagome froze in fear. What was that noise?

Clank!

Her car began to shake violently, then gradually slow down.

"No!" She yelled stomping on the gas pedal. "Don't stop now!" But it was no use, it slowed down until it came to a stop. Smoke billowed from under the hood. Kagome got out and opened the hood, coughing when the smoke covered her face. For two years her car had served her well and now when she needed it the most, it decided to break, leaving her stranded in the middle of nowhere. "You stupid car! You really are a piece of crap!" She yelled at it angrily, kicking it with her shoes. The rim fell off the front tire making a loud uncomfortable noise in the dark quiet night. Kagome looked around. It was so dark, she couldn't see. There were no lights on the country road and her car lights had went out when her car stopped. Her legs began to hurt. She rubbed the bandages on them and noticed they were wet. Great. She was stranded in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night and bleeding to death. Could things get any worse?

A loud long eerie howl pierced through the darkness.

'Okay, I was wrong,' Kagome thought as her body began to tremble in terror. She scrambled back in the car, rolled up her windows, and locked the door. The howls began to multiply and they sounded like they were getting closer. Suddenly, they stopped. She didn't know what was worse, the howls or the eerie quietness.

Wham! She screamed in terror. Something had landed heavily on top of her car causing it to shake with its weight. The image of a face pressed against her side window. Two glowing red eyes stared at her.  
**  
**"Ummm, I smell the delicious blood of an innocent, young, woman," said a masculine voice.


	11. Koga

'I'm going to die!' Kagome thought. 'That thing is going to eat me! I should have stayed in the apartment!' She watched it sniff the window, then pull back up. An ear-piercing sound like someone scraping their nails over a chalkboard filled her ears. Looking up quickly, she screamed when she saw the roof peeling off. It was slowly being pried back by a huge hand with claws. Inuyasha? He was the first person she thought about.

Eek!

Two strong hands clamped around her arms, snatching her out of the car.

Inuyasha could smell that crappy thing she called a car as he leaped through the streets. He followed it's scent realizing she had left town. He was still a good distance away from her and he didn't like the new scents he was picking up. The faint scent of blood and another being with her. Either two things had happened, she'd opened her wounds again by running away or the thing that had found her had... No he wouldn't think about it. She was alive. She had to be. And when he found her, he was going to kill whatever it was that was causing her pain and then kill her for running away from him! Him! Of all people! He had saved her life and taken care of her and this was how she repaid him!

Kagome found herself with her back pressed against the car as this half animal half human thing sniffed her. He kind of reminded her of Inuyasha, except he looked wilder. He was all over her, completely invading her personal space. His body was pressed tightly against hers and his nose was pressed into her neck, slowly making its way down her body, so were his hands.

"Ummm, you smell so sweet. I've never smelled anything quite like you and you feel so soft and delicate." He came back up and looked into her eyes. Kagome found herself staring into vivid green eyes. "Such a fragile beauty out here alone at night? What could have brought you here? I smelled your fear before your car stopped, and your blood. You're hurt."

"Please don't eat me! I don't taste very good!" Kagome said, her voice shaking with fear.

He stopped and looked at her, then blinked several time before bursting out with a loud laugh.

"I'm sure you taste very good, but I've just eaten so I'm not that hungry. Lucky you."

Kagome didn't know if he was teasing her or serious. She didn't care, she just wanted to get away from him. She could feel his arousal pressing between her thighs. Great. Which was worse? Being eaten or raped by a wild animal man.

"You know what?" He asked.

"What?" She asked, trying to ease away from him.

He stopped her and held her still. "I think I'll keep you."

"Wha...what do you mean keep me?" Kagome asked.

He gave the side of her face a long, wet, lick. "Make you my woman. I like the way you taste." He slid his nose down her body again stopping at the crotch of her jeans.

Kagome stiffened against the car. What is he doing!

Eek!

Kagome made small screeching noise when he pushed his nose between her thighs and inhaled deeply.

"I love the way you smell. No one has had you, yet. You're be all mine."

Had her, yet? Could he tell she was still a virgin? How embarrassing! No one she knew was 23 and still a virgin, except her! Kagome what are you thinking this is not the time to be embarrassed about your virginity! She scolded herself.

He came back up his eyes staring into hers.

Kagome had a feeling he was about to do something she wasn't going to like, when he suddenly turned away from her and stared up the road. He frowned and sniffed her again, then backed off.

'You smell like him!" He growled. "It's faint, but I can smell him on you. Your scent and blood covered up his scent!"

"I...I don't know what you're talking about!"

One second he was standing in front of her and the next his body was abruptly thrown across the road into some trees.

"Get your filthy hands off her, you fucking pervert!" Inuyasha's voice roared into the night.

Kagome had never been so glad to see him.

Inuyasha was furious to come up on them and see Koga draped all over his Kagome. He could smell the revolting scent of the wolf's arousal. He knew exactly what he had been planning to do. If he hadn't found her sooner he would have forced himself on her and made her his. She even smelled like him.

"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" He asked demanding an answer as his eyes and hands ran over her to see if he had harmed her.

"No, what is he Inuyasha?" She asked as she watched the wild looking man stalk toward them. His green eyes flashed red and lips curled back showing his long fangs.

Inuyasha stood protectively in front of her.

"His name is Koga. He's a wolf youkai and he owns this land. We're on his territory. "

Kagome eyes had somewhat adjusted to the dark and now she could see over a hundred animals that looked like wolves and some human figures standing on the other side of the road watching quietly.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, her voice hoarse with fear. She held on to his shoulders tightly. There was no way they were going to get out of this alive!

"She's mine now, dog turd. If you leave now, I may let you live," Koga said.

"I'll rip through you and your pack with one claw!" Inuyasha told him. "Kagome will never belong to you!"

Koga stopped before he crossed the road. He crossed his arms. "So it's like that? She's not your bitch. You haven't mated with her, so that makes her free game. "

Inuyasha growled, his ears flattening low to his head.

"I tell you what. I'll make this a fair fight, just you and me, the looser goes home with his tail between his legs and winner gets the beautiful woman hiding behind your back." Koga leaned to the side smiling at Kagome when she peeped out from behind Inuyasha to see him.

'He's kind of cute,' she thought. He was the same height as Inuyasha and wore his long hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had on a pair of old shorts and a tank top. 'Oh what am I thinking he was just going to rape me!'

Inuyasha growled in jealousy and rage. How dare this unworthy wolf flirt with his Kagome.

He flew at the wolf before Kagome knew what was happening. She watched them in paralyzed awe as they attacked each other. Claws swinging, ferocious growls, heavy breathing, fangs baring and biting! She barely made it out of the way when Koga picked Inuyasha up and threw him in her direction. He crashed against her car with a sickening thud putting a huge dent in it. Inuyasha shook his head and stood up.

'How did he do that? He's not hurt at all!' Kagome thought, then looked at her car. The driver's side had caved in all the way to the passenger seat. 'My car!'

"Is that the best you can do you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome eyes widened when he turned around and picked up her car with both hands holding it above his head, snickering maniacally.

"Wait!" She yelled when he threw it at Koga.

Koga dodged out of the way and watch it strike the trees behind him.

Kagome winced at the loud crunching sounds and breaking glass. "My car!" She said sadly, her eyes filled with tears.

"You really tried to kill me!" Koga yelled in outrage. "This girl means more to you than I thought, but I won't back down. I still want her. No more fun. Now it gets serious. This fight will be to the death!"

Koga ran at Inuyasha who met him halfway, both of them yelling like warriors about to fight their last battle.

"STOP!"

Kagome's voice echoed through the quiet night forcing them to stop and turn to her with bewildered expressions.

She stood in the middle of the street a few feet away from them. Her entire body trembling, her hands balled into fist, her head down. They couldn't see her eyes but they could see the tears falling down her cheeks and splashing onto the hard pavement. She'd reached her limit. She couldn't take this anymore. First, she was thrown out the window from the tenth floor of her building, then she'd suffered, and was still suffering from the multiple cuts on her arms and legs, then she found out she was working for the mafia and now this. Her legs gave out and she fell to the hard pavement on her knees. "Please, just stop," she said weakly. She was tired, so tired.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled her name in desperation when he saw the headlights of a fast approaching car.

Koga reacted before Inuyasha got the chance. He swooped her up in his arms and ran narrowly missed being hit himself.

Kagome stared into his green eyes. Another youkai had just saved her life. She didn't understand if they were bad or good.

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha snatched her out of Koga arms and held her in his.

Koga stared at Kagome. She looked traumatized to him. He didn't want his future mate to be so upset, it wasn't good for their relationship. He sighed. "It seems we'll have to continue this another time, without Kagome around." He smiled at her warmly and quickly kissed her hand before Inuyasha could stop him. And just like that, he was gone.

Kagome blinked and looked around for him. It was like he'd vanished in mid-air along with his pack.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. "You are in so much trouble," he growled, but he decided to not yell at her until she was feeling better. He could see her fatigue and sense that she was about to snap if he said or did anything to make her more upset. The last thing he needed was for her to have a nervous breakdown on him.

Kagome felt herself giving in to the sleep that threaten to take over her as he carried her back to the city. He was definitely not the bunny she thought. Those golden eyes of his had burned a dangerous red fire just as Koga's. She'd seen him for what he was tonight. An animal, a wild dangerous animal who had the strength of ten men and yet for some strange reason, he didn't scare her. She felt very safe with him. 'She trusted him', she thought with surprise, at least with her life. This was the third time he'd saved her. She knew he didn't have to, but it seemed like he wanted to. She fell asleep wondering why he wanted to protect her so much.


	12. Inuyasha's Feelings

Shippou was still at Inuyasha's and Kagome's apartment when he brought back the sleeping beauty.

"Is she okay?" He asked, following him to her bedroom. "What that's weird smell?"

"Koga," Inuyasha said.

Shippou eyes widened in fear. "Did he...?"

"No, I got there just in time to stop him," Inuyasha said. "She's exhausted. Why don't you go home. You can come back tomorrow."

Shippou nodded. He gave Kagome a light kiss on her forehead and left.

Kagome woke up when Inuyasha sat her, none too gently, on her bed. She stared up at him sleepily, wondering why he was standing over her frowning.

"Take off your clothes," he demanded.

"What?" Kagome asked wide awake now.

"You heard me, take off your clothes!"

"Why? What are you going to do?" Kagome asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I don't want you if that's what you're thinking. You stink with the scent of that wolf. I can smell him all over you and I can't stand it, so take them off."

"I'm tired Inuyasha," Kagome said, wanting nothing more than to lay down and sleep.

"You can rest as soon as you take off those clothes and take a bath. "

He growled slightly in annoyance when she hesitated. "Do you want me to do it for you?" He asked, wiggling his claws in front of her face.

"Fine! Whatever! Just get out of here so I can do it!" Kagome said, fed up with dominating attitude.

"Oh no you don't. I'm never leaving you alone in your room again," Inuyasha said. "I'll turn my back to you." He turned around impatiently and crossed his arms.

Kagome could see the rips in his clothing from the fight. She wondered how many times he had to go shopping, since his clothes were always getting destroyed. She took her pajamas from her drawer and put them on after she took off her clothes.

"Are you decent?" Inuyasha asked, after he stopped hearing the rustle of clothes.

"Yes," she said.

He turned around and took the dirty clothes she'd laid on the floor and left.

Kagome frowned, "Inuyasha what are you doing with my clothes?" She called after him.

When he didn't answer, she got up and walked into the living room. The fireplace had been lit. He didn't! She ran to the fireplace and looked inside. Her clothes were burning!

"Why did you do that!" She yelled as he stood there looking peacefully into the flames.

"I told you, I couldn't stand his smell on you."

"You didn't have to burn my clothes!" Kagome said.

"You still smell like him. Go take a bath."

"I'm not taking a bath!" Kagome said, even though she really did want to take one. She just didn't want to give into his demands. What was wrong with him? She knew he had always been sort of demanding and bossy, but he'd gotten worse since the incident with Koga.

He turned to her with a look that said he didn't want anymore arguments from her. "I'll fix your bath for you. Why don't you relax on the couch. I'll come get you when it's ready," he said in a softer tone.

She immediately became suspicious. Now what was he up to?

Inuyasha walked to the bathroom. He didn't want Kagome becoming upset again. She'd been through enough already, but she had to understand that he didn't want another male who wasn't a friend, near her. Koga's scent had almost drowned out his scent on her and he didn't like it at all. In fact, he detested it.

Inuyasha gulped out of apprehension as he ran the bath water. He knew exactly what was happening to him, why else would he be acting like this? Kagome was the first woman in his life that had ever made him feel this way. How could he have fallen for her in such a short time? He had been attracted to her the first day he'd met her, but he never suspected a simple, naive girl like her, could have snuck her way into his heart without him knowing it until it was too late. He sighed. It was her damn innocence and pureness that made him fall for her.

The couple of weeks he'd known her she'd shown him a different view of the world. A place he could actually be happy in because of her. She saw the goodness in everyone and she was always so happy; smiling, laughing, even joking around with him at times, when she wasn't arguing with him. He'd found himself hating to leave her side when he had to work in the evenings, and rushing to return to her when he'd finished. He knew his behavior with her was strange, but he chose to ignore it. Before she came into his life, he'd always looked forward to his second job, getting high off the thrill and excitement it gave him. He still enjoyed the fights, but it wasn't the same anymore. Now, he had someone to come home to and he looked forward to her fussing over him when he came home hurt. He never bothered to tell her that he healed fast because he liked the attention she gave him. He found her fascinating, she was the only person he knew who got so much joy out of simple things such as cooking, cleaning, or just standing by the window and watching the sunset. He never wanted her to change and he never wanted her to leave him. He'd nearly had a heart attack when he discovered she'd run away. Kagome, out there alone in this dangerous city in the middle of the night. He still got the shivers just thinking about what could have happened to her.

He added some powdery medicine in the bath water and watched it dissolve. So now that he'd admitted to himself how he felt about her, the only problem was finding out how Kagome felt about him. Right now, she probably hated him.

"Inuyasha?" She said bringing him out of his thoughts.

Kagome looked at him curiously. He'd been staring into the water with a serious expression.

"I thought I told you to stay in the living room until I come for you," Inuyasha said, staring at her.

"I couldn't sit still. Is the bath ready?"

Inuyasha stood up. "Yes, I added some soothing powder for your cuts. It's suppose to take away the pain."

"Thank you," Kagome said.

Inuyasha slowly walked out, glancing back at her.

Kagome smiled at his strange behavior. "Is something wrong?"

He looked surprised at the question, then felt his cheeks growing suspiciously hot. "No, nothing's wrong. I'll be in the living room if you need me." He said as he quickly walked away. Embarrassed he kicked the couch and sat down. Now that he knew how he felt about her, he was beginning to see her in an entirely different way. All those feelings and desires that he'd kept hidden were refusing to be ignored. The primitive need to mate with her as quickly as possible so there would be no doubt she belonged to him was struggling to come out. It didn't help that she was about to be naked a few feet away from him and he could smell her... He jumped up and walked to the balcony, closing the glass doors behind him. He took in a deep breathe of fresh air to clear his mind. He was no better than Koga if he couldn't control himself around her.

Kagome relaxed in the bath tub letting out a loud sigh. 'This feels so good. I don't know what kind of medicine Inuyasha put in here, but I can barely feel any pain. My entire body is tingling. I'll just relax for ten more minutes, then go to bed...yeah...just...a...few...more...minutes...' She closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Inuyasha stood in front of the closed bathroom door. She'd been in there for a long time. Surely the water was getting cold by now.

"Kagome?" He called.

No answer.

He turned the knob, at least she hadn't locked it, and walked in. She was asleep? Her body had slid deep into the tub and her chin was barely above the water. If she had sunked lower she would have drowned. He squatted down beside the tub and whispered her name, trying not to startle her. When she didn't respond, he called her name firmly and rubbed his finger over her cheek. Kagome woke up with a start, confused and disoriented, she sat straight up when she felt the cold water against her bare skin and looked right into Inuyasha's face, except he wasn't staring at her, he was gawking at her naked breasts that were pointing in his face. Kagome let out an outraged squeal and backslapped him hard. Inuyasha let out a painful whimper when his face hit the tiled floor.

"You pervert! You could have turned away instead of sitting there staring!" Kagome yelled at him, wrapping her arms around her chest to cover herself.

"How was I suppose to know you were going to sit up and flash me?" Inuyasha yelled back, rubbing the side of his face where she'd hit him.

"What are you doing in here, anyway?" Kagome asked.

"You were in here for a while so I came here to check on you. You were asleep and probably would have drowned if I hadn't woke you."

"Oh," Kagome said, losing her anger.

Inuyasha stood up. "Get out of there before you turn into a prune," he growled, walking out the room and closing the door.

Kagome slowly got out of the water shivering a little. She grabbed a huge towel and dried herself off, then put on her pajamas. Her bathroom was inside her bedroom so she didn't have far to walk. Her bed looked very inviting. She dived onto it and laid down on top of the covers. Kagome didn't hear her bedroom door open, didn't open her eyes to see Inuyasha walking around the bed to the other side, and didn't notice he was getting under the covers beside her until she felt the bed moving. She lifted her head and turned toward the movement.

"Inuyasha! What the heck are you doing?" She asked sitting up.

"What's it look like? Is this where you're sleeping tonight? My bed is a lot bigger and more comfortable for two people, but I guess I can deal with this."

"What are you talking about? You're not sleeping in my bed," Kagome said, pushing him off forcefully.

Inuyasha's heavy body hit the floor with a loud thump. He lay sprawled out indignantly on his back, his arms stretched out like he'd just been crucified. He hadn't expected her to push him off the end of the bed.

"Hey bitch, what you do that for? I'm not leaving you in here alone. You may try to runaway again!" he yelled, raising his head to glare at her.

"I'm not running away. I don't have anything to runaway in! You destroyed my car!"

"That crappy junk was never a car, it was an imitation of a car," Inuyasha said, rising to his knees.

Kagome leaned off the bed and grabbed his shoulders. "Sit boy!" She demanded pushing him back down.

"Hey! Will you stop it!" Inuyasha said, trying to get away from her firm grip.

"Stay!" Kagome ordered. "If you must sleep in here, then you're going to sleep on the floor." She threw him a sheet off her bed.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he pulled the sheet from over his head and adjusted it over his body.

Kagome snuggled under her covers and ignored him for the rest of the night.

Later that night, Inuyasha was awaken by strange sounds. He sat up and watched Kagome move restlessly under the covers that tangled around her legs. Every few seconds she'd mumbled something out loud and then whimper. She was having a nightmare. Inuyasha stood up and climbed on the bed beside her. He touched her gently, feeling her pajamas soaked from sweat.

"Kagome, wake up," he said, gently shaking her.

Kagome opened her eyes and turned to him. "Inuyasha," she cried throwing her arms around his neck. "I had a horrible dream about you."

"Me?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. "It was just a dream, Kagome," he told her, patting her back awkwardly.

"But it seemed so real. It replayed all those times you saved me, except this time, you died in every one. "

"Feh, you're just worn out from everything that's happened to you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise me," Kagome said, her face buried in his chest. "Promise me that you'll always be with me. I know we don't always get along, but I've begun to see you as a close friend. I'm still angry about the mafia deception, but you've saved my life, kept me safe, and I can't hate you even though I've tried. "

Inuyasha held her tight as he settled on his side and pulled the covers over them. "I swear to you, Kagome, we'll always be together."

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. She didn't push him away this time so Inuyasha kept holding her. He watched her until her body gradually went limp and her breathing became slow and even. She hadn't understood the depths of his promise when he gave it to her. One day she would...


	13. Love Bites

Kagome woke up to something soft, warm ,and wet caressing her neck. She was suddenly aware of the heavy weight on her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha draped half over her. His arms and legs were holding her down on the bed. His face was buried in neck. Kagome gasped when she felt his tongue licking gently on the pulse under her chin and purring softly. Her toes curled up. Inuyasha was licking a very sensitive area on her neck and she couldn't stop the erotic feelings shooting down her body. Was he asleep?

"Inuyasha?" She tried to call his name, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. Every caress of his tongue was driving her crazy. She could barely think and the soft, purring, sound he was making, filled her ears, making her want to relax and enjoy the feelings he was causing.

'Oh...this...is...interesting,' she thought to herself as she tried to catch her breath. Inuyasha was now moving slowly down her neck. His body moving over hers until he completely covered her. 'I'm being seduced by a very good-looking hanyou who I've always been attracted to for a long time, while he's asleep! This is not the way I wanted it to happen!' She moaned a little when she felt him gently nip her delicate skin with his fangs, then lap over the area. His warm, wet, tongue sending shivers down her spine. He kept doing the same thing, biting her gently, not enough to hurt, but enough for her to feel his teeth on her, then licking over skin. As good as it felt, she was beginning to get a little nervous. She was afraid to wake him, what if she startled him and he bit her for real? Those fangs of his felt razor sharp, he'd kill her if he actually attacked her. She waited until he moved down from her neck and onto her upper chest. She could feel his hands moving over her shirt, his claws tearing the material, as he buried his head in the opening of her shirt, his mouth dangerously close to one of her breasts. This had to stop.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, using her free arm to grab hand full of his white hair and yank his head up.

Inuyasha woke up with a painful yelp! He'd been having a wonderful dream that he was about to mate with Kagome. He could almost smell her arousal. He froze when he found himself staring into her lovely, dark, brown eyes. He gulped when he became aware that he was laying on top of her in a very intimate position.

"Inuyasha, stop staring at me and get off, you're heavy," Kagome said, trying to push him off of her.

He slowly climbed off her, noticing the bite marks on her neck and upper chest, and the rip in her pajama top.

Kagome's face was flushed as she stared back at him. "Just what do you think you were doing?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air, a smug smile slowly spread across his face. "Did I frighten you?" He asked.

"Not really, I guess you were having some kind of dream," Kagome said.

"I was. Guess who was in it?"

Kagome eyes widen in surprise.

"I really wished you hadn't woke me, Kagome. I was really enjoying it and it seems like you were too."

"What?" Kagome asked, her face turning redder. "I don't know what you're talking about. How can I enjoy someone taking advantage of me while I'm asleep?" She held her head up as she climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Inuyasha watched her slam the door, the light, sweet, scent of her arousal lingering in the air. It was a smell he could get addicted too. His claws raked against the bed tearing the delicate sheets in his sexual frustration. Damn! He wanted her! There was nothing stopping him from walking straight through that door and joining her in the shower, he thought as he listened to water running. Her natural scent floated through the crack of the door into the room. He inhaled deeply. Growling to himself, he got up and left to take a very, very, cold shower in his own room.

Kagome came out later wearing a pretty summer dress with spaghetti straps. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her as she walked around the apartment. She'd worn a dress like that before, except it had been a different color. He secretly loved to see her in it. It showed off her smooth, bare, shoulders and long, shapely, legs. Her hair was loose and hung down her back like black silk. He wondered if Kagome knew how beautiful she was. He hated to go anywhere public with her because of the way guys stared at her when they passed by and he couldn't leave her alone for a second before some lustful pervert came up to her to ask her out. Humans were attracted to her beauty, but the demons in the city were attracted to her beauty and scent. Her sweet, scent drew them to her like flies, even if they hadn't seen her, they smelled her when she passed by, and they came out of their hiding places or buildings just to get a look at her. And Kagome, walked pass them in a world of her own, naive to what was going on around her. Pretty much like she was doing now.

Inuyasha watched her with a smirk. "Kagome, you do know we need to talk, right?" He asked her as she passed by him carrying a vase of flowers.

She carefully sat it on the dining room table. "I know," she sighed, sniffing the flowers.

"Then you need to come in here."

Kagome started toward him when they heard a knock on the door. Kagome smiled, "that's probably Shippou."

"It's not just Shippou," Inuyasha said, getting up to open the door.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou stood in the doorway. Shippou pushed past Inuyasha and walked straight toward Kagome. He stared at her with pleading eyes.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He acted as if he was almost afraid to ask.

Kagome gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm fine, Shippou," she said.

"Do...do you hate me?" He asked, his voice trembling a little.

Kagome sighed. "No, Shippou, I don't hate you."

"So you still like me?" He asked, looking at her hopefully.

"Of course, I do. I just don't like what's happened."

Kagome suddenly found herself in a tight hug. Shippou had wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I really am! Thank you for forgiving me. I was so worried. I couldn't sleep last night."

"I'm okay, Shippou. I guess I can't really blame you. It was my grandfather who got me and my family involved. You actually saved my family." Kagome patted him on his back affectionately.

Inuyasha and the others stood back watching. "So does that mean you forgive us too?" Sango asked quietly.

Kagome stared at her. It was hard to believe her friend was working for the mafia. "Yes, but you'll have to tell me how you got involved in this Sango."

She nodded.

Inuyasha was watching Shippou with a calm, almost smug expression. Kagome was surprised that he hadn't tried to pull him off of her like usual.

Shippou suddenly pulled away from her, he stared at her neck and sniffed. "Hey! Why do you smell like Inuyasha! And what's his teeth prints doing on you? You let him mark you!" Shippou asked in shock.

Kagome looked at him in confusion. She looked at Sango who suddenly found the floor very interesting, then at Miroku who suddenly found the ceiling interesting, then at Inuyasha who was staring back with a huge smirk on his face. She ran into the bathroom.

He winced and chuckled to himself when he heard her yell. "Inuyasha! What's the meaning of this? What the heck did you do to me?"

Sango glared at him and left to console Kagome.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a sly look. "Marking her yours, huh? Have you mated with her, yet?"

"No," Inuyasha said.

"And you never will! She's my girlfriend you mutt!" Shippou said.

"Dream on, squirt!" Inuyasha said, flopping down on the couch and throwing his hands behind his head.

"I'm curious, how did you do that without Kagome knowing?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I wasn't really aware I was doing it until she woke me up. She was having a nightmare and I ended up sleeping with her in her bed."

"I see," Miroku said. "I wish there was a way I could do the same to Sango." He grinned.

Kagome rushed out of the bedroom intending to do some major harm to Inuyasha. One side of her neck was covered with his teeth prints. She hadn't seen them when she took a shower; they must have just appeared. Sango had explained to her that the teeth marks on her neck was Inuyasha's way of claiming her for his future mate.

Inuyasha tried to get away from her before she jumped on him, but she was faster than he expected. Kagome had her hands around his neck banging his head against the back of the sofa.

"You!"

*Bang!*

"Barbaric!"

*Bang!*

"Male!"

*Bang!*

"Chauvinistic!"

*Bang!*

"Animal!"

"I never gave you permission to make me yours. I do not belong to you! You haven't even asked me out on a date and all of a sudden I'm your ...

"Bitch?" Inuyasha said and wished he hadn't when she banged his head against the couch harder and more violently.

"Um...Kagome you don't really want to kill him, do you?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Go ahead Kagome, you have my blessings," Shippou said, sitting beside Inuyasha and smiling, gleefully.

"Kagome, Inuyasha have saved your life," Miroku pointed out.

Kagome sighed and stopped. "I'm not hurting him, you all know it. I've seen him get thrown against a car and stand up without a scratch, big lug head." She said, getting off of him.

"Hey! That did hurt, bitch!" Inuyasha said, rubbing the back of his head.

Kagome sent him a glare that could have set him on fire if she had the power.

"Inuyasha, maybe you should stop using that word," Sango said.

Inuyasha stood up and stood over Kagome who was sitting on the couch rubbing her fingers through Shippou's hair as he laid his head in her lap.

"You're my bitch! You got that?" Inuyasha yelled, pointing his finger in her face. "Sesshoumaru gave you to me!"

Kagome jumped up causing Shippou to fall to the floor. "What? Is that how you see me as some kind of object or gift giving to you? I'm a human being, dog boy! Nobody gives me to anyone! Stop treating me like I'm some kind of possession of yours." Kagome stomped away.

"Come back here, bitch! I haven't finished with you, yet!" Inuyasha yelled after her as she made her way to her room. "Don't even think about running away or I'll tie you to your bed!"

"Hmm, that's an enticing picture," Miroku said, rubbing his chin.

Sango slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow...Sango, my love, I was just kidding," he said, laughing nervously.

She glared at him. "I'm not your love. You, Houshi, don't love anyone, but yourself." She turned to Inuyasha,"I'm going to talk to Kagome and explain everything to her about the mafia. You'll only make her angry."

The three guys watch her walk away.

"She may take a while," Miroku said, reaching in his back pocket. "Who's up for poker?"


	14. Sango Explains Everything

"I can't believe him," Kagome said, looking out her window. "He wasn't awake, so how could he make me his...um...woman?"

"Kagome, you have a lot to learn about Inuyasha, and the ways of a dog youkai," Sango said, making herself comfortable in the recliner by the window.

Kagome turned to her. "How do you know so much about Inuyasha?"

"Well I've known Inuyasha for two years, so I know how stubborn and pig-headed he can be, but I'm also a demon exterminator and I spent most of my life studying everything about demons."

"Oh," Kagome said her eyes wide with interest. "So do all dog demons act like Inuyasha?"

"Well, they don't have Inuyasha's personality, thank goodness. They have their own personalities, but they all have the same instincts and certain rules when it come to finding and keeping a mate. Inuyasha has chosen you for his mate, even if he was asleep, the fact that he marked you shows he has always thought of you that way. He just didn't want to admit it or maybe he just wasn't ready to tell you, yet. I guess you can say he tried to hide his feelings, but the primitive, animal side of him knew what he wanted and reacted accordingly. It's only natural for a dog youkai."

"There's nothing natural about it for me! I'm a human, he's a dog youkai. We do not belong together, plus he didn't even ask me. He can't just take me as his, that's not how the world works anymore."

"Inuyasha is a hanyou, remember? His mother was human, so maybe it's the reason he doesn't care that you're human and as for him taking you without your permission...well it's like I said before. Dog youkai have their own rules in life and they think it's perfectly fine to take a mate against their will."

"That's ridiculous! This is the millennium, no one can do that anymore! I could have him arrested!"

"Oh, that brings me back to something else I have to explain to you," Sango said. "You're living in Yukalel, now. Sesshoumaru practically rule this city, even the police are afraid of him."

Kagome sat on the end of her bed. "How is that possible?"

"Sesshoumaru is a very powerful youkai. This land was owned by his father for many years. It started off as a small town, a safe haven for youkai and hanyou to live in peace, away from the prejudice of humans. When he died, he left it in Sesshoumaru's hands. Sesshoumaru used his father's money to build skyscrapers, buildings, apartments, stores, everything... He wanted to turn this small town into a huge, booming, city. He modernized everything. He gave youkai and hanyou opportunities for new jobs and a way to make their own living when they couldn't find work in human cities. Then he started his own business, called Sesshoumaru Lending Incorporation, which is where we work at. It was supposed to help youkai, hanyou, and humans start their own businesses or build new schools, malls, or whatever they needed the money for. And from this business he made more money than his father ever could. Everything worked out great for a few years, until things began to go wrong. It started out gradually and got worse. The youkai who had borrowed money from Sesshoumaru began to take his generosity for granted. When it came time for them to pay, they always had some excuse for not having the money. I guess they thought since he was practically a billionaire, he wouldn't really miss the money they owed him. He would give them a lot of chances to pay him back, give them the extra time they needed, but as always whenever he tried to collect it, they gave him the same sad excuses. I really don't understand it myself. Why would people want to take advantage of the person who did so much for them? If it wasn't for Sesshoumaru this city would not be flourishing the way it is now. Anyway, that's when Sesshoumaru's legitimate business became illegitimate. He had to use force to get his money back which sometimes resulted in drastic measures. That's when people began to call him and his associates, the mafia. He created a new rule, in this city, anyone could borrow money from him, there was no limitation on how much they could borrow, but if they didn't pay him back when their time was up, he had the right to take their belongings or do whatever he wanted to them as repayment. Making a deal with Sesshoumaru is like selling your soul to the devil. He practically owns you until you pay him back and if you don't then you're his for the rest of your life. The strange part of it, is that people still borrow money from him, it's like all they can see is the large amount they can get from him so easily, but they don't think about the danger they put themselves in until it's too late. "

"That sounds like my grandfather," Kagome said. "He wanted to save his shrine so badly, but he didn't know how. He went to Sesshoumaru, that's the reason why Shippou was at his home claiming to offer me a job because of my college degree. It was all a lie. He sat there and let me believe it. He sat there and gave his own granddaughter away as repayment. He could have at least told me, instead of deceiving me this way." Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Sango said sincerely.

"How did you get tangled up into this?" Kagome asked her, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

"My father had the knowledge and the skills to hunt, slay, and learn everything that Sesshoumaru needed to know about the different youkai who borrowed money from him. He was one of his closest associates. My father passed his skills to me, but I didn't want to work for Sesshoumaru. I wanted to go to college and make my own living. That's how I met you."

"You told me you came here to get a job before you even graduated. I always wondered what kind of job would make you and Rin stop going to college," Kagome said.

"It wasn't by choice. My father died; I had to take his place, but because I'm a woman I wasn't allowed to work with Sesshoumaru. I was placed under Miroku. Apparently, women aren't allowed to work with the head leaders of the mafia or it could be because he's a dog demon. All dog demons think the only business females should be allowed to handle are the staff workers at their homes, such as the maids, cooks, and butlers. They are a chauvinistic, sexist, bunch of idiots."

"What about Rin? How did she end up work for Sesshoumaru?"

"Rin, didn't really come here for a job. She came with me because she wanted to live in the big city. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. At the time, I couldn't tell her I was working for the mafia, but I couldn't keep it a secret for long since we shared an apartment together. She figured it out by the phone calls I kept getting, and the late night jobs I had to do, and, of course there were the constant visits from Miroku who couldn't keep his big mouth shut. She wanted to meet Sesshoumaru. Can you believe that? She thought the whole thing was exciting. One day she listened to one of my calls and found out I had a meeting with him at The Plaza Restaurant. There I was sitting at the table with Sesshoumaru and the people who worked under him which were Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku and other associates, when I happen to look away and see Rin sitting at a table alone, near Sesshoumaru. She had a menu covering half of her face and she kept peeking at him from behind it. I knew it was her because I've seen her wear the dress she had on. "

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "That sounds like something Rin would do."

"Well Sesshoumaru's canine nose sniffed her out and discovered her spying on us. You see, Rin and I used to borrow each other clothes so I suppose Sesshoumaru knew what she smelled like before he met her. He turned in her direction and looked right at her. Rin was so surprised at being caught, she dropped her menu and just stared back at him as if he was some kind of god. He usually has that affect on women. Sesshoumaru is a very handsome man. Anyway, Sesshoumaru actually gave her a little smile. It scared me to death, you see, he hardly ever smiles. He usually walks around with a stoic expression on his face and when he does smile, it usually means someone is in big trouble! He politely invited her to sit with us, even offered to pay for her dinner. Rin, she's so innocent, she had no idea what she was getting herself into when she walked to his table. I prayed that she would say no and leave, but she didn't. She sat right at the head of the table with Sesshoumaru and listened in on everything!"

Kagome gasped.

"Exactly, Rin was his the moment she sat beside him. I knew it, everyone knew it, and everyone was shocked. And poor Rin, actually thought she could go back home to our apartment after dinner. Sesshoumaru took her home with him and that's where she's been ever since."

"Are you telling me that she's Sesshoumaru's girlfriend?"

"She's more than his girlfriend, she's his mate. She's also his personal assistant. There's something else you should know about dog demons. They don't have to spend time dating and getting to know a female before they fall in love with them and make them their mate. They have the ability to know who will be their mate the instant they meet them. It's like a natural instinct and I think it has something to do with how a person smells."

"They know who they're going to spend the rest of their life with by the way a person smells?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded. "They smell people everyday from passing by them or walking into a room, but there is a way you can tell when a dog demon is interested in you. They take a minute to sniff you. Did Inuyasha do that when he first met you?"

Kagome's face reddened. "Ah...yeah...he sniffed me, while I played with his ears." She laughed, embarrassed at how that sounded. The way she said it, made it sound like they were doing some kind of strange, sexual, foreplay.

"Well, that's interesting," Sango teased, raising her eyebrows questionably.

"Are you implying that Inuyasha wanted me for his mate the first day he met me?"

Sango shrugged, "Who knows what goes on in Inuyasha's brain? He probably knew, but denied it, until now. He marked you in his sleep, which meant his instincts knew even if he didn't at the time. And when those marks disappear, he'll do it again, and he'll keep doing it until he's mated with you."

"And after that?" Kagome asked.

"After that you're his mate, or wife in human terms, or bitch in his term, until the day he dies. Kagome dog demons take mating very seriously. Once they've found a mate, the person they choose becomes a part of their life, like sharing one soul, and they will never have another one. So if anything ever happened to their mate, it would destroy them. They could die from heartbreak or become a shell of what they once were."

Kagome bit her lip, deep in thought. "So is that why he risked his life to save me? I mean we haven't done anything yet..."

"Doesn't matter, he marked you, that's his way of telling every youkai out there, that you're his future mate, and you're off limits to anyone who might try to make you theirs, it's very rare for them to change their minds, and Inuyasha is as stubborn as they get, once he's made up his mind about something."

Kagome stood up to stare out the window. This was too much information for her to digest all at once. She froze when she saw a face looking back at her...

Sango watched the color drain rapidly from Kagome's face. Her skin turning into a stark, white, ghostly, color against her black hair.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" She stood up in alarm.

"Stay...back...," Kagome whispered hoarsely. "Please..." Her body paralyzed in sheer terror.

Inuyasha growled menacingly as he stood up knocking over the card table in his fury. That smell wasn't suppose to exist in this world anymore...


	15. Kikyo's Revenge

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm giving you two new chapters of Human Compensation today. Hope you like them!**

"Inuyasha, stop being such a sore loser," Shippou said, shaking his head.

"I'm not angry about that, you idiot, can't you smell her?" Inuyasha yelled exasperated.

Shippou jumped up. "Kikyo?"

Inuyasha turned to Miroku who had a sheepish look on his face. "Oh yeah, now I remember... Inuyasha, Kikyo escaped!"

"No shit!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at him. Kagome was in danger.

Sango was nearly knocked off her feet when Inuyasha appeared between her and Kagome in a gust of wind.

"It's all right, Kagome. She can't hurt you, I won't let her," Inuyasha said softly, noticing the way Kagome trembled when he wrapped his arm around her waist. He pushed her behind him and glared at Kikyo.

"Kikyo, what the hell are you doing outside Kagome's window?" He growled.

"I was curious. I wanted to see why you preferred my death over hers. We were going to have a little girl talk. I was going to slowly torture her to death and she was going to try to talk me out of it, but you ruined everything. You're always ruining my fun, and you marked her! You've never marked me!"

"That's because I never loved you and you know it!"

Kagome's heart fluttered. He'd just admitted he loved her and she doubted he realized what he'd said.

"We had an agreement. You agreed to be my girlfriend, but only for show. You made yourself available whenever I needed to go to Sesshoumaru's boring social events and in exchange I took care of you. But, you couldn't keep your half of the bargain, you let Naraku talk you into becoming his protégée and deserted me. Now that he has nothing, you come running back to me after a year, as if nothing has changed between us."

"Enough!" Kikyo said. "I still slept with you while I was with Naraku and you didn't seem to mind that! You were always mine and I refuse to let anyone come between us!"

"When are you going to fucking get it? I don't want you! I ordered Miroku to kill you!"

"If you want me dead so badly, you'll have to kill me yourself." Kikyo said.

"Done!" Inuyasha sprung after her as Kikyo floated away from the window.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him. She was going to jump out of it, but Miroku caught her before her feet touched the ground.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I cannot allow you to place yourself in danger. Inuyasha would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Stay here, Kagome. It's safer. Inuyasha can take care of himself," Sango told her.

"Don't worry, Kagome. As much as I hate to say it, he'll come back," Shippou said, placing a hand on her shoulder. He sniffed the air. "Someone else is here! I smell...Run!" He screamed.

"Kikyo, I have never wanted to harm you until now. Kagome is my mate. She means more to me than your life!"

"Is that so? Then why did you leave her to come after me?" Kikyo asked, laughing.

Inuyasha stared at her in confusion, then turned around in disbelief when he heard the explosion. His apartment was on fire! This had been a trap to lure him away from Kagome and his friends!

"Naraku has vowed to destroy everyone who associates with Sesshoumaru. I've agreed to help him for my own personal reasons," Kikyo said, smiling wickedly. "You're too late, Inuyasha. They're dead!" Kikyo called after him as he flew toward the apartment.

'Kagome!' Inuyasha thought, his heart pounding so hard it threatened to burst out of his chest. He couldn't have lost her so soon... She'd just come into his life...

"Whoa! That was close!" Shippou said as they stood outside the apartment complex watching the fire. "Is everyone okay?" Shippou had saved them with his foxfire. He'd surrounded them with it before they made it out of the explosion.

Everyone nodded, except Kagome, who was watching Inuyasha coming toward them. "Kagome!" He grabbed her and pulled her in his arms, holding her tight. "I thought you were gone."

"We're fine Inuyasha, don't worry about us," Shippou said sarcastically.

Inuyasha stared down at a blushing Kagome, his golden eyes searching her over. Kagome could only stare back at the concern she saw on his face. Everything was happening so fast in such a short period. The attempts on her life, Inuyasha falling in love with her, at least she thought he was, he hadn't actually told her yet. 'I swear my life is like one of those stories people write when they're bored...' She thought. ^_^ (haha)

"Shippou saved us," she said, hating the way her voice shook.

"Kagome, you're trembling," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, I can't seem to stop..."

Inuyasha held her close when her body sagged against him. "Kagome!" Shippou called out. It was the last thing she heard before darkness took over.


	16. Inuyasha's History

**A/N: Here's the second chapter for the day! Enjoy!**

She awoke later in a soft, warm, bed with a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She was laying on her side with his body spooned against hers. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was that held her. Inuyasha was beginning to make a habit of sleeping with her. The room was dark so she assumed it was night.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" Inuyasha's voice whispered close by her ear.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just tired," she said. "Where am I?"

"We're at Sango's apartment. We're in her spare room."

"Oh," Kagome said. "What time is it?"

"Two in the morning," Inuyasha said. "You've been asleep for a long time. I was so worried about you."

Kagome frowned. There was something about Inuyasha's voice. It didn't have the slightly harsh, demanding, tone she'd grown use to.

"My life has been turned upside down since I've been with you," she said.

"I know. I'm so sorry, about everything," Inuyasha said.

'Okay, now that definitely did not sound like Inuyasha,' Kagome thought. His voice was softer, more calmer, and he was apologizing! She turned around to look at him, but could barely see him in the dark.  
She gasped in shock when she felt him placing soft kisses on her face.

"Inuyasha?" She asked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I...uh...nothing," she said, still not feeling right about this.

"I wish we could have met in different circumstances," Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Would you still have wanted me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," he answered. "If I had seen you passing by on the street, I would have wanted you."

Kagome smiled. She ran her fingers through his bangs. His hair felt different. It wasn't as thick it use to be and didn't have that shaggy, soft, furry, feel like that of dog. Instead it felt silky, well groomed, kind of like human hair. She searched for his ears at the top of his head and realized they weren't there! Quickly pulling away from him, she got off the bed and felt around for a lamp.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Came the voice that sounded like Inuyasha's, but in softer tones.

She found a lamp on a small drawer by the bed and switched on the lights. Her scream woke up Sango who was in the next room. She ran into the room ready for battle, but stopped when she realized there was nothing wrong.

Kagome ran to her and stood beside her pointing, at the stranger staring back at her.

"Sango! Who is this? What's he doing in bed with me? And where's Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, calm down, that is Inuyasha," Sango tried to explain to her panicky friend.

"What? That's not Inuyasha! Is this a dream? Am I still dreaming?"

"No, I forgot to tell you that Inuyasha changes to his human form at the first rise of a new moon because he's a hanyou."

Kagome stared warily at the handsome man smiling at her from across the room. "Human form? You mean he's human now?"

"That's what I said," Sango said, trying not to laugh at Kagome's bewildered expression.

"For how long?" Kagome asked her.

"I can still speak Kagome," Inuyasha chuckled. "Why don't you ask me? I'm standing right here in front of you."

"I'll leave you two alone so you can get to know each other," Sango joked.

Kagome gave her a pleading look not to leave her.

Sango only smiled. "Don't worry, you'll probably like him a lot better than his counterpart." She closed the door behind her.

Kagome took her time turning around to face this man who was supposed to be Inuyasha. She jumped and hit her head against the door when she looked right into his eyes. How did he sneak upon her like that?

He smiled at her warmly and ran his fingers through her hair, rubbing the spot she'd bumped against the door. "You shouldn't be afraid of me, I would never hurt you, Kagome."

Kagome stared up at him. His golden eyes had turned into a deep violet. His white hair had turned as black as hers and his ears were human ears and on the sides of his head. Those were the only major physical changes on him. He still looked like Inuyasha, but his personality was completely different. She reached up and touched his ear.

He smiled, "do you miss them?"

She blushed a little.

"I've noticed that you're quite fond of them," Inuyasha chuckled. "Don't worry, they'll return tomorrow at midnight."

"So, it only last for 24 hours?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha said. He took her hand and led her to the bed.

She couldn't stop staring at him. 'Wow, even in human form he's still a hunk,' she thought. She stared at his hands noticing the claws were gone and replaced with human fingernails. She sat down on the end of the bed and watched him walk to the window.

"You're not like him, are you?" She asked.

"Him?" Inuyasha asked, giving her a teasing smile.

'He's so cute,' she thought. 'Why can't Inuyasha smile like that?'

"I mean you don't act the same," Kagome said.

"No, that side of me is primitive. I have more demon blood running through my veins than human. It's the reason why I can only be human for a day. It's kind of hard to explain. When I'm in that form, I can't control the way I act or feel because basically, everything is based on instinct. But when I revert to this form, I can control myself."

"You're usually impatient, bossy, and angry," Kagome said.

"I blame it on the hormonal imbalance in my body. I'm half demon, half human. Both sides fighting to come out, but can't, that's enough to irritate anyone," he joked.

Kagome smiled.

"Ahh, finally I get to see that beautiful smile I love so much. Does this mean you're okay with me now?"

Kagome nodded, blushing slightly. He sat down beside her, examining the marks on her neck.

"Does it hurt?" He asked running his fingers lightly over the marks, causing Kagome to shiver slightly.

"No," she said, looking down at her feet.

"I claimed you as mine without your consent. How do you feel about that, Kagome? I know I didn't give you much choice in the matter."

"I was upset at first. I mean I didn't know the ways of a dog youkai until Sango told me."

"I'm surprise you don't hate me," Inuyasha said, his voice a whisper.

Kagome turned to him. "No, I don't hate you! I could never hate you!" She blushed at the force in her voice when she said that.

Inuyasha smiled back staring at her with those beautiful, violet eyes. Kagome could feel herself drowning in them.

"I'm glad," he said, his eyes sliding down to her lips. "I've always wanted you, since the first day I met you. My counterpart just has a hard time dealing with those kind of emotions, since all I've ever known is anger, pain, and violence."

"It must be hard working for the mafia," Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked back into her eyes, then turned away. "I never really liked what I did, but my demon counterpart lives for it. It's the dark side of me that I'm not very proud of, but what can I do? Besides, I didn't always work for the mafia, but as soon as Sesshoumaru offered me the job I took it."

"What did you do before then?" Kagome wanted to know.

"My mother died when I was ten. I got put in a couple of foster homes, but not too many humans wanted to adopt a hanyou, not even the youkai. I ran away when I was sixteen and old enough to get a job. I wondered from town to town doing odd jobs, making little money, stealing when I got the chance, and always getting into fights. I didn't even know I had a stepbrother until Sesshoumaru decided to get in contact with me, that's when he gave me this job four years ago."

"What about your father? What happened to him?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know much about him, only what my mother told me. He died before I was born. She said he died protecting her from a group of youkai that didn't approve of their marriage."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said.

"You're tired, you've had a rough day. Why don't you go back to sleep," Inuyasha suggested.

"What happened to our apartment?" Kagome wanted to know.

"After the explosion; it crashed."

"Crashed?"

"There's nothing left but rubble."

"You mean, we're homeless?"'

"I'll figure out something, don't worry about it."

"And Kikyo, what happened to her?" Kagome asked.

"She escaped. It was all a plot to get me away from you." Inuyasha watched the stunned look pass over Kagome's pale face, before she bowed her head.

"Kagome," he said taking her in his arms. "I swear I'll find a way to keep you safe. I'm sorry you have to go through all this."

"Why does she want to kill me? I can understand her jealousy, but it's no reason to want to kill someone," Kagome said.

"She wasn't always like this. I met Kikyo two years after I started working for Sesshoumaru. Then, she was a normal person. I was attracted to her beauty and I did care for her a little. She was working as a high price hooker in one of those places a lot of rich men go to when they just want sex. I heard about it and decided to check it out for myself, that's where we met. She was strong, proud and very good at her job, one reason why I kept going back."

'Okay, this is way too much information," Kagome thought, resisting the urge to slap him, hard. 'What happened to the sensitive, Inuyasha? Oh wait a minute, he must have been in his hanyou form, of course.'

'After a while I made a proposition to her, I told her she could stay with me as long as she continued to please me and go to social events with me. I used her and she used me, but I never loved her. I never saw her as a mate. She was just someone I kept for my convenience. She seemed happy with the agreement and so was I. It's not unusual for youkai to do something like that. Since most humans think we're incapable of love. Then she met Naraku and he took a liking to her. He made her promises he never intended to keep, like wanting to marry her. He bribed her to be with him with more money than I was willing to offer. He gave her clothes, cars, even her own mansion. Kikyo left me without a backward glance, telling me she was an opportunist and it was nothing personal against me, but she still came back to me and I always took her in and let her go. During that time, I noticed she started to change, her attitude becoming unstable with each visit, until one day, she just snapped. I never really knew what caused her to change, but she became heartless, cold, like she was a body without a soul."

"Do you think Naraku had something to do with it?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sure of it, but I have no proof," Inuyasha said.

They were silent for a few minutes. Inuyasha sat on the bed holding Kagome in his lap, wishing he could smell her scent as sharp as he use to. He didn't like his human side and was anxious for it to pass. At first, it had just been an annoyance, but now he saw it as a danger. He couldn't protect Kagome in this form if something or someone tried to attack them again.

Kagome thought about Inuyasha's life. He'd taken the time to explain it to her which made her understand him a lot better. Had he ever known real love? She couldn't imagine growing up without a family or surviving the life he'd lived. Her heart went out to him. She looked up at him. He stared down at her. She leaned forward and kissed him, on the cheek, then quickly got under the covers, before he could respond.

Inuyasha sat on the bed in astonishment. His eyes wide with surprise. He slowly touched the spot she'd kissed. She'd caught him completely off guard. He had never expected her to do that. His heart raced as if he'd just ran a marathon. She'd kissed him? Kagome had kissed him! What confused him more, was how one simple kiss caused him to react so intensely, when he'd done much more than that with plenty of women. It was because of her. He didn't love those women, but he did love Kagome. Even though she was 23, he knew she was still an innocent, and her innocent kiss had only made him fall deeper in love with her.

Kagome smiled in relief when he settled down beside her and took her in his arms. She hadn't known how he would react.

"Kagome?" He asked, as she laid her head against his chest.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"I love you..."


	17. A Date With Inuyasha

Kagome woke up again in the morning, this time she was alone. She sat up in bed feeling refreshed. The long rest she'd taken the other day had finally put her nerves at ease. She stretched and yawn, glancing at the indents in the pillows and sheets Inuyasha had made when he'd slept beside her. Every day with him seemed to get weirder. Last night, he'd turned into a full human and told her he loved her. She hadn't responded. She pretended to be asleep because she didn't know how to respond to that. Did she love Inuyasha? She cared about him a lot more than she ever did with Hojo, her ex-boyfriend, who she'd left behind at home to move to the city. Boyfriend? Did she see Inuyasha as a boyfriend now? He'd certainly made her his girlfriend or bitch as he would call it. He was moving too fast for her. Sango had told her that dog youkai didn't need to get to know someone to determine if they were their mate. They could tell by the way a person smelled. Did that mean that Inuyasha knew what kind of person she was just by her scent when they'd first met? He'd certainly sniffed her long enough. She smiled at that. Maybe it was the reason why dogs growled at certain strangers and acted friendly with others? Kagome snapped out of her musing when the scent of breakfast floated pass her nose causing her stomach to growl loudly.

Inuyasha was in the kitchen frying eggs when she found her way to the food. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Kagome. How do you like your eggs, scrambled or sunny side up?"

Kagome stared at him in shock. 'He cooks too?' She thought incredibly. 'I don't think I'll have a problem falling for this guy.'

"Scrambled, thank-you," she said politely. She sat down at the table. "Where is Sango?"

"She's at work," Inuyasha said.

"I should be at work," Kagome said.

Inuyasha glanced at her. "You got to be kidding, right? After what you've been through, you deserve a few days off."

"I do?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Yes!" Inuyasha said. He raked the eggs onto two plates that were full of French toast and bacon, and took the plates to the table, giving one to Kagome, and keeping one for himself.

"Wow, this looks good," Kagome said. "I didn't know you knew how to cook. I mean Inuyasha, I mean you, I mean he, I don't know how to address you..." Kagome said looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm still Inuyasha," he said, trying not to smile at her confusion.

"Well, you usually tell me to fix you something to eat and when I don't, you order out."

"Perhaps it's because I prefer your cooking over mine," Inuyasha said.

"Oh," Kagome said, smiling a little.

They ate in silence for a while.

"You're much easier to talk to," Kagome finally said.

"I'm glad you think so. I don't really mean to give you a hard time in my hanyou form. I hope you know that."

"I know now," Kagome said.

"Kagome, I know I can act like a jerk most of the time when I'm in my hanyou form, but you have to know that it doesn't change the way I feel about you," Inuyasha said sincerely. He watched her blush and pick at her food. "I meant what I said last night, but I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I wasn't expecting a reply. I just wanted you to know how I felt."

"I...I..." Kagome stuttered.

"It's okay," Inuyasha smiled, tenderly. "I understand, really. Humans need time to deal with their feelings. Youkai are different. We know what we want and we go after it without any doubts." He said staring at her intensely, making Kagome squirm in her seat. "You told me I never took you out on a date. I was hoping I could do that today."

Kagome looked up at him in surprise. "Really?"

Inuyasha laughed softly. "Yes. I'll take you anywhere you want to go, today is entirely yours. Besides, you need to have some fun after what you've been through."

"But what about, Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo doesn't know you're still alive and I doubt we'll be running into her anytime soon, not after what she did."

"But wouldn't it be better if I kept a low profile?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I don't want you to let her control your life. I'll be right beside you the whole time we're out. I thought about it last night and I was upset because I lost my powers. I thought there was no way I could protect you in this human form until I remembered something my mother gave me when I was child. Come on, I'll show you."

Kagome followed him back into the bedroom they shared.

"I went back to the apartment after you had fainted yesterday, to see if there was anything left and I found this," Inuyasha pulled a black trunk out of the closet. "This was the only thing that hadn't been destroyed. The outer cover is made out fire rats skin. It's impossible to destroy anything when it's covered with this."

Kagome looked inside when he opened the trunk and saw a beautiful, light blue material. It was so sheer she could barely tell it was there. Inuyasha lifted it up with two fingers on each hand and held it in front of her. "My mother had this made for me when I was a child, when she discovered I turned human once a month. I stopped using it when I was old enough to take care of myself. Besides, I didn't like the color."

Kagome smiled. "What does it do?"

"Why don't you see for yourself," he said. He stepped toward her and flung it over her head.

Kagome watched the delicate material float down towards her like a cloud. It landed on her head, covering her face like a bridal veil as it covered the rest of her body. She held out her arms. The material felt like cool silk against her skin. Suddenly, her skin began to tingle. She watched in horror as the material began to quickly absorb into her skin.

"What's going on!" She yelled, trying to grab it and snatch it off.

"Don't worry, Kagome. It won't harm you, it's a magical cloth used to make humans invincible. It only tingles because it's absorbing into your body. The feeling will pass in a second and everything will be back to normal."

He was right. The cloth had completely disappeared. She touched her arm, it felt normal, so did her hair and face.

"It only works for a day, before it reappears. It's perfect for you. Now, I can take you anywhere I want in my human form without having to worry about your safety."

"What about you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Are you implying I can't take care of myself?" He asked.

Kagome almost rolled her eyes at his macho attitude. Maybe he hadn't changed so much. "No."

"I'll be fine. I haven't used that cloth in ages. I just kept it because it reminded me of my mother." He smiled. "Would you like to test it out?"

"How?" Kagome asked, looking at him warily.

Inuyasha grinned. "I'm going to pretend to hit you."

"Wait!" Kagome yelled, but his fist was already coming towards her face. It stopped an inch in front of her and his entire body was sent flying back against the wall with a loud thud. Kagome watched him sink to the floor in obvious pain.

She ran to him and kneeled down beside him. "Are you all right?" She asked helping him up.

"Still works," he said, rubbing his head.

"Amazing," Kagome said, staring at the slightly cracked wall, then at her hands.

'This is like some kind of dream,' Kagome thought. She glanced at Inuyasha as they sped down the streets in his black convertible, watching his long black hair blow in the wind. He must have felt her watching him because he turned to her with his Christian Dior sunglasses covering his eyes, and gave her a sparkling smile. Kagome blushed at being caught. She smiled back before turning to the road in front of her. Inuyasha looked like one of those male models she saw on the cover of magazines. What the heck was she doing with a guy like him? He was good-looking, rich, and very important by the way people had scrambled to obey his orders at the stores he'd taken her to.

After his demonstration with the magical cloth, she'd taken a shower and resentfully changed back into the same clothes she'd slept in, since they were the only ones she had after the explosion. Inuyasha took one look at the wrinkled clothes she had on and shook his head. "Seems like we both need a new wardrobe," he'd told her. She hadn't thought much about it, until he took her to the expensive stores downtown. Kagome glanced down at the new $1500 summer dress she was wearing from Tiffany's and then, at the Manolo Blahniks shoes Inuyasha had insisted she wear. She carried a designer purse from Gucci on her shoulders. 'It must be a dream,' she thought again.

Inuyasha had taken her to every designer store in the city and bought clothes for her and himself. At first, she'd refused, but when the store clerks started showing her all those beautiful designer dresses, accessories, and shoes. She gave in. What woman would pass up a chance like this? He'd sat there and watched her try on some of the dresses, pointing out the ones he wanted her to keep and the ones he didn't like, while he talked business on his cell phone. She felt like a model prancing around in front of him. He'd even picked out her underwear from Victoria Secret. Kagome hadn't mind at all. Everything was beautiful to her. She'd gotten a facial, a makeover, and her hair done by top of the line hair stylists, while he did his own shopping. By the time they'd finished, she didn't recognize herself. The names like Chanel, Fendi, Versace, Armani, kept circling around over and over in her head. How much money did Inuyasha actually make?

"You're quiet," he said. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking that this is the best date I've ever been on," Kagome said.

Inuyasha laughed. "You look gorgeous, Kagome."

She smiled shyly. "So do you," she said, softly.

Inuyasha laughed again. He leant over and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Where did you have all those clothes sent?"

"To our new home."

"You found a place? Where?"

"It's only temporary, until all this trouble with Naraku and Kikyo pass. I wanted you to be in a safe place and it was the safest place I could think of."

"Where?" Kagome asked.

"It's a surprise," Inuyasha smiled. "So what do you want to do next?"

"Well, there's this new movie I wanted to see," Kagome said.

"Okay, and after that, we'll have dinner." Inuyasha said. "I get to pick the restaurant."

The movie was sappy and romantic and had Kagome crying her eyes out at the end. Inuyasha had went to sleep on it. By the time the movie was over, he was snoring. Kagome had to shake him awake and then frowned when he gave her a sheepish look. He made up for his rude behavior at the restaurant he took her to. It wasn't The Plaza, but a romantic little restaurant located by the ocean. They had their dinner outside on a private patio while an Italian fiddler played a slow, melancholy song. Afterwards, Inuyasha took her for a walk on the beach.

"Well, look at that," he said as they stared into the waves. "There's a full moon out tonight."

Kagome giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing, I think you just said the chorus of a song." She giggled again, then covered her mouth.

Inuyasha stared down at her. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, her dark hair blew around her shoulders. The peach colored, silk dress he'd bought her fitted her body perfectly. She was so beautiful it made his heart ache, so beautiful and...drunk.

"You're not much of a drinker are you?" He asked with lopsided smile.

"I don't know... I never had champagne. I like the way it bubbles and tickles my lips," Kagome said, wrapping her arm around his.

"You've never had any alcoholic beverage?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

She shook her head, liked the way her hair bounced around her face, and shook her head again. "Whoa," she said getting dizzy.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist, possessively, and frowned at a few men who walked by, gawking at her.

"Did I tell you how good you look in that Armani suit?" Kagome asked.

"No," he smiled.

"You look great!"

"Thank-you," he said.

"You're like the most handsomness man in the world," she said, giving him a priceless smile.

Inuyasha blushed and stared back at the ocean.

Kagome looked down at the Manolo Blahniks she was carrying in her left hand. "You could stab someone to death with these heels," she said, thoughtfully.

"I'm sure you could," Inuyasha replied. He couldn't help smiling. She was so cute when she was drunk. He watched her, wondering what she was going to say next.

She pushed away from him and walked carefully toward the waves, stopping a few feet from the wet sand. She dropped the shoes and stretched out her arms. "I feel as if I'm on top of the world!" She shouted. "WHOO HOO!"

Inuyasha shook his head, chuckling softly as she began to twirl around. He caught her when she staggered. Kagome smiled up at him.

"You always make sure I don't get hurt. You're like a guardian angel," she said, softly.

"I'm far from an angel, Kagome, but you're as close as a person can get without actually being one."

"Hmm," she said in a distracted manner as she stared at his lips. "I think...I think...I wanna...kiss you." She grabbed the long locks of hair that hung down on the side of his face and pulled him down toward her lips...


	18. Changes

Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep peacefully beside him in their bed. Midnight had passed and he was back to his old self. He thought about everything he had said and done with Kagome. 'Stupid human counterpart,' he thought to himself. 'What a loser.' He'd almost broke him by buying all those materialistic things he didn't need and all of them had to be designer clothes. Suits, dress pants, khakis, he had no need for them. He didn't even like them! He'd bought a lot for someone who only made an appearance once a month. Inuyasha sighed. At least he'd bought some jeans and casual clothes too. The only good thing came out of his shopping was the clothes he'd bought for Kagome. Inuyasha never cared much about fashion or styles, but at least his counterpart had good taste when it came to her.

He smiled at Kagome. She'd kissed him last night, although she was drunk when she did it, it hadn't mattered to him. He could still feel her soft warm lips pressed against his. She'd tasted like champagne and strawberries when he'd deepened the kiss. The kiss hadn't last for two minutes before she passed out leaving him breathless and wanting more. She'd given him a sample of what would eventually come and he had enjoyed it immensely. Just thinking about it made him want to kiss her again. He licked his lips. Just one quick kiss, she'd never know.

Kagome opened her eyes just in time to see Inuyasha's face slowly descending to hers with his eyes closed and lips puckered. Her hand shot up reflexively and smacked him away. Inuyasha fell to the side of the bed face first. He sat back up, his cheek glowing with her hand print and glared at her. She'd just smacked the hell out of him and was looking as if nothing had happened.

"You bitch!" He growled.

Kagome sat up. Her head pounding. She moaned. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She asked weakly.

Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the bed with his arms folded, still glaring at her.

Kagome looked at him for a while then rubbed her eyes. "Oh, you're back," she said dryly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Kagome said, giving a short nervous laugh which made her head hurt worse. "What happened to me?" She asked.

"You got drunk last night and now you have a hangover."

"I was drunk? I thought I felt a little strange," Kagome said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'What am I going to do with her? She doesn't even know when she's drunk!' He thought.

"Wow, that's a first," Kagome laid back down.

"You like him better don't you?" Inuyasha asked, leaning over her.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"I'm talking about him!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh god, I'm going to die!" Kagome moaned covering her ears.

"Hey bitch, I'm talking to you!"

"Will you leave me alone!" Kagome shouted back in pain. She felt like her head was going to explode.

"You DO like him better!" Inuyasha said sounding hurt.

"Who is him?" Kagome asked.

"You know...HIM!"

Kagome looked at him. Was he referring to his human self?

"You kissed him two times. You've never kissed me! And now you're trying to get rid of me!"

'I kissed him again?' Kagome thought, trying to remember.

"Well?" Inuyasha hovered over her impatiently.

"Inuyasha, are you jealous of yourself?" She asked, giving him a strange look.

Inuyasha was taken back by this. "Feh!" He got up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome cringed. "Why me?" She groaned. She knew she should have stayed in bed, but she felt compelled to find out what had made Inuyasha so upset.

She got up and took two shaky steps from the bed. Something popped in front of her eyes and her legs got tangled up in some kind of material and she fell to the floor.

Inuyasha heard the crash and was back in the room before she could get up.

"Stupid girl! What are you doing out of bed?" He asked as he untangled the cloth from around her legs.

"What is that?" She asked.

"The magical cloth I gave you yesterday. The spell has worn off."

"Oh yeah," Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha easily lifted her in his arms and carried her back to the bed. "Why did you try to leave?"

"You were upset. I wanted to know what was wrong," Kagome said.

He looked at her in surprise.

"Stop looking at me like that. What's so surprising about it?"

He smiled a little and sat on the side of the bed.

"Inuyasha why do you prefer to yourself as...him? You're the same person."

"No we're not," Inuyasha said.

"He seems to think so," Kagome said.

"What do you expect from a human?" Inuyasha asked.

She ignored his comment. "Do you hate your human side?"

"No, that would be like hating my mother," Inuyasha said.

"Then what is it about him that bothers you?"

"People seem to like him better, even you!"

"Well, he's nice..." Kagome said.

"I can be nice!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"And he doesn't call me the *b* word," Kagome said.

"He'd better not," Inuyasha threatened. "He's a human, he'd be insulting you if he called you that."

"You call me that all the time and I don't think you mean it as an endearment!"

"It's an honor to be called a bitch," Inuyasha said.

"Okay, I'm not going to go there with you!" Kagome had to shake her head. She felt a little weird sitting here talking to Inuyasha about himself. 'I miss my normal life,' she thought.

"That doesn't mean I like him better than you," she told him.

"You kissed him," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Would you like me to kiss you?" Kagome asked, anything to stop him from sulking.

Inuyasha blushed and moved back. "No! I didn't mean it like that. You wanted to kiss him. You just want to kiss me because I said something about it."

"Inuyasha, you're a 26 year old man. Stop acting so childish," Kagome said.

"What do you see in him? He's a weak human. He can't even protect you!"

"I see you in him and him in you," Kagome said. "I see the man that I care about in both of you."

"You...you care about me?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Of course I care about you, silly," Kagome said with a gentle smile. She stretched out her arms to him. "Come here."

He hesitated, staring at her suspiciously.

"I'm not going to do anything to you," Kagome said in exasperation.

"You slapped me," Inuyasha said.

"I didn't mean to. Now come over here."

Inuyasha slowly crawled over to her. Kagome snuggled up to him laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. She sighed. "I'm glad I met your counterpart. He made me feel a lot closer to you, Inuyasha, and now I understand why you act the way you do. Now, when you act like a jerk and make me angry, I'll always know that you care about me too."

"Kagome...Inuyasha hesitated not knowing what to say.

"Shhh, it's okay, just let me hold you for a while. I kind of missed you."

Inuyasha blushed at that. Kagome cared about him? She'd missed him? His heart ached tenderly at the thought. He held her for a long time until she went back to sleep.  
***********************************************************************

"No way, Houshi! You are not going to do that!" Sango said as Miroku followed her into her apartment.

"I don't have a choice. You refuse to move to a safer place," Miroku said calmly.

"You are NOT going to live with me! Get that through your thick skull!" Sango said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Sango, until we find Naraku, I cannot allow you to live alone." Miroku sat down on her couch making himself comfortable. He closed his eyes as if meditating.

Sango stood over him smoldering. The fact that he was sitting there so calm and peaceful after he told her he was moving in with her against her wishes, made her want to whack him upside his head with her boomerang. 'Look at him,' she thought. 'Acting as if he already lives here.'

"Now, now, Sango, my love. You're too beautiful to be surrounding yourself with all that negative energy. I can sense it filling the entire room." He said nonchalantly.

"If you haven't realized it by now, I can take care of myself," Sango hissed at him.

"I know you can, but I'm still not willing to take any chances with you," Miroku said. His eyes still closed.

Sango turned her back to him angrily. She crossed her arms. "Why? Why do you care?" She asked in a strained voice, then froze when she felt it. His hand gently rubbing up and down her buttocks. For once she was glad he did it. It gave her a reason to take out her frustrations on him. She whirled around prepared to sock him in the face. Miroku easily caught her small fist and brought it to his lips. She gasped when she felt his warm lips against her skin and snatched her hand back.

"Why you!" She attacked him again. This time going for his neck. She suddenly found herself laying flat on the couch with him on top of her. 'How did I get here?' She thought confused.

"Aah, Sango. You maybe a skilled fighter with youkai, but you have no chance against a lover like me." Miroku said grinning.

"Get off me, you lecherous pervert!" Sango hissed at him trying to push his heavy body off her.

"Interesting choice of words!" Miroku said, staring into her dark eyes. "You have lovely eyes. I could look into them all day."

"I said get off me!" Sango strained trying to push him away. 'Just when did he get so strong?'

"I rather like this position," Miroku said, playing with her bangs. He suddenly felt himself being lifted up by the back of his jacket.

Inuyasha lifted him up with one hand and flung him backward. Miroku landed on his backside on the floor.

"Who's going to protect Sango from you?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku stood up with a grin.

Sango glared at him. "You will get out of my apartment right now!" She demanded.

"You can't order me out of your apartment, Sango. You forget that I'm your boss, not just in the office. I'm staying with you and that's final."

"I hate you!" Sango yelled at him. She marched into her room and slammed the door.

"That was a little low wasn't it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe," Miroku said seriously. "Wouldn't you do the same with Kagome?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"How is Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Hung over," Inuyasha smiled.

Miroku looked surprised. "Our Kagome?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"That doesn't sound like her. It must be your fault. You've driven her to drinking." Miroku concluded.

"I have not you idiot," Inuyasha said. "She drunk some champagne on our date. It was her first alcoholic drink."

"I see," Miroku said. "Are you sure you didn't give her champagne on purpose? You know, get her drunk, bring her back to your bed."

"Only you would think of something as sick as that," Inuyasha said glaring at him.

"Just a thought," Miroku said with a shrug.

"Maybe I should take Sango with me. She's my friend too. I'd hate to leave her alone with you," Inuyasha said.

"She's perfectly safe with me, Inuyasha. I wouldn't do anything to make her feel uncomfortable."

"You letch, you were all over her when I came in here!"

Miroku laughed, embarrassed. "Yes, well, it won't happen again."

"If you so much as lay a finger on her against her wishes..." Inuyasha threatened him.

"Do you actually think I would hurt Sango?" Miroku asked him in a deceptively, soft voice.

"No, not intentionally, but no does mean no," Inuyasha said. He could tell he'd made Miroku angry.

"I wouldn't have went any further with her, you know that! And look who's talking? You practically made Kagome yours in her sleep! Talk about taking advantage of someone."

"Hey! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Do you think Kagome will be safe with you?" Miroku quietly taunted.

"Are you suggesting that I would force myself on Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a dangerously, low voice.

"You already have," Miroku said.

"Take that back!" Inuyasha yelled jumping on him.

They woke up Kagome with all the noise. Sango ran out of her room and stood back watching the two macho guys fighting. Kagome walked out of her bedroom looking at the two rolling around on the floor punching each other and wrestling. Sango walked over to her and stood next to her. "Are you feeling better, Kagome?"

"A little," she said. "What's going on?"

"Who cares. I hope they kill each other, then we could be rid of both of them," Sango said.

"I don't know, I may miss Inuyasha," Kagome said with a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sango said, looking at her in disbelief.

Kagome shrugged. "And you'll probably miss Miroku even though you wouldn't admit it."

"Please," Sango said, crossing her arms and turning up her nose.

"Are you going to break them up or will I have to?" Kagome asked.

"They are so immature. Do men ever grow up?" Sango asked. She walked to them and kicked both of them in the head. "Whatever you two are fighting about get over it! You will not tear up my apartment!"

They glared up at her as they rubbed their heads. Miroku was the first to get up. "I think all this stress is getting to us," he said reaching a hand down to help Inuyasha up.

Inuyasha knocked it away with his fist and stood on his own.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

He stood up brushing off his clothes. "We're leaving," he announced glaring at Miroku.

"Fine, go," Miroku said in an uppity manner. He walked into the kitchen.

"Come on Kagome," Inuyasha said taking her hand.

"Thanks for everything, Sango," Kagome barely had time to say before Inuyasha dragged her away.  
***********************************************************************

"Inuyasha where are we going? It feels like we've been driving forever," Kagome asked. They were driving to a part of the city she'd never been to. "How big is this city?"

"Big enough," Inuyasha said.

"Oh that really answers my question," Kagome said sarcastically. She noticed the streets were getting quieter and less crowded. She looked behind her and saw the big skyscrapers and tall buildings a distance away.

"Hey we're not even in the city," she said.

"Wow, you're smart, Kagome," Inuyasha teased.

She began to get fidgety when she noticed they were driving into a wooded area.

"Okay, now this is getting creepy. Where are we going, Inuyasha?"

"Will you relax? What do you think I'm going to do, take you out here and bump you off? I only do that to customers who don't pay," Inuyasha joked.

"Hey that's not funny!" Kagome's voice shook.

Inuyasha turned to her, smelling her fear. "I thought you trusted me, Kagome?" He asked.

"I do, but there's something about driving off into the middle of a forest away from civilization with a hanyou acting mysterious that gives me the creeps!" She yelled at him.

Inuyasha laughed. "It's alright, Kagome. I'm taking you to my half-brother's mansion."

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome gasped.

"Yeah," Inuyasha drawled.

"But didn't you tell me over dinner that Naraku was planning to get rid of Sesshoumaru and everyone who worked for him?" Kagome asked.

"So you do remember last night," Inuyasha said.

"Yes, it's coming back to me," Kagome said, blushing slightly.

"Naraku can't touch Sesshoumaru while he's at home. Do you actually think the biggest criminal in town would live out in the open for attacks? He wouldn't dare place Rin in that kind of danger. He hides his mansion with a spell. It's located between this dimension and another one. Only people he approves of can enter it. Believe it or not we're driving up to it now."

"But I don't see anything but trees and the road ahead of us," Kagome said.

"Wait," Inuyasha said.

Kagome suddenly found herself in front of humongous mansion. Her mouth dropped opened. "Are you sure this isn't a palace?" She asked.

"Could be, haven't really thought about it," Inuyasha said as he drove the convertible up the pavement. "But I do know that this is the safest place in the world for you to stay."


	19. Sesshoumaru

"I can't believe I'm finally going to meet the man I've heard so much about at work," Kagome told Inuyasha as they stood in front of the door. 'Maybe I can talk him into letting me go,' she thought.

Instead of ringing the door bell, Inuyasha banged on the door with his fist. "Hey! Open this damn door. I know you saw us driving up!" He yelled.

"Inuyasha, stop being so rude," Kagome scolded him.

The door flew open and a little green man who looked between a lizard and a frog stood in front of it.

"Yikes!" Kagome yelled, hiding behind Inuyasha when she saw the hideous creature. 'What is that thing? Some kind of ugly green monster?' His eyes budged out of his pointy head as he stared at them with a look of disapproval. His head only reached the top of Inuyasha's knee, yet he had the audacity to try to look down on them.

"Master, your heathen brother and his wench is here!" He called out.

"Hey, watch it martian!" Inuyasha said, walking into the mansion. He would have stepped on him if he hadn't moved out of the way. Kagome followed close behind Inuyasha as he walked down a long hallway.

"What was that?" She asked.

"His name is Jaken. He's a youkai and he's been a servant to Sesshoumaru since Sesshoumaru was a little kid. Jaken's age is ancient and he's very cranky. Don't let him bother you, he's harmless."

Inuyasha walked into a room that looked like a parlor. Kagome saw a tall man with long, straight, silvery, white hair standing by the window. He was dressed in dark trousers and a grey silk shirt. He didn't bother to turn around when he spoke to them.

"I'm surprised you actually agreed with your human counterpart. I was afraid I would have to send all those clothes back," he said in a masculine, sexy voice. "The woman with you must be very important for you to go through the trouble of bringing of her here... I'm curious." He turned around and looked at Kagome. His grey silk shirt was half opened, exposing the muscular pecks on his broad chest.

Kagome gasped. The man was extremely good-looking, gorgeous really. He almost looked feminine with his perfect, long white hair flowing down to his waist, and his smooth flawless face that looked like it never had facial hair or wrinkle in its life. But, Kagome knew he was far from being feminine. Masculinity and virility oozed from this man as much as it did from Inuyasha. He walked towards them tall and proud, his lean muscular body straight as a rod. He almost acted like he was royalty. Kagome felt a cold shiver go down her back as he watched her. His eyes, although beautiful, held a certain danger in them and a silent deadly promise to anyone that challenged him. She wouldn't want to get on this guy's bad side for nothing in the world! His golden eyes peered into hers before quickly going over her body and then, settling on the marks on her neck.

"I see," he said, simply.

"I'm surprised you're lounging around at home on a work day, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said.

"Rin wanted me to be here to welcome our...guest," Sesshoumaru said, walking back to his bar and pouring himself a drink. He lifted a glass to Inuyasha who shook his head.

Inuyasha finally noticed how quiet Kagome was being and frowned when he saw her mesmerized expression. "Snap out of it," he hissed. He hated the way his brother affected women when they first saw him and now he was doing the same thing to his Kagome.

Kagome heard Sesshoumaru's deep chuckle as he sipped his drink. He hadn't looked up, but she was sure he heard Inuyasha's enraged whisper with those pointy ears of his.

"Kagome?" She heard a soft, feminine voice behind her. She turned around and gasped again out of shock and happiness.

"Rin?"

The girls screamed and threw their arms around each other in an excited hug.

Inuyasha watched them jump up and down, pretty much the same way Kagome had reacted with Sango. He shook his head wondering if it was some kind greeting ritual between women.

"Look at you! You haven't changed a bit!" Rin said.

Kagome kept her face in a strained smile. Sango had said the same thing. Yep, she was still plain ordinary Kagome compared to her friends who'd grown into beautiful women.

Rin resembled one of those expensive porcelain dolls her mother used to collect. Her skin was milky white and flawless. The only color to it was the excited blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were a vivid grey, almost the color of Sesshoumaru's shirt. She was small, slim, with delicate features and long black hair that curled slightly at the ends. Yeah, Rin had grown into a beautiful woman. Unlike Sango who was beautiful and strong, Rin looked like a delicate butterfly. She was extremely feminine which made Kagome feel like a tomboy standing in front of her. She was dressed in a beautiful dark pink silk chiffon dress. Diamond earrings in the shape of tear drops hung from her small ears and sparkled brightly in Kagome's eyes.

"I was so excited when Inuyasha told me you were coming to stay with us. I would have visited you sooner, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't let me," she turned to him with a pout.

Sesshoumaru smiled, slightly. Kagome was surprised at the warmth that had replaced the coldness in his golden eyes.

"Anyway, we have so much to catch up on!"

"Just forget I'm standing here," Inuyasha said with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"Ohh Inu, I'm sorry," Rin said, hugging him. "I was so excited to see Kagome. It's feels like forever since I've last seen her." She kissed him on the cheek affectionately and ruffled his hair. "How's my favorite brother-in-law. You never come to see me anymore."

Kagome raised her eyebrows at Inuyasha allowing Rin to be so affectionate with him. She had expected him to push her away or say "Feh."

"I'm your only brother-in-law so how can I be your favorite?" Inuyasha asked, with a smirk. "Besides, I've been sort of busy," He look pointedly at Kagome.

Rin smiled. "Oh I see," she said, looking at Kagome and giggling. She linked her arm through Kagome's arm and led her out of the room. "We have so much to catch up on. Let's leave the men in here."

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said.

She stopped and turned around. He raised an eyebrow, slightly. Rin cheeks turned pink as she walked to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good afternoon, my handsome husband."

Sesshoumaru softly kissed her brow. "Now, you can leave, and never kiss another man again. Your lips are for mine, only."

'Oh brother,' Kagome thought, then smiled. She was right, he was Inuyasha's brother and he seemed to be just as possessive as Inuyasha, if not worse.

Sesshoumaru waited until the women had left before he spoke to Inuyasha. "Why haven't you mated with her?"

"That's none of your business," Inuyasha said.

"I think it is, since I played a role in helping you find your future mate."

"Never thought you'd end up playing matchmaker huh?" Inuyasha said, smirking. "Kagome's beautiful isn't she?"

"Not as beautiful as my Rin," Sesshoumaru said.

"Of course, no woman can ever hope to compare themselves to your Rin," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Sesshoumaru ignored the sarcasm in Inuyasha's voice.

"Despite Rin, what do you think of her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why do you care?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't," Inuyasha snapped, getting defensive.

Sesshoumaru turned his back to him, hiding a smirk. "She's...pretty...in an innocent way."

"She's downright gorgeous and you know it!" Inuyasha yelled at him, annoyed.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "okay, she reminds me of Rin."

Inuyasha nodded satisfied. He knew that was as far Sesshoumaru was willing to go for a compliment.

"Yeah, she does. They could be sisters," he said, thoughtfully.

"I find it disturbing that we have the same taste in women when it comes to finding a mate. We are more like father than I thought," Sesshoumaru said. "Will every Taisho be destined to betray our youkai blood and mate with a human?"

"Feh! Stop your poetic rambling and tell me what you did with the clothes I sent here," Inuyasha demanded.

"They're in a room I picked out for you and your mate. Rin is probably showing her the room now. Bringing her here was a wise decision."

Inuyasha walked to the window. "Kagome needs a peaceful place to deal with everything that's happened to her."

"It feels strange to see you think about someone other than yourself for once," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha frowned at him.

Sesshoumaru sat his glass on a table. "Enough small talk, we have work to do."

"Ohh yeah," Inuyasha drawled. "The Phalon Brothers...you were discussing them with my human counterpart. Well, now that I'm back, what do you want me to do about them?"

"Bring me their heads," Sesshoumaru said as casually as if he was talking about the weather.

Inuyasha watched him walk out the room and laughed menacingly. His fangs showed and his eyes reflected dangerously. "Oh yeah, feels good to be me again," he said, extending his claws into razor sharp blades. He left the room in a blur.

"How can you walk around this place without getting lost?" Kagome asked Rin as they walked down the hallway. She felt like they'd been walking forever. The hallway twisted and turned like a maze until she got so confused, she didn't know if she was coming or going.

"When you spend as much time as I do here, you get used to it," Rin said. "This mansion have five floors. My husband and I live on the second floor. You and Inuyasha will be living on the third."

"Why can't we stay on the same floor?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshoumaru thought you may like some privacy. You see each floor is like an entire house stacked on top of each other."

"I don't understand," Kagome said.

"Well, each floor has its own kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms, dining room, living room, recreation rooms, entertaining rooms, and so on. They also have their own maids and cooks. You could live on a floor and never have to see anyone else, except the people who work there. Going to another floor would be like leaving your house to visit neighbors."

"Wow!" Kagome said in fascination.

Rin nodded in agreement. "When I first came here, I use to get lost all the time and Sesshoumaru would end up having to find me when it was time for dinner or bedtime. Thank goodness for his sensitive nose! You really have to be careful! One of our maids got lost for days before anyone noticed she was missing. We found her a week later on a deserted floor of the mansion half starved. After that incident, I asked Sesshoumaru to use all the floors, even if no one lived on them, so if someone got lost again, there would be food in the kitchens so they wouldn't starve to death."

"Rin, what's it like living with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. "Are you happy?"

"I've never been happier in my life! Before I met Sesshoumaru, I didn't have a family remember? You and Sango were the only family I knew and now I'm married to a warm, kind, loving, romantic man."

Kagome looked at her as if she was crazy. Were they talking about the same person? Her first impression of Sesshoumaru was anything but warm, kind, loving and romantic. She didn't think he was entirely evil because he married Rin, but there was definitely a darkness about him she didn't like.

Rin laughed at her expression. "I see he's somehow managed to intimidate you too. I was never afraid of him. He's never shown me his dark side that most people fear. "

Kagome thought for a bit. "Maybe it's because he knew you were his mate when he first met you."

Rin nodded. "Yes, that's what I thought. Did Sango tell you how we met?"

Kagome laughed. "Yes she did. You were always too curious for your own good."

Rin laughed, softly. "Yes, I know. I got into trouble so many times, but this time it paid off. I would have never met my soul mate if I hadn't followed Sango to The Plaza." She stared at the marks on Kagome's neck. "Inuyasha marked you pretty good," she teased.

Kagome blushed. "He did it in his sleep."

Rin looked at her surprised and started laughing.

"Are all dog youkai so possessive?" Kagome asked, rubbing her neck.

"I think it comes as second nature to them when they find their mate. Sesshoumaru can really be annoying when he gets into one of those possessive, bossy, 'I-know-what's-right-for-you-and-you-don't' moods."

"So can Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"I'll let you in on a secret. It's better to let them think they can have their way, arguing with them only makes it worse and they can be pretty stubborn, but don't give in too soon or they'll get suspicious. I'm so glad you're here. You're going to need me. You think Inuyasha's bad now? Wait until he mates with you!"

"Why? What's going to happen when we mate?"

"Well I guess you should be worried about what will happen after you mate," Rin said smiling.

"How do you know we haven't already?" Kagome asked.

"There are ways humans can tell," Rin pulled her hair back from her neck.

Kagome saw two dark blue crescent moons that glowed faintly on the side of her neck. "What are those? Some kind of tattoos?"

"They're symbols of our mating. They appeared after our first night together as mates and they never went away. Any youkai or human that sees these will know who I belong to."

"So it's like a permanent marking," Kagome said. "He might as well just tattoo his name to your skin."

"You can have tattoos removed, but these will never come off. They're here for the rest of my life as a constant reminder to me and anyone else that I'm Sesshoumaru's mate or wife. Dog youkai mate for life so if you're not ready to be with Inuyasha, then you should let him know."

"As if I have a choice in the situation!" Kagome exclaimed.

"But you do!" Rin said.

"But Sango told me they can force whoever they want to be with them."

"That's true, they can force you to be with them and they can call you their mate, but you'll never actually be their mate until you go through the mating ritual. The mating ritual is like a human marriage. There are certain things you have to do and both of you have to vow to love each other forever. It won't work if one of you are having doubts. When Sesshoumaru took me home with him the night I met him, I didn't want to be his mate. It was true that I was infatuated with him because, well you can see for yourself that he's a hottie. And, he treated me like a queen, spoiled me, romanced me, but I still wasn't sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, no matter how long he held me prisoner."

"He held you as a prisoner?"

"A pampered prisoner, but nevertheless, a prisoner. Do you think I just suddenly decided to stay with him? No, he brought me here and wouldn't let me go. And even though I had nowhere to go in the first place, it was wrong to take away my freedom like that. For a long time I couldn't decide if I hated him or loved him, but he was always sure about me. He made love to me the first night I spent here, but I didn't become his mate until I was sure I loved him."

"I understand," Kagome said, making sure to remember this helpful information. 'Is this the reason why Inuyasha is being so patient with me? In order to truly become his mate, I would have to love him unconditionally?' She thought to herself.

"Here we are. This is your room," Rin said, stopping in front of a door.

Kagome frowned in confusion. "But we didn't walk up any steps. How did we get to the third floor?"

"It's one of the after-effects of living between dimensions," Rin said. "Sometimes the stairs appear, sometimes they don't, as long as you keep walking in their direction you'll get to the top floors."

"Are there anymore after-effects I should be aware of?" Kagome asked, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Yeah, dizziness and loss of consciousness, but only for a few days. It takes humans a while to get use to the atmosphere..." she didn't finish. Kagome had dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Kagome woke up three hours later in a bed big enough for ten people. She looked around the huge bedroom and hit the sheets in frustration. "For once I'd like to stay conscious for an entire day!" She said, angrily. "This is getting ridiculous." She crawled out of the bed. The closet doors had been left open so she could see all the pretty clothes Inuyasha had bought for her. She decided to take a shower and wash her hair before she changed into one of her new dresses. Feeling refreshed after her shower, she blow dried her hair and then rummaged through the closet trying to find something that wasn't too fancy to walk around the mansion in. Finally deciding on a short skirt and blouse, she put the clothes on and checked herself out in the mirror. "Not bad Kagome," she said posing. She turned toward the door. "I wonder where they are?"

"Hello?" She whispered as she peeked out from her room down the long hallway. Praying she wouldn't get lost, she started to slowly walk down it, trying to remember the direction Rin had taken. After a few minutes, she stopped and looked both ways. "I don't remember," she said. "I'm lost! Okay, don't panic, Kagome. I'm sure I'll run into someone sooner or later or maybe Inuyasha will sniff me out with his nose. Yeah, that's it, I'm fine." She kept telling herself that over and over. She passed by a huge picture on the wall and decided to stop and look at it. It was picture of a sophisticated, middle-age woman with pointy ears and long black hair. She was dressed in expensive clothing and jewelry decorated her neck, ears, wrists and fingers. She had on a huge broad white hat. "She kind of looks like...

"Me?" Sesshoumaru asked, suddenly appearing beside her.

Kagome nearly jumped a foot in the air. She put a hand to her chest to calm her pounding heart. 'Where did he come from? There was no one here a second ago,' she thought as she stared at the tall man.

Sesshoumaru stared at the picture. "She's my mother," he said.

"Oh," Kagome said. "Is she still alive?"

"No," he said. "She died giving birth to me. I clawed my way out of her stomach."

Kagome rubbed the chill bumps on her arms and shivered. "Was she your father's first wife?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with his cold empty eyes. "No, Inuyasha's mother was his first and only mate or wife as you humans call it. My mother was just a youkai who happened to be in heat when he came across her," he said bitterly. "There was never any love between them."

Kagome couldn't help but wonder if Sesshoumaru was jealous of the relationship his father had with Inuyasha's mother.

"It seems my brother and I have the same craving for human flesh, must run in the family," he said, staring at her like she was about to be his next meal.

'Is he trying to scare me? Cause it's working,' she thought. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"I sent him on a mission. He should be back by tonight. Rin is in her room preparing for lunch."

"You...you...gave me to Inuyasha." She said, her voice trembling in fear. If she was going to confront him about this she might as well do it now.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said, waiting for her to continue.

"Why? You have no right to give a human being away as if they're just a possession."

"You're afraid of me, yet you're standing up to me, admirable," Sesshoumaru said. "Come, you're late for lunch." He walked away without giving her a backward glance to see if she would follow him.

Kagome felt angry and irritated at his rude behavior. He'd just dismissed her in the middle of her conversation. "Arrogant dog," she mumbled.

He stopped walking. Kagome froze in stark terror. Had he heard her? She sighed when he began to walk again. How was she ever going to survive living in this crazy mansion with a powerful youkai criminal like Sesshoumaru?


	20. The Charm of Youkai Men

**A/N: I'm so glad I'm getting more reviews for this story. Keep it up! Here's an extra long chapter for you!**

Kagome sat at the table picking at her food with her fork. She'd lost her appetite after three bites. She glanced up again for the third time. Sesshoumaru was still watching her though half closed lids. Kagome shivered again wanting nothing better than to get away from him as far as she could. He was glaring at her, and even though his face was perfectly calm, those golden eyes peered through her like knives. He'd heard her. It was the only explanation for his behavior.

"Kagome, whatever you said to Sesshoumaru, apologize so he can stop sulking," Rin said with a tired sigh.

Sesshoumaru eyes turned in Rin's direction. "I don't sulk," he said in an eerie, calm voice.

'I better make this good,' Kagome thought. 'I really don't want to be on this guy's bad side while I'm here.' "I'm sorry for calling you an arrogant dog, Sesshoumaru."

She was distracted by Rin's giggle. Sesshoumaru glared at Rin who covered her mouth.

"You were nice enough to take me into your home to protect me from Kikyo and all I did in return was insult you. It'll never happen again. Please, forgive me," Kagome said as sincerely as she could. She held her head down under his scrutiny.

"I find the situation to be fascinating," he finally said.

Kagome turned to him. "You do?" She asked.

He gave her a slow nod. "You're the first creature to insult me and live. There are two reasons why you're still alive. One, you're going to be my brother's mate. Two, Rin is quite fond of you. However, if you try to insult my person again, I'll be forced to retaliate by any means necessary to make you understand your place in my home. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Kagome said, softly. "Excuse me."

Rin watched her run from the table and glared at Sesshoumaru. "Why did you have to be so harsh with her? You are an arrogant dog!"

"Will I have to punish you too?" Sesshoumaru asked, pulling Rin out of her chair and into his lap. "I can think of many ways to hear you moaning in pleasure or pain underneath me," Sesshoumaru growled, placing hot kisses on her neck.

"Sesshy, let me go. I have to see if Kagome is alright."

"She'll be fine. I need you."

"But we just finished a few minutes ago," Rin said. "Can you at least try to control yourself around our guest?"

"Rin, did you forget that this our home? I'll do whatever I want and right now I want you," Sesshoumaru said, picking her up in his arms as he stood up.

Rin glanced into the direction Kagome ran with a worried frown on her pretty face. Sesshoumaru had an insatiable appetite that wouldn't be denied for anything. She was usually all for his amorous attentions, but now she wished he'd be reasonable and let her check on her friend.

Sesshoumaru noticed her distraction. It made him slightly jealous. Until Kagome came, it had always been him and her living in the mansion. Would he have to compete for his mate's affections now?  
***********************************************************************

Kagome angrily kicked a rock as she stood outside the mansion. Somehow, she'd ended up in a garden. She remembered running down the hallway and suddenly she found herself outside. She sat down on a bench by a water fountain. How could Inuyasha leave without telling her? She didn't want to be left alone in this strange place. Rin was too in love to see Sesshoumaru's dangerous side, he'd threatened to kill her, right in front of her and Rin had sat there and said nothing. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Kagome?" Someone asked from behind her.

She turned around and saw Shippou walking toward her.

He smiled, "I thought I smelled your scent when I got out of my car. What are you doing back here alone?" He stopped smiling when he stood in front of her. "Kagome, you're crying. What's wrong?" He sat beside her.

"I want to go home, Shippou," Kagome said, sniffing.

Shippou looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but you can't go home. Your life is in danger, that's why Inuyasha brought you here."

"Living with Sesshoumaru is worse than dealing with Kikyo. At least she's up-front about killing me. Here, I feel as if I constantly have to be on alert cause I never know when Sesshoumaru may change his mind and swipe me down with those long claws."

"Did he threaten you?" Shippou asked angrily. "That overgrown mutt is worse than Inuyasha. Don't worry, Kagome. Sesshoumaru will never lay a hand on you. He wouldn't want to face Inuyasha's wrath."

"Inuyasha brought me here to be safe, but I don't feel safe," Kagome said.

Shippou hesitated before he put his arm around Kagome. Inuyasha was going to be angry when he smelled him on her, but right now Kagome needed someone to comfort her in his absence. "Things will be better when Inuyasha come back. He'll make sure Sesshoumaru never threatens you again. I was coming to tell you that your mother called for you at work. She heard about the explosion at your apartment on the news. I told her you were fine and that you were away with Inuyasha on a business trip for a month."

Kagome had never thought her parents would find out about her apartment. She was glad Shippou was there to answer for her. "Thank you, Shippou. You're such a good friend." She smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Shippou gulped. His bushy tail twitched nervously. Ever since Inuyasha had claimed Kagome, he'd been trying to get over his feelings for her. It was one reason why he hadn't visited her at Sango's apartment after the explosion. She belonged to his best friend now and it wouldn't do him any good to keep falling for her. But right now, she was making it very difficult for him to control his feelings for her. He allowed himself to breathe in her scent, there was no harm in that. As long as he didn't touch her in an intimate, romantic way or kiss her or ... he let out a soft squeak...or let himself be turned on by her, which was definitely happening now. He stiffened and moved around uncomfortably as Kagome rubbed her fingers through his bushy tail. He had to remind himself that Kagome knew nothing about youkai, especially youkai's with sensitive tails. Every stroke she gave him made his arousal grow. He moved away from her and sat on the far side of the bench and crossed his legs.

Kagome watched him in confusion wondering why he'd jerked away from her so abruptly. His face had turned dark red. "Shippou? What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing...I don't want Inuyasha to smell me on you. You know how possessive he can get," he said.

"Oh, yeah," Kagome said. "It's so ridiculous that I can't even hug my own friends without him getting jealous."

Shippou laughed nervously. "Yeah, ha,ha you know Inuyasha." 'I'm going to die...He's going to kill me,' he thought frantically. He'd gotten aroused while Kagome had been laying against him. Inuyasha's canine nose was bound to recognize the change in his scent on Kagome. 'I better get out of here before he comes back.' "Kagome, I'll see you later, okay?"

She gave him a look that made him want to ignore the danger he was in and stay with her.

"You're leaving so soon? You just got here." Kagome asked, standing up.

"You know me, work, work, work. I just dropped by to say hi and tell you about your parents."

"Oh," Kagome said, looking disappointed.

"Rin is here, she'll keep you company."

"Rin, it's like she's still the same, but different somehow," Kagome said, thoughtfully. She looked up to see Shippou running away. "What's gotten into him?"  
***********************************************************************

Inuyasha came back that night carrying a huge bag. He stood in front of the door trying to locate Kagome's scent before he entered the mansion. He did not want her to see what he was carrying. She was on the third floor with Rin. Good. He walked into the mansion, turned down a hallway that didn't lead to the main rooms and entered a dark room. Walking into the middle of the room, he stopped in a certain spot and sat the bag on the floor. A bright light circled him and he disappeared.

Sesshoumaru was waiting for him when Inuyasha appeared in the underground basement. The room was huge with wall size screens, high-tech computers, video cameras and machines that were covered in millions of buttons.

"What took you so long?" He asked, turning around to face him in his huge leather chair.

"You try finding all fifteen brothers in one day!" Inuyasha said, throwing the bag at his feet.

Sesshoumaru reached into the bag bringing out a severed head. Blood oozed down from the neck onto his arms. He turned his head in distaste. "I'd forgotten how ugly they are. These won't do for my collection. Throw them away."

Inuyasha frowned. "You throw them away. I'm not your maid." He said as he teleported out of the room.

Sesshoumaru pushed a button on his chair. "Jaken, I need you to dispose something for me."  
***********************************************************************

Inuyasha took a shower and changed clothes before he went to Kagome. He didn't want her to see or smell the blood on him. He found her in a large living room with a fireplace playing some sort of game with Rin. Both girls were laying on the carpet across from each other. They were propped up on their elbows and moving around figurines on a flat board.

"Ha you lose! You owe me $200!" Rin said, giddily.

"But I don't have any money," Kagome pouted.

"Then give me your car!" Rin said.

"Hey you can't do that while I'm still in jail. You promised you'd bail me out and then I could earn the money to pay you back."

"Oh okay, here's $500 now how are you going to pay me back?"

"I'll sale my house," Kagome said.

"Where are you going to live?" Rin asked.

"I'll move in with you!" Kagome said. They laughed.

Inuyasha smiled, curious to what kind of game they were playing. Rin was the first to look up and see him walking towards them.

"Inu! You're back! Want to join us?" She smiled up at him.

"Some other time," he said, watching Kagome who hadn't bothered to look up.

Rin glanced at her, then stood up. "I'll leave you two alone," she said. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Kagome closed the board game and put the objects back in the box, still ignoring Inuyasha. He frowned, not expecting this reaction to his return.

"Something wrong, Kagome?" He asked, sitting beside her and crossing his legs.

She looked at him long enough to give him a good glare before she continued.

Inuyasha stared at her in confusion. He scratched his head wondering what he'd done wrong this time. "Kagome, why are you angry at me?"

Kagome put the cover over the box, stood up, and sat it on top of a shelf. She felt Inuyasha's strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back to him. She landed in his lap.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Answer me," he demanded, staring into her face.

"Why did you leave me? How could you leave me alone in this strange place with Sesshoumaru? You could have at least said good-bye."

"I was coming back, Kagome," Inuyasha said, smiling a little.

"It was still rude! This is my first time in a place like this. I thought you'd stay with me for a while."

Inuyasha breathe in her scent. She felt so good in his arms. He frowned when he smelt the light scent of salt on her cheeks. "Have you been crying?" He asked in disbelief.

Kagome struggled to get out of his lap. He held her in place and sniffed her again. There was another smell on her that wasn't hers. It was Shippou's...He pressed his nose against her chest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome protested trying to push him off.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha yelled in outrage at Shippou's aroused scent on her clothes.

Kagome suddenly found herself on her back with Inuyasha hovering over her. She looked at him in disbelief as he sniffed her loudly from head to toe. "Inuyasha, what...what are you doing?"

"Did he hurt you! Did he force himself on you? I swear I'll kill that runt," Inuyasha growled menacingly.

"Who are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Shippou. His scent is all over you. He wanted to mate with you."

"No, he didn't," Kagome said.

"I can smell his arousal!" Inuyasha yelled, causing her bangs to fly back.

Kagome saw his eyes slowly turn red. 'He's really angry. I have to calm him down or no telling what he will do.'

"Inuyasha, Shippou found me in the gardens. He saw I was upset over something and he tried to comfort me that's it."

"How? How did he try to comfort you?"

"He put his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulders. That's all that happened."

"Are you sure? You're lying!"

"How dare you accuse me of lying!" Kagome said, angrily.

"You're protecting him. You tell me everything before I find him and rip him to pieces!"

"Okay!" Kagome told him everything from insulting Sesshoumaru to Shippou's abrupt departure.

Inuyasha stopped leaning over her and sat back. Kagome quickly sat up and moved away from him. "You felt him up," he said.

"I did not!" Kagome gasped.

"Yes, you did. Kagome, you don't go around rubbing on youkai tails. Their tails are very sensitive if you know what I mean. You might as well have been giving him a hand job."

Kagome's felt her face burning. "Oh my gosh! No wonder he left in such a hurry. I didn't know!" She said in horror.

"He probably ran away so he could wank off, fucking little pervert," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Shut up! Please!" Kagome said, not wanting to think about Shippou that way. "He's like a little brother to me."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Oh yeah, he'd love to hear that."

"It's not funny at all! I'll never be able to face him again!"

"Don't worry about it. He knew you didn't know what you were doing," Inuyasha said getting up. "I'm going to have a talk with Sesshoumaru."

Kagome eyes widen. She jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Don't please," she said.

"Why not? I don't care if you did insult him no one threatens you like that."

"Just let it go, Inuyasha. As long as I'm staying here, I don't want any trouble. He was right to be angry."

"He frightened you and made you cry. I can't forgive him for that."

Kagome's annoyance at his behavior earlier was forgotten over his anger for her feelings. She smiled. "I'm okay, really. Stay here with me."

Inuyasha's anger disappeared at the sweet smile she gave him. "It's pretty late, Kagome. Let's go to bed." He said, taking her hand and pulling her with him.

"Inuyasha what am I going to do about work?" Kagome asked as they walked down the hall.

"You're not going back," he said

"So I don't have a job anymore?"

"You don't need one. Things have changed, I'll take care of you."

"I didn't come here for you to take care of me. I came here to take care of myself. I want my job back."

Inuyasha looked at her as if she was crazy. "Do you really want to go back after getting thrown off the tenth floor by Kikyo?"

"I can work in your office that way we can be together," Kagome said.

"No," Inuyasha said. "You'll stay here with Rin. Sesshoumaru doesn't want her to work there either. You can keep each other company."

"So what am I suppose to do here? Prance around the mansion all day and wait for your return?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said. "And make sure you wear those pretty clothes my human counterpart bought you."

Kagome glared at him. She stopped him in front of her door. "Good night," she said.

"You should wait until we get into bed first to say that," Inuyasha said.

"You're sleeping in your own room. This is my room."

"What?" Inuyasha asked in shock.

"You can't keep making a habit of sleeping with me. Especially, since we're guests in someone else's home. I can't runaway because I don't have anywhere to run. I'm not hurt so you don't have to hover over me. And, I'm in a safe place, so you don't have to be near me to protect me. So, there's no excuse for you to share my bed. Besides, all of my clothes are in this room. Yours must be somewhere else."

Inuyasha stood in shock as she quickly opened her door and slammed it in his face. He snapped out of his daze when he heard her lock the door. "Hey bitch! You open this door right now before I rip it off!"

"You'll do no such thing Inuyasha, now go to bed."

"Kagome," he said in a tone that sounded like a whine. "Let me in."

"Good night, Inuyasha," Kagome said from behind the closed door.

She heard him mumble a few curse words as he stomped away.

She sighed and prepared for bed.

Sesshoumaru was about to get in bed with Rin when Inuyasha banged on his door. Rin looked at him in surprise. "Stay here," he told her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked in a foul mood for being disturbed.

"You threatened my Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Your Kagome needs to learn respect."

"You will not make her feel threatened or frightened or uncomfortable in any way while she's staying here, Sesshoumaru. I told you Kagome needs peaceful days and I'm going to give them to her!"

"Your love for your bitch has gone to your head. I'll forgive you this time little brother, but never confront me over such pettiness again or I'll throw you both out and let you deal with Naraku on your own."

They heard Rin gasp behind the door. She'd been eavesdropping ever since he went outside.

Inuyasha smirked. "You wouldn't dare, Rin would never forgive you."

Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by his neck and lifted him off the floor. "I think I've been quite good to you for the past few years. Don't push your luck, you only have half my blood. I'll only feel half guilty about killing you."

Inuyasha struggled to breathe as he tried to pull his hand away. Sesshoumaru had always been stronger, faster, and much more mature than him. Mostly because of his older age, experience and the proper way he was brought up. And of course there was the fact that he was a full youkai. Unlike Inuyasha, he'd attended the best schools, college, and was taught proper etiquette by the family his father had paid to raise him. He was thirty-six years old but still had the body and sometimes attitude of a twenty year old. He'd taught Inuyasha everything he needed to know about how to run a business and was still teaching him. Sometimes Inuyasha looked up to him, other times, like now, he wanted to murder him. He knew Sesshoumaru was bluffing about killing him. He'd done it a million times in the short time they'd known each other. Inuyasha knew he was the only family Sesshoumaru had that carried his bloodline. Still, his bluffs pissed him off.

Sesshoumaru let him go. Inuyasha fell to the floor. "Go back to your woman Inuyasha and take your frustrations out on her. I'm sure you'll feel much better in the morning." He smirked cynically before going back in his room.

Inuyasha stood up rubbing his neck. One day he was going to be better than Sesshoumaru in every way. His skills improved every year. Then, he'll show Sesshoumaru he was his equal and couldn't be bossed around anymore.

Later that night Inuyasha moved around restlessly under his sheets. It was cold in his room. He wondered if Kagome was okay. He got up and walked to his window to let it down when he smelled her scent drifting into his room. Her window was opened. He jumped on his window sill and stared at the slightly cracked window beside his. Making an effortless leap, he landed in the window and turned to her sleeping figure. She sneezed in her sleep and shivered. "Stupid girl doesn't have enough sense to close her window at night," he mumbled as he hopped into her room and gently closed the window, careful not to wake her. He stood beside her bed for a minute staring down at her. Then glanced at the fireplace. There wasn't any wood to light a fire. He smirked slightly. "Guess I have no choice but to warm her. Can't let her freeze to death," he said as he got in bed with her.

Kagome reflexively turned to the heat her body sensed in her sleep. Inuyasha smiled as he took her in his arms and settled his body against hers. She snuggled against him with a peaceful sigh. He chuckled. "You can lock me out of your room as much as you like, Kagome, but even your body knows you're mine ." He whispered in her ear before wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes.


	21. Kagome's Feelings

**A/N: I'm glad people are still enjoying the story. It's about to get a little hardcore in the next few chapters so be warned!**

Kagome sighed blissfully in her sleep. The heavy pressure that covered her entire body pressed her deep into the soft mattress creating a cocoon of warmth. Subconsciously, her hands ran over the smooth, broad back enjoying the hot skin against her palms and the flexing muscles under her touch. A deep moan by her ear startled her to awareness. She opened her eyes. At first she thought she was looking at the sun, until she realized they were Inuyasha's golden eyes staring into hers. A smirk graced his disturbingly handsome face.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled in his face in outrage.

"Phew, Kagome, you need a breath mint," Inuyasha teased.

"Get off me!" She shouted, pushing against his large frame.

"Hey you weren't complaining a minute ago," Inuyasha said.

To her consternation, he began to nibble on her neck. She gasped, her hand grabbing a hand full of his thick white hair to pull him back as he began to work his way up to her chin. She swallowed when she felt a suspicious, yet familiar tingle go through her body.

"Inuyasha, stop that," she whispered.

"Why?" He whispered against her, his hot breathe making her shiver. "You're mine, Kagome. Get use to it."

His possessiveness was really getting out of hand. She was not going to let this hanyou seduce her no matter how good he was at it.

Inuyasha stiffened in pain and groan when he felt her knee come up. He fell landing face down beside her.

Kagome quickly sat up and slammed her pillow on the back of his head.

"When I get up, bitch you're going to regret you ever did that!" Inuyasha said angrily, his voice muffled in the mattress.

"Great," Kagome said, dryly. "Is that another threat on my life? You're just like your brother. And how did you get into my room? I remembered locking you out." She glanced at the door. It was still locked. "Well answer me?"

Inuyasha turned to her and growled. Kagome knew that growl too well. She backed away from him as he stalked towards her. Too frightened to pay attention as she crawled backwards, she ended up falling off the side of the bed onto the floor. "Ahh!" She screamed when Inuyasha made a leap for her. Luckily, her fear gave her body the adrenaline she needed to avoid him.

"Inuyasha, you don't really want to attack me. I'm your Kagome remember?" She said, trying to placate his anger. She supposed she couldn't blame him for being angry at her. She'd kneed him in the groin, which had been very hard at the time. She backed away, glancing at the bathroom the door. If she could make it before he got close enough... He seemed to read her mind and was standing in front of the door blocking her way before she could even turn around. She would have marveled at his amazing speed, if she hadn't been so frightened. He was on her before she could react, pushing her body back against the bed until she fell down with him on top of her. Her back slid down against the edge of the bed while the rest of her body knelt on the floor. Inuyasha pushed her back until her upper body was resting on top of the bed. Bent over in a very uncomfortable position, she looked into his golden eyes that now had the slightest hint of red. 'Is his primitive side emerging?' She thought, frightened. She'd seen those eyes turn completely red when he was fighting Koga. Had she made him that angry?

Inuyasha could smell her stark fear and it nearly burnt his nose. He hadn't meant to frighten her, but she'd brought out a small part of his primitive nature when she'd sensually ran her hands down his back, and then kicked him. His anger mixed with his sexual frustration had slightly made him loose control. He pushed her dark hair from her neck..

Kagome let out a small whimper when she felt his hot tongue on her skin. He hadn't let up his hold on her, but she didn't care. The sensations ripping through her body caused her to forget her fear and her discomfort. She felt his teeth gently press into her sensitive skin. He was marking her again. His tongue seemed to find every erogenous zone on her neck. All she could do was curl her fingers around his hair and enjoy the way he was making her feel.

Inuyasha felt her body relax against his. The scent of her fear disappeared and was replace with a much a sweeter one. He growled in pleasure, loving the taste of her skin and smell of her arousal. "Mine," he whispered hotly against her skin as he marked her. "You're mine Kagome, you'll always be mine. I'll never let you go."

Kagome's heart pounded at his passionate vows. She'd taken it lightly before, but now she realized he was dead serious. He was marking her again and this time he was fully awake and knew what he was doing. His human side had told her he loved her. Was this his youkai method of telling her the same thing? There was so much she didn't know, so much she still had to learn.

Someone knocked on the door. "Kagome? Are you up, yet? It's me Rin."

She tried to push Inuyasha off her. He pushed her hands away and held them down on the bed.

"Inuyasha," she said not recognizing her own voice because it was so thick with desire. "Rin is at the door. Please, let me go,"

He ignored her.

Kagome whimpered between pleasure and frustration at being caught this way with him. Inuyasha hands slowly let go of hers to lightly run over her breasts. The only thing separating his hands from actually touching her bare breasts was her thin silk pajama top. She gasped feeling her nipples harden under his fingers.

"Kagome, are you still asleep?" Rin asked.

Kagome moaned out loud when Inuyasha rubbed over her aroused nipples with his thumbs and bit a little harder on her neck.

"Are you okay in there?" Rin asked, hearing the moan. The door knob turned.

Kagome was now in a panic. Rin couldn't get in because it was locked right? Wrong... She heard a key rattle the lock. The door flew open. She jerked away from Inuyasha in embarrassment causing his sharp fangs to cut into her skin. She winced in pain. Inuyasha growled angrily at the taste of her blood and snarled threateningly at Rin, his eyes blood red . Rin gasped in shock and fear and ran away.

Kagome tried to move away from Inuyasha but he held her still lapping up the small drops of blood that trickled from the small cut. Kagome would have been grossed out had it been a human, but she was beginning to understand Inuyasha's canine nature. She gently pulled him away from her to look into his blood red eyes. Amazed, that she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I know it was an accident. I'm fine," she said. She watched the red in them disappear until she was staring back into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Kagome," he said softly as if in awe. "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

She smiled, "I don't know... I was at first when you jumped on me, but even then I knew you wouldn't hurt me, not intentionally, even I don't understand it."

"It's because you're meant to be my mate," Inuyasha said, running his fingers through her black silky hair. "Deep down you know I'll never hurt you. I'd kill myself first."

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. For a moment, Kagome wondered if it was possible that soul mates didn't have to be of the same species?

"I need to go take a shower," she said at last.

Inuyasha let her move away from him still watching her with those golden eyes. "So do I," he said, following her to the bathroom door.

She slammed the door in his face. "It was worth a try," he said to himself.

Kagome stood in the shower letting the warm water run over her body. How could she let him touch her that way? She'd always been able to fight off guys when they started to get carried away, but she hadn't with Inuyasha. She didn't have control over her body when it came to him. No control at all. Even now, she was getting aroused just thinking about the way his hands had felt on her breasts. What if Rin hadn't interrupted them? Would he have went further? Would she have been able to stop him? She already knew the answer. No.  
***********************************************************************

Kagome didn't see Rin until lunch time where she apologized for intruding on her and Inuyasha, with a scarlet face. Sesshoumaru had gone to work with Inuyasha, leaving the two girls to roam the mansion alone. With nothing to do, Kagome pretended she was on an extended vacation. The girls went for a swim in the Olympic size swimming pool, watched a few movies in the mini theater, harassed Jaken for the fun of it, and explored the mansion by playing in the dimensional hallway. Kagome got separated from Rin for an hour before she they finally found each other by crashing into each other head on. They fell to the floor, looked at each other, and laughed. Sesshoumaru found them that way when he walked into the door. Raising his eyebrows inquisitively, he lifted a laughing Rin in his arms and kissed her right in front of Kagome. She stood up and walked away.

Inuyasha stood outside in a pair of worn out jeans holding a huge axe in his hand. He'd went to work after he left Kagome's room, thinking he could forget about this morning by throwing himself in his work, but every time he passed her desk, her scent would make him hard. His desire for her hadn't cooled down. Usually, he took what he wanted from women, but this was Kagome, there was no way he was going to make her do something she wasn't ready for. He drove the axe down on the wood splitting it perfectly in half, hoping the exertion would stop him from going after Kagome and ravishing her. It was working. He'd almost forgotten about this morning when her scent drifted across his nose. He sighed so much for that. She was somewhere nearby, but he pretended he didn't notice.

Kagome hid behind a tree as she watched Inuyasha. She'd heard the sound outside after she'd left Rin with Sesshoumaru. Following it, she found herself in the backyard watching Inuyasha chop wood. Once again he was shirtless. Kagome watched, captivated by the way his muscles bunched and stretched in his back with each movement he made. She'd ran her hands over the same broad muscular back this morning and for some reason she wanted to do it again. 'I can't believe a hunk like that was draped all over me this morning,' she thought. She had never taken the time to really look at Inuyasha in the past, mostly because of her busy work schedule. She'd seen him plenty of times like this, but she'd been bandaging him up when she had. Now, everything was different. She realized Inuyasha was definitely a man. A powerful, strong, gorgeous man who wanted her. 'Okay so he's not all human, but he's definitely good-looking,' she thought as her eyes went over his body settling on his round muscular buttocks when he leaned over to pick up more wood. She thought about the way he'd touched her with his mouth and hands. 'Oh great I'm getting turned on again just thinking about it.'

Inuyasha noticed the change in her scent and smiled. So, Kagome was checking him out. Well, there was nothing wrong with that,' he thought arrogantly. 'Might as well make it worth her time.' Inuyasha pretended he was stretching, making sure Kagome saw every muscles in his arms and back. He stretched his arms over his head and rolled his shoulders. Her aroused scent heightened sharply. He held back a chuckle. He turned around facing her and began to flex his arms. Kagome watched the huge muscles bunch up. They looked as hard as rocks. She was so busy drooling at them she hadn't noticed he'd turned around.

"Like what you see, Kagome?" He teased.

She gasped and looked into his face. Extremely embarrassed about getting caught, she ran away. She could hear Inuyasha's loud laughter trailing behind her. 'He saw me,' Kagome thought, horrified. 'He knew what I was doing! I'm so embarrassed.'

Later that evening everyone sat at the dinner table with Sesshoumaru at the head. Kagome would glance at Inuyasha who'd smirk at her and then back at her plate. She'd managed to avoid him until now. Sesshoumaru watched the couple with slight amusement. Bored, he decided to heighten the tension between them.

"You really should learn to control yourself when you mark your woman, little brother," he said, looking at the small cut on Kagome's neck.

Inuyasha frowned at him. "If a certain woman hadn't interfered, I would have never hurt, Kagome."

Rin looked down at her plate. A blush appearing on her cheeks.

"It didn't hurt, really," Kagome said, trying to stop them before they started arguing.

"If you wasn't such an amateur you wouldn't have been distracted," Sesshoumaru said.

"I was the one who moved," Kagome said.

They ignored her. "Why haven't you mated with her? It's clear to me you slept in her bed last night. I could smell her on you this morning." Sesshoumaru wanted to know.

"I told you that's none of your business," Inuyasha growled at him.

"Could it be that you're afraid that she doesn't love you" Sesshoumaru asked going in for the kill.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. His face had turned a light tint of red.

"If that's the case, then there is no reason to deny yourself the pleasure of being with her. She'll come around eventually and accept you as her mate."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, her mouth open. 'Was he suggesting that Inuyasha just sleep with her until she accept him as her mate?'

Inuyasha stood up growling at his half brother who regarded him with a bored expression. "I don't seduce women against their will you bastard, not like you did Rin!" He picked up a glass and threw it at him as he left the room. It crashed against the wall beside Sesshoumaru's head.

Rin frowned at him. "Why must you taunt him so much?" She asked as Sesshoumaru stared down at the pieces of glasses in his food.

Kagome excused herself and followed Inuyasha to the living room. She peeked in and watched him relax on the couch with his hands behind his head and feet propped on the table. He picked up the remote control and turned on the television.

"If you got something to say, then say it," he said without turning around to look at her.

Sitting beside him, she stared at his profile. "Inuyasha, I'm curious. Why haven't you..." she stopped when he snapped his head around to look at her.

"Do you want me to?"

"No, I mean...I don't understand. You act as if you want me, but you never..."

"I'm not like him," Inuyasha said. "Sesshoumaru is a pure youkai. He's much more primitive and he's ruled by his instincts and urges. If he has the need to kill, he'll kill. If he has the need to sleep with someone, he'll do it, regardless of how anyone feels or think. But I'm half human, Kagome and I won't take you until you're sure about how you feel about me. I can have sex with you as much as I like but it would mean nothing to me. I don't want to just sleep with you. When I take your virginity, I'll be making you my mate. Our first time together will be during the mating ritual. Right now, I don't believe you're ready to give yourself to me in that way."

Kagome pondered over his beautiful words. It was as romantic as Inuyasha could get. It was the human way of telling the woman he loved that he wanted to wait until they were married. Call her old fashion but it was the same reason she'd been saving herself. 'I think I'm falling in love with him,' she thought. 'Or maybe I was already in love with him.' She turned to him. He was watching her closely, studying her response.

"Inuyasha...I... I think I'm..."

"Breaking news from YukalelNN." The emergency beep from the television rung in her ears. A pretty newscaster with a microphone in her hand stood in front of what seemed to be a huge skyscraper on fire. "The building that housed over a hundred employees from Sesshoumaru Lending Incorporation has been bombed. I repeat...Sesshoumaru Lending Incorporation has been bombed. There is no confirmation on the number of fatalities or survivors as yet, but several bodies and body parts have landed on the cars and streets below."

"Oh my god!" Kagome whispered hoarsely as Inuyasha stood up growling viciously. 'Sango,' she thought. ' Miroku... were they okay?'


	22. Sango's Dilemma

**A/N: This chapter contains adult situations and graphic descriptions, not a lemon, but definitely a lime.**

The night before the explosion...

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Sango asked, as they stood in line waiting to get inside the club. Miroku had insisted they dress like teenagers so they could sneak inside the new club unnoticed. She pulled on her low rider jeans wondering why she had let Miroku pick out what she needed to wear. She felt like a slut. The jeans were too tight and barely comfortable to move around in and the shirt she wore, which was one size too small for her, stopped just below her breasts exposing her lean flat stomach and waist line.

"Yes, it is," Miroku said, standing behind her. His eyes glued to her rear end. The jeans showed off her buttocks nicely. He had to restrain himself from reaching out and grabbing her. He was dressed in a pair of leather pants and white shirt and a leather vest. His hair hung loosely around his shoulders, giving him a sexy, bad-boy look. The only thing he was missing was a motorcycle. He got a lot of lustful stares from the girls he passed by.

The club was a popular hangout for teens who were eighteen or older. They needed to get into the club in order to follow the man who'd been avoiding Sesshoumaru until now. Miroku had heard rumors that the man had a secret hiding place in the club which he had been using to avoid the mafia. The music blasted loudly and colorful lights flashed giving the room a dizzy effect. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand to keep from getting separated in the crowd. Several guys had come on to her as they made their way through, but moved back when they saw Miroku giving them dirty looks.

"There he is," Miroku said, glancing up at the man sitting on the balcony over them. "We'll keep an eye on him from here until he starts to move again. "Dance with me," he told Sango.

"I'm not much of a dancer," Sango said.

"That's okay," Miroku said, grabbing her from behind and pulling her body against his. "Just follow my lead."

Sango blushed as he began to dance behind her with his arm wrapped around her waist. He kept grinding his pelvis against her backside and moving his hips with hers. 'The pervert,' she thought as she watched their target on the balcony talk to a group of men. She felt Miroku's hand gently caressing her bare midriff creating butterflies in her stomach.

"Sango, you do know that you're the most beautiful girl in here." He said in her ear.

"Will you try to concentrate on our work?" Sango asked, blushing a little.

"Sorry, it's kind of hard when I'm in the presence of such a stunning woman."

Sango turned around to tell him she was serious when she saw the man they were following walk away from the balcony. "He's on the move," she said. "Let's go."

They quickly made their way to the balcony steps. Miroku pulled her into a dark corner behind the steps as the man walked down with two body guards behind him. Keeping a normal distance between them so the body guards wouldn't get suspicious, they followed him outside into a dark hallway that led away from the club. They watched him open a door and walk in.

"So, this is the place where he hides when we come looking for him," Miroku said.

"I hear footsteps," Sango said, looking around. "Someone is coming!"

Miroku quickly pulled her into a dark area of the hallway. "Pretend we're just some horny teenagers looking for a private place to make out," he told her.

"What?" Sango asked, before his mouth came down on hers.

Miroku held her against the wall, his body pressing into hers. Her arms grabbed his shoulders to push him off of her, but he grabbed her arms and held them down by her side. Sango moaned in protest as he proceeded to kiss the life out of her. Giving up when she realized he had no intentions of letting her go, she decided to just bare with it until whoever was coming towards them passed. Miroku's was kissing her in a way she'd never experienced with anyone else. She had to admit, the man was a great kisser, almost seemed to be a professional at it, that had to be the reason why she felt herself melting into his arms.

Miroku forgot about the people approaching them the second his lips touched Sango's. How long had he dreamed of this moment and now he was actually living it. She was just as he imagined, sweet and tantalizing, she tasted like peppermints. He moaned deep in his throat as he deepened the kiss. His hands ran over her backside and tightly pulled her against him. He felt her gasped, and kissed her passionately, knowing she was aware of his hard swollen arousal pressing against her lower stomach.

Sango knew they were getting carried away. Miroku was making her loose herself as she desperately tried to cling on to her sanity. His hands moved over her body as if he knew exactly where to touch her to drive her crazy. His tongue were doing things to her mouth she could have never imagined. His kiss was demanding, passionate, as if he'd been waiting too long for this chance and now was taking everything he could from her. She moaned against his mouth when she felt him lift one of her legs and prop it against his hips. Grinding his arousal against her, he pulled back, whispering hotly in her ear, "Sango, I want you. I've wanted you for so long," he confessed. Even through her jeans she could tell how big and hard he was and every thrust of his hips against hers sent a shock of electricity through her entire body. He kissed his way down to his neck sucking and nibbling on her sensitive skin.

"Well what do you we have here?" Someone said beside them, bringing her slowly out of her sexual haze. "You kids need to go somewhere else for that stuff, this is not the place."

Miroku growled in frustration and anger at being interrupted. He slowly lowered Sango's leg and reached into his pocket.

Sango watched in shocked as Miroku whipped out his gun and fired at the man, with a grave face and a dark look in his eyes. "No one interrupts me like that, no one!" He hissed, kicking the body on the floor.

"Miroku," Sango whispered. This wasn't the first time she'd seen the demon come out in Miroku, but she was always shocked when it made its appearance.

He turned to her, his eyes softening and a smile came on his lips. She looked like she'd been thoroughly kissed by him, with the dazed look in her eyes, her swollen lips, the faint blush on her cheeks and wrinkled clothing. He couldn't resist kissing her again, before letting her go and pushing her behind him as a group of men came running down the hallway, and another group bursting out the doorway.

Sango didn't have her boomerang with her because it would have caused too much suspicion. "Stay close to me, baby. It's about to get ugly," he told her.

And ugly it got, as he opened his hand and let his air void rip. The men were sucked in even as they fired bullets at him. Sango closed her ears to their screams as they were pulled in. She heard Miroku curse, his shoulder jerked back hitting her in the chin. She peered over it to see a trail of blood trickling down his shirt. He'd been hit. Miroku never got hurt.

"Sango! Are you alright?" He asked urgently when he felt the bullet hit him. He didn't know if it had went straight through and hit her or if it was still embedded in shoulder.

"Yes, " she said to his relief.

He closed his air void after the last man had been sucked in. Sango followed close behind him as he walked into the room. The man they had been looking for was hiding cowardly behind his desk.

Miroku gave him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Mr. Yanosoke, we've been looking for you. I'm offended, you haven't returned our calls or answered the letters we sent to your home. And you're never at home when we stop by for a visit. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding us," Miroku sat down in his big leather chair propped his feet on the desk. "Hey this is comfortable. Where you buy it from?" He asked, conversationally.

Sango watched him, a worried look on her face. Miroku liked to play around with his prey before he took their lives, but now wasn't the time. He was bleeding from his wound and the blood was beginning to flow faster.

"Please don't hurt me. I don't have the money, now," Mr. Yanosoke pleaded.

"I asked where you got this chair from?" Miroku said.

"I don't know...I didn't buy it," Mr. Yanosoke said.

"Well that's a big disappointment. I was looking forward to getting one."

Mr. Yanosoke didn't know what hit him when the bullet landed between his eyes.

Miroku pulled opened the drawer underneath the desk. "What do we have here?" He asked looking down at a row of neatly stacked one hundred dollar bills.  
***********************************************************************

"Miroku I can't get the bullet out if you don't stop moving around," Sango said. He had refused to go to the hospital, no doubt they would want to know what happened, so he'd asked Sango to take the bullet out of him.

He looked at her with a surprised expression. "You called me by my first name!"

Sango blushed slightly and turned away from him. "It was a slip," she said, prying harder into his flesh.

"Damn, be careful," he said, grimacing in pain.

"Got it!" She said with a smile, holding the bullet up with the pliers she'd used. She threw it in waste basket. "You're lucky you only got shot in the shoulder."

"You're lucky it didn't go through my shoulder," Miroku said, as she cleaned his wound and quickly bandaged it.

Miroku lifted his good arm to caress her cheek with his fingers. She pulled away from him. "Sango about what happened earlier..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Sango said.

"You can't ignore it forever," Miroku said.

"Yes, I can."

Miroku smiled. "You kissed me back," he pointed out.

"I had no choice," she snapped.

Miroku sighed. He sat up when she finished. Catching her off guard, he grabbed her arm and jerked her toward him. Sango fell against his chest and struggled to get away from him, but his arm wrapped tightly around her.

She stopped struggling when he kissed her again. It wasn't like the first one, this kiss was slow and tender causing her heart to pound loudly. 'Why is he doing this to me?' She thought.

"Sango, I meant what I said back there," he said against her lips.

"I can't be with you, Miroku, if the only thing you want from me is sex," Sango said.

"I don't just want sex even though it's all I can think about when I'm around you," Miroku stopped when he saw her frown. "Okay, wrong thing to say. Sango you have to know that I see you as more than a friend."

"And what do you see me as?" Sango asked.

"Mine," Miroku said, staring intensely into her dark eyes.

He watched a hint of shock, fear, and confusion cloud her eyes. She pulled away from him. "I have to take a bath," she said. She stood up and left him laying on the bed. She had two choices, to be with him or not. She had to think about it. She had never expected him to confess his feelings for her.

He wasn't upset that she left in the middle of his confession. She hadn't rejected him which meant she had to have feelings for him too. 'She just needs time, that's all.' He thought.

"Houshi, what are you doing up?" Sango asked the next morning. She stared at Miroku who was already dressed for work.

"I'm not letting a small bullet wound keep me from my work," he said, grabbing his car keys.

She smiled, shaking her head. Miroku was a workaholic like herself. The day went like it did any other day. She worked, shouted at Miroku, worked, slapped Miroku's hand away from her rear end, worked, scolded Miroku. The man seemed to live to annoy her. He even called her into his office saying he needed her and when she walked in, he grabbed her and kissed her... again. He'd let her go after she'd slapped him. She should have never let him get away with kissing her last night, not that she didn't secretly enjoy his attention, but he seemed to think he had to the right to do it now.

Later that evening...

"Sango are you coming?"Miroku asked, looking back when he noticed Sango wasn't behind him.

"Give me a few minutes, I still have a lot of paper work to do," she told him as she typed away on her computer.

"I'll get the car from the parking lot. I expect to see you outside by the time I pull up."

"Why don't you just go home, Miroku. I'm not going to be finished anytime soon. I'll catch a ride from someone else."

Miroku sighed, "I'm not letting you stay behind. You can finish up tomorrow," he said as he walked out the door. Miroku's car was parked across the street from the building. He was about to open the door to get in when the explosion happened. Turning around slowly, his heart pounding in terror, he stared in horror at the building he'd just walked out of. It was on fire! Pieces of debris fell all around as he watched in paralyzed fear. It was like something out of a bad nightmare.

"Sango," he whispered hoarsely, clutching his car door. "SANGO!" He yelled desperately as he ran toward the building.


	23. Miroku's Rescue

"Sango!" Miroku ran into the building ignoring the danger that it might cave in on him at any second. The only thoughts going through his mind were finding her and wishing he had told her his true feelings. "I know I'm not a saint. I'm probably the worse scum on earth, the only thing good in my life is her. Please, please, don't take her away from me," he prayed as he ran up the steps. People were pushing their way down making it difficult for him to go up. The first explosion had happened on the fifteenth floor at the very top of the skyscraper. Whoever was bombing the place wanted to get Sesshoumaru first, luckily, he had left work early today. The building shook with the second explosion, then a third, and a fourth. He wasn't going to make it to her in time!

"I'm sorry," Miroku whispered to the panic-stricken people as he opened his right hand. He turned away overcome with guilt as the innocent people were sucked into his air void, clearing a way for him to go up the steps.

Sango was trapped. She stood in the hallway trying to keep from getting trampled by the herd of people rushing past her. She couldn't go down the steps; they were already packed with people like sardines in a can, some of them getting trampled to death. She couldn't take the elevator, and the explosions were getting closer. The impact shattered the windows causing the glass to fly. She held her arms over her face feeling a million pieces of glass cut into her skin. The ceiling began to rumble; the floor above her was beginning to cave in. There was nothing she could do but prepare for her death. The screams of the employees, the roar of the fire and the rumbling of the collapsing building made her cover her ears and close her eyes. She'd never been so terrified in her life. 'I'm sorry, Miroku. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner how I felt,' was her last conscious thought as the explosion rung in her ears.

Miroku found her arm sticking out from under a pile of dead bodies, rubble, and cement. The ceiling had crashed on top of them. He coughed in the thick smoke and the smell of burnt bodies stung his nose. With strength he never knew he had, he pushed everything off of her and lifted her limp, unconscious body into his arms. He didn't have time to check to see if she was still alive. The explosion on their floor went off as he ran down the steps. He was one step from the fire that billowed out from behind him. It licked at his clothes and burnt the back of his neck. Holding Sango close, he made a huge leap and landed on the next flight of stairs. His feet and legs ached painfully with his weight and the extra weight of Sango as he leaped from staircase to staircase until he finally made it to the bottom. He barely made it out the door before the entire building crumbled down into a huge heap of cement, glass, and metal. The powder from the cement covered the entire area making him choke and cough as he ran blindly away from the place that had once been a second home to him.

Kagome and Rin watched in horror on the television as the building crumbled. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru arrived just in time to see the building crash. They hadn't used their cars to get there because of the traffic. Instead, Sesshoumaru flew and Inuyasha ran on foot, both going faster than any car ever could. Inuyasha sniffed the air trying to sort through the scent of blood, burnt bodies, smoke, cement and melting metal to find Miroku's and Sango's scent. He gagged two times at the intense smell of death, but he finally found them. Letting his nose lead the way, he shot through the thick, powdery, substance that covered everything like fog. Miroku was covered in white powder looking like a ghost when Inuyasha approached him. He was kneeling on the ground, holding Sango's limp body close to him and shielding her from the rubble the debris landing around them.

"Miroku, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Is she alive? I can't tell. My ears are ringing from the explosion and my body seems to be numb right now," he asked, his face pressed against hers.

An intense wave of anger and sorrow went through Inuyasha as he gently pried Miroku's arm from around the unconscious girl. He cradled her body in his arms and lowered his head to her head to her chest.

Miroku watched, his eyes wide, his chest rising up and down as he waited the longest seconds of his life to hear Inuyasha's answer.

"She's alive," Inuyasha said at last.

Miroku whimpered in relief, his hands fell to the ground and his entire body relaxed.

"We have to get her to the hospital, quickly. Her heartbeat is very faint and I can smell some internal bleeding coming out of her nose," Inuyasha said. "Climb on my back," Inuyasha ordered, turning his back to him.

Sesshoumaru stared at his destroyed business and began to laugh softly to himself. Naraku's scent polluted the air. Did he actually think a bomb could kill him? Did he actually think he could destroy him by destroying his business? The fool, didn't he know the only people he was hurting were the people who lived in the city? Sesshoumaru didn't need the building to continue his business, he was quite capable of running it from his home. He had a file on everyone who had ever borrowed money from him in his secret office. Naraku had just wasted the life of hundreds, maybe even thousands, for no reason. And, he'd wasted his time. He turned his back to the scene and flew away.  
***********************************************************************

The hospital...

Miroku watched as they put Sango on the bed and rolled her away. Her body was covered in black soot, blood, and white dust.

"I thought I had lost her," he mumbled.

Inuyasha laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay, now."

"We don't know that!" Miroku snapped.

You saved her life." Inuyasha said.

"I was suppose to protect her. It was the reason why I stayed at her apartment," Miroku said, gravely. "I failed."

"You did protect her."

"She's hurt because of me. I left her in that building. I should have made her come with me."

"Miroku, snap out of it! You can't blame yourself for what happened if you didn't know about it. If there's anyone to blame it's Naraku! Take your anger out on him!" Inuyasha shouted at him.

"Naraku," Miroku said in a vile manner. "I'm going to enjoy sucking up his body parts one at a time in my air void, starting with his testicles."

Inuyasha winced at that. Miroku was beginning to scare him. "Come home with me, you can rest there," he suggested.

Miroku shook his head. "I'm not leaving here until I know she's going to be okay." He sat down in a chair. "You go ahead and do what you need to do."

Inuyasha nodded he turned to walk away, but glanced back at Miroku before he left. He couldn't imagine what he was going through now. What if it had been Kagome instead of Sango? He shivered at thought.


	24. Kagome's Heart, Sesshoumaru's Respect

"I want to see her," Kagome told Inuyasha after he told her about Sango. Rin had fainted when she heard about her friend and Sesshoumaru had carried her to their bedroom.

"No way," Inuyasha said, folding his arms and shaking his head stubbornly.

"She's my friend! I have to go see her. Besides, someone should be with Miroku, we can't let him go through this alone!"

"Kagome, you are not leaving the safety of this mansion! I said no and there's nothing you can do to change my mind!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, her brown eyes burning into his. Inuyasha backed away from her when she took a step closer to him. "I'm going to see Sango and you're going to take me there NOW!" Her voice could be heard echoing through the hallways and scaring a flock of birds outside.  
***********************************************************************

Inuyasha followed behind Kagome grumbling to himself as they entered the hospital. Miroku was sitting in the waiting room with his head down. Kagome ran to him and hugged him. Shippou was sitting a few chairs down. Inuyasha sat beside him and growled softly. Shippou sweat dropped and inched away from him.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked in surprise after she let him go.

"I made Inuyasha bring me here to check on Sango," Kagome said. "Miroku are you okay? You're filthy."

"I didn't want to go anywhere until the doctor came back," Miroku said.

Kagome hugged him again despite his dirty, blood-stained clothes. Miroku looked terrible. His eyes were blood-shot, his face covered in bruises, his clothes burnt and torn. There were cuts left unattended to on his arms and hands. She took out a wet wipe from her purse and began to clean his face. Miroku smiled at her and let her have her way.

Inuyasha watched her fuss over Miroku feeling a little jealous. Miroku sat calm and quiet beside her with his eyes closed and his face held up obediently, like a five year old. 'Look at him,' Inuyasha thought, 'he's loving every minute.' He decided not to say anything since the guy had just been through hell.

"Is that better?" Kagome asked, after she'd finished.

"Yes, thank-you," Miroku gave her a hint of a smile before turning to Inuyasha who was watching them closely.

Kagome spotted Shippou in the room. She hadn't noticed he was there. A small blush came to her cheeks when she spoke to him. "Uh, hi Shippou," she said almost shyly.

"Hi, Kagome," Shippou said, staring down at his feet.

Miroku raised a brow. Shippou was usually all over Kagome by now, yet he sat across the room as if she was a stranger. He heard Inuyasha growling softly at Shippou, almost as if he didn't want Kagome to hear him. He wondered if Shippou was acting so strangely because he'd finally accepted that Kagome was never going to be his.

"Miroku, tell me what happened," Kagome asked.

"He doesn't want to talk about that now," Inuyasha snapped.

"It's okay. I was in the parking lot when I saw the first explosion. Sango was still in the building, but it hadn't reached her floor so I ran back in to save her."

"That's so heroic, Miroku." Kagome said, clasping her hands and staring at him with stars in her eyes. "You must really care about Sango."

"I love her," Miroku admitted as if it was something he said everyday.

Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kagome stared at him in shock. Kagome hugged him again. Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Will you stop grabbing him!" He shouted giving in to his jealousy. He grabbed her and hauled her into his lap before she knew what had happened.

Miroku stared at her wistfully, missing Kagome's warm, comforting, embrace. Right now, she was the only person who made him feel like he wasn't alone in the world.

An hour passed as more people filled the room to await the news of their loved ones. Kagome had never experienced anything like this. Inuyasha had passed by the building and she'd caught a glimpse of the ruins, the hundreds of ambulances, bodies covered in white sheets on the ground. There was so much death in the air. She'd closed her eyes and turned away from the gruesome scene. She only saw stuff like this in movies on television. She couldn't even comprehend this happening in real life, but it did, and right before her own eyes. She sat beside Inuyasha leaning against his him, his arm wrapped around her waist. Neither had spoken to each other since he pulled her away from Miroku.

Shippou's cell phone rung. He answered it, then turned to Kagome.

"Oh yes, she's fine Mrs. Higurashi," Shippou said in his best casual voice. "Well yes, she's still out of town with Inuyasha."

Kagome sat up staring at him. He put his hand over the mouth piece. "She really wants to talk to you," he said.

Kagome nodded.

"Okay, I'll dial the number to her cell phone and connect you," Shippou said to her mother.

He handed the phone to Kagome.

"Mom?"

"Kagome, are you alright?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine!"

"Well, where are you?" She asked.

"I'm in... I'm in New York ," Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha who shrugged nonchalantly and crossed his arms.

"Well, when are you getting back home? There's been so much happening in the city. You don't even have an apartment to stay in anymore." Her mother asked.

"I know. I'm sure I'll be home in a few days, Mom. Don't worry, I'm safe and sound and Inuyasha is taking good care of me."

"Oh really?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "You're on first name level now?"

Kagome laughed, nervously.

"Just come home soon, Kagome. I won't stop worrying until I actually see you."

"I will Mom," Kagome said.

"Alright, I love you dear."

"I love you too, Mom."

Kagome hung up the phone the same instant the doctor entered the room.

Miroku stood up looking at him expectantly.

The doctor gave them an encouraging smile. "It's a miracle she survived at all. She has a concussion and a broken arm. We managed to stop the internal bleeding which was caused by a broken rib that pierced the inside of her chest. She's still in intensive care, but we're expecting her to be out by tomorrow and put into a normal room."

"Can we see her?" Miroku asked.

"She's still asleep. I'll allow only one of you to see her right now, but all of you can come back tomorrow to visit her."

Kagome looked disappointed. Miroku turned to her. She smiled. "Go ahead," she said.

He smiled back gratefully and followed the doctor.

Sango was sleeping peacefully when he entered the room. Her once flawless face was now covered in tiny scratches, bruises, and cuts. A patch of her hair was missing from the side, where they had shaved it to attend to her head wound. She was still beautiful to him.

"I always knew you were a fighter," Miroku said as he held her bruised hands in his. "I don't know why I was so worried," he joked as two tears ran down his face and unto her sheets. He bent down and kissed her lips tenderly. "Keep fighting for me, Sango. I want to see those beautiful brown eyes again," he whispered. The doctor only gave him a few seconds with her before he came back into the room to escort Miroku out. His friends were still in the waiting room when he got back.

"Is she okay?" Kagome asked.

"She looks like death," Miroku said, remembering her shockingly pale face. "But I think she's going to survive."

Kagome nodded. She talked Miroku into coming back to the mansion with them. He didn't have much choice at her insistence, she wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed. They took his car back. Sesshoumaru demanded to know why Miroku was at his home. Kagome stood up to him along with Rin until he glared at them and silently walked away. Kagome should have stopped at that, but her being so totally naive of what Sesshoumaru was actually capable of, followed behind him.

"Don't you even care about what happened to Sango?" She asked.

"No, not really," Sesshoumaru said, as he glided gracefully down the hall.

"Why not? She's one of your best employees. All those people died because of you! You should at least feel sad about it!"

"They knew what they were getting into when they signed up to work for me," Sesshoumaru said, coldly.

"What about the people you forced to work for you. What about me? Would you have cared if I had died or even Rin?"

"Do not bring Rin into this!" Sesshoumaru said, icily. "And as for yourself you would have had a proper funeral since my brother is so fond of you."

Kagome could feel her temper rising. "Listen you...you cold-hearted, overbearing, pompous pile of dog shit!"

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around. She'd insulted him in his own house... again. He'd warned her before...

Kagome continued, completely forgetting about his previous warning at her behavior. "You walk around in your big fancy mansion living off the hard work of your employees who dedicated the majority of their lives to you. Those people died working for you and you turned your back on them? How could you leave them like that? Stop acting so arrogant and take responsibility for what's happened!"

She suddenly found herself against the wall. Sesshoumaru had pinned her there using the long claws from his fingers to surround her neck. His left hand glowed a sickly green color. The toxic from it made her cough. Acid dripped from it burning a hole into the floor.

"I've warned you before about insulting me. Now you will be punished," Sesshoumaru said, menacingly.

"Go ahead Sesshoumaru, if it makes you feel like a big man to kill a woman over words of truth! My death will only add to your despicable character."

Sesshoumaru blinked. "You're not afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid to stand up for something I believe in," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a while before retracting his claws. A small smile played across his normally stoic features. "You're spirited and brave. I can see why Inuyasha wants you as his mate. You remind me of my Rin."

He walked away as he said that leaving Kagome to gape after him. She couldn't believe it. He was never angry at her? It was all just a show or maybe a test? Had she earned Sesshoumaru's respect?

"Kagome."

She turned around to see Inuyasha watching her with a smile. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. He held her close.

"I...I thought I was going to die!"

"Sesshoumaru had no intentions of hurting you. If he had, I would have interfered. He was just trying to scare you. I'm so proud of you Kagome. You just stood up to one of the most ruthless, powerful, men in the world," Inuyasha said.

"Do you think he listened to me?"

The answer came in the 1 million dollars Sesshoumaru sent out to each of his employee families the next day. ...He might not have been able to bring back the lives that were lost, but he could certainly help their surviving families.


	25. Inuyasha's Joke

Kagome woke up to the sounds of metal clanking loudly outside her window. She grumbled crankily to herself at the offending noise that woke her from her peaceful sleep and reached for Inuyasha. Her hand grabbed a pillow instead. She opened her eyes and saw that her sleeping companion was gone. Wondering what was all the noise about, she got out of bed and walked to the window. What she saw made her gasp out loud and run to find Rin. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were outside fighting with swords! They looked like two avenging angels with their silvery-white hair radiating in the sun causing a strange ethereal glow around their heads. Both had taken their shirts off and only wore a pair of pants, Inuyasha in his usual jeans and Sesshoumaru in his dress pants.

"Rin! Rin! Open the door!" She banged on her friend's bedroom door until the door flew open.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Rin asked, looking concerned.

"Do you see them?" Kagome asked, running past her and onto her balcony. "Look!" She yelled, pointing down at the two men.

Rin stood beside her and looked down. She laughed. "Oh that! They're just playing around. It's really quite fun to watch."

"It's looks like they're trying to kill each other," Kagome shouted at her.

"Nah, every once in a while Sesshoumaru likes to take out his swords and fence with Inuyasha."

"I've seen fencing and that is definitely not fencing!" Kagome said, as she watched Inuyasha charge at Sesshoumaru, his sword held high above his head.

Sesshoumaru regarded Inuyasha with a bored expression as Inuyasha charged toward him intent on doing some bodily harm. "I see you haven't been practicing," he said, easily dodging the sword a second before it came down on his head.

"What's the use? Nobody uses these things anymore! My fist are just as good if not better!" Inuyasha growled, swinging wildly at Sesshoumaru.

"How many times do I have to tell you that is not the proper way to use a sword!" Sesshoumaru shouted in exasperation as he dodged the dangerous blade. He swung his sword up blocking Inuyasha's attack. "You have to be graceful, your movements relaxed, like this!" Sesshoumaru swung his sword using one hand and attacked Inuyasha.

"They're moving so fast, I can barely see them. Everything is a blur!" Kagome said.

"Sesshoumaru is advancing on Inuyasha. Inuyasha can only defend himself now." Rin explained.

"How can you see that?" Kagome looked at her surprised.

Rin smiled. "It's just one of the results after becoming a youkai's mate."

Kagome started to ask her what she meant when she heard Inuyasha's yell of victory. She turned back to see Sesshoumaru flat on his back on the ground. Inuyasha stood over him with his sword raised.

"You lose!" He said, grinning evilly.

Kagome gasped in horror when he stabbed the sword right through Sesshoumaru's stomach.

"Wow, Sesshoumaru actually lost this time," Rin said as if nothing had happened.

"He just killed your husband!" Kagome yelled at her giving her look as if she was crazy.

"Oh, Kagome! I'm sorry. I forgot to explain to you!" Rin started to say when Kagome turned around just in time to see Sesshoumaru stab Inuyasha through his side with his sword.

Inuyasha let out a loud groan of pain before he fell to the ground.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. She ran off the balcony before Rin could stop her. Tearing down the hall in her satin pajamas, she ran all the way to the first floor and out the back door.

Inuyasha was still laying on the ground with the sword stuck in his side. Kagome thought he was dead! She didn't notice Sesshoumaru standing up and pulling the sword out of his stomach. He looked down at Kagome who was about to have a nervous breakdown over her fallen lover. Then he looked up at the balcony at Rin. She looked so pretty standing there watching them with her long, dark, hair blowing in the wind. He felt his loins tighten. Rin gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru sheath his sword and slowly ascend to the balcony. He reminded her of an arch angel with his long, silver hair billowing around his shoulders, his masculine, lean, sculpted body glistening in the sunlight from the light sheen of sweat he'd worked during his swordplay, and that face of his was too beautiful to belong to a man. But, she knew Sesshoumaru was far from an angel. He could have been Lucifer himself with the horrible darkness raging inside of him that he kept under tight control. She backed away from him as he stood in front of her tall and proud, like a warrior.

"I lost," he announced in his masculine voice. Only Sesshoumaru could say those two words and make it sound like he came out the winner.

Rin felt a shiver of excitement run through her body. "I saw," Rin said. She took his hand and pulled him into their bedroom. "Poor baby, why don't you let me make you feel better?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, tears flowing down her face. "Inuyasha, wake up! Please be okay!" She stood up and clasped the handle of the sword and pulled. Inuyasha let out a loud groan. She stared at his blood on the sword and threw it away as if it burnt her. She fell back on her knees, lifting Inuyasha's head onto her lap. He slowly opened his eyes. His golden eyes reflected in the sun light causing them to glow.

"Kagome?" He whispered, weakly.

"Inuyasha! Don't talk. I'll go get help!" Kagome said, anxiously.

"No!" Inuyasha almost shouted. "Kagome come closer there's something I need to tell you." He whispered.

Kagome bent down, her face close to his.

"You're crying," he said with surprise.

"Of course I am, you dummy!"

"I just wanted to tell you..."

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I just want to say..."

"Go ahead, I'm here," Kagome whispered, emotionally.

"Gotcha!" Inuyasha whispered.

It took her a while to realize what he meant. She stared at him in shock. His golden eyes sparkling with silent laughter. He wasn't dying. He was okay. She looked at the wound in his side and watch it gradually heal. Kagome stood up slowly. Inuyasha sat up and watched her closely.

"Where ya going?" He asked when she began to walk away.

He stood up and ran after her. Standing in front of her and blocking her way, he stared down at her with a huge, idiotic, grin. "It was just a joke, Kagome. Don't be angry with me. I saw you watching us while we were fighting and I told Sesshoumaru I wanted to play a practical joke on you."

Kagome slowly looked up at him.

Inuyasha jumped back at the dark look she gave him. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears and her small hands were balled into tight fist at her side. She was so angry she was shaking with rage.

"You fucking moron!" She yelled.

Inuyasha cringed at her cursing. She'd definitely been spending too much time around him.

"I hate you!" She screamed.

Inuyasha stared at her in shock before grabbing her shoulders when she tried to turn away from him. He was even more shocked when she slapped him soundly across his cheek. His face paused in the direction she'd slapped him before turning around to look at her. She kicked him on his leg and began to fight him. He hadn't expected her to take his joke so badly.

"You're the most stupid, dumb, insane person I've ever met!" Kagome screamed at him, pummeling his chest with her fist. "How could you do that to me?" She sobbed tearfully. "How could you! I really thought you were dying!"

Inuyasha held her as she hit him, letting her work off her anger, until she became too weak to stand. She leaned against him and cried as he ran his fingers through her silky locks.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, really, I am. I never meant to hurt you," Inuyasha whispered as he kissed her tears away. He kissed her soft lips tenderly, stared deeply into her eyes, then picked her up and leaped off into the woods.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked against his neck as she clung to him. She would have enjoyed the scenery from the top of trees if she wasn't in such a bad mood.

"To a place I like to go when I want to be alone," Inuyasha told her as he leapt through the top of trees. He jumped down to a small clearing deep into the woods and sat her on her feet.

Kagome stood with her back against the trunk of a tall tree. Leaves covered the ground making it soft and the rays of sunlight shining through the trees made the ground warm and dry. She could hear the birds chirping and a small brook running nearby, but she was still too angry to take in the beauty of her surroundings.

Inuyasha stood closely in front of her. He reached out to brush a tear from her cheeks. She slapped his hand away. He stared deep into her eyes. She glared back at him.

"Kagome, do you...do you have feelings for me?" Inuyasha asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Not anymore! I hate you!" She yelled at him. "If I had that sword in my hands, I'd stab you through with it myself!"

Her anger didn't upset him. As a matter of fact it made his heart pound faster. She'd cried for him. She wouldn't have gotten so upset if she didn't care about him or maybe it was deeper than that. Maybe, just maybe...she loved him. There was only one way to find out and he didn't have to ask her to do it. It was the youkai way as old as time itself.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome asked, backing up closer against the tree to get away from him. She tried to push his arms away when he reached for her, but Inuyasha grabbed her around her wrists and flatten them against the tree.

Kagome gulped. She was trapped between the hard trunk of the tree pressing against her back and Inuyasha's hard body pressing against her front. She tensed when his lips settled on top of hers, gently kissing her. She put up half a struggle before she let herself sink into his kiss. His lips were firm and warm against hers, soothing away her anger.

Inuyasha growled softly with passion. He'd wanted to kiss her the first day he met her. His hot, wet, tongue gently stroked against her soft lips, tenderly coaxing her to part them for his entrance. Kagome parted her lips slightly. It was enough for him to sweep into her warm mouth. He had her now and there was nothing she could do about it as he took possession of her. He tasted her, taunted her as his tongue stroked intimately against hers with determination and raw passion.

Kagome shivered in his arms. Every stroke of his hot tongue against hers scent powerful sensations coursing through her body. She could feel herself growing wet. It was the most sensuous, arousing, kiss she'd ever experienced. She never knew a kiss could be so...provocative. He gently sucked her tongue into his mouth causing more wetness to spill into her panties. 'This has got to be a youkai thing,' Kagome thought. She felt as if she was going to come any second and he wasn't even touching her.

Inuyasha knew Kagome had no idea what he was doing to her. Their first kiss wasn't an ordinary kiss. It was the mating kiss, the beginning of the mating ritual. He didn't have to ask her if she loved him. He knew the answer by the intense smell of her arousal, but the mating ritual required her to say the words. The smell of her arousal was so strong he could have drowned himself in her intoxicating scent. He was going to make her his right here, right now, and there was nothing she could do about it but enjoy the ride. He pulled away from her to stare down at her.

Kagome gulped loudly, feeling a little frightened and very turned on as she watched the determined look on Inuyasha's handsome face. His eyes flashed red and a strange smirk graced his lips. Something told her Inuyasha wasn't about to stop with just a kiss. What had she gotten herself into?

A/N: Yes, the forever waited for lemon is coming up in the next chapter. Hope you like it!


	26. Finally, You're Mine

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I love you."

Kagome stared at him in astonishment. He just admitted he loved her. Inuyasha just told her he loved her. The thought kept going around in a continuous circle in her head. Why would he say that now? What's going on? He didn't give her time to think about it. His mouth came down on hers giving her acute amnesia for the moment. Wow, he was a great kisser! If she had known this before, she would have never hesitated about making the first move on him.

His hands caressed the sides of her face before burying his fingers deep into her hair, holding her head still so his mouth and tongue could ravage hers. Kagome couldn't stop the tiny orgasms that tore through her body and left her shaking and weak with each stroke of his tongue against hers. Inuyasha growled at her heightened scent he knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted her weak and helpless so she wouldn't fight him when she realized what was happening. There was no way he could stop now even if she begged him.

Kagome was frightened. She didn't know what was happening to her. It was as if her body had a mind of its own. She was completely aroused. Her satin pajamas rubbed uncomfortably against her aroused body making her want to rip them off and be free of them. Inuyasha seemed to read her mind as one clawed hand tore through the front of her top sending buttons flying. He tore his mouth from hers and began to lick, suck, and nibble on her neck. His hands pulled her top off and threw it away. Kagome gasped when he pulled her into his arms. Her naked breast flatten against his hard chest.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

He trailed hot kisses up her neck toward her ear and began to nibble playfully on her earlobe. "You haven't figured it out, yet, Kagome?" He panted, his hot breathe tickling the sensitive skin on her ear.

"N..no," Kagome stuttered, clutching his shoulders.

"I'm not stopping this time," was all he said before changing the subject. "You're so soft," he mumbled.

Kagome let out a loud indignant yell when his razor sharp claws tore the elastic in her pajama pants. The pants fell gracefully to the ground around her ankles. "Inuyasha! Stop..." her protest was lost and turned into a incoherent mumble as he kissed her again. Once again her brain became a big ball of mush as those wonderful sensations zapped through her body. She didn't notice him quickly ripping her lacy, victoria secret panties off while he kissed her senseless. Neither was she aware of him gently scooping her in his arms and laying her down on the ground. It wasn't until he pulled away to look down at her naked body that she realized her embarrassing predicament.

She opened her mouth to scream at him when he said in a hoarse voice full of emotion.

"My gods you're beautiful."

Once again too stunned to say anything she could only stare at him, her face turning scarlet red as Inuyasha golden eyes took their time roaming her body. He laid on his side looking down at her with pure infatuation. Kagome had always felt somewhat ashamed of her body, thinking she hadn't developed as well as her friends as she grew into an adult, but the way Inuyasha was looking at her made her feel as if she was the most desirable person on earth.

"You're perfect," he told her, turning to look into her eyes. His golden eyes turned darker with desire and something else she'd never seen in them. Love? "I always knew you were." She looked like an earth goddess laying naked on the leaves with her ebony hair spread around her head. Her body was curved in all the right places, her breast small but full and perky, her waist tiny, her stomach lean and flat, her hips were narrow, but shapely and her legs. She had the longest, legs he'd ever seen on a woman. He couldn't wait to have them wrapped around him. He smiled when he glanced down at her womanhood. Who would have thought, Kagome shaved?

"Inuyasha, are we going to...to..." Kagome was almost afraid to say it.

Inuyasha stood up and unzipped his jeans to answer her question. Kagome's entire body began to tremble when she saw what was standing so tall and proudly before her after his pants fell down. Even though his body was magnificent and overwhelmingly masculine as he stood in all his glorious splendor in the forest, Kagome had the sudden urge to run away from him as fast as her legs could carry her.

"I'm not ready!" She screamed as she hopped to her feet and took off like a lightning bolt.

Inuyasha stood in confusion, trying to figure out what just happened. One minute she was laying there looking as beautiful as a wood nymph and then she disappeared. He shook his head trying to clear his mind. His eyes widened in disbelief. Kagome had just ran away from him! "Kagome!" He yelled, infuriated.

Kagome knew he'd catch up with her soon. She couldn't out run a youkai, but she could try. She was going to kill Rin if she ever lived through this to do it. Rin hadn't bothered to tell her that a dog youkai would be so well endowed. Inuyasha was huge! Rin had to have known because Sesshoumaru was his brother and she doubt Sesshoumaru was small.

"Kagome, bring your naked ass right back here!" Inuyasha yelled closely behind her.

"There's no way I'm letting you put that monster in me! You're too big Inuyasha. You'll kill me!"

Inuyasha let out an annoyed growl before leaping on her and tackling her to the ground. "I assume because you're a virgin, that you have no idea how to act in the presence of a real man!" He said in arrogant anger sounding uncannily like Sesshoumaru.

"You're not a man! You're a youkai with a very big dick!" Kagome yelled struggling against him.

Inuyasha sighed loudly. This was not going the way he'd planned. Now she was afraid of him. Perhaps, he'd went about it the wrong way. He'd never made love to a virgin before. Hell, he'd never made love! All the women he had were ready and willing for hard, rough sex and left his bed when it was over. But this was his Kagome, his sweet, innocent, soon to be mate. He wanted to do this right. He didn't want her to be afraid of him and he certainly wasn't going to force himself on her. He was still going to have her, but not like this, not in the middle of the woods. As a human, she deserved to be in the safety of her bedroom, not on the damp floor of the woods. He'd been prepared to take her as a youkai, instead of a human woman here in the wilderness. He could be such an idiot sometimes.

"It's okay, Kagome. We don't have to do anything today," he said softly as he held her naked shivering body close to him. "I'm sorry, I let my desire for you get the best of me. Are you cold?"

Kagome looked at him confused by the tenderness in his voice. Why had he changed from being angry to being nice so suddenly?

Inuyasha rose to his feet cradling her close to him and walked back to their previous spot. Kagome relaxed. She was relieved, yet disappointed that they weren't going to do anything today.  
***********************************************************************

Kagome stepped out of the shower, drying off with her bath towel and wrapping a robe around her body. She opened the door and peeked into her bedroom to see if Inuyasha was in the room. He wasn't. She closed it and began to dry her hair with her blow dryer. After he'd found her torn clothes, he'd helped her put what was left of them back on. He stepped in his jeans and taken her back to the mansion to her room. He hadn't said a word to her when he left. She hadn't seen him for the rest of the day. She'd went with Miroku to the hospital to visit a recovering Sango and then came back home. She'd ask Sesshoumaru where he'd went, but he'd gotten smart with her like usual, asking her if he was his brother keeper. She'd talked to Rin about what happened and Rin had told her she could have hurt Inuyasha's pride. Was he staying away from the mansion to avoid her? She'd been worried about him all day. She'd felt guilty about the way she'd acted earlier. It hadn't been mature at all, but then, she hadn't been prepared to see...it still made her shiver.

Kagome opened the door again after she'd finished drying her hair expecting Inuyasha to be in her bed. It was midnight, he should be there by now. He wasn't. He'd never left her alone this long. Her heart began to ache with fear and anxiety. Where was he? Had she lost him? Did he interpret her behavior as a way of telling him she didn't want him? Because it wasn't true if he thought that. She slipped her feet in her slippers and walked out of her room. Maybe he was in his room. Inuyasha never stayed in his room even when she tried to lock him out her first night here. He always slept with her. So why would he be there now? It didn't hurt to check. 'What if he was in his room,' she thought in fear. That would mean he really didn't want to be with her anymore. Heart pounding, she prayed his room was empty when she knocked on the door. It wasn't locked, it wasn't even closed. She pushed it open and gasped when she saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor in front of the huge window. Her heart sunk. He'd been in his room all along.

"Close the door," he told her.

She did as he requested and stood there watching him. He didn't turn around just continued to sit cross-legged on the floor with his back turned to her.

"Where have you been, Inuyasha I haven't seen you since this morning?" Kagome asked, softly.

"I've been busy. Sesshoumaru is planning to get rid of Naraku for good."

"Oh," Kagome said, looking down at her feet. She wanted to ask him why he hadn't come to her room. Why was he here? But she couldn't, instead her throat constricted making it difficult for her to swallow.

"Was there something you needed, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

'Yes! You!' Her mind screamed. "No," she said. "I'm sorry to bother you."

Inuyasha listened to her walk out the room and close the door. 'Stubborn girl,' he thought. 'Didn't she know he was waiting for her to come to him?'

Kagome made it halfway to her room before she turned back around and marched back to Inuyasha's room. She angrily slammed the door behind her and walked to stand in front of him.

"You stupid idiot! Why are you acting this way with me? You're just like every other guy, dumping a girl when she says no. Is that all you wanted from me was sex?" She yelled, ignoring the tears running down her cheeks.

She suddenly found herself in Inuyasha's arms. He held her in his lap and gazed into her eyes with a tender look on his face. Wiping her tears away with his thumb, he kissed her lips gently. "No, Kagome. I want your love. I was prepared to take you today whether you wanted me to or not. I was going to do the very thing that I said I wouldn't and I've been angry and disgusted with myself all day. I'm glad you ran away from me, I never would have been able to live with myself for forcing you to do something you weren't prepared for. I love you too much to do anything to hurt you. I decided to let you come to me tonight, hoping it would mean you forgave me."

"Inuyasha I was never angry with you. I even felt ashamed for the way I acted, you just caught me off guard," Kagome explained. "I thought, I thought...you didn't want me anymore."

"Oh, Kagome, don't ever think that! I could never stop loving you no matter how you behave and I hope you feel the same way about me."

"I do," Kagome said smiling a little. "I've put up with you this long. I think I can put up with you a few more years."

"How about forever?" Inuyasha asked.

"That too," Kagome said, still smiling. She stared into his eyes, her smile slowly fading. "Inuyasha, I really do love you," she said seriously. "I love everything about you even when you make me want to strangle you sometimes. Even though I know you're cold-blooded killer, I still love you. Even though I was forced to work for you, I still love you. Even though you're a hanyou, I still love you because none of that matters to me anymore. When I look at you, I see a person who has risked his life many times to protect me. I see a kind, loving, beautiful person underneath that gruff exterior, I see a diamond in the rough, I see a person who would do anything to make me happy. You have showed me more love than anyone I've ever known in your own Inuyasha way and I really do think I'm the luckiest girl on earth to have you. I want to be your mate, Inuyasha. I want to be with you forever."

Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat. His golden eyes wide with unshed tears as he stared at her in complete euphoria. His emotions were so intense his heart felt as if it was about to shatter into a thousand of pieces. Kagome leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. That one kiss was filled with so much love, he nearly lost it. A single tear slid down his cheek as she continued to kiss him.

"Kagome," he whispered hoarsely when she pulled away, looking up at her with big, puppy dog, lovesick eyes.

Kagome stood up and unwrapped her bathrobe. She let it slide to the floor standing before him naked and beautiful.

Inuyasha's breathe caught in his throat. His hands shook as he reached for her and pulled her down beside him on the floor. This time he made love to her the right way, tenderly, lovingly and slowly. Kissing her and caressing her body with his hands and mouth until her entire body turned into molten desire.

Kagome moaned when his warm mouth closed around her hard nipple and began to suck lightly. She ran her fingers through his silky hair and arched her back on the floor. Inuyasha gently massaged her other breast with his hand, reveling in the softness, yet firmness of it. He couldn't stop touching her, even if he tried. She was more than he'd imagined. Everything about her was sweet and Kagome. Her scent, the soft, silky, feel of her skin against his, the taste of her was slowly driving him crazy. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her and loose himself in her love. His mouth switched to her other breast, delighting in the soft moans she gave him. By the end of the night there wasn't going to be one spot he hadn't tasted or touched on her body.

Kagome moaned again in passion. She couldn't take this. Inuyasha was slowly driving her insane with his tender ministrations. She felt the muscles in her stomach stiffen as he slowly raked his tongue over her hot skin. His hands came up to grab her breasts as his mouth slowly kissed a path down her stomach. She tried to stop him when she realized where he was heading. He grabbed her hand hands, pinning them down on the floor.

"I want to taste you," he murmured.

"Inuyasha, you don't...Oh!" Kagome gasped as the first swipe of his hot, wet, tongue sent unbelievable sensations rocketing through her aroused body. Her hands fisted at her side, her fingernails digging into the carpet as he circled her clitoris with the tip of his tongue and dived deeper into her womanhood. She could feel him purring against her in ecstasy as he lapped at her swollen, wet, feminine core.

'This is Kagome,' Inuyasha thought half out of it with desire. 'She taste like honeysuckle...So good...so mine...all mine!" He felt like he was becoming high off her erotic scent and sweet juices. He was definitely becoming addictive to her essence. All he could think about was how much more he wanted as he hungrily forced his tongue inside the very core of her.

Kagome could feel the pressure building as he thrust his tongue into her over and over. She tried to stop herself, but she couldn't, and cried out helplessly as she came in his mouth. It was the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced and she could still feel him greedily lapping her at her wetness sending thousands of tiny orgasm through her causing her body to tremble and shake. Her juices had poured out when she came and he'd swallowed it greedily. He'd felt his own loins lurch and swell against the carpet and suddenly he was dying to be inside her.

Kagome was still floating in a sea of ecstasy when Inuyasha wrapped her legs around his waist and prepared to enter her. She looked up at him and smiled languidly, but stopped when she felt something big, hard and hot pressing against her. She was too spent from her orgasm to do anything about it, so she closed her eyes and tried to relax against the carpet.

Inuyasha slowly entered her. She was so tight, so small he was afraid he wouldn't fit, but then he felt her stretching to accommodate his large size. He sigh with relief as he entered her as cautiously as he could, not wanting to hurt her anymore than he would have to when he reached her hymen. He could hear her panting softly and looked down at her. The rise and fall of her breast made him swell even more. He stopped.

"Kagome? Are you alright?' he asked in concern his voice harsh with arousal.

She nodded. "Yes, it's not as bad as I thought!" She whispered.

Inuyasha leaned over her, propping himself on his arms to look down in her beautiful face. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. "I love you so much." He bent his head to kiss her as he continued to enter her.

His kiss distracted her thoughts from what he was doing and she began to kiss him back passionately. Inuyasha returned her kiss just as passionately as he sunk deeper into her, stopping once he reached her hymen. He used his hands to hold the sides of her face as he kissed her deeply and thrust into her hard enough to break the thin membrane that kept him from making her his.

Kagome cried out in pain in his mouth, beating on his shoulders as he sunk deeper into her. He moaned in ecstasy. She moaned in pain.

"It hurts, Inuyasha!" She said when he pulled away from her, tears running down her face. She felt as if he'd just ripped her apart.

"I'm sorry, my love, it'll be better in a second," he said trying to keep himself from moving.

"How do you know?" Kagome almost shouted at him.

Seeking to comfort her and taking her mind off the pain, Inuyasha began to place little kisses over her cheeks, nose, mouth, brow and chin. "We did it, Kagome, in a few minutes you'll be my mate," he whispered proudly in her ear.

Kagome smiled at that, then gasped when she felt his mouth on her breast. He gently licked around her nipple teasingly, before taking it into his mouth and sucking tenderly. His tongue stroked back and forth over the erect nipple causing her moan. He could feel her becoming wet again making it easier for him to pull back and thrust just a little to test her. He smiled when she moaned. She was ready for him.

He pushed her hair from the side of her neck and began to suck lightly on her sensitive skin. Kagome groaned in delight. He pulled back and thrust into her a little harder. She saw stars as the sensation swept over her. Inuyasha growled against her neck and thrust into her again. 'Oh gods,' she thought. 'I never thought it could be like this!'

"Don't stop," she whispered to him.

He hadn't planned on it. Right now he couldn't stop if he tried. He could feel the demon in him trying to surface as he slowly lost control. Luckily his face was buried in the side of her neck or Kagome would have been frightened from the dangerous glowing of his eyes. His eyes had turned blood red and they glowed brightly against the floor.

Something was happening to her, feeling like this was not normal. Inuyasha began to move faster, harder, deeper. Her body felt like it was one big sensation and thumped wildly in time to his thrust. She felt something building in her starting from her toes and gradually making it's way up her body. She felt as if her soul was about to burst from her body. She felt like she was going to die, but what a way to go! She held onto Inuyasha tightly as he took her to a place she'd never encountered before.

Inuyasha suddenly reared back. His face had been transformed to that of a wild beast. His eyes blood red, his hair sticking up on the ends, and his mouth opened showing his larger than life fangs. Kagome didn't have time to scream when he lowered his head and sunk those two razor sharp fangs into her shoulder. The pain faded away quickly replacing an intense feeling that caused her to orgasm violently. Inuyasha let out an inhuman growl, his teeth sunk deeper into her flesh as he exploded inside of her. Kagome head fell back limply, a red light shining from her eyes and mouth lighting up the entire room. The last words she heard before she lost consciousness was Inuyasha whispering in her ear. "Mine...finally, you're mine!"


	27. A Youkai's Mate

Inuyasha woke up surrounded by the sweet heavenly scent of his mate. He took in a deep breath, breathing in as much as he could into his nose. He felt like he was walking on clouds, as his head swam lightly at the intense scent. He looked down at her snuggled comfortably in his arms. He'd watched her closely throughout the night as her body and mind went through the slow transformation that would bind them together to make them as one. He was a little worried at how she would react when she found out part of him had merged with her. He hadn't explained to her the results of their mating. He hadn't thought about it until now, the only thing that had been important to him was making her his at the time. He could feel her, not just physically, but emotionally and mentally as well. Everything that was Kagome, everything that made Kagome who she was, was now a part of him. He smiled in content. She really was an angel. She wasn't filled with anger, revenge, despair, none of the negativity that he thrived off. For the first time in his life, he actually felt at peace with himself and she had unknowingly given him a very precious gift, her. He wasn't alone anymore, the realization hit him like a brick wall, shocking him.

Kagome stirred and yawned. The shock she'd felt from Inuyasha woke her up. She smiled lazily at him when she saw him watching her and moved to sat up, wincing slightly at the soreness of the muscles in her right shoulder which made her remember everything that had happened last night. Sliding to the far side of her bed with speed she didn't know she had, she glared at him and pointed her finger in his face.

"You bit me!" She yelled. "You fucking animal!"

Inuyasha was surprised by her use of language and realized she sounded exactly like him. He smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling about? You tried to kill me!" Kagome asked, her anger rising.

"I wasn't trying to kill you Kagome. It was the last part of the mating ritual. I did it to bind you to me."

Kagome looked at him suspiciously. Inuyasha felt himself growing hard. He couldn't help it. She looked so wild and beautiful with the white satin sheets wrapped around her naked tanned body, her hair tangled around her shoulders, and her dark brown eyes shooting flaming sparks at him.

"Kagome," he reached for her, but she scooted off the bed and stood up. Inuyasha watched her with an amused smile, her bare feet padding loudly on the carpet as she ran to the full-length mirror on the wall to look at herself.

She gasped when she saw two gold crescent moons on the junction between her neck and shoulder where Inuyasha had bit her. They were the same as Rin's markings, except Rin's were blue instead of gold.

Inuyasha suddenly appeared behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her up against him, smiling when she stiffened at his hard arousal pressing into her buttocks. He pulled her hair back and slid his tongue slowly over the markings, holding her tightly when her knees buckled and her body began to tremble.

Kagome felt as if she was having another orgasm. The feelings coming from the markings were sending her body into a sensuous roller coaster. "What's happening to me?" Her voice stuttering when she asked the question.

Inuyasha smirked against her skin. "You're mine, body and soul, Kagome. You're my mate for life and your body can't help but respond to me whenever I want you."

Just then the door opened, one of the butlers carrying a tray entered the room. Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "Don't we have any privacy in this mansion?"

Kagome was more than grateful. She was still sore from last night especially down there. She couldn't deal with Inuyasha's enormous size right now. Besides, she was suddenly starving.

"Food, food, food," she chanted giving the butler a dazzling smile.

He smiled back at her. "A gift from Sesshoumaru on your recent mating," the butler said, making Kagome blush.

He took the top off the tray. Kagome nose suddenly went haywire with all the different smells from the food. The scents were so intense, they almost made her sick to her stomach. "Ahh," she screamed, grabbing the butler with one hand and lifting him up in the air by his collar, while holding the sheets around her with her other hand. "What are you doing? Are you trying to poison me? I can smell the fumes from this tainted food as soon as you took the top off." She threw him a good feet away from her in her rage.

The poor butler crashed against the wall on the opposite side of the room, before he scrambled to his feet and quickly left. "They don't pay me enough to put up with this kind of abuse," Kagome could hear him mumbling to himself.

She stared down at the food on the floor finally realizing what she had done. She covered her mouth with her hands and turned to Inuyasha in shock. He was trying to stop himself from laughing and failing miserably to her dismay. He gave up and let it out.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen you do," he said, hooting with laughter.

"You idiot! This isn't funny! What's wrong with me?" Kagome yelled at him looking like she was about to cry.

"Kagome, think about it, your language, your short-temper and your unexplainable increase in strength, haven't you noticed you're acting like someone you know?" Inuyasha asked with a sly grin.

Kagome thought for a while, her eyes widening in shock and horror. "YOU!" She yelled.

"That's right, yours truly," Inuyasha said arrogantly.

"How is this possible?" Kagome whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed and staring down at the floor.

"I told you, we're mates now. We're merged as one. I can feel and sense everything that is you and you can do the same with me, Kagome. But, I didn't think you'd take on my personality, it's quite funny."

"Then that must mean you have some of my traits as well. You haven't shouted at me or lost your temper since I awakened." Kagome said in surprise.

Inuyasha smiled. "I feel strangely peaceful right now. It's sort of new to me."

"Amazing," Kagome said. "When humans marry their vows to each other are a figure of speech. They don't actually merge as one! This is crazy!"

"Humans are so hypocritical they say one thing, but never make it a reality," Inuyasha said.

"Hey! You're still half-human buddy so don't put yourself down!" Kagome snapped at him. She gasped and covered her mouth again. "I feel so bitchy, no wonder you're always in a bad mood. I want my old self back!"

Inuyasha laughed again. "You're still my Kagome, you just have to learn to control my personality as well."

"And what about my strength? I just sent that poor butler flying into the wall with one hand!"

"Well that's something I wasn't expecting, but it's different for everyone. You probably have my keen sense of smell too if you thought the food was poisoned. I doubt Sesshoumaru would try to poison us. You're not use to smelling anything so intensely."

"So am I as strong as you?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"I don't know let's give it a try," Inuyasha said. "Let's arm wrestle."

"Oh you going down, baby!" Kagome said, making him laugh again.

She, of course lost, Inuyasha grinned at the pout on her face.

"You're probably a little stronger than the average human, but I don't think you'll ever be as strong as a youkai," Inuyasha said.

"This is so exciting. I have to find out what else has changed about me!" Kagome said, getting up and putting on her pajamas.

"Kagome don't you think you need to stay in bed for a while longer," Inuyasha hinted at her.

"No," Kagome said, not getting it at all.

Inuyasha sighed. If he was himself he would have thrown her on the bed and seduced the pants right off her. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite himself right now and he was already feeling guilty thinking about the things he would do to her. Everything was still new to both of them. Hopefully, these strange feelings would wear off in a few days and they would go back to acting like themselves.

"Kagome! What are you doing!" He yelled in alarm when he saw her standing in the window.

"I'm going to jump!" She said. "Hey I shouldn't be harmed if I have your powers right?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran to her. It was too late. She'd jumped out the window from the third floor!

"Whoo hoo! Yeah!" He heard her before he got to the window and looked down. She was jumping up and down on the ground and waving up at him then made a high leap into the branches of a tree.

"Kagome! You get back here right now before you hurt yourself!" His demand was lost to her as she bounded from tree to tree. He growled as he pulled on his jeans. Had he always been so rash and impatient? Kagome wasn't thinking before she acted. She could really hurt herself. He leaped out of the window after her.

"Wow," Rin said watching the scene from her window. Sesshoumaru was standing closely behind her. "Do you think he can keep up with her?"

"I doubt it," Sesshoumaru said, his voice holding a tinge of amusement.

"Doesn't this remind you of one of those television shows when animals go wild? Or in this case when newly mated youkai mates go wild."

Rin felt a slight rumble in Sesshoumaru's chest. She turned to look at him with interest as the rumble got louder. She gasped when he burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru hardly ever laughed. His deep, masculine, voice filled the room causing her to giggle along with him. "Youkai Mates Gone Wild," he said before falling into another fit of laughter. ^_^


	28. A Youkai's Mate Part Two

**A/N: So sorry for the long updates. I have been beyond busy! I have decided to post the next two chapters for Human Compensation today. I'm glad everyone is still reading it! ^_^**

Kagome, come back here!" Inuyasha felt a sense of deja vu as he chased Kagome through the forest once again, this time with their clothes on.

Kagome ignored his calls. She was too excited and having too much fun to stop. Laughing almost maniacally, she landed on the leaf covered ground. Testing out her speed and reflexes, she ran as fast as she could around the trees. She felt as if she was flying. Her body became a blur, but she could smell, hear, see everything with amazingly clear perception. She ran pass Inuyasha watching him stop to frown at her. Inuyasha watched her with annoyance, yet fascination as she ran circles around him. 'What a show off,' he thought.

"Gee, Kagome do I have to put you on a leash?" He asked sarcastically. She was acting like a wild puppy who'd escaped from his owners to explore the wilderness. He turned around in shock when he heard the unmistakable loud cracking of a group of trees. If he hadn't leaped away, they would have crashed down on top of his head. Kagome must have grown razor sharp claws in order to cut trees like that.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?" He yelled at her angrily.

"As if a hundred trees could kill you!" Kagome said laughing.

"That's it, I've had it with you!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome let out a shriek when he appeared in front of her with lightning speed, his arms crossed in front of him. "No! I will not let you spoil my fun!" She pouted before taking off again.

She couldn't outrun him this time. He caught up with her and swept her off her feet without breaking his run. Kagome pounded against his back when he slung her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. He didn't sit her down until they were safely back in their bedroom. He threw her on the bed. She scrambled to get back up. He pushed her back down on the bed and easily held her down with one hand as she fought to get up.

"Enough! Kagome! You're letting your powers go to your head. Try to control it!"

"You don't understand Inuyasha! I feel so exhilarated! As if I could do anything in the world. I've never felt this good in my life! I cannot stay in this room! It feels like a cage."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I know exactly how you feel, but you must learn to control your new powers, you're still a human. Your body can't take this kind of strain no matter how good you feel. You're going to wear yourself out if you keep this up!"

"There's no way I can do that!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Kagome, my love, you're still human. These powers are only temporary," Inuyasha said regretfully. He didn't want to tell her, but she gave him no choice. He didn't want her to hurt herself.

Kagome looked very disappointed. "You mean, I'm not going to be like this forever?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "They'll still be there, but only when you need them the most. In a few days, you'll going to convert back to your human self just like Rin and your body is going to feel everything you've done to it today so I suggest you take it easy from now on."

"What do you mean they'll only come back when I need them? I need them now!" Kagome protested, but she stopped fighting him.

"No you don't. Sesshoumaru once told me that the mating ritual not only merge two species together, but it has a natural process of protecting the weaker sex. So if they were ever separated from their mate and were endanger, they had a way of protecting themselves with the powers they took from their stronger mate to some degree, at least until the stronger mate found them."

"But if we were separated? How would you find me?" Kagome asked her curiosity making her forget about her anger.

"I have many ways of finding you, Kagome. Your scent, for instance, can leave a very long trail behind long after you've disappeared, unless the wind blows it away, then I'd have to use my sixth sense."

"Your sixth sense?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah," he drawled, realizing she was sprawled across the bed looking very sexy and very ripe for taking.

Kagome eyes widen as she stared at him, sensing his growing arousal which was in turn, causing her arousal. "Inuyasha? Am I feeling what you're feeling?" Kagome asked as he slowly climbed over her.

He smirked at her and began to unbutton and zip down his pants. Kagome gulped preparing herself for the monster cock. She still couldn't believe he'd gotten that thing inside of her without killing her last night.

Inuyasha growled at her in frustration at the fear he saw in her eyes and yanked her body up against his. "Get use to it Kagome, because by the time I'm done with you, you won't be afraid of me anymore, you're be begging for it."

Miroku sat on the side of Sango's hospital bed as they stared blankly at the television hanging on the wall ahead of them.

"I hate hospitals," Sango finally said.

Miroku turned to her with a sympathetic smile. "I know you do," he said, running his fingers over the bald patch on the side of her head where they had shaved the hair to tend to her concussion. "I'm just happy you're recovering so nicely."

Sango blushed a little, feeling self-conscious about the patch of missing hair. "I must look like a freak." She mumbled.

Miroku looked surprised. "You've never looked more beautiful, my sweet Sango," he said seriously. He bent down placing a soft kiss on her temple. He was so glad to have her back. She was sitting up in bed with a cast on her arm. Her face had most of its color back even though it was still covered in bruises. "The doctor wants to keep you under surveillance for a few days and then you're free to go back home," Miroku said.

"Home," Sango said with a wishful smile. "I hope so. If I have to struggle to digest another tray of hospital food I'll go completely insane."

Miroku laughed softly. A lock of his long, black hair fell loose and draped over his brow. Sango used her good hand to gently push it back. She looked at him closely as he stared back at her. His usually clean shaven face was covered with dark fuzz giving him a dangerous bad-boy look. His eyes were slightly red and there were dark circles under them, secretly telling her he hadn't been getting enough sleep. For the four days she'd been here, he'd barely left her side. Kagome had told her he'd saved her life, but Miroku had never brought it up. She wanted to know what happened.

"Miroku tell me about that day? How did you get to me in time?" She asked.

Miroku winced not wanting to deal with the painful memories. His dreams had been plagued with nightmares of that fatal day. So many people had lost their lives. The few that maybe had the slightest chance of making it out and seeing their families had perished by his own hand. He'd never thought twice about taking a life until that day. Now the guilt was eating away at his very soul. Those people had families waiting for them that would never see them again because of him.

Sango stared at him knowing something was wrong. Her mind raced back to that day. The hallways had been crowded with people. She couldn't get out, so how had Miroku gotten to her in time? Her eyes widened as a dark thought crossed her mind. He didn't. He couldn't have. She looked into his sad eyes. He did...

"Miroku," she whispered hoarsely.

Miroku turned away from her and stood up. "You can hate me as much as you like for what I did to those people. I kind of hate myself right now, but know this Sango." He turned around to look at her his dark eyes glinting dangerously. "If I had to do it over again to get to you, I would, without hesitation! I will never let you go without a fight!"

Sango stared down at the stark white sheets draped over her not knowing how to take Miroku's passionate confession. He'd risk his life to save hers. He'd killed innocent people to get to her. He sat here with her and watched over her like an overprotective...lover? Did Miroku love her? The question seemed kind of stupid after everything he'd done for her and yet, her insecurities was still telling her to be careful. He hadn't told her that he loved her. Yet, everything he did led to it.

"Are you disgusted with me Sango? Do you hate me?" He asked his eyes staring deep into hers.

"No, Miroku. I don't like what you did, but you saved my life and for that I'm grateful," Sango told him. She leaned forward and softly kissed his lips leaving a very surprised Miroku to gape at her. "Thank you," she told him.

Miroku took her hand in his. "Sango, when I thought I had lost you, I hated myself for not telling you how I felt about you sooner."

Sango looked at him. "I thought the same thing when I thought I was about to die," she said, shyly.

"You have feelings for me?" Miroku asked as if it was the most unbelievable thing he'd ever heard.

Sango blushed and nodded.

He grabbed her hand, holding it tightly in his. His face coming very close to hers. "Sango, will you marry me and bare my children?"

"W...w...what?" Sango stuttered.

"I've always wanted kids and you would be perfect for them. You're so beautiful. You'll make a beautiful bride and a wife and a mother. I know you'll be a good mother."

"Miroku! Slow down! I don't think I'm ready for all of that now!" Sango nearly yelled.

Now it was Miroku's time to blush. 'Idiot,' he thought to himself. 'You're a big idiot. What the hell is wrong with you? She finally admits she has feelings for you and you scare her away!'

'Asking me to marry him, he still hasn't told me loves me. I want to hear the words!" Sango thought to herself.

"I'm sorry," Miroku said, blushing furiously.

Sango smiled. She had never, ever seen Miroku blush. She didn't know he could. "I never knew you wanted a family," she said.

"Only with you," Miroku said. "You make me want things that seem impossible."

"Miroku," Sango sighed.

He smiled. "I like the way you say my name." He gave her that lecherous smile of his.

Sango was glad to see him acting like his old self. He'd been so different, quiet and sober over the last few days.

"When I get you home, I'm going to show you exactly how I feel about you," he told her. His eyes shimmering with smoldering heat.

A little shiver went through Sango's body. She didn't know if it was from the passion she saw in his eyes, or the coolness of the room or the excitement that went through her when he told her of his plans. She did know that nothing was going to be the same between them after today.  
***********************************************************************

Kagome woke up alone in the huge king size bed. She looked at the clock. It was eight p.m. How long had she been asleep? She moaned in pain as her stiff muscles protested against the slightest move of her battered, abused, body. Her mouth was dry. "Water, I need water," her voice cracked. She saw a new tray of food by her bed and crawled slowly to it. Grabbing the glass of water beside the wine, she gulped it down greedily, sighing at the feel of the cool water going down her throat. 'Where the heck was Inuyasha? How dare he leave her in such a condition,' she thought angrily. 'It was so like a man to fuck her brains out and leave.' Kagome nearly choked on the water. She had to get rid of his bad-temper before she became a potty mouth just like him. Why were her muscles so stiff? She wasn't suppose to be stiff or tired or ...she looked down at her naked body...or slightly bruised with Inuyasha teeth and fingers prints. Were her powers wearing off sooner than she thought?

She thought about the things they had done and shivered a little at the memories. Inuyasha had stayed true to his promise. He'd teased and taunted her so badly with his hands and mouth that she really had end up begging him for release. And when he continued to ignore her, she had taken over. Something had snapped inside of her, turning her into a wild beast who only wanted one thing...to mate. She'd thrown Inuyasha flat on his back and sunk herself on the object she'd been so afraid of. Inuyasha had stared at her in wonder as she aggressively thrust against him. She understood the look in his eyes when she happened to glance at the mirror and saw what she had become. Her eyes had turned a dark red and glowed ferociously. Her hair was almost standing up on the end, and her teeth looked unusually long and sharp. She'd stopped in her shock at seeing her reflection. Inuyasha had nearly screamed at her to keep going. She looked down at him, he must have seen the fear and confusion in her eyes. He'd told her in a more calmer voice it was natural for her to transform sometimes when they mated. Then he told her how beautiful she was to him in her transformation. Still inside of her, he flipped her on her back and proceeded to pound the fear and confusion out of her until they came together in a powerful climax. She only had ten minutes to recover before he took her again, this time on her hands and knees sending her into another powerful orgasm. She thought he was finished with their lovemaking. She had no idea how wrong she was. Inuyasha made love to her over and over in every position he could think of and each time was better than the last. He acted as if he couldn't get enough of her and even though Kagome was very flattered by his amorous attentions, it got to the point where she had to beg him to let her rest. Ten times was enough for her body. She was covered in sweat, she could barely catch her breath, and her heart was pounding in her chest. The last thing she remembered was Inuyasha purring contently in her ear as she fell into a deep sleep in his arms.

She forced herself to get up and prepare a nice bath to soak her aching muscles. After an hour in the tub, she felt refreshed enough to put on some clothes for the night. She didn't know why she bothered, Inuyasha would only rip them off. She laughed at that as she wrapped her bath robe around her. She'd only taken one step when a sharp pain pierced her arm. She pulled it out of her robe and gasped in horror at the long gash on her arm. Where did it come from? Another piercing pain hit her, this time on her leg. She looked down to see another long cut going down her leg. What was happening to her? She took off her robe and watched in terror as deep cuts began to appear all over her body. Screaming in pain and fear, she fell to the floor. Thinking she was going to die, she cried out the only name she knew could protect her.

"INUYASHA!"


	29. A Youkai's Mate Part Three

"Ugh! I've had enough of you!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration and anger. The male lion demon had caught him off guard and jumped him when his back was turned. It attacked him with a fury even Inuyasha could barely keep up with. His entire body was getting cut with the lion demon fangs and claws. Inuyasha growled loudly. Leaving the warm soft body of his mate to come here and fight this asshole had already set him in a foul mood, but to be so off balance with his powers only made his temper rise. He forcefully knocked the demon off of him using his feet and hands and sent the huge demon flying backwards to the ground.

"Is he the last of them?" Shippou asked, looking around cautiously. Shippou, who had a group of spies that worked for him, had called Inuyasha and told him of Naraku's plan to create a huge alliance against Sesshoumaru and his mafia. Miroku and Inuyasha had taken the two groups that had recently joined Naraku by surprise.

Sesshoumaru landed gracefully beside Shippou. He turned to Shippou who backed away in fright. "Why did you call Inuyasha here? I specifically remember telling you to only bring Miroku and a few other men. Inuyasha's name never came up."

"I...I thought you forgot to mention him," Shippou stuttered.

"I never forget anything," Sesshoumaru hissed as he walked to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat down on the ground, ignoring the painful wounds on his body. He had the worse feeling that went through his entire soul. Something was not right, but he didn't know what it was.

"You okay, Inuyasha? Those wounds look pretty serious," Miroku asked walking to him.

"Fool! I would think that you would be more careful with your body since you just mated with Kagome. Did you forget that the bond between you and her is still strong? Your stupidity has caused your mate great pain!" The gruesome image of Kagome's body covered in lacerations and her blood covering his Rin as she held her on the bathroom floor made Sesshoumaru glare at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood up. "What the fuck are you talking about, Sesshoumaru?" He growled threateningly.

"Because of your recent mating with Kagome, she now feels everything that you do, which means, dear brother, that her weak human body is now covered in the very wounds that cover yours." Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

Inuyasha eyes widen! A look of stark terror came on his pale face. "Kagome!" He whispered. "KAGOME!"

"Where do you think you're going? This fight isn't over!" The lion demon yelled angrily as he blocked Inuyasha.

"Get out of my way!" Inuyasha growled, ramming his fist through the lion's chest and pulling out his heart. He dropped the still beating heart on the ground and leaped away. The lion stared down at his vital organ in shock before he died.

"If what you said is true, then Kagome may not be able to survive the wounds that were inflicted on Inuyasha." Miroku said to Sesshoumaru.

"I understand that Inuyasha is still new to the experience of having a mate, but I do not have the time or patience to babysit those two. Naraku is arranging a war with us. My first priority will be to protect Rin, then fight back. If he doesn't know how to take care of his mate, I fear he won't keep her for long."  
*********************************************************************** br /  
Inuyasha found Kagome laying on the bathroom floor in a puddle of blood. Her head was in Rin's lap. Rin saw him, glared at him, and quietly left. Inuyasha dropped to his knees beside Kagome and pulled her into his arms. She was weak and very pale, her skin was cold, as if all her blood had been drained out of her. The cuts on her body were already beginning to heal, now they were only thin red lines.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, looking up at him through slightly closed eyes.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Inuyasha said, holding her close to him. He picked her up and carried her to their bed, grimacing at the pained expression on her face from moving her.

"What happened to me?" She asked weakly.

"It was my fault," he showed her the cuts on his arms, then lifted her arm beside his.

Kagome gasped at the replicas of the cuts.

"You were hurt when I was attacked by a lion demon. I didn't know that it would effect you. If I had known, Kagome, I would have never went, I swear!"

Kagome stared into his grief-stricken face more concerned about him than herself at the moment. He seemed to be taking it pretty badly.

"I never meant to hurt you, Kagome!" Inuyasha cried passionately.

"I know," Kagome said. "It's okay, Inuyasha."

"It's not okay! I caused you so much pain! I could have killed you! What kind of mate am I to do something so stupid?"

"You didn't know!" Kagome said.

"That's no excuse!" Inuyasha yelled. "My ignorance almost got you killed and what if you had died? I could have never lived with myself! I just...I just made you my mate...I can't loose you..."

Kagome felt his hot tears on her shoulders.

"I'm supposed to protect you..." he mumbled in a broken voice.

Kagome forced him to lie down beside her. With every move she made, her skin felt like it would rip apart. With her mind screaming at her in agonizing pain, she wrapped an arm around Inuyasha when he pulled her against his body. She could feel his uncontrollable sobs shaking both of their bodies. She gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's okay, Inuyasha," she said softly, trying to comfort him. "I know you would never hurt me on purpose. It was just a mistake, that's all. I'm not angry at you for what happened, so don't be so upset about it. You haven't lost me. I'm still here, and I have your healing abilities, so it doesn't hurt at all now."

Inuyasha knew she was lying to make him feel better which only made him fall more deeply in love with her. "Liar," he muttered in her hair. He could feel every laceration on her small body, throbbing and burning painfully. The sudden fear he'd felt during the fight had been hers, but at the time he hadn't realized it, thinking she was still asleep in bed.

Kagome swallowed, her voice shook, but she had to ask him. "When we were in our apartment, you came home with the same wounds, yet you acted as if they were nothing. How can you tolerate such pain?"

"I'm half youkai, Kagome. We can tolerate anything that doesn't kill us. Besides, I'm use to being hurt, it only comes as a mild annoyance to me, but you're a human and you're female..."

"Hey what's me being a female got to do with..," Kagome started to argue, but Inuyasha kept talking as if he didn't hear her.

"And you're mine, I cannot tolerate seeing you hurt, especially when I know I'm the cause of your suffering. Don't you understand? You're my mate, I live only to protect you, now. You're the only thing that matters in my life and if anything should ever happen to you, if I should ever loose you...it would destroy me. A youkai that can't protect his mate doesn't deserve to live."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered in awe. His words made her heart ache with tender love for him. "I love you," she said, kissing him softly on his lips.

He kissed her back as tenderly as he could. "Try to get some sleep, your wounds should be healed in the morning." He said gruffly.

Kagome settled against him and closed her eyes. Hoping she could fall asleep, despite her condition.

Inuyasha began to purr on purpose, knowing that the soft sound would relax her and quickly put her asleep. He'd learned that a long time ago. After twenty minutes she was sound asleep. He, however, had a very hard time falling asleep. A thousand worries were going through his mind at once and everyone of them were about her. Now that they were mates, he was responsible for everything that happened to her. It was up to him to take care of her, watch over her, make sure she was always happy and comfortable. But hadn't he always done that? He supposed with them being bonded together as they were, it made everything twice as serious. It was the reason why Inuyoukai were so finicky about choosing a life mate. Once they mated, the females held the males hearts in their hands, their hearts, their soul, their life. Kagome didn't understand and he didn't know how to make her understand.  
***********************************************************************

Inuyasha jerked out of his sleep when the scent of Kagome's blood hit his nose. His body shot up in bed and his head whirled around in panic. Kagome was still bleeding! He thought she had stopped! The covers had fell off the bed when he sat up and revealed a huge blood stain where Kagome was supposed to be. Her scent told him she had left the room. Jumping out of bed, he followed the smell of her blood to her previous bedroom. The door was closed.

Rin was sitting on Kagome's bed talking to her when Inuyasha knocked the door down in his hurry to get to her, startling both of them. They watched the entire door fall to the floor with Inuyasha standing on top of it with a wild look on his face.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" He yelled.

Kagome put her hands over her ears. "I'm fine, Inuyasha, what are you yelling about?"

She, indeed, looked very fine compared to last night when she looked about to die, so where was the continuous strong scent of her blood coming from? "You're bleeding, I can smell it from here!" He said looking confused.

Kagome and Rin's face turned fiery red at his comment. Rin stared down at the floor while Kagome calmly explained to him that she had started her menstrual cycle.

Inuyasha stared back at her with a blank look.

Kagome's mouth dropped opened. "Please, do not tell me you don't know what that is!" Kagome begged in embarrassment.

"I've heard of it, I think. Is it the time when women can't have sex? Cause Kikyo was always telling me women had those times..." Inuyasha stopped when he saw Kagome glaring at him.

"I'll talk to you later, Kagome," Rin said leaving.

Inuyasha walked to Kagome who was still glaring at him. He looked her over and smiled. The cuts had healed and the thin red lines had disappeared from her arms. "I'm glad you're feeling better," he said before doubling over in pain. He fell to the floor grabbing his lower stomach. "What the hell was that?" He yelled.

Kagome eyes widen in surprise, then a slow, suspiciously gleeful, smile spreaded across her beautiful face. "I believe those are my cramps!"

**A/N: This is the last part to A Youkai's Mate. LOL.**


	30. Koga's Return

**A/N: I'm happy everyone found the last chapter hilarious. I had to laugh about it myself. LOL**

"Your what!" Inuyasha gasped, his face contorted in pain.

"My cramps," Kagome stated with a smug smile. "You are now feeling what I'm feeling. It's so nice to have the love of my life share my menstrual."

"It is not nice!" Inuyasha screamed. "Oh gods! I'm going to bleed to death!" Inuyasha raced to the bathroom.

Kagome waited until the door slammed shut, then she fell backwards on the bed in a burst of laughter kicking her arms and legs in the air and dancing a jig on the mattress. She quickly stopped and sat back down when Inuyasha swung opened the door and stared her suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing," Kagome said, giving him an innocent look. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, I'm not bleeding! Ugh! That would have really freaked me out!" Inuyasha said with a look disgust, making Kagome glare at him. He laid down beside her with his back turned to her and moaned pitifully.

Kagome rubbed his back. "You'll be okay, Inuyasha. All women go through this for at least four days...sometimes even a week."

"What! I've got to deal with this for that long! The gods must be playing one cruel joke on me!" Inuyasha whined.

"Inuyasha, I need to you to take me the store," Kagome told him looking over his shoulders.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going anywhere like this! I feel like something is slowly ripping my guts out! How can you sit there so calmly and tolerate this?"

"The same way you can tolerate having a sword stabbed through your stomach to play a dirty trick on me!" Kagome said angrily, surprising him.

"Kagome? You're still upset about that?" He asked turning to look at her.

She sighed. "If you don't want to go with me, then I'll go by myself." She made a move to climb over him.

Inuyasha pulled her down on top of him. "You are not going anywhere. You're going to stay in bed with me and suffer through this like a good girl."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I need to get personal feminine things for myself or Sesshoumaru is going to have a lot of dirty sheets to wash and I doubt he'd like that."

"Why don't you ask Rin for some," Inuyasha said, pushing her back on the bed.

"I did, but she doesn't use the same brand I do and I won't feel comfortable using something I'm not use to!"

"Kagome, you are not going anywhere. You've been seen enough in public visiting Sango! I will not take you to a public store because you want to be picky over your feminine things!" Inuyasha said, stubbornly crossing his arms.

Kagome pushed against his back trying to push him off the bed. It was no use, she wasn't strong enough to push the big oaf. She decided to try another tactic. She straddled his legs and gave him the saddest look she could muster. "Please, Inuyasha! Don't be so cruel. I really need to go, you don't know what a girl has to go through...well maybe you do, now, but still there's so much more..." she pleaded.

Inuyasha stared at her and gulped loudly. He almost looked like he was about to give in until he saw the tiny smug glint in Kagome's eyes. He frowned. "No way in hell! And don't you ever try to pull that little trick on me again!"

Kagome felt like pulling his hair out, not hers. She grabbed a hold of his long locks that hung on the side of his face and yanked as hard as she could, pulling him into a sitting position with his face close to hers. "Look you big, stupid, dog! I need my tampons and maxi pads and everything else a girl needs to feel better! If you don't take me to a store right now. I swear I have ways of making those cramps worse than they already are. I can deal with it because I'm use to the pain, but I'd love to see how you handle cramps ten times worse than this!"

Inuyasha gulped loudly in fear. "You can actually do that?"

"Yes, I can!" Kagome lied. "So you better take me to the store where I can buy the medicine I need to stop the pain! Unless, you'd rather lay here and deal with it for four days."

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place...bitch!" Inuyasha pushed her off him as he got up. "Hurry up and get dressed. I don't have all day!" He yelled grouchily as he left the room.

Kagome took her time getting dressed, even decided to eat breakfast before they left. She'd told Rin why Inuyasha was crankier than usual during breakfast causing Rin to laugh out loud and Sesshoumaru to frown in disgust. Later, the two girls stood in the hallway waiting for Inuyasha to come out of the bathroom. He had complained about feeling nauseous and ran out of the breakfast room after seeing and smelling the delicious food. They giggled quietly to themselves a few feet away when Inuyasha came out and leaned against the wall with a loud moan.

Sesshoumaru walked by and stopped to watch him hold his stomach and whimper like a girl. "You are a disgrace to the youkai race. For once, I'm glad you're only half youkai." He said coldly looking down his nose at his half brother.

"Go fuck yourself, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha replied harshly. He turned to Kagome giving her a hurt look. "Why are you laughing at me, bitch? This pain is unbearable. Did I laugh at you when you were hurt? No, I cried and now you have the nerves to laugh at me?"

He sounded so hurt and pitiful that Kagome felt bad for him. "Inuyasha, we can go get the medicine now," she said giving him an encouraging smile. "You'll be okay, try not to think about it."

"That's easy for you to say!" Inuyasha spat.

After an hour of waiting for Kagome to buy the things she needed at a retail store, Inuyasha hovered over her impatiently as she opened a bottle of something called Midol and gave him two pills.

"This should help," she told him, watching him take the pills and swallow. She ruffled his white hair and smiled at him as they walked out the store and down the sidewalk.

Sulking, Inuyasha followed behind her wondering when the medicine would start working.

"Hey Kagome, haven't seen you in a while," a masculine voice said, making him look up. He growled when he saw Koga laying on top of the hood of his convertible. He was wearing black leather pants and a black shirt. His hair was still pulled back in a high ponytail.

"Koga," Kagome said, looking nervously at both of the men.

Koga slid off the hood to stand in front of her. " Taking your dog out for a walk this afternoon?"

Kagome could hear Inuyasha growl rise. "Um Koga, now is not the time," she told him.

"You really should keep him on a leash. He could be dangerous," Koga taunted ignoring Kagome's warning.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was slowly advancing on Koga with his lips pulled back showing his fangs.

"Look Inuyasha, a fire hydrant!" Koga pointed excitedly.

Inuyasha turned around to see what was the big deal. When he turned back, Koga was gone and so was Kagome!

"KOGA!" Inuyasha growled...

"Koga, you do know you're about to die," Kagome stated when he put her down in a cave away from the city.

Koga smiled. "By the time Inuyasha gets here, you'll be mine."

"I don't think so Swifty," Kagome said, holding out her hands to ward him off as he approached her.

Koga sniffed. "You smell different," he said, giving her a curious look. He sniffed again, then flattened her against the wall of the cave before she could stop him. His body pressed against hers intimately as he sniffed her from head to feet.

Kagome heard his growl before he rose up to face her. "Why is his scent mixed with yours? It's not just in your clothes! It's in your skin! Your hair! Everywhere! What did he do to you?"

'This guy is not too bright,' Kagome thought to herself wondering when he was going to figure out she was Inuyasha's mate. She squeaked when he kneeled down, lifted up her skirt and stuck his nose in her underwear.

"Excuse me!" Kagome yelled indignantly, slapping him away from her. "Will you stop doing that!"

Koga grabbed her chin, pushed it to the side and pulled her hair away from her neck. He growled angrily when he saw the markings. "He's already made you his mate!"

Kagome crossed her arms when he let her go.

"I went through all of this trouble for nothing? I can't have you now! You're his! There's only one way for you to be mine. Inuyasha must die!"

"Koga! I don't want to be yours! Did you ever think about that?" Kagome shouted at him in mild annoyance.

"How do you know? You haven't given me a chance to prove that I'm worthy of you," Koga said. "When I kill Inuyasha, you will give yourself to me freely because I will have proved to you that I'm strong, fast, and can protect you from anything."

"Koga, listen to me. I am not some female wolf from your clan so stop treating me like one. What is it with you youkai forcing your will on women? I am a human being. Inuyasha is my mate and you will not hurt him!"

"I have to in order for you to belong to me," Koga said.

"I don't want to belong to you!" Kagome yelled at him.

Koga looked at her as if she was a simpleton. "Why don't you sit down and rest, this will all be over soon," he said softly. He took her arms and made her sit down at the far end of the cave away from the opening. " It's that time of the month isn't it? I can smell it. No wonder you're so upset."

"I am not upset because of my period, you idiot!" Kagome yelled in frustration.

Koga patted her head. "Poor thing, everything will be fine, my love. Don't you worry."

"Are you even listening to me!" Kagome asked him.

"Kagome, I've been searching for you everywhere! It's like you disappeared off the planet. I was so worried about you. Now that I've found you, I'm not letting you go without a fight!" Koga sniffed the air. "He got here faster than I anticipated. Stay here, Kagome. I'll return for you in a few minutes."

Kagome watched him walk out of the cave. She stood up to go after him and stopped when she saw two huge wolves appear from the darkness of the cave and stand in front of her. She sat back down feeling afraid for the first time since her kidnapping.


	31. A Youkai's Heart

"Yes, she's here. Koga kidnapped her from Inuyasha and brought her here."

Kagome turned to the voice and saw one of the youkai talking on a cellular phone. She frowned wondering who he was talking to.

Koga stood a few feet from the entrance of the cave waiting to fight his enemy. He never had anything personal against Inuyasha until now. He had stolen his woman away from him and had made her his, that itself was a horrible offense against any youkai. His eyes narrowed when he saw the shape Inuyasha was in. He looked ready to kill him at any given moment.

Inuyasha glared at Koga. His eyes flashing red, his lips were pulled back showing his long, sharp, canines that were extended over his bottom lip. As angry as he was, he had enough common sense to know he couldn't let Koga lay a hand on him. He was still very closely bonded with Kagome. If Koga so much as laid a scratch on him, Kagome would feel it. So, how was he supposed to fight this idiot without getting hurt himself?

Koga crossed his arms relaxing for a minute. "What's wrong Inuyasha? You scared to make the first move, too afraid you're going to lose to me and lose Kagome?" He taunted.

Inuyasha growled tensing.

"I'm tired of this. I'm impatient to get back to my woman!" Koga flew at him preparing to attack him full speed.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way into the air.

Koga stared up at him. "Come back down here!" He yelled. He leapt up in the air so quickly that Inuyasha barely missed his swinging fist.

Inuyasha ran all over the place dodging his attacks the best he could. The only thing on his mind at the moment was protecting Kagome. He knew by running from Koga he looked liked a coward, but he didn't care.

"Dog face! Stop running all over the place and fight like a man!" Koga shouted completely frustrated because he couldn't even lay a finger on the hanyou. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you really are afraid? You're Inuyasha, the hanyou that isn't afraid of anything, so what's your problem?"

Oh he was afraid all right, Inuyasha thought, but not for the reason Koga thought. Something caught his eye as he stood on the ground a few feet from Koga. He looked passed his shoulders and watched a figure sneak into the cave. "What the!" He said out loud causing Koga to turn around to see what he was looking at. Inuyasha took this chance to slam his fist into Koga's face and send him flying to the ground unconscious. He'd kill him later, right now he had to check on Kagome.

During their fight outside, Kagome stayed in the cave watching the wolves and the wolf-men as they watched her. A figure appeared at the entrance of the cave. She knew it wasn't Inuyasha, by the way the figure smelled. She watched it warily as it approached her. Even the wolves growled slightly.

"Call off your wolves before I destroy all of them," said a woman's voice behind the hooded cloak she was wearing.

One of the men stepped forward and said something to the wolves in a language Kagome couldn't understand. She watched the woman, not liking her smell at all. Her voice seemed strangely familiar also.

"Where's the money you promised me?" The wolf man asked.

"You'll get your money when she's dead," the woman said.

Kagome backed away. Now she knew who the voice belonged to as the woman pulled down the hood of her cloak revealing a face Kagome had grown to fear and hate. "Kikyo." She whispered feeling a low growl coming from her throat. What was happening to her? She didn't growl...

"That wasn't the deal. You said you'd give me five thousand dollars if I was able to tell you where she's at. You didn't say anything about killing her." The wolf man said.

Kikyo glanced at him as she slung her cloak back. "If you try to interfere, you won't get your money and I will also kill you!" She turned to Kagome and gave her an evil smile. "So we meet again and I assure you this will be the last time."

Kagome held her place continuing to growl as Kikyo walked toward her. She could smell the intense scent of danger coming from the wicked woman. Instead of being afraid like she usually was of Kikyo, she was actually getting pissed off. She was tired of this woman trying to kill her for no reason except to get back at Inuyasha.

Kikyo stopped a few inches in front of her. The two women glared at each other as if they were having some kind of staring contest. Kikyo could sense something different about Kagome. The fear in the girl eyes that she had become so use to was gone. She gasped when she saw what appeared to be a red glowing light spreading in Kagome's pupils.

"You know what?" Kagome spoke in a cold voice that was so unlike her own soft, warm voice. "I'm sick of seeing your skanky face. I'm tired of you trying to kill me and I will not let it happen again. Let's get this over with, bitch!"

Kikyo looked taken back. This was definitely not the weak, scary girl she had enjoyed terrorizing in the past. Her eyes narrowed into two tight slits as she looked at Kagome closely. "What happened to you?" She did want to know, but she was hoping to throw Kagome off as she hid a hand behind her back to gather her energy to fire at her.

"Let's just say it's that time of the month and I am really pissed off." Kagome told her knowing she was up to something since she was standing there with a hand behind her back.

"What the fuck?" They both heard Inuyasha's voice at the entrance of the cave.

Kikyo used this distraction to fire at Kagome when she turned her head in the direction of her surprised mate. However, Kagome senses and reflexes were higher than normal, due to the intense bond she still held with Inuyasha, she was able to dodge the energy bolt a second before it struck her. It struck against the wall of the cave creating a huge explosion and leaving a smoking hole.

"Stay out of this Inuyasha. For once I want to fight her on my own!" Kagome yelled at him.

Inuyasha nodded wondering how Kikyo had found them in the first place. Had Koga set them up? As if on cue Koga appeared beside him.

"I'm not finished with you dog boy." He stopped after smelling another scent in the cave and looked in just in time to see Kagome strike out at a surprised Kikyo slashing her clothes across her chest with her...claws? "Isn't that Naraku's woman?" He asked forgetting about his fight with Inuyasha for the time.

"Don't pretend you had nothing to do with this! You set us up so Kikyo could find Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

Koga pulled away. "I did not! I hate that woman! I smell a rat in the pack." He looked around suspiciously at his men. They were backed up against the wall of the cave watching the fight between the two women with awe, but gave Koga a frightened look when they heard what he said.

Inuyasha continued to watch the women fight. Kikyo was firing waves of energy every chance she got at Kagome who easily dodged them. This was Kagome's first battle, even though he'd agreed to not interfere, he still kept a watchful eye on her, ready to take over if Kikyo did anything to hurt her.

"Is that all you can do?" Kagome asked with a smirk. She disappeared and suddenly appeared behind Kikyo. Even Inuyasha had to blink at that one. "You are nothing to me." Kagome curled up her fingers in a tight fist and punched Kikyo in the back before she could turn around, sending the woman flying across the cave and crashing into the wall face first.

Koga grinned. "That's my woman," he said proudly. Inuyasha's fist connected with Koga's face knocking him down to the ground without taking his eyes off the women.

Kikyo slid down the cave and fell to the ground on her stomach as Kagome watched. She rose up weakly on her arms and glared at Inuyasha. "You...made...her..your mate?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and smirked. "Not so tough anymore are ya, Kikyo?" He taunted.

Kikyo arms shook and gave out sending her smashing back to the ground on her face.

Kagome shook her head and turned around to walk away feeling very unsatisfied. The fight had ended too soon for her. Kikyo might have been powerful with her magic, but physically she was a weak woman. She didn't see Kikyo rising back up with a smirk and raising one of her arms. Her hand opened and a bright light developed in the middle of her palm.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running towards her.

Kagome eyes widen when she saw him and turned back around just in time to see Kikyo fire at her. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion during that one second. Taken off guard, Kagome could only stand there and watch what she thought would be her death as the energy blasted towards her head. Instead, all she saw was a blur in front of her and found herself hitting the ground hard with another body draped over hers. A strong gust of wind blew by her causing her hair to fly up. There was a loud growl coming from Kikyo's direction, an agonizing scream and a sickening sound as if someone was tearing apart flesh. The blood hit her nose sharply making her stomach turn. She blinked trying to clear her vision which had blurred from the impact of hitting her head on the ground. Inuyasha's face suddenly came into view as he lay over her. However, he wasn't looking at her, his face was turned toward's Kikyo. Kagome slowly turned her head to see what had happened and nearly threw up at the sight before her. Koga was hunched over Kikyo's body holding her ripped out throat in his mouth. His eyes were red and he looked ferocious.

"Inuyasha, get me out of here, please," Kagome pleaded as tears fell down her cheeks.

Inuyasha stood up and picked her up in his arms holding her close to him. "You dare to cry for a woman who tried to kill you?" He asked coldly.

"No one deserves to die like that," she said softly.

"Kagome, your weak heart will be the death of you." Inuyasha said, somewhat angrily. "She tried to kill you when your back was turned even after you had spared her life, for that she deserved her death. I only wished I had been the one to do it." He frowned at Koga then turned to walk away.

"Just where do you think you're going?" They heard Koga asked as he stood up spitting Kikyo's throat out of his mouth. "I brought you here for a reason. This is not over."

Inuyasha growled, tired of this. He turned back to Koga angrily. "Koga, the only reason why I was avoiding you before was because of Kagome. Our bond is still very intense. If you were to hurt me, you would also hurt Kagome. Kagome will feel every scratch, wound, or cut I receive. Now do you really want to hurt the woman you claim to love?" He gritted his teeth saying that, but it was the only way he could think of to get Kagome safely away from here and back home.

Koga blinked. He'd forgotten about that. He could tell that Inuyasha and Kagome had recently mated but he'd forgotten about the bonding. He growled in annoyance and frustration. "Damn you!" He yelled at them. "The bond won't last forever! It will grow weaker in a few days and when that day come. I will find you again and make Kagome mine."

Inuyasha felt Kagome shiver at his words. "Don't worry about this punk, Kagome. He's more of annoyance than a danger to us."

"I heard that!" Koga yelled.

Inuyasha smirked. "What are you going to do about it?"

Koga growled knowing he couldn't do anything about it, unless he wanted to hurt his woman. He turned to his pack seeking out the man who had betrayed them. His pack instantly knew what he was thinking and pushed the man forward. "So you're the one who called this witch here." Koga pointed at the Kikyo's dead body.

The youkai trembled in fear. "She promised to give me five thousand dollars! I was going to give it to you!"

"Kill him!" Koga said, crossing his arms. "Then you can have her for dinner." He pointed to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. He was standing there enjoying the scene. He looked at her and nodded. Kagome covered her ears at the youkai's terrified screams as Inuyasha flew out the cave with her.

Rin peeped out of the trunk of Inuyasha's car to see if it was safe for her to get out. After taking a sniff in the air and finding their scents gone, she grinned and climbed out. She had managed to escape the mansion after Sesshoumaru had left and sneak in the back of Inuyasha's trunk before he and Kagome had got in. She had been so tired of being locked up in the mansion like a prisoner. She hadn't seen the outside world in a month and was about to go crazy. She took in a deep breath of city air which was so unlike the country air at the mansion. The sun was beginning to set. Tonight, she would go to one of the clubs and enjoy the life she once had as a normal woman before she met Sesshoumaru. She knew he'd find out she was gone sooner or later and she didn't want to think of what he would do to her. Right now, she just wanted to have a good time and enjoy it while it lasted. She smoothed down her jeans and adjusted the halter top on her shoulders. It was time to get her groove on. She was gone by the time Inuyasha and Kagome made it back to the car. Inuyasha stopped for a second and sniffed the air when he opened the passenger side to let Kagome in.

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked as she got in.

He shut the door and shook his head. "No, I just thought I smelled something. Must be my nose playing tricks on me." He walked around and got in. There was no way Rin's scent could have gotten here. Must be Kagome's menstrual cycle throwing him off balance. He dismissed the thoughts from his head as he concentrated on driving home.


	32. Sesshoumaru's Fury

**A:N/ I'm happy everyone is enjoying Human Compensation. I still have plenty of more chapters to go!**

Rin stood in line waiting patiently to enter the club. The Diablo was the most popular club in the city. All the rich, important people and youkai came to it. After she'd sneaked out of the trunk of Inuyasha's car, she didn't go straight to the club like she had planned on doing earlier. She'd changed her mind and took a walk in the park, bought herself a hotdog, and window shopped at one of the malls. She couldn't understand the big deal Sesshoumaru was making about her being out in public. Nothing had happened to her so far. Perhaps, he was being overprotective as usual. When he came to get her, because she knew he would as soon as he found out she'd left, she was going to gladly point out to him, that she was quite safe during her evening on the town.

"Sorry, the club is full," the bouncer told her, jerking her out of her thoughts.

She looked up at the huge man that towered over her. He was nothing but muscles and a bald head. "I must get in. I don't have that much time left."

He gave her a sarcastic look. "Let me guess, it's a life or death situation?" He asked in a mocking tone.

She nodded slowly, thinking about what Sesshoumaru might do to her. "You could say that."

"Lady, I don't have time for this. Now be a good little girl and walk away."

She frowned up at him and put a hand on her hip. "Do you know who you're talking to?" She asked important-like.

"A deranged woman?" He asked. A few people standing in line behind her begin to laugh.

She sighed. She wanted to avoid doing this, but it didn't seem like she had a choice. "I am the wife of Sesshoumaru."

"Yeah right lady, and I'm King Tut." He laughed followed by another laugh from the people behind her.

"You may very well be King Tut, but I am Sesshoumaru's wife." She pulled back her hair showing him the blue crescent moons on her neck as proof. "He's going to be very angry that you wouldn't let me in the club when I asked."

The bouncer stared at the symbols knowing them too well. Sesshoumaru was a ruthless man. He'd never met him in person, but the stories he'd heard about him was enough to make his skin crawl. Plus, the man owned nearly everything in the city, including this club. He jumped back in fear and quickly let her enter.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Please, don't tell him."

Rin smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "That's quite alright. You were only doing your job." She told him happily as she walked inside the club.

The bouncer sighed with relief and grabbed a guy who was trying to slip by him.

The music in the club was loud and hypnotic. People were standing around drinking, talking, relaxing on very modern looking couches and hanging out at the bar. Rin was in the middle of the dance floor having the time of her life. How long had it been since she had danced to techno music? She had to put up with that boring classical music Sesshoumaru played in the mansion until she felt like pulling out her hair. Now this was music! This was living! She laughed as she shook her hips to the beat and went wild. There were a few moves she didn't know but caught on quickly with the help of some nice people who'd join her on the floor. A couple of guys danced with her, but wandered off to find other women who wasn't so interested in just dancing. Rin kept right on dancing, closing her eyes and letting herself become one with the music, the noise, the laughter and other sounds that surrounded the club. Ahh life, people, how she had missed it all.  
************************************************************************  
**Inuyasha and Kagome arrived back at the mansion to see Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway with his back turned to them. He was standing as still as a statue, the only thing moving on his body was his hair flying in the wind. Glancing at Inuyasha, Kagome wondered what was going on as they got out of the car. Slowly, they walked up to Sesshoumaru with strange looks on their faces.

Sesshoumaru had gotten home only a few minutes before they did. He knew Rin wasn't there the second he'd opened the door. Her smell lingered in the mansion, but it wasn't intense. She'd been gone for an hour as far as he could tell. A cold shiver had run through his body. He hadn't been able to set one foot in the mansion because she wasn't there. Rin was his home, not the mansion, and now he felt as if his home had been taken away from him.

Inuyasha stopped Kagome half way. "Stay here, there's something wrong with him. I can feel it."

Kagome nodded. He didn't have to tell her twice. She watched Inuyasha walk up to Sesshoumaru.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Inuyasha asked, trying to be casual.

Sesshoumaru turned on him and grabbed him by his neck lifting him in the air. "Where the hell is she?" He asked dangerously. His golden eyes narrowing into slits.

"Where is who?" Inuyasha asked, choking.

He threw Inuyasha away, sending him crashing into the trees. Kagome ran towards her mate. She knew Inuyasha could take being thrown around, but with the force Sesshoumaru had used to send him splitting through several trees, she became a little worried. Sesshoumaru walked toward the car, sniffing lightly, then went behind it and ripped the door of the trunk off. So, this is where she'd hidden, he thought to himself. She must have waited until the others left to leave. The thought of Rin out there alone, unprotected, made his usual calm heart pound with anger and a foreign feeling. Fear. Something he rarely experienced. How dare she cause him, Sesshoumaru, to feel this way. How dare she disobey him.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome knelt down beside Inuyasha as he sat up from the last broken tree.

He stared up at her with concern. "Kagome! Are you hurt?"

She looked at him blankly.

"The pain! You were suppose to feel my pain!" He stopped and looked at her closely. "Are you in pain?" He asked suspiciously.

"No," Kagome said, standing up and helping him up. "I feel fine."

Inuyasha blinked. "It's gone! It's back to normal." He said in shock.

"Well...what do you know.." Kagome said hesitantly. "That was quick, I thought it was suppose to last a few days."

"Maybe it's different for everyone." Inuyasha said, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Stay here, I'll be back."

"Where are you going!" Kagome shouted at him. She grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Just going to pay Koga a little visit."

"I can't believe you're thinking about that now! Inuyasha! Rin is missing. Aren't you concerned at all?" Kagome frowned at him angrily.

"No, Sesshoumaru will find her."

"She's been gone for a while! Anything could have happened to her!"

"If something had happened to Rin, Sesshoumaru would have been a lot angrier than he is now."

"You mean...he can get angrier than this?" Kagome eyes widened.

Both watched Sesshoumaru disappear in front of their eyes a few feet away from them.

"Rin," Inuyasha said shaking his head. "I thought I noticed her scent around the car, but I brushed it off. So, she really did sneak out."

Kagome gasped. "And Sesshoumaru has left to find her. Do you think he'll hurt her? The man has a temper worse than yours."

"Sesshoumaru would never hurt Rin." Inuyasha said slowly.

Kagome frowned at him."You don't sound too convincing."

***********************************************************************  
"Come on, I want to show you something I found in the alley way?" A guy who had danced with Rin in the club pulled her through the crowd with him.

"Why me?" She asked following him. He'd been nice to her since she been there. He'd told her his name was Ross and he'd bought her a lot of drinks. She was curious to see what he had found.

"Because, it's only for a special girl like you to see." Ross grinned.

"Okay. I am pretty special aren't I?" Rin asked, slurring her words slightly. She was half drunk from having three drinks from the bar. Sesshoumaru had never let her drink. He found out it went straight to her head the first time he'd given her wine.

"Just a little bit further." The guy coaxed as he pulled her outside of the club in a dark alley. There was another guy leaning outside the wall waiting for them.

"Oh we got us a beauty this time," the second guy said with a smirk.

Rin frowned up at him when he approached her and stood beside his friend.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"This is what I wanted to show you, meet Weasler, my youkai friend."

Rin stared at the youkai that looked just like a weasel with it's long head and lanky body. He was the ugliest creature she'd ever seen.

I want her first," Ross said. "I did all the work, so I should have this one first." He begin to back her against the wall.

Weasler chuckled loudly. "Go ahead and take her, but don't wear her out. I like them feisty."

Rin knew this wasn't good, even in her befuddled state. Reaching out and quickly grabbing the man by his neck, something she'd watch Sesshoumaru do millions of times to employees, she threw him away from her with one hand. The guy flew across the alley and landed in some trash cans.

The weasel youkai laughed. "I thought there was something strange about you!" He leaned in close sniffing her and grabbed her arm when she tried to throw him away too.

Rin gasped in surprise when he slammed both of her hands against the wall and held them there. She'd forgotten that actual youkai were stronger than her. She struggled against him when he tried to kiss her and moved her head to avoid his lips. "Nooo! Stop it!" She yelled at him and tried to kick him between the legs, but she was too slow. She could barely get all her limbs to cooperate in her groggy state. The alcohol was quickly taking over. He laughed at her vain attempts and pressed his entire body against hers, pushing her harder against the cold wall. Rin finally, realizing the danger she'd put herself in, let out a frighten scream. The two dark blue crescent moons on the side of her neck begin to glow in the dark, attracting the attention of the weasel.

Sesshoumaru was standing on one of the highest building in the city trying to sniff through the millions of scents to find Rin. So far she seemed to be safe, if she was in real trouble, he would have...His ears suddenly filled with her scream and her scent became stronger. Her terror lashed through him like lightning. Growling low to himself, he jumped off the building, now knowing exactly where to find her.

Weasler stared at the strange glows coming from her neck. "So you're someone's mate?" He drawled and slowly pushed her hair from her neck to reveal the symbols. What he saw made him tremble in stark horror. He quickly let her go and backed away from her.

His friend had finally regained consciousness and walked toward him. "Let me at her! I'll kill the bitch!" He said angrily. "Nobody does that to me and get away with it, not even a woman!"

"Watch your mouth, Ross. This one ain't no ordinary girl." The weasel said, his voice shaking. He stared at Rin who stared back at them wishing she could move her legs to run. She was either too weak with fright or too drunk to move. She really didn't know which one was holding her there.

"I don't care what she is!" Ross said, walking towards her intent on doing her major bodily harm. He made it about two steps before his entire body was snatched back into the shadows.

Rin and Weasler both jumped in fright at the sound of a loud, terrified scream of pain and a loud crunching of bones followed after. Both smelled the blood.

"Please miss," Weasler begged his knees trembling and his bladder emptying on the ground. He fell to his knees, too weak from terror to hold himself up. "Please don't let him hurt me. I didn't harm you!" He cried. His sobs were heavy and deep.

Rin swallowed. She knew Sesshoumaru was there. He'd killed the first guy. He wasn't going to have mercy on Weasler. His scent was all over her body. Still, she couldn't help feeling sorry for the guy. Her sympathy was short-lived when she saw two glowing red eyes appear from the shadows. For a moment, she began to fear for her own life.

"I'm..I'm sorry." She told Weasler who had suddenly stopped breathing and knelt there frozen in place. He knew Sesshoumaru was right behind him and yet, he couldn't turn around to look him in the face. Closing his eyes slowly, he accepted his death.

Rin turned away when Sesshoumaru's claw came out dripping with acidic poison and glowing it's sick, green color. Sesshoumaru stood over the coward kneeling in front of him. This one had Rin's scent all over him. He was the one who'd caused her to cry out in fear. He would die a slow, painful, death.

She'd never forget it. It was like some kind of nightmare. Rin closed her eyes tightly, turning away from the hoarse screams coming from Weasler as Sesshoumaru's posioned claw slowly ripped through his back. She could hear the poison sizzling like hot acid, slowly eating away at his insides. The smell, oh god the smell, she was going to pass out from it.

"Rin, look at me." Sesshoumaru's voice was only an inch from her. He sounded calm, so deadly calm. She knew he was furious at her. She could feel his rage cracking around him. "You caused the death of these two beings. Now look at me and take responsibility for what you've done." His voice was harsh, cold, enough to make her shiver. She slowly raised her head to stare into those fiery, red eyes.

She was frightened of him. He could feel and smell her fear. He'd just saved her from those two mongrels and she was scared of him! The thought only made him angrier. He grabbed her roughly and tucked her under his arm before taking off. Right now he couldn't say a word to her. He was not going to lecture her. Why bother? She knew what she had done and she knew she would be severely punished for it. She had deliberately disobeyed him and placed her life in danger. Luckily from some miracle, Naraku hadn't found her. She was safe in his arms again. That should have been enough to calm him, but it wasn't. At the moment, all he could think of was how dare she disobey him, Sesshoumaru.

Naraku's fist slammed angrily on the table he'd been sitting at, breaking it in half. He'd been sitting in his underground home having dinner when one of his workers told him the news of Kikyo's death and the way she'd died. It wasn't that he'd actually loved her, but she was his possession, like one of his many sport cars he use to have. Kikyo had been his favorite of all his possessions and now even she had been taken away from him. He'd been proud of the fact that he'd stolen her from Inuyasha. Proud that he owned something that had once belonged to Sesshoumaru's little criminal family. It had taken time, but he'd slowly twisted her mind, manipulated her into becoming nothing but a play-thing to him. All that time, all his hard work, now wasted into nothing. A tear fell from his eyes. He felt like a three year old whose favorite toy had just been destroyed.


	33. Rin's Punishment

Kagome paced the main hallway of the mansion like an irritated cat. Inuyasha leaned against the wall watching her. She'd been out there for ten minutes. He'd tried to get her to leave, but she wouldn't listen to him. He knew she was concerned about Rin and tried to assure her that Sesshoumaru wouldn't do anything to hurt her; after all, Rin was his mate. Still, Kagome refused to believe anything he'd told her. He couldn't really be angry at her. She was still new to everything. It would take a while for her human side to accept the ways of a youkai. His ears flattened every once in a while at the steady tapping of her shoes on the floor. Growling slightly to himself, he slid down in a cross-legged position and folded his arms, watching her in annoyance for a long time before he finally yelled. "Will you stop that! You're driving me crazy!"

Kagome only glanced at him and kept up her pace. "They've been gone for a while. Why haven't they returned, yet?"

Inuyasha stood up quickly. "That's it. I've had it with you!" He tried to grab her, but she moved away.

The door slammed open banging against the wall just as she crossed to the other side of the hall. Sesshoumaru came in carrying Rin. Her body hung limply in his arms as if she was dead. Kagome screamed and covered her mouth quickly in horror as she watched Sesshoumaru walk by them without even acknowledging they were there.

"He killed her!" Kagome yelled. "The bastard killed her!" Her heart was pounding fiercely out of anger and fright.

"Will you calm down?" Inuyasha said.

"How can you sit there and be so calm about this when Sesshoumaru just carried her body passed us?" She yelled at him, her fist balled at her sides.

"She's not dead," Inuyasha said, still sitting there cross-legged with his arms folded looking like he was meditating. "She's drunk." A quirky smile curled the corner of his lips.

Kagome stopped and stared at Sesshoumaru's retreating figure as he disappeared around the corner of the hall. "Drunk?" She asked.

"Yes, drunk." Inuyasha finally laughed out loud. He wasn't about to tell her that Sesshoumaru had just killed two people because he knew it would upset her. He could smell the two different scents when Sesshoumaru passed by. He'd used his poison claw on one of them. He was glad for once, he'd never angered his older brother to that point.

Rin woke up to the feeling of warm water splashing over her body. She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru standing in the shower. One arm was wrapped around her holding her tightly against his body while his other hand was busy gently scrubbing her skin. She stared up into his golden eyes. The water felt good against her and kept her in a heavy dream-like world.

Sesshoumaru was finally able to stand being around her after he'd scrubbed those offending smells off her body. He'd washed her front before she had awaken, and was now in the process of rinsing the suds off her back, when she opened her beautiful gray eyes and stared up at him. He stared down at her harshly as the water ran over them. What had she been thinking to go and do something so foolish? Rin smiled and raised her hand running it over his smooth cheek as if to wipe the frown from his face. He caught her hand in his to stop her. She continued to smile in a drunken daze. Embracing him as best as she could, she begin to place soft kisses on his bare chest. "Sesshy, don't be angry with me," she mumbled.

Sesshoumaru stiffened, as angry as he was at her, he still wanted her, now more than ever. He dropped the wash cloth he was holding and ran his hands slowly over her flawless body. Rin was perfect, everything about her body was perfect and to think some asshole would have been all over her if he hadn't made it there in time. He had been the only person to touch her and it was going to stay that way. A strong wave of possessiveness shook him. He turned around and lifted her up against the wall. Her legs straddled his waist as he slowly lowered her on his manhood.

Rin gasped when she felt him filling her, stretching her to the limits. As many times as they had made love, she would never get use to his size. She held on to his shoulders and closed her eyes as his hands and mouth reclaimed her, smiling at the soft growls he made. She once teased him and told him he purred like a cat when he made love to her. He took offense and stayed angry at her for an entire day. She had no idea if it was because he was a dog youkai or he just didn't like hearing her say that. She smiled at the thought and moaned softly when he begin to move within her.

Sesshoumaru made love to her throughout the night. Once he was finished in the shower, he took her to their bedroom and made sweet, tender love to her. Rin was happy he had forgiven her. There was no way he could be angry at her and be so gentle with her. It was as if he was cherishing her. 'Yes,' she thought to herself, 'everything is going to be okay.' She fell into a deep sleep that night with a smile on her face.

Kagome woke up to the sound of hysterical screaming. She sat up in bed quickly and looked around. "Is that...Rin?" She whispered. Glancing at Inuyasha, who was still asleep, she pulled back the covers to leave the bed and make a leap to the floor. Her feet never touched the ground. Inuyasha had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him. He wrapped both arms around her and snuggled deeper under the covers taking her with him.

"Inuyasha, let me go, I just heard Rin scream!" Kagome said, struggling to get away from him.

He held her tighter. "Don't interfere, Kagome. You'll only make it worse. Go back to sleep, it's still early."

"I can't go back to sleep after that, you baka!" She hit him on the head with her fist to make him let her go. His grip on her slackened and she pushed herself away from him. "He's doing something terrible to her I just know it," she said worriedly.

Inuyasha sighed and sat up. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he leaned against the headboard. "What goes on between Sesshoumaru and Rin is their business, Kagome. This is one time I cannot let you interfere in his house. Do not make me fight my own brother over something that is completely his right," he said sternly. He knew if Kagome interfered, Sesshoumaru would get angry and try to harm her and he'd have to fight him to stop him. He just wasn't in the mood for that type of drama this early in the morning. His ears twitched in her direction when he heard her footsteps walking away from the bed. The door creaked open and slammed shut. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled opening his eyes and growling in annoyance.  
***********************************************************************

Rin had awaken to a beautiful sunshine morning and a huge splitting headache. She moaned and shielded her sensitive eyes from the offending rays with her hands. Sesshoumaru wasn't beside her. He'd always been an early riser, unlike her. She liked to stay in bed and linger in the warmth of the silk sheets and fluffy pillows until she was fully awake, which was usually two hours later after Sesshoumaru had left. She moved slowly out of bed, not noticing the rattle of delicate chains at first. She walked to the edge of the bed, heading towards the bathroom, when she was suddenly yanked backed. It was then she felt the clasps around her wrists and ankles. She looked down in astonishment at the gold shackles.

"What?...What?" She yelled out as she tried to pull them off. They were not coming loose...

"Something wrong, my dear?" She heard Sesshoumaru's silky voice by the window. He walked out of the blinding sunlight to stand in front of her.

"What is this?" Rin asked in shock. "Sesshoumaru..how dare you! Unchain me now!"

"You're not in the position to be yelling at me, Rin, my love." Sesshoumaru said calmly. "This is your punishment. Did you think I had forgotten?"

Rin stared at him in disbelief. Following the length of the chains, she turned around to see them connected to the wall right above the bed. She jerked on them again, pulling with all her strength.

"They'll only come off when I take them off. You'll only hurt yourself if you continue your vain attempts to escape," Sesshoumaru said in that unemotional voice that was getting on Rin's last nerves.

"Sesshoumaru! How could you be so cruel to me? This is a joke right...a joke...right?" She asked looking into his eyes for some sign that he was kidding around.

A slight frown crossed his refined features. "No," he said simply. "You will never be able to disobey me again, Rin."

Rin eyes flashed a dangerous red before she let out a low growl and leaped for Sesshoumaru, intent on doing some major harm to him. The chains kept her an inch away from him. She was so close. Falling to the floor, she let out a loud scream of outrage.

Sesshoumaru was slightly surprised at the beast coming out in her. He rarely saw that side of her unless they were having a wild mating. He knew she was angry at him, she probably wanted to kill him right now, but he was not about to let her go. "This is for your own good, Rin, until I've destroyed Naraku, you will never leave this room again." He walked to the door and stopped before he opened it. "And don't bother to get free. Those chains and shackles are bound with a spell. They'll extend when you need to go to the bathroom and you're free to walk around the length of this room as you please, but you will never be able to reach this door knob." With that said, he walked out the room and slammed the door shut.

Kagome met him halfway down the hall. She stopped when she saw him. "Sesshoumaru, I heard Rin scream. Is she okay?"

"Rin is fine." He told her as he walked passed her. "However, she won't be having visitors. Go back to your floor."

Kagome stood where she was, watching him. "What did you do to her?"

"That is none of your concern," Sesshoumaru said. He stopped and turned around, watching her.

Kagome stared back at him, feeling the fear rising up in her. The intensity between them had risen to a high point. His eyes were cold, challenging, as if waiting for her to take another step to his room. He had told her to go back to her floor. Her mind was screaming at her to do what he said, but her heart filled with worry over Rin. Would Sesshoumaru really harm her if she continued to his room? The hallway was so quiet she could actually hear her heart beating fast and hard.

"Rin.." she whispered, she turned around slowly to continue walking toward's Rin.

It happened in a matter of seconds...

Inuyasha was standing in front of her before she knew what happened. She blinked and gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru's body was pressed tightly against Inuyasha. Inuyasha was standing between Sesshoumaru and herself as if he had wedged himself in between them at the last second. His arms were stretched out, shielding her from his brother's wrath. Kagome knees almost gave out. She wrapped her arms tightly around Inuyasha's body and hugged him from behind. Her body shivered in terror. 'That was so close,' she thought. She didn't even see Sesshoumaru in front of her until Inuyasha appeared. Sesshoumaru had moved so quickly, before she had a chance to blink.

"Sesshoumaru, she's just worried that's all," Inuyasha said. "I'll make sure, she doesn't interfere, but I will not let you harm her."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "If she tries to interfere again, I'll throw both of you out of here. You'll never set foot in my home again. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Sesshoumaru looked past Inuyasha to Kagome who was cowering behind him. "If you're so eager to join your friend, Sango, in the hospital. I will gladly send you there." His lips turned up in a menacing smirk.

Kagome held on to Inuyasha tighter and squeezed her eyes shut. Inuyasha turned around and picked her up, throwing her across his shoulder like a potato sack and disappeared from Sesshoumaru's presence.  
***********************************************************************

Miroku walked into the hospital carrying a large bouquet of flowers. For the first time in his life, he was very nervous. Sango was coming home with him tonight. She had agreed to stay with him until she had fully recovered. She'd be staying in his apartment, sleeping in his bed...in his arms...He'd wanted this since the first day he'd met her and now it was about to come true. The past few days he'd spent every free moment he had visiting her. Sometimes he'd fall asleep and wake up surprised that he'd slept over night. Sango wasn't pushing him away like she use to and he'd stop his 'lecherous ways' as she called them. Even though, he'd been tempted more than once, when she leaned over to get something from the table beside the bed, to touch her very well-shaped...He shook his head to clear his thoughts when the elevator door opened on Sango's floor. Now was not the time to be thinking this way...He'd have plenty of time to do that, later. Feeling almost giddy, he walked down the hallway to her room, whistling to himself. The floor was unnaturally quiet tonight. There wasn't a single doctor or nurse walking the hallway. The door to Sango's room was open. An uneasy feeling crept over him with each step he took down the quiet hallway. His shoes hitting the hard floors were the only sound echoing off the walls. He could feel the cool night air blowing heavily across his skin from her room. Something was wrong...very wrong. He walked up to the room and stood in the doorway. The flowers he was carrying fell to the floor scattering around his feet. Sango's bed was turned over on the floor. The room she'd been staying in was destroyed. There was a gigantic hole in the wall where the window should have been. Miroku's fist balled up in anger. His body trembled in pure rage as one of his fist went flying through a nearby wall, punching a large hole in it. He stood there for a long moment, breathing heavily, heart pounding before letting out an angry yell. "NARAKU!"


	34. Sango's Abduction

Inuyasha took Kagome back to their room and threw her on the bed. He glared down at her in anger. "Why don't you ever listen to me? Sesshoumaru could have killed you!"

Kagome looked down at the sheets. "I thought he respected me...Why would he change so quickly?"

"Rin's life was in danger that takes priority over everything in Sesshoumaru's life. Kagome, I know you don't understand the ways of youkai, but you better do as I say from now on. Do not make me kill my own brother." He told her again.

Kagome nodded and glanced out the window. She was still very worried about Rin. As if reading her mind, Inuyasha let out a loud sigh.

"Rin is okay. Sesshoumaru would never harm her. He probably just locked her in her room for a couple of days." Inuyasha said, not knowing how right he was.

His cell phone began to ring. He frowned and answered it.

"She's...gone," Miroku's said on the other line.

Inuyasha stiffened. He could hear the pain and anger in Miroku's voice and knew he was talking about Sango. His eyes turned sideways to Kagome to see if she was listening. She was still staring out the window deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" He asked Miroku trying to be as discreetly as possible.

"He took her...Naraku...took her!" Miroku hissed between gritted teeth.

"Where are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"The hospital in her room. I looked around and found bodies of everyone hidden in closets on this floor. It must have just happened that's why no one knew. It must have just happened while I was in the elevator. It must have been done quickly, quietly, too fast for the human eye..."

Inuyasha frowned a little as he listened to Miroku. His voice was beginning to sound deranged. "Stay there, do you hear me? I'll be right over. Do not go anywhere!" He ordered. He hung up the phone and turned to Kagome.

"Is anything wrong?" She asked.

"Just some business I have to take care of." He did not want to tell Kagome this. She was already worried about Rin. He walked towards her and caressed her cheek with his fingers. Her eyes looked up at him in surprise. "Promise me you won't try to see Rin again? Swear on your life."

"I promise," she said with a nod to confirm it.

"Swear it."

"I swear I won't try to go see Rin."

He nodded satisfied. "Stay out of Sesshoumaru's way if you see him." He told her as he walked out the door.

"As if I needed to hear that," Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha found Miroku sitting on the floor in Sango's room near the doorway. He was leaning upside the wall staring at the huge hole across from him. He looked as if he was in shock.

"Yo, Miroku. You okay?" Inuyasha asked standing in front of him.

Miroku said nothing. He turned his gaze to the floor.

Inuyasha felt a deep sympathy for him. He and Sango had went through so much, now this. He didn't understand why this was happening to his friend. He growled softly and looked around the room.

"This is Naraku's work all right. I can still smell his lingering stench. What the hell does he want with Sango?"

"She was just getting better. She was coming home with me," Miroku said, his voice void of emotion.

Inuyasha turned to him. "Don't worry, Miroku. We'll get her back. If I have to threaten and kill every one of his workers to find out what he did with her, I'll do it and bring her back to you."

Miroku looked up at him. "Do you think I'd let you do this alone? Sango is my responsibility. I've failed her. I tried so hard to protect her and still I failed her. Naraku doesn't know what revenge is until now."

"We can't do anything until we tell Sesshoumaru about this," Inuyasha said.

Miroku stood up. "Sesshoumaru can go to hell. I'm taking this matter into my own hands. This is personal. He took Sango away from me. The love of my life! Don't you understand?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Yes, I understand and I'll be behind you one hundred percent with whatever you decide to do."

They heard footsteps and voices coming from the hallway.

"Let's get out of here before they find us and think we had something to do with this," Inuyasha said. He grabbed Miroku and jumped out the window before Miroku could stop him.

Sango woke up two hours later in a hard bed. She moaned as the pain from her broken arm and leg shot through her. The room she was in was dark and cold. She couldn't see a thing. Her heart begin to quicken in fear. Where was she? Why was it so dark? She couldn't move around because of her broken limbs. Something didn't feel right. Raising her good arm, she reached over her body and felt for the cast. It was gone. She quickly touched her leg. The cast was gone from it too. Visions begin to flash before her eyes as she remembered what happened to her. She'd been awake waiting for Miroku. She been so happy because she had agreed to live with him. It had been a huge decision on her part. She realized she couldn't continue to pretend that she wasn't in love with Miroku after the night they had that long talk. The night Miroku had asked her to marry him. She remembered laying there thinking of all the wonderful things they would do together when the crash came. She barely had time to turn around to see what had happened when someone dressed in dark, flowing cloak grabbed her and covered her mouth with a foul smelling cloth. It was the last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness.

She coughed from the dust in the room. It had an old smell about it, like it hadn't been used in years. She was scared, very scared of laying in this place, completely helpless. Something crawled over her bare legs. She realized she was still in her hospital gown and the thin material did nothing to shelter her body from the coldness of the room or the creature with claws crawling over her leg. She stiffened and tried not to scream out loud as it made its way up her thigh. Using her good leg, she moved it over her broken one to knock the creature off. It was plump and furry. A rat?

The door to her room opened slowly. It creaked loudly and let in a light from the hallway. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright light. Naraku walked in carrying a lamp that lit up the room. He was followed by a woman dressed in a dark, flowing cloak. A hood hid her eyes, but Sango could see the lips of a woman.

"Sango, you're awake. I was hoping you might be," Naraku said standing over her bed. The mysterious woman stood on the opposite side.

The light from the lamp outlined Naraku's handsome features. Sango would have spat in his face if she wasn't laying down.

"Such hate in those beautiful eyes. It breaks my heart," Naraku taunted. He leaned over and rubbed his cold fingers against her cheek. "But you won't hate me for long my dear." He leaned back up with an evil smile.

Sango heard a heavy rustle from the cloak the woman was wearing. She turned around just in time to see her reach in and pull out a syringe with a long needle. She tensed.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked.

Naraku smiled when he heard the fear in her voice. "Relax, Sango. I'm going to make things all better for you. You'll feel like a new person after she's done and all of your worries will be over. All your wounds will be healed. You'll be a healthy, vibrant woman again. Doesn't that sound like bliss? I'm actually doing you a favor."

Sango turned back to the woman when she grabbed her broken arm. She wanted to lash out at her in anger for the pain she was causing her. The hood the woman was wearing slipped off her head and for the first time Sango got a look at her face. She stared up at her in shock..

"K..Kikyo?" She whispered. Kagome had told her she was dead. Had she been wrong?

Naraku snickered at her surprise. He moved around the bed and stood close behind Kikyo. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his cheek against hers as Kikyo stood there staring at Sango blankly.

"Yes, Kikyo. Alas, I couldn't bare to depart with my dearly beloved so I had her cloned. Ahh, the wonders of modern technology. I had a hard time getting to the remains of her body. Had to eliminate an entire wolf tribe to do it. It was quite a mess." He gave a depressed sigh and released his hold on Kikyo. "But, as much as they duplicated her looks, she will never be the original Kikyo. She is only a puppet who does anything I tell her. I rather like her this way. And you will be the same, beautiful Sango. However, you won't be cloned. You get to keep your original body and the only thing you lose is your soul."

Sango's body tensed in horrible pain as the needle went through her skin and the dark liquid was injected into her veins. It burnt like fire. She tried to keep from screaming out as she convulsed on the bed. Images of Miroku flashed through her mind. 'I'm sorry my love. I'm sorry I let you down. I love you. I wish I had told you sooner,' she thought. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears rolled down her face.

"MIROKU!" Was the last word she screamed before her soul left her body.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry about the delay. This story is about to get pretty dark and gritty and graphic and heart touching and...well you get it. But, don't worry it will all work out so don't hurt me! LOL**


	35. Kagome's Premonitions

**A/N: Just a reminder to check my profile for updates about the stories. Thanks! **

Kagome stood outside looking up at Rin's window. Three days had passed and she hadn't heard from Rin at all. It was if she didn't exist anymore. She'd done what Inuyasha had asked and kept quiet about the situation, but now, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She was very worried. She had to know if Rin was okay or she would go crazy. What if Sesshoumaru was doing horrible things to her? She shivered at the torture Sesshoumaru might be putting Rin through. Goose bumps raised on her arms and she folded them in front of her. She'd heard screams at night, loud, ear-aching screams. And the moans, she shivered, the moans scared her the worst. They sounded as if someone was dying a slow painful death.

She turned around and looked up at the tree behind her. It was tall enough and the branches stretched out to Rin's window. Bending down, she picked up a few pebbles from the ground and stuffed them in her pocket, then proceeded to climb the tree. Things were so much easier when she transformed, she could have just leaped up in the tree with her new powers. However, they had disappeared leaving her somewhat normal. Her seven senses were still high and she was still slightly stronger. Inuyasha had explained to her that her true powers would only show themselves if she was in danger. She climbed the tree quickly, surprised that she didn't have any problems and slowly made her way onto the limbs. Carefully, she crawled forward on her hands and knees until she was at the end. The branch lowered slightly under her weight. She looked down and gasped. She had no idea she was up so high, but then again, Sesshoumaru's room was on the fifth floor. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a pebble and threw it at Rin's window. She'd seen Sesshoumaru leave earlier, so she knew he wasn't in the room with Rin. She watched the small rock hit the window and waited for a few minutes before reaching in her pockets and throwing another rock at the window.

Inuyasha stood below watching her with his arms crossed. He knew he couldn't keep Kagome away from Rin for long and had been waiting for her to try to find a way to contact Rin. However, he hadn't expected her to climb a tree outside Rin's window. The branch she was on was slowly beginning to crack. Kagome was concentrating so hard on what she was doing, she hadn't noticed him or the danger she was in. He let out a low irritated growl knowing if he wasn't standing here to catch her, she would fall to her death or get severely hurt. The branch let out a loud warning crack signaling it was about to break. Kagome heard it, but it was too late for her to react. She yelled out as she felt herself falling to the ground.

Inuyasha leaped up and caught her in mid-air. Kagome stared at him in surprise as he slowly floated to the ground. Her face turned a dark shade of red as he glared down at her. He sat her on her feet and continued to glare at her until she yelled out.

"I was worried okay? I know I promised not to interfere, but it's been three days. How long will he keep her locked up in there?"

"I'm beginning to think locking up our women isn't a bad idea after all if it'll keep you from getting into trouble," Inuyasha said sarcastically. He wasn't prepared for the dark, ominous, look in Kagome's eyes. He backed away from her as she stalked towards him.

"Just what the hell are you trying to say?" She asked calmly, although her voice sounded as sharp as knives.

Inuyasha gulped loudly. "I was kidding Kagome. It was a joke.." She was scary when she was pissed off. "Look, if you're so worried about Rin, I'll check on her."

Kagome's anger immediately disappeared. "Really?" She looked at him hopefully.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Yes." He said simply.

"How?" Kagome asked.

He gave her a lopsided smile and leaped up to the balcony. Kagome watch him land on it quietly and knock on the shutters. She fumed. Three days had passed by with her stressed out about Rin. Why hadn't he done that in the first place? The jerk!

Rin laid on the bed on her stomach reading a book. She was bored out of her mind. There was nothing to do but eat, sleep, and read. Sesshoumaru didn't believe in having a television in the bedroom. The only real entertainment she'd gotten was from him. She was pissed off at him and let him know it every time he came in. She'd thrown books, lamps, and any other object she could get her hands on as soon as he walked in. He'd caught every one of them casually, without even looking, as if someone was just tossing him a can a beer which only made her angrier. Although deep inside, she admired the way he did everything so smoothly. When that didn't work, she'd try to attack him which always ended with him on top of her making love to her. She was beginning to think Sesshoumaru was enjoying this. She could never resist him when he touched her or stared into her eyes. She was still very much in love with him despite the way he was treating her. She glanced towards the closed shutters after hearing that persistent tapping again. At first, she'd thought it was squirrels, but now the noise was annoying her. Standing up and ignoring the rattle of the chains, she walked over to the shutters and opened them. She gasped when she saw Inuyasha standing on the balcony. She opened the French doors that led out to the balcony and stepped out to join him. A sudden jerk from her chains quickly pulled back into the room. She landed ungracefully on her rump on the floor.

Inuyasha blinked. "You okay, Rin?" He asked as he stood in the doorway. He looked around trying to see who had pulled her back. Seeing no one, he moved in to help her up.

"Stay where you are!" Rin said. "Sesshoumaru may smell your scent in the room. At least on the balcony, the wind can blow it away once you leave."

Inuyasha continue to stand in the doorway looking her over, except for the chains and shackles, she seemed healthy to him. No harm done at all. He knew Sesshoumaru would never hurt Rin. A smirk appeared on his face at something he remembered Kagome telling him.

"What are you smiling about?" Rin asked. "You think it's funny to see me this way?"

"No! I was just thinking about something, that's all. So, how are you? Kagome is waiting below. She's very worried about you."

Rin sighed, "I know. Please tell her I'm fine."

Inuyasha turned around. "She says she's fine!" He yelled down at Kagome, then turned back to Rin. "Well, see ya!" He hopped onto the ledge of the balcony to jump off.

"Inuyasha wait!" Rin yelled.

He turned back around to face her.

"Can you stay for a bit? I don't have anyone to talk to," Rin said.

Inuyasha looked slightly uncomfortable at that. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay with her, he just didn't know what to talk about with Rin.

Rin pulled a chair to the door and sat in it. "You know Sesshoumaru better than I do. Why would he do this to me?"

Inuyasha settled down on the floor of the balcony and crossed his legs and arms. "You know why he did it."

"Yes, yes, he's punishing me and it's for my protection, but don't you think this is a little extreme?" Rin said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"For Sesshoumaru? No," Inuyasha said.

"So, you would do this to Kagome?" Rin wanted to know.

Inuyasha eyes widened. "Hell no."

"Then why would Sesshoumaru do this to me?"

Inuyasha sighed loudly. "Don't you understand, yet? You mated with a full-blooded youkai and a very powerful one at that. Sesshoumaru doesn't think or act like a human because he's not human. He's one hundred percent demon."

"But you're.."

"I"m only half-youkai, Rin," Inuyasha stopped her. "Only half of the demon blood runs through my veins, but my heart, I've been told, is more human than anything else."

Rin thought about this for a while. "Are you saying he's acting normal for a youkai?"

Inuyasha laughed. "As far as his personality, he's acting normal for Sesshoumaru. He thinks what he is doing is right so there is no guilt in his heart for what's done to you. He won't feel sorry for you and he won't change his mind. That's the thing about all full-blooded youkai. They don't give a damn once they've made up their minds about something. You can cry, beg or plead, but whatever they have decided that's what they are going to do, whether it's loving you or killing you," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth when he thought about Koga trying to steal Kagome away from him over and over. From what he heard during the past days, Koga's tribe had been destroyed for killing Kikyo. However, no one knew if Koga was still alive or not.

Rin shivered at what he said. Inuyasha was right. She had married a very dangerous man. Well, he wasn't even a man even though she often thought of him as one. Now, she was seeing a side of him he kept her protected from.

Inuyasha saw her shiver. "I didn't mean to scare you, Rin, but you had to have known that dark side of Sesshoumaru. I'm sure you saw for yourself what he did to the people whose blood I smelled on him."

Rin shivered again remembering all too well the demon look in Sesshoumaru's eyes that night.

"He's being so harsh on you because he's scared. It's something he would never admit, but Sesshoumaru is terrified of losing you. You are the one thing that he cares about more than himself." Inuyasha told her seriously hoping to put her at ease. What he said was the truth. Sesshoumaru was scared. He could smell his fear when he passed him in the hallway that night with Rin draped over his shoulders.

Rin nodded, finally understanding. "Well, he's going about it the wrong way," she mumbled.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe, but it's the only way he knows how to make you stay here and keep you safe. You've lost his trust. It may take a while before he'll be able to trust you again."

"Inuyasha! What's going on up there? Is everything okay?" They heard Kagome shouting from the ground.

Inuyasha stood up and waved at Kagome. "Feh, everything is fine, stop worrying so much. She just wanted to talk."

"I'll let you go. Thanks for staying, Inuyasha. I know you didn't have to," Rin said with a nod.

Inuyasha turned to her with a sly look on his face. "No problem," he slurred.

Rin blinked wondering what he was thinking. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"Maybe," Inuyasha drawled. "There was something else Kagome was worried about. She kept waking me up in the middle of the night saying she heard loud moans and screams." He watched Rin's eyes widen and her face slowly turn red. "Yeah," he said teasingly. "Said they sounded like someone in agonizing pain and wanted me to go check on it. Any idea what she was talking about?"

Rin stared at him, lost for words because of her embarrassment. Was she and Sesshoumaru that loud during their lovemaking? Her face turned three shades of red.

Inuyasha couldn't hold it in any longer and begin to snicker.

Rin's embarrassment turned to anger. She grabbed the book she had been reading and threw it at him. Unlike his brother, Inuyasha didn't catch the thick, heavy book in time and it hit him upside the head with a loud thud.

"Shit," he cursed, rubbing the side of his head.

Rin smirked happily. Finally, she got to hit someone!

"Feh! You women are too sensitive!" Inuyasha snapped and leaped off the balcony. The side of his head was pounding in pain when he landed beside Kagome.

"What happened?" She asked as he continued to rub his head. She'd seen the book flying out and hitting him. She'd also heard him curse loudly and couldn't help but giggle. She knew Inuyasha well enough to know that he'd said something that had insulted Rin.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said walking ahead of her.

Kagome followed him. "Well I'm glad that Rin is okay. Now I want to know about Sango."

Inuyasha glanced at her. "You just don't stop do you?"

"Well it's been three day since I've heard from her too. I mean how long can she and Miroku stay in that apartment without contacting anyone?" Kagome said. Inuyasha had told her that Miroku had taken Sango home and that they didn't want any disturbance for a few days. At first Kagome thought it sounded normal, after all, they probably wanted to be alone to themselves since they were lovers now, but today, when she had tried to call, no one answered the phone. She'd called five times and the only thing that answered was the answering machine with Miroku's voice.

"Give them time, will ya? Do you know how long Miroku's been trying to get with Sango? I'd give them at least a week," Inuyasha said trying to borrow time to get Sango back. He'd lied to Kagome because he didn't want her to be worried, but he didn't know how long he could keep the truth from her. The faster they got Sango back the better things would be. When Sango was back safe and sound, then they would tell Kagome what happened, but not now.

Kagome sighed. "I suppose you're right. I just have the strangest feeling something isn't right. Maybe this thing with Rin and Sesshoumaru is causing me to stress out over the smallest things," Kagome said with a light laugh.

Inuyasha opened the door for her as they walked into the mansion. "You shouldn't worry so, much."

"I know. I know," Kagome agreed, "but I can't shake that feeling away. I worry about you too," she said stopping him. She slowly circled her arms around him and hugged him from behind affectionately.

Inuyasha stared straight ahead. His head lowered slightly and his bangs covered his eyes. "Why do you worry about me? I'm fine."

"Are you?" She asked. "You seem a bit tenser than usual. You come home very late, almost every night. Is everything all right, my love?"

His heart skipped a bit when she called him that. He didn't know when she started, but she'd been saying it a lot lately. He liked it. "Yes, everything is just fine," he said slowly, hoping he wasn't going to get struck down by a lightning bolt from all the lies he was telling her.

Images of what he and Miroku had been doing the past three days flew through his head. Images, he wouldn't soon forget. They had committed some of the worse crimes to find out information of Sango's whereabouts. A table full of employees, all men, who worked for Naraku lay dead, slumped over from poison during one of their supposedly secret meetings. Only one was kept from eating the soup served to them so he could deliver a message to Naraku. He stood by silently and watched Miroku wreck havoc on the homes of Naraku's closest allies sucking up entire families, some of them who were actually kin to Naraku. Finally, on the third day, someone had approached them in fear that Miroku and Inuyasha would come after him or his family next. He'd told them that Sango was alive and well with Naraku and that he hadn't harmed her in anyway. What he couldn't tell them was where Naraku was hiding her. So, Miroku slowly begin to unwrap his hand and the man spilled out that he heard Naraku lived underground a few miles from the city before passing out from fear. It was all the information they had gotten so far. It was all the information they needed...

Inuyasha was snapped back from his thoughts when he felt Kagome's arms tighten around his waist. "Did you hear what I said?" Kagome asked him again.

"I"m sorry, what did you say?" He asked.

"I said I had the strangest dream a few nights ago."

"What was it about?"

"I dreamt that everyone that I loved, everyone that was close to me, died and I was alone."

Inuyasha felt her arms tighten again seeking comfort. He sighed and turned around pulling her into his arms. "You only had a dream like that because you worry too much. His hands rubbed up and down her back comforting her as he lowered his head to kiss her brow. "Stop it, Kagome. Stop worrying about everything. You'll only make yourself sick. Everything is going to be all right," Inuyasha wondered if he sounded believable, even he didn't truly believe those words. Until they had Sango back, none of their lives would be the same again. After all, Sango was part of his family as much as she was part of Miroku's life.


	36. Naraku's Ambush

The sun shone brightly against the clear blue sky. It was a peaceful and beautiful morning. The birds chirped happily in the tree branches over the heads of the three males lounging under it. Miroku and Inuyasha stood on each side leaning lazily upside the thick trunk of the huge tree. The two looked as if they didn't have a care in the world. Miroku took his time chewing on a straw and Inuyasha stood there quietly in his usual stance, arms folded and eyes closed. Shippou was the only one who gave away their deceptively calm composure. He stood in the middle. His eyes shifted quickly from side to side and his bushy tail twitched nervously. His body was stiff and tensed as if ready to pounce on something that wasn't there. Suddenly a huge explosion shook the ground like an earthquake. Chunks of earth flew up in the air along with a massive amount of fire. Shippou yelled out and covered his hands over his head in fright.

"So, do you think we got him?" Inuyasha asked.

"There was no way he could survive it," Miroku said.

Shippou turned around and stared at the two. "This was the surprise?"

Miroku and Inuyasha nodded at the same time.

"And who's idea was this?" Shippou asked suddenly looking peeved.

Miroku raised a finger as he continued to chew on the straw.

"Um..you did get Sango out first?" Shippou asked cautiously.

Silence...

Kagome sat up in bed in a cold sweat. The fear still ripping through her heart. The dream had been so real. She turned to Inuyasha who was laying beside her, still asleep. His face scrunched up in a frown and a small growl came from his throat.

"Miroku, you idiot!" He growled softly and turned his back to her.

Kagome stared at him. Did I just have the same dream? She wondered to herself. She slowly got out of the bed and walked to the window. Opening it, she breathe in some fresh air as she stared into the morning sky. Every night there was a new nightmare. Inuyasha was keeping something from her, she was sure of it now. Something had happened to Sango and she had the awful feeling that something was going to happen to them too.

"Kagome?" She heard Inuyasha's voice from the bed. She'd awaken him when she left. She didn't bother to turn around; instead, she continued to stare out the window.

"No more lies, Inuyasha," she told him. "What happened to Sango?"

"So this is the spot?" Naraku asked as he stood between Kikyo and Sango. The three were standing in what appeared to be a forest outside of the city. "I've driven down this road many times on my way out of the city. Who would have guessed Sesshoumaru was so near?" His lips curled up into a thin smile.

Sango took a step forward, her dark eyes scanning the area as if trying to sense something. She was the one who had showed Naraku the spot where Sesshoumaru's mansion would be.

Naraku put his hand on her shoulder. "You've done well, my dear. I'll reward you for your obedience later."

Naraku turned to Kikyo who was holding a thick book under her arm. "It's time."

Kikyo nodded and stood beside him. Opening the book, she turned the pages until she got to a particular one with red letters. Slowly, she begin to chant the foreign words. The gently breeze surrounding them begin to grow stronger into powerful gusts.

Sesshoumaru eyes opened quickly. Something had awaken him from his peaceful sleep. He looked down at Rin who was still asleep in his arms and slowly untangled her limbs from around his. He could sense the immense power growing by the second. Standing up slowly, he made his way to the windows.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said a little frighten at the sudden change in the weather. He'd finally given in and told her the truth about Sango; however, before she could get angry at him, they both notice the dark ominous clouds quickly making their way over the blue sky and covering up the sun.

Inuyasha growled in anger. His arms tightened around Kagome protectively. "This is no ordinary storm. I smell a huge rat!"

Kikyo continued to chant the words from the book. Naraku stood beside her watching the spot where the mansion was suppose to be. White lightning cracked in the sky above them. Their hair blew savagely in the harsh wind, but neither seemed bothered by the disturbances around them.

Rin was awakened by the loud clash of thunder. She sat up and turned to Sesshoumaru who was standing in front of the window. "Sesshy?" She called out in curiosity. Another clash of thunder exploded her ears, followed by what seemed like an earthquake. The entire mansion shook violently and shifted to the side sending Rin flying out of the bed onto the floor. She looked up just in time to see a huge white light coming towards them through the window, then suddenly everything went black.

Shippou was on his way to the mansion when he notice the change in the weather. He stepped on his brakes causing the car he was in to skid loudly on the pavement. He lost control of the steering wheel. The car skidded off the road and slammed into a tree. Shippou was too stunned at the sight before him to see if he had injuries. The mansion was slowly appearing right before his eyes. Lightning cracked around it breaking the dimension it had been hiding in. In front of the mansion stood Naraku, Kikyo, Sango, and a thousand youkai behind them. His hands shook violently as he took out his cell phone and dialed Miroku's number.

"Miroku! We got trouble, big trouble. Naraku's discovered Sesshoumaru's hideout. Somehow, he's made the mansion appear and he's got a small army with him. Bring as much back up as you can and hurry!"

Sesshoumaru lifted his head to peer into Rin's pale, frightened face. His golden eyes scanned over her quickly to make sure she was all right before lifting her up in his strong arms. He'd gotten to her the second before the blast of white energy hit them. He shielded her body with his and took the brunt of the blast with his own body.

Rin looked around their room when he turned with her in his arms. It was a wreck now. One half of the room: the walls, the balcony, the windows had completely disappeared. The walls left standing were burnt and black; furniture was melting into ashes around them. She could have been killed if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru.

"What happened?" She asked looking up at him.

"We're being attacked," Sesshoumaru said. "Naraku."

Before Rin could reply she felt the shackle and chains fall off her wrists and feet. She held on to Sesshoumaru as he whisked her out of the room into the hall. The speed he was going was amazing.

Inuyasha had also protected Kagome when he saw the blast coming at them. However, since he'd been standing right at the window holding Kagome, the blast had thrown them against the opposite wall. Kagome had been knocked unconscious. He gathered her in his arms and headed toward the only place he knew would keep her safe for now. Sesshoumaru's secret room deep underground.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha met at the same time and teleported to the room. Sesshoumaru set Rin on her feet and called Jaken from the intercom to watch over the females. Inuyasha laid Kagome down on a couch. His hand caressed her cheek and ran through her soft hair. He leaned over and kissed her lips gently before pulling away.

"Kagome.." Rin said worriedly watching them.

"She's okay," Inuyasha told her.

"Stay here," Sesshoumaru ordered her. "Do not leave this room until we come to get you."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and nodded in agreement.

"Sesshy," Rin said hesitantly. "Please, be careful."

"You dare to say something like that to I, Sesshoumaru? Do you have so little faith in your mate?" He asked slightly annoyed.

Despite of the danger Rin knew they were in, his arrogance made her smile a little. "Of course, what was I thinking?" She said softly. She stood up and walked to him. Standing on her toes, she kissed him long and passionately. She felt his arms wrap around her tightly as he returned the kiss with equal passion.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he waited impatiently for them to end. He glanced at Kagome who was still unconscious. Perhaps it was better this way, he didn't want her to worry about him.

After awhile, Sesshoumaru pulled away from her. "Enough, we have a war to win."

Rin nodded and took a few steps back. "Then hurry, my love, don't take all day." She smiled bravely trying to fight the fear in her heart. "We have to finish what we started."

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly at his Rin knowing she was trying to cover up what she actually felt inside. "I will win this war as long as you are safe." He turned around and left the room with Inuyasha following him.

"So big brother, it seems for once we're about to fight side by side instead of against each other," Inuyasha joked trying to ease the tension building up inside of him.

"Naraku has chosen his day to die. He shall not leave my property alive. He has endangered Rin's life and for that he will die a slow and painful death." Sesshoumaru said, his voice so cold that even Inuyasha shivered. He stopped at a door in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

Sesshoumaru opened the door and took out two swords Inuyasha had never seen before. They were not like the swords they used for practice. These swords seemed filled with an intense power that felt familiar to him. Sesshoumaru kept the lighter sword with the long thin blade and gave Inuyasha the heavier one. The blade on it was almost the size of Inuyasha's head. He took it and grunted at the weight.

"Since you could never master the art and dance of sword fighting, this one will be better suited for you. It's power come from its brute strength. "

"Where did you get these?" Inuyasha asked noticing the more he lifted the sword, the lighter it seemed to get. It was as if the sword was adjusting its weight to his.

"From our father, he gave them to me to be used in an emergency. I was told we could only use them once. I never thought we would have to use them at all," Sesshoumaru said holding up his sword examining it, the blade flashed in the dark hallway.

Naraku stood outside laughing, the power surrounding him was also channeling through his body. He felt invincible. He turned to Sango. "I remember when you and that arrogant Miroku came to my mansion and destroyed it," he looked at her accusingly.

Sango bowed her head as if apologizing to him. He walked towards her and stood in front of her. Leaning over slightly, his face almost touched hers. "You remember Miroku don't you?"

She nodded as she continued to look down.

"I'm sure he'll be here to help Sesshoumaru. When you see him, I want you to destroy him, to make it up to me. Then, I'll put what you did aside and forgive you."

Sango nodded again. Her mind was nearly empty. She only remembered pieces of her former life, even the mansion looked foreign to her. For some reason, she did remember the face of a certain man, but she didn't have feelings for him. She couldn't feel anything since Naraku had taken her soul. Now she was only a shell of her former self.

Naraku looked up sensing the arrival of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. He turned towards them with an evil smile.

"A thousand youkai, huh?" Inuyasha said to Sesshoumaru as they stood in front of the destroyed mansion. "You take 500 and I'll take 500 that should even it out."

Sesshoumaru eyes were on Naraku.

"So we meet again my friend," Naraku said sarcastically, "under different circumstances. You've put me through hell the past months. I thought it was time I told you face to face."

"Stop with the pleasantries, Naraku and let's get on with it." Inuyasha growled. He stopped and stared in shock when he saw Kikyo and Sango?

Naraku noticed and chuckled. "Surprised to see her again?" He asked putting his arms around Kikyo. He turned to Sango and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Sango has decided to join our little family."

"What did you do to her you bastard?" Inuyasha shouted when he realized Sango's scent was different. She looked same, but smelled like a completely different person. She smelled empty, tainted and evil.

"The same thing that was done to that Miroku friend of yours. I've done my research on all of you. Miroku was given the formula that I have to change him from a human to a demon. But, the scientist who gave it to him didn't give him all of it, so he was only turned into a half demon. Since he wasn't born a half demon like you, Inuyasha, but turned into one by man, he doesn't have to go through his monthly changes of converting to a pure human. I wasn't so sympathetic to his dear Sango. She was given the entire formula and she lost her soul in the process. What you are looking at is my creation. She is reborn into a full demon and she will never disobey her father and her lover."

Inuyasha frowned in disgust when Naraku bent over and kissed Sango. He wanted to throw up right there. He thought of Miroku and was glad he wasn't here. He knew he would be here soon, though. It was only a matter of time when someone discovered what happened.

"What?" Naraku yelled, jerking away from Sango at the smell of fresh blood. He turned around just in time to see Sesshoumaru chopping off the heads of his men and youkai as he made his way towards his target. Him.

Sesshoumaru had grown impatient with the insignificant chatter and attacked them by surprised. The youkai didn't even have time to respond. He went through them like lightning as his sword sliced through them like butter.

"You never could play fair," Naraku mumbled and yelled for his men to attack since they were still standing there stupidly waiting for his order while Sesshoumaru chopped them down one by one.

With a roar, Inuyasha headed straight for the crowd that came at him with his sword raised high. He took four youkai at a time with the broad blade. He could feel the power rushing through his body from the sword.

Rin stood in front of the huge screens in the underground room watching everything. She'd asked Jaken to turn on the monitors so she could see what was happening outside. They stood side by side watching in astonishment as Sesshoumaru battled the youkai. His movements were graceful and fluid as if dancing through the battle by some unheard music. Not once did he pause to catch his breath, it was a continuing dance of death for the ones who dared to challenge him.

"He's going through those youkai and killing them off as if they were mere toys," Jaken said. "Lord Sesshoumaru is the best, yes he is. No one can defeat the great Sesshoumaru." Jaken song his praises. He had nothing to worry about. He knew Sesshoumaru would beat Naraku and his pathetic little army without breaking a sweat.

Rin had to admit it seemed as if Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had taken over the army all by themselves. Two against a thousand and they were winning, simply amazing. She gasped out loud when the monitors switched to Naraku.

"Sango! That's Sango! What is she doing on Naraku's side?"

"That little traitor! I never did like her," Jaken said.

"He must have done something to her. She would have never joined him on her own!"

Shippou kept a safe distance from the fight as he watched in amazement. He had never seen Sesshoumaru in action and now he knew the true reason why so many feared him. He was slicing and dicing youkai from left and right and making it seemed unnaturally easy. Inuyasha was taking off the heads and chopping bodies in half with his sword with only one swing and he seemed to be enjoying a little too much. It seemed as if he didn't have to call for back up after all. "Where did they get those swords from?" He said out loud in wonder.

Naraku floated up in the air along with Kikyo and Sango when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha finished off the last of his soldiers. He stared down at the mutilated bodies and narrowed his eyes at the two watching him carefully. He knew any minute they would attack him.

"Did you think I'd be so dumb as to only bring a thousand youkai with me? That was merely a test to see how strong you truly are. Those swords you use are unlike any I've ever seen. They must possess great power."

Kikyo opened her book and began chanting words from another chapter. The ground shook with a small earthquake and Naraku's malicious laugh could be heard above the rumble. Suddenly, youkai that actually looked like demons rose from the earth. Their skin were red and they had long horns on their heads, hoofed feet and forked tails.

Naraku laughed loudly. "From the depths of hell I summon the most vile and powerful demons to destroy you and everyone that stands against me!"

"AHH!" Shippou screamed when he saw the vile looking creatures rising up. He covered his nose as he coughed and choked on the stench coming off of them. "They won't stop!" He yelled as he watched them growing out of the ground at a fast pace: hundreds, then thousands, then a million!

Rin screeched and backed away from the monitor when she saw the horrendous creatures. "There's too many of them. There's no way they can win this time!" She whispered with her hands over her mouth. "Sesshy..." she said worried.

Jaken stared at the screen. His little mind plotting. What would happen to him if Sesshoumaru lost the battle? Naraku would surely kill him too. Rin was right. There was no way Lord Sesshoumaru could win now, no matter how powerful or skilled he was in battle; there were just too many demons. What to do? What to do? He thought to himself as he paced around in a circle. He glanced at Rin, then at Kagome who was still unconscious on the couch. Unless, he thought looking back at Rin, he slowly eased behind her. Naraku might spare his life if he could do something to prove his loyalty to his new master.

"What the hell?" Sesshoumaru heard his brother's shocked cry when they found themselves staring at the most fearsome demons he'd ever seen. His golden eyes narrowed into two golden dangerous slits. He'd defeat all of them to keep his Rin safe. His life no longer mattered. If he died in this war, he'd take them all with him. The filthy creatures were not going to lay one claw on his Rin.

Inuyasha thought about Kagome, but only for a second before he shook his head to clear his thoughts. What was he doing? He was acting as if he would never see her again. Yes. He was going to see her again and hold her in his arms and they were going to have lots of children together. Maybe fifty. There was no way in hell or on earth he was going to let a million demons take him away from her.

Shippou jumped up and down in joy when he saw Miroku pull up in his car. He stopped when he realized he was alone. "Where's the back up?"

"I am the back up," Miroku said getting out of his car. "Demons, demons everywhere," he said almost in a singing tone.

"Miroku! You were suppose to bring others to fight on Sesshoumaru's side!"

"They could smell the blood even in the city. The cowards refused to come. They weren't trained to fight a war like us."

Shippou gasped in shocked. "No..."

"Who needs them? I'm the only backup you will need." Miroku said opening his hands and pointing at the million of demons a few feet away from them.

Shippou watched as the wind tunnel appeared in Miroku's hand. The demons were picked up and dragged into it so quickly that he could only see a blur of red and black colors. It was obvious that Miroku hadn't seen Sango yet. He was concentrating on getting rid of the demons.

Naraku eyes turned to the newcomer who was sucking up half his demons before they had the chance to attack. He turned to Sango. "Go," he told her.


	37. The War

**A/N: Warning, graphic violence in this chapter and disturbing scenes, very dark. Oh and please do not thing I will let it end this way. **

Sango flew down to Miroku careful to avoid getting in the currents of his wind tunnel.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled. He was knocked down by several demons before he could take off.

They attacked him and Sesshoumaru all at once. The last battle had almost been too easy for them, but this one required all their strength, all their concentration. One screw up; one distraction could cost them their lives. The demons were bigger, stronger than the others and there were still so many of them. Before, they had gotten by without a scratch, now they were covered in cuts from their face to their legs.

Miroku saw something from the corner of his eye and looked up. He stared in mesmerized astonishment as Sango floated down to him like some kind of dark angel. She was wearing her usual battle clothes and her hair flew loosely in the wind. She was beautiful and he'd never been so happy to see her. It didn't occur to him that she was "flying" down to him. He didn't even notice the blank look on her face or the emptiness in her dark eyes. All he knew was that she had returned to him safely. Everything was forgotten as the wind tunnel disappeared so he could run to her and hold her in his arms.

"Miroku! Don't go near her. She's not Sango anymore!" Shippou warned him as he watched his friend running to meet her.

It was too late, Miroku had caught her in his arms and was holding her tightly mumbling her name over and over. "Sango, Sango my love. I was so worried about you." He buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Miroku...my love," Sango said. Her voice was soft, but sounded almost mechanical. She saw Shippou running towards them still shouting to Miroku. Reaching behind her, she casually pulled her boomerang from her back and slung it at him.

Shippou stared at the giant weapon whisking through the air at him and turned around to retreat. Too late, the boomerang caught him up and pinned him tightly to a nearby tree.

"Can't breathe.." he wheezed trying to push it away from him.

"Sango, are you okay?" Miroku asked looking deep in her eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

"Miroku...my love," she said again and pulled his face down to her lips. She kissed him as passionately as she could pretend to, but felt nothing in the kiss, not even a tiny spark. It was merely a distraction so he wouldn't notice her pulling out the dagger from behind her back.

Miroku kissed her just as passionately and ran his fingers through her hair. It only took him a few minutes to realized how cold her lips were and how differently she was kissing him from the past. Before he could pull away to ask what was wrong, he felt a sharp pain in his back. It felt like a huge dagger piercing through his heart. He let out a loud painful cry and staggered against her.

"Miroku!" Shippou yelled from the tree still struggling to get loose. He realized too late that he could have used his powers earlier as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in front of the tree. Still, would he have made it to Miroku in time? "Miroku!" He yelled running to him.

Miroku continued to hold Sango. One arm was wrapped around her as he felt behind him to find the knife sticking in his back. "Why?" He mumbled as he coughed up blood. His dark eyes stared into hers in disbelief, hurt and betrayal. "Sango...why?" He whispered as he struggled to breathe. He stared into her eyes, noticing for the first time the emptiness in them. This was not Sango, not the one he fell in love with. This was only a mobilized body without a soul. "My love, they took away your soul? I'm sorry, I'm sorry I failed you." Tears sprang into his eyes and began to run down his face. He knew he was dying and yet all he could think of was how he had failed in protecting the only woman he'd ever loved.

Naraku watched the scene from above and laughed. He'd also taken the formula, but only half of it. Just enough to make him powerful. He hadn't wanted to lose his soul. "Such a touching scene," he mocked them. "Sango perhaps you should join your love. The least I can do is send you two lovebirds away together." He pointed a finger at them. Black energy burst from the tip like lightning, striking the couple and killing them immediately. They fell to the ground in a heap in each other's arms.

"NOO!" Shippou shouted. Tears were running down his face as he ran to the two. He was too stricken by grief to be afraid of Naraku. He knelt down beside his friends and cried.

Kagome finally awaken and groaned from the headache that took over. Her vision was blurry as she looked around in confusion and wondered where she was at. Two blurry figures were in front of her. She squinted her eyes and stared trying to figure out who they were. As her vision begin to clear she realized that it was Rin and Jaken. Her eyes widened in horror and disbelief at what Jaken was about to do. She stretched out her arm and yelled out to warn Rin, but it was too late. Jaken had used the pointed end of his staff to stab Rin through her lower back.

Rin stiffened at the sudden pain going through her back to her stomach. She stared down and gasped in shock when she saw herself impaled on the wooden staff. It was yanked out as quickly as it had went through her and she fell to her knees. The blue symbol on her neck began to glow brightly.

Kagome didn't know where she got the strength from, but her blood started boiling and her heart speeded up at an inhuman beat. She flew off the couch and grabbed the staff from Jaken. Before Jaken could react, she'd stabbed him with his own staff over and over in blind rage until he laid on the floor covered in his own green blood, his eyes still opened, but lifeless.

"Kagome..." She heard Rin's soft voice.

Kagome dropped the staff in shock at what she had done when she finally came to her senses. She turned around, immediately forgetting about Jaken, and kneeled down beside Rin. "It's going to be okay, Rin." She comforted her as Rin knelt on the floor with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Kagome, I want to be with Sesshoumaru," Rin said. She knew she wouldn't make it and she wanted to be with her husband before she took her last breath.

"Sesshoumaru? Where is he? Why are we down here?" Kagome asked in confusion. All sorts of emotions were running through her: confusion, anger, fear.

Rin pointed to the screen above them and Kagome stared in shock as she watched Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha battle an army of demons. Her memory came back to her and her heart sunk in her chest.

"Please Kagome, take me to him," Rin begged her as tears flowed down her face.

Kagome stared at her and nodded. She could see Rin was losing a lot of blood. She wouldn't make it, not with this wound. Her best friend's last wish was to go to Sesshoumaru and she was going to risk her life to take her there, even if she had to walk right through the war. She stood up and gently lifted Rin on her back. Her heart was pounding from what she was about to do and everything that was happening. The demon blood was still coursing through her veins making it easy for her to carry Rin. She used its strength and speed to get out of the mansion.

Sesshoumaru had made his way through the demons to Naraku. He had been his only goal as he fought off the demons. Naraku floated in the air above him, his attention focused on the two lovers he'd just killed. He didn't notice Sesshoumaru leap high into the air behind him. It wasn't until Naraku felt his presence a minute too late before looking up and seeing Sesshoumaru come down on him with his sword raised high.

"Die," was the only word that came out of Sesshoumaru's mouth as his sword ripped down Naraku's body.

Naraku tried to move out of the way but Sesshoumaru was too fast for him. His eyes budged out in horror when he realized he was about to die. "I started the war too soon. I never got the chance to master my new powers." Those were the last words he said before his body split in half and fell to the ground.

Sesshoumaru continued to float in the air as he watched. "Your arrogance was your death," he said. Naraku had been so busy gloating over his new found powers and over the death of Sesshoumaru's employees, he hadn't even noticed Sesshoumaru coming for him. The demons were still rising from the ground even after Miroku had sucked up a thousand. Inuyasha was still in the middle fighting them off. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Kikyo, she was still chanting from that book. He moved to put an end to her when he felt it, an intense pain through his stomach that sent him crashing to the ground. It wasn't really the pain itself, but the source it came from that had sent him in a state of shock. Rin. His Rin was hurt, his Rin was...dying.

Kagome had made it outside. The first the thing she saw was Miroku and Sango, dead. She let out a shocked cry and turned away from the terrible sight. She had to get Rin to Sesshoumaru. She saw her own husband battling the demons, but she kept going. Already, she could feel Rin slipping away. She was prepared to go straight through the battle when Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her. She stared into his pale face as she slowly lowered Rin to the ground in front of him and backed away. Sesshoumaru took a step to his life mate and fell on his knees beside her. He gathered her in his arms and held her close to him.

"You will not leave me," he demanded softly.

Rin stared up at her mate and reached up to caress his cheeks. "I know you've tried to protect me, but perhaps it is my time to leave. Sesshy...I've always...loved you..." Rin's words faded away in the wind as her spirit slipped away.

Sesshoumaru continued to hold her body in his arms. His own spirit slowly dying with her. Nothing mattered to him anymore without her, not the war, not his brother, nothing.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's presence even as he fought. She was near. Why was she here? He leaped up into the air away from the battle and spotted her a few feet away with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was kneeling and holding Rin in his arms. A cold, dreadful chill crept over his heart. He looked to his left and saw Miroku and Sango. His body began to shake in rage. His friends...they had murdered his best friends, no...his family. He looked around for Naraku and found his body split in half. The demons began to rush to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. He couldn't protect them and fight the demons off alone. Sesshoumaru wouldn't help him. He'd lost his mate. His spirit was gone. Now, he was only a shell of what he use to be. He was already dead in Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha saw Shippou heading towards Kagome and watched in relief when he wrapped his arms around her and disappeared a second before they covered Sesshoumaru and Rin. Inuyasha winced and turned away knowing his brother wouldn't fight for his life and there was nothing he could do to save him. His eyes turned to Kikyo. She was the cause of this never ending battle.

"Grrr, why don't you stay dead, bitch!" He growled coming at her.

Kikyo stopped reading and smirked up at him. Inuyasha crashed into an invisible protective shield she'd put around herself. She looked back down and continued to chant.

Inuyasha banged at the shield causing sparks to fly. At this rate, the demon army would be big enough to take over the entire city. He needed more back up, he needed to get rid of Kikyo first to stop them from multiplying and then the demons or Kagome would die. Just the thought of Kagome suffering from the same fate as his friends and brother caused the beast to awaken inside of him. He pounded furiously against the shield, and every time he was shocked, the beast inside him grew.

Shippou sat up in the highest tree holding Kagome tightly as they watched the demons spread out.

"They're surrounding us!" He said trying to hide the fear in his voice from Kagome.

"This is just like my dream," Kagome mumbled. "It's just a dream, that's all. It's another nightmare, I haven't woke up, yet."

Shippou glanced at her. She appeared to be in a state of shock. He looked up in the sky at Inuyasha pounding away at the force field surrounding him, then at the demons surrounding them. A couple of the smaller ones were slowly making their way up the tree. He didn't know if he would be able to protect Kagome, but he would with his last dying breath. He held her closer to him preparing to fight for her life when they reached the top.

Suddenly he heard a loud howl from a distance and glanced up to see a silhouette of a tall young man with a tail standing on top a hill nearby. The sun was setting behind him making him appear as a dark shadow. Shippou squinted his eyes trying to see the figure and gasped when what seemed to be over a thousand wolves and youkai appeared. They crowded the hill and ran straight down towards the demons as if they were on a mission.

Koga stood on top of the small hill with arms folded and a smirk on his face. "Fee, Fi Fo Fum, I smell the blood of Naraku's scum." He looked up and saw Inuyasha pounding against an invisible force holding him back, then looked down and saw Naraku's body and Kikyo chanting from some book. How was she still alive when he'd been the one to rip out her throat and feed her to his pack? His growl came low and harsh. He had wanted to kill Naraku. He had a personal score to settle with that bastard. The scent of someone else tickled his nose. He hadn't smelled her until now. Kagome was nearby. Why was she in the midst of all this? Didn't Inuyasha know how to keep his woman safe? This was a war! He sprinted down the hill joining his pack and following Kagome's scent to find her. His nose led him to a huge oak tree. The base of it was covered with small demons slowly making their way up to the branches.

Shippou was too busy watching Koga's wolves and youkai attack the demons to notice Koga had reached the tree until he heard the painful screams of dying demons. He looked down to see Koga fighting them off. He looked just like a wild animal. His lips stretched back showing his dangerous fangs as he bit into a couple of demons. Shippou looked at Kagome who was watching with a blank expression on her face. Thinking she was too sensitive to see such a thing, he gently covered her eyes with his hands to stop her from watching the massacre. Kagome shook her head and pulled his hands away.

"Is that Koga?" She asked.

"Yes." Shippou said.

She glanced around at his pack killing off an endless number of demons. Her eyes stopped on Kikyo. She was the one who was causing all of this.

"Koga!" Kagome shouted down at him. "Stop Kikyo. She's the reason why the demons keep coming."

Koga finished off the last demon and licked the blood off his lips. Kagome shivered. She would never get use to seeing a youkai kill.

"I've killed that bitch once. She left a bad taste in my mouth. Let dog boy do it this time," he looked up and laughed dryly. "If he ever gets through that shield."

"Koga! Please, you have to help us!" Kagome pleaded near tears. She didn't know how long Inuyasha could keep up his strength.

"I came here to kill Naraku. I could smell the blood and death a mile away. Someone beat me to it." Koga leaped up into the tree smoothly and landed on the branch beside her. "But I will help you, Kagome. I'll just take what is mine and leave." He knocked a surprised Shippou out of the branches before he could react. Shippou had no idea that Koga was after Kagome. His body went crashing through the limbs of the tree until he finally reached the bottom.

Kagome stared down at Shippou's limp body. He'd been knocked unconscious. She glared at Koga.

"How dare you! Get your filthy hands off me!" She yelled as he tried to pull away from him.

"You're mine, Kagome. This is a war after all and Inuyasha and I have been fighting this war over you for quite awhile."

"You will never have me. I don't want to belong to you Koga. I am Inuyasha's mate! Get over it!" Kagome slapped him hard causing his head to turn to the side. A deep threatening growl came from Koga's throat as he slowly turned to face her. Kagome gasped and moved away. "Inuyasha," she called softly, fearing her for her life. The red mark on the side of her neck began to glow.

Inuyasha felt her fear rip through his body. Kagome was in danger. The intensity of her fear and the violent anger inside him caused his true nature to break free. The beast had arisen. Inuyasha's eyes turned blood red and began to glow like fire. His fangs grew and stretched until they stopped below his upper lips. His claws grew into long razors points and the hair on his head stood up making him look wild and dangerous.

Koga's head jerked up when he felt the change in Inuyasha. Kagome stared up at the sky mesmerized by the beast she had known was there, but had never really seen until now. This wasn't her Inuyasha. She was frightened by what he had become. He was a beast and the only thing on his mind was death.

Inuyasha broke through the shield and flew at Kikyo at a speed that Kagome would have missed if she had blinked. Tattered pages from the book stained with Kikyo's blood flew around them like a small whirlwind, shielding them from the horrific vision of Inuyasha's blood thirst.

"He's completely lost it," Koga said. "You must come with me Kagome before he turns on us."

"Inuyasha would never hurt me," Kagome said.

"In this state of mind, you don't know what he's capable of doing," Koga grabbed her arm.

Kagome struggled against him. "I said stay away from me! I will never love you, Koga. I will always belong to Inuyasha because I am his mate. Get that through your thick skull! I…will…never…love…you! I'd rather die with him than be with you."

Koga stared at her in astonishment and let her go. He turned back to Inuyasha who was tearing through the rest of the demons as if they were nothing. "Fine, if that's the way you want it, then my work here is done. He can take care of the rest of them."

Kagome watched Koga jump down from the tree and land on the ground. His wolves followed after him as he left. She had expected him to put up another fight and was mildly surprised that he actually listened to her this time. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Or maybe, he was too afraid to face Inuyasha in his youkai form. She climbed down from the tree and knelt down beside Shippou's unconscious body. Inuyasha would destroy all the demons and he would change back to his normal self. He had too. He wouldn't harm her…would he?

She stood up and peeped around the tree at him. She quickly turned back and hid behind the trunk of the tree. Her eyes shut tightly. The gruesome sight terrified her. He terrified her. She could feel that side of him, the lust for violence and destruction. She could feel him getting closer to her without turning around. He was searching for her. She stiffened when she suddenly felt his hot breath on her face. The growl coming from him didn't ease her fear. She knew she would have to find a way to turn him back to his normal self. She wasn't sure what he was capable of doing to her in his full demon state. Opening her eyes slowly, she jumped when she realized how close he was to her. His face was inches from hers. His fiery red eyes burned deeply into hers. She gulped when his claws shredded the bark off the tree beside her head.

"Inuyasha? You're not going to hurt me, are you? Remember me? Kagome? Your mate?" She asked as calm as she could.

He continued to growl as he sniffed her suspiciously. He pushed her upside the tree, his body molded against hers.

Kagome cautiously wrapped her arms around his waist and held him to her. His beautiful white hair was covered in blood and his clothes torn and dirty. None of that mattered to her, he was safe, he had survived. She felt his arms wrap around her and hold her tightly against him.

"Kagome," his voice was grainy and rough as if this was his first time using it. "Kagome, are you okay?"

She sighed in relief. He was slowly turning back to himself. "I'm fine, my love." She whispered.

"I'm…glad…," Inuyasha said in a pained voice. He stumbled against her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in alarm. "What's wrong?"

He continued to hold her even as his legs gave out. They fell to the ground in a kneeling position.

"No, no, no," Kagome said in denial. She could feel his life draining away even as he held her. He wouldn't let her go to see his wound. How had he been able to hide it from her?

"Shh, just let me hold you," Inuyasha whispered. "Let me hold my Kagome. It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as you're alive. I'll die happy knowing that."

"No, Inuyasha don't say that. Please, let me see, let me help!"

"It's too late for that. Kagome…I…I love you," he managed to whisper before he took his last breath.

Kagome knew he was gone, but she didn't want to believe it. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" She screamed as she held him close. His arms had remained locked around her waist, holding her tightly to him. His head hung limply over her shoulder.

Shippou woke up with a moan and rubbed his head. He turned to the sound of Kagome's screams. His heart beat furiously in his chest at the desperation in her voice. He let out a soft cry when he saw them.


	38. The Choice

**A/N: Sheesh, I feel bad about making my fans cry with the last chapter. I'm all about the drama I suppose and tend to go a little far. *hugs* I hope this one makes you feel a little better. **

Shippou laid beside Kagome on her bed. His arms wrapped around her thin body trying to comfort her, for both of them. Two weeks had passed since that nightmarish day where they had lost their friends. She had lost her best friends and her mate. He had lost his family. He closed his eyes trying to force the memory out of his head, but like always, it stayed to torture him. Kagome hadn't wanted to leave Inuyasha. She screamed and begged him to leave her with him. He had to pry Inuyasha's arm's from around her and pull Kagome away from him. That was when he'd seen the wound, a gaping hole in Inuyasha's chest where his heart should have been.

"He killed every last one of those demons then he came to me to see if I was okay. How could he have made it to me when he should have been dead?" She had whispered in shock as she stared at the gaping wound.

Shippou could only imagine what Kagome was going through now. How long would she survive like this? She wouldn't eat, wouldn't move, wouldn't do anything, but lay there crying. He had taken her home to her family hoping they could bring her to life. He had to explain to them everything that happened between her and Inuyasha. They were still dealing with everything he had told them.

He held her close, his face buried in her hair. "Kagome, please don't leave me. You're all I have left," he whispered. It was as if she died with Inuyasha. Her body was there, but her spirit was gone.

Kagome's grandfather stood in the doorway watching. "Shippou, bring her to the shrine." He finally said.

Shippou turned around to face him. "Why?" He asked.

"Because it's our last hope of bringing her back."

Shippou picked her up and followed her grandfather to the shrine. He laid her down on the floor in front of it.

"This shrine holds the legendary Shikon No Tama. Many people come here to pray in hopes of making their dreams come true, but what they don't know is that the Shikon only grants the wishes of the purest heart. I blame myself for everything that has happened to Kagome and now I pray for a way to make it up to her." He kneeled down beside Kagome. "Kagome, my grandchild, if you can hear me, I want you to pray to the sacred stone with all your heart. Your ancestor was once the guardian of this stone and it has been passed down from generation to generation under our care. You have the purest heart I know, it might grant your wishes." He leaned over and kissed her brow before standing back up. "Let's leave her alone for awhile," he told Shippou.

Shippou looked back as the old man escorted him out. He wondered if Kagome had heard a word her grandfather said. She laid there with her eyes closed as if she was asleep. He was reluctant to leave her, but decided to do as the old man said. He would try anything to get Kagome back.

Kagome had heard her grandfather. He sounded so far away. She couldn't understand why she couldn't move her body. She wanted to be well for her family, especially for Shippou, but she couldn't. All she could feel was pain and sorrow which weighed her down as if she was sleeping underneath a ton of bricks. With great effort, she opened her eyes and stared at the sacred jewel.

"I don't care what happens to me," she whispered. Her voice was dry and cracked from not using it in two weeks. "What happened to my friends was wrong and I wish they were all given a second chance."

The stone began to glow to her surprise. It had never done that before. The room suddenly lit up as it floated above her. She stared in amazement as it got bigger right before her eyes. Suddenly, it was as if her body was sucked into the stone. Kagome found herself standing in a brightly lit place. She could see nothing. There was no beginning or end.

"Your heart is pure. I have heard your prayers before, but never have they been as pure as this one. You prayed for your friends and asked nothing for yourself." A soft feminine voice surrounded her.

"Who are you?" Kagome whispered looking for the woman who spoke to her.

"I am the guardian of the sacred jewel. I live inside of it to control its powers, to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. No one realizes just how powerful the shikon no tama really is."

"Please…can you help me bring my friends back?" Kagome asked hopefully, thinking this must be a strange dream.

"This is not a dream, Kagome," the voice said, mildly amused. "I am here to grant your wishes, but there will be a price. You asked to give your friends a second chance. I will do as you ask, but there will be a choice you will have to make. It may be the hardest choice you've ever had to make."

"What is it?" Kagome wanted to know, her heart beating erratically.

"In order to give your friends a second chance I will give them a choice of changing an important event in their lives. This change may have an effect on your entire relationship with them. They may not know you when they return. Are you willing to deal with the consequences? You have a choice to leave here now and remember them as they once were or to give them a life again that may or may not include you."

Kagome swallowed. "What about…Inuyasha?"

"It is the same with him."

"But he is my mate," Kagome said.

"In his next life, he may not be."

Kagome's heart fell. "So you're saying that if you were to bring them back, they may not remember me at all?

"It will depend on the choices they make. It will depend on a main event they wish to change in their life. In doing so, it will affect the outcome of their surroundings."

"Can't you just bring them back?" Kagome asked.

"You asked me to give them a second chance. In doing so, they will have a second chance of going back to correct an event in their life that led to their death. The choices they make will affect their new life."

Kagome finally nodded. "I understand the risk. If they don't remember me at all when they come back, then I will have to deal with it. I just want them back, happy and alive."

"Then your wish is granted."

The light in the room suddenly increased blinding Kagome. Something seem to go through her body before everything turned black.

Kagome woke up still in the shrine. She sat up slowly and looked around. The door was still open showing the night sky. For a moment, she had a hard time remembering what she was doing here. Then, it all came rushing back to her. She sighed and stood up. Her legs wobbled and she fell back down. She'd spent too much time in bed and now she was paying for it. She crawled to the wall and used it as support to help her stand. Breathing heavily, she leant back against it.

"It was a dream, that's all," she mumbled. "Why did Grandpa and Shippou bring me here to make me wish for something that would never come true?" Two tears slid down her cheeks to the floor. "I hate this life.." she said softly, as she begin to make her way out of the shrine. She held on to the walls taking each step slowly with great care until she was able to get the strength back in her legs before she went outside. Everyone was asleep when she entered her home. She walked straight to her room and went back to bed, not really caring about anything anymore.

Souta burst into the room and jumped on top of Kagome's bed startling her awake. "Kagome! Why are you still asleep? You're going to be late for work!"

Kagome gave him a strange look and pulled the covers over her head. "What are you talking about? Leave me alone."

"Chickening out already sis? Ha! I knew you'd get scared of going out on your own. Just admit it. You're always going to be a small town girl living with her family." Souta teased.

"Kagome? Why are you still in bed?" She heard her mother's voice. Kagome pulled the covers down and stared at her blankly.

"You're not going to make a very good impression if you're late for the first day at your new job?" Her mother said as she stood in the doorway with a hand on her hip.

"I have a job?" Kagome asked.

"Oh man, she's so out of it!" Souta laughed. He sighed and grabbed her arms pulling her out of the bed. "Come on sis, the bathroom is this way."

Kagome felt as if she was dreaming. Was it a dream again? Had everything been a dream? She thought to herself as she stood in front of the same building that was blown up a few months ago. There it was, looking brand new as if nothing had happened and there was Sesshoumaru's name across it.

She asked her mother how she'd gotten the job. Her mom had given her a worried look before filling her in. Apparently, Kagome had applied there a few days ago and later own was called in for an interview and they'd hired her immediately after. How was that possible? Who had interviewed her? Was Inuyasha there? She swallowed and walked in, not knowing what to expect. Stopping in the lobby, she glanced down at the paper in her hands. She was a secretary but she didn't know who she was working for. It only told her to go to the tenth floor… Oh great, not again…why did it have to be the tenth floor? A heavy feeling of de ja vu swept over her as stood in the elevator or perhaps it was the fear of heights and glass elevators she hadn't gotten over. Whatever it was, her knees were shaking when she finally walked out on her floor. She ran to the nearest chair she saw in the hallway and collapsed in it.

'Everything seems to be happening all over again. My wishes must have been answered, but nothing seems to have changed,' she thought to herself. She looked at the letter again. Her hands shook as she sat staring at it. 'Who am I working for?'

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said.

Startled, Kagome jumped and looked up. Her face lit up when she saw the handsome face smiling politely down at her. "Miroku!" She jumped up and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. "Miroku, I'm so glad to see you're okay!"

Miroku stood there with a surprised and confused expression on his face, but hugged her gently. "Of course, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kagome slowly pulled away from him to stare up at him. She let out a squeak when Miroku pulled her back against him holding her tightly.

"Kagome! Has something happened?" He asked in mock worry as he enjoyed the feel of her body against his. Who was he to pass up the chance to hold a beautiful woman?

Kagome stiffened in his arms. Her face turned a deep red when she felt both his hands groping her rump. He was himself all right, that part of him hadn't changed at all. And, he was pissing her off.

The hallway echoed with a loud slap just as Shippou was getting off the elevator. He took one look at Kagome frowning up at Miroku and the red handprint on Miroku's face and sighed in annoyance. How many women would he have to keep hiring for that pervert?

He quickly got between the two. "Please don't leave!" He begged Kagome. "I'm so tired of looking for new assistants for Miroku. You're the fourth one in a month."

"I'm Miroku's assistant?" Kagome asked in shock.

Shippou blinked. "Please don't leave," he begged louder!

"I thought I would be working under Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. The disappointed showed clearly in her voice.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku and Shippou said at the same time. They looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Why would Sesshoumaru's brother work here? The idea is quite laughable!" Miroku began to chuckle at the insane thought.

"Do you know Inuyasha?" Shippou asked.

"I…" Kagome didn't know how to answer that. What was she suppose to tell them? That she was his human mate? It was obvious she wasn't suppose to know him. "I just heard rumors of him working here that's all."

Shippou nodded. "Inuyasha's name is always followed by rumors. Some of them are true, some are not. Do yourself a favor Kagome and stay away from him. He's not the sort of guy that'd you bring home to meet your parents." He glanced at Miroku. "Neither is he."

"I resent that…" Miroku said coolly, although he didn't look offended by the comment at all.

Kagome looked at Miroku and Shippou examining them out of curiosity. How much did they know about her in this different existence.

"Miroku, how long have we known each other?" She asked cautiously. She knew the question may sound a little strange to them.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "We met during your interview for this job," he replied.

"That's it?" Kagome asked, her heart sinking.

"Yes," Miroku said slowly. His dark eyes were giving her a curious look.

Kagome turned to Shippou. "What about you? Do we know each other?" Kagome asked politely. She gave him a little smile, but her heart was heavy. Shippou had been the closest to her during the last few days. Did he forget their friendship too?

"Of course we know each other Kagome, what kind of question is that? We use to be neighbors and you use to give me a ride to school before you went to college. I was the only youkai in your town, but you were always very nice to me, unlike the others."

Kagome stared at him in surprise. She wondered if she was going to get through the day with the steady surprises thrown her way. At least her friendship with Shippou hadn't been broken. She was happy about that, but one question remained. Sango also worked here and at one point, so did Rin.

"What about Sango?" She asked them.

"Who?" Miroku looked at Shippou who shrugged.

Kagome watched Miroku with a sinking heart. "You never had a girl name Sango working here?"

"Yeah, we did. She quit remember, Miroku? She was your first assistant. She didn't last a week with you." Shippou said.

"How could I forget her? I was sad to see her go. She was beautiful and feisty, a lethal combination."

Kagome stared at Miroku closely. His dark eyes soften when he spoke of her and his mouth turn into a wistful smile. She was getting a headache.

"Rin…what about her?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"Rin? Who is that?" Shippou asked.

"Isn't she a friend of Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"A friend? Sesshoumaru doesn't have any female friends. Females only serve one purpose for him," Miroku said elbowing Shippou.

Kagome's face turned pale. They had never heard of Rin. Sango and Miroku were not together and Inuyasha wasn't here!

Shippou was watching her with a look of concern on his face. "Kagome, your mother called in and told me you weren't yourself today that's why I came down here to check on you. Maybe you should go back home and rest. I'm sure Miroku can do without you for one more day." He was worried about her. She'd grown pale right before his eyes. She looked confused and sad. And, what was up with the strange questions? No, Kagome was not acting like the perky girl he'd grown to know and love. It was almost as if she was a completely different person.

Kagome shook her head quickly and willed herself to be strong. "No, I'm fine Shippou. I'm just having a weird afternoon. It'll pass, I'm sure." She gave Miroku a forced smile. "I'm ready for my first day of work," then turned to Shippou. "I promise Shippou, he won't chase me off anytime soon."

Shippou smiled as Miroku led her into his office and closed the door.


	39. Mistaken Identity

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short. I'll make it up to you with the next one!**

Kagome took a cool shower after a grueling day at work. The drive home had been hot and sticky since the air condition didn't work in her old car. Miroku had brought in new customers nonstop. She had been busy with handling all the new accounts, plus previous ones that were there before she started working. She'd taken a quick thirty minute lunch break which had been in the cafeteria where she sat by herself feeling lonely and ignored. After work, she'd seen Sesshoumaru. He'd passed right by her in the lobby as if she didn't even exist. Miroku had made it easier on her by keeping his hands to himself and Shippou had checked in on her every hour to see how she was doing. Still, the day which should have been exciting for her had only depressed her. She didn't really know Shippou anymore and Miroku had completely forgotten who she was. Worse, Inuyasha, Sango and Rin were missing.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel securely around her body and stared at herself in the mirror. Inuyasha…where was he? Did he remember her? She pulled back her hair from her neck to see the crescent moon symbols and gasped in shock and fear. They were gone! What did this mean? For a moment, she panicked. She said she'd be happy knowing he was alive and well, but deep down she had hoped they would still be together in this life.

"I wonder…" she thought out loud. His apartment. She had to know if the apartment existed. It had been blown up in her previous life. She quickly dried off and put on her clothes.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Her mother asked as she watched Kagome rush out of the house.

"I left something in Yukalel," was the only explanation Kagome gave her.

"But the sun is setting; you know I don't like you to be in that city at night," her mother shouted after her. She watched Kagome jump in her car and speed off. "What's gotten into her?"

The tires screeched to a harsh stop when she got there. Towering over the corner as if nothing had happened to it, was the apartment. She parked the car in a daze as only one thought went through her head. Inuyasha…was he staying there on the same floor in the same room? She got out and steadily made her way inside the building. It was as if her feet had a mind of their own. The fear of the unknown went through her, but she had to know. Was Inuyasha still living there? She stopped in front of his door. Her hand came up to knock before hesitating and stopping. She stood there wondering what she was doing. Again her hand went up to knock, this time before she could hit the door, it was yanked open and a hand yanked her in the room.

Kagome let out a squeak before a large hand came over her mouth. The room was dark so she couldn't see who it was. There was only a shadow, a tall, powerful looking shadow. Whoever it was, was very close to her. She could feel his body pressing against hers and could hear what seemed like, soft sniffing? Her body froze as the person took his time slowly sniffing her. She could feel his nose rub against the crook of her neck; the same spot where her marks were suppose to be. She shivered.

"Why were you standing outside my door? I could smell you before I opened it." The voice was masculine, gruff. The voice was Inuyasha's.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Her arms circled around his waist and embraced him tightly. She felt him stiffen.

"What took you so long? Were you followed?" Inuyasha asked, his voice shook slightly, a telling sign what she'd done affected him.

Kagome looked up. "Were you expecting me?" she whispered in confusion.

"Of course I was expecting you!" he said greatly annoyed. "You're late. I thought there might have been trouble." He pulled away and turned on the lights.

They stared at each other for one breathless moment.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome suddenly found herself on the carpet on her back. Her hands were pinned to the floor and his full weight lay heavily on top of her. She couldn't move. She stared in the golden angry eyes, tears springing to her own eyes.

"Inuyasha…don't you remember me?"

Inuyasha stared down at the girl in confusion and anger. He was confused because she was making him feel things he'd never felt before. Her scent had filled his nostril and sent him into a dizzy heaven of euphoria, and when she embraced him, the emptiness inside of him that he'd felt since the day he was born had quickly filled with love and warmth. He was angry because she was not his new partner. He'd seen a picture of his new partner and this girl was not her. She was an impostor.

"Who sent you? What did you do with my partner?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome said as he turned her over on her stomach and held her down with his knee. She could hear him taking off his belt. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Inuyasha grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back using his belt. He pulled her up to her feet and walked her over to a chair by the window.

"Talk," he demanded as he pushed her into it.

"About what?" Kagome asked. She couldn't believe this was happening. He was being so mean to her, sort of like the first time she met him. She blinked at the realization; the only difference was that he didn't tie her up the first time they met.

"How do you know my name?" he asked bending down and peering into her face.

Kagome had no idea what to tell him. Even though he was alive, he didn't know her. She wasn't prepared for the intense emotions that swelled up deep inside of her. She lowered her head. The only thing she could do was tell him the truth. He would probably think she was crazy, but right now, she didn't care.

"We were soul mates in another life," she said softly.

Inuyasha stood over her watching her small form. She looked so sad. Her long black hair hung down around her shoulders covering the sides of her face. Who the hell was she? And why was she making him feel as if his heart was about to break? The words that barely came from her lips didn't make sense to him. He stepped back when she looked up at him. Her beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears.

"Inuyasha, how could you have forgotten me?" Her soft voice was full of pain and sorrow. He growled softly and clinched his hands into fists as her question echoed in his head and buried itself deep in his soul.

"What sort of demon are you?" he asked. She was manipulating his emotions on purpose to escape.

"I'm not a demon. I'm your mate," Kagome said, hoping to use his terms to bring back memories of her.

Inuyasha smirked. "You lie," he snapped. He bent her head to the side to expose her neck. "If you're my mate, where are my marks?"

"I wondered about that too," Kagome said.

Inuyasha wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled her head back to look at him. He stared deeply into her eyes with an intimidating intensity enough to scare anybody. "You gonna tell me who you are and everything you know before this night ends even if I have to torture it out of you." He expected her to be scared after that threat, instead those lovely brown eyes of hers were staring at him with…love? His heart began to pound as a sharp pain stabbed through it. He clutched his chest and took in a deep breath.

"Ka…go…" He had no idea what he was saying but the words were straining to get out.

Kagome stared at him in bewilderment.

A knock at the door distracted them. Inuyasha shook himself and glared at her. "Witch!" He snarled before answering the door. "Who is it?" He yelled angrily. He stopped when he saw Sango standing in the doorway. She was his new partner. Now he was more confused than ever.

Sango stepped in looking at Inuyasha up and down. "Is this your way of welcoming someone who's going to be working with you? Well, I'm not too thrilled about it either."

Kagome gasped out loud when she saw her best friend.

Sango turned to her and frowned. "What is Kagome doing here and why do you have her tied up?"


	40. The New Career

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible!**

Kagome blinked in surprise. Sango knew her? Inuyasha was just as surprised. He marched over to stand beside Kagome and pointed a finger at her.

"You know this girl!"

"Yes, we went to college together," Sango said. "Inuyasha, what have you done to her?" Sango glared at Inuyasha again before walking to Kagome to untie her. "Kagome are you okay?"

"Don't touch her! She maybe a friend of yours but I don't trust her," Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome to stop Sango. "She appears at my door and knows my name. I've never met this girl before in my life!"

"Who doesn't know you? You're notorious for your behavior at social gatherings from what I've heard." Sango said. "Now if you don't get out of my way and let me untie my best friend, then we'll have to have our first fight and I don't mean with words."

"She could be a spy from our enemies, Sango. Think about it. She befriends you in college to learn information, follows you around and suddenly shows up at my door."

"I don't know why Kagome is here, but she is not a spy! Does she look like she could work for our enemies to you?"

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. No, she didn't. She looked very innocent and her scent had been pure, but he was too stubborn to give in so soon. "She's just the type of person they need to break down our defense! She's been doing things to me, manipulating my emotions, trying to control me since she came here. She's a witch or some kind of demon. She's dangerous Sango!"

"If anything happens I'll take full responsibility for it," Sango said pushing Inuyasha out of the way. She thought it was very strange for Kagome to come here too and wanted to know why she was here. She untied Kagome noticing Inuyasha hadn't tied her tight enough to cause any bruises. Actually, Kagome could have easily escaped if she was indeed a spy. She glanced at Inuyasha and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Inuyasha said nothing. He just stood there with his arms crossed watching Kagome closely. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. It was as if he had finally found someone he'd been searching for all his life. He growled low in his throat. He didn't know this girl, had never seen her before in his life so why did it feel like she was a part of him? She must be a very powerful witch, although she looked like an angel sitting there in a white skirt and shirt. She was beautiful, he had to give her that and her scent was like a combination of fresh flowers and vanilla. Everything about this girl said innocent, purity and sweetness. She was too good to be true. She had to be a creation from their enemies.

"Kagome," Sango kneeled on the floor in front of her. "Why are you here?" She asked softly.

Kagome looked into Sango eyes. She couldn't find any accusation in those dark eyes. There was no judgment; only concern. She sighed with relief and threw her arms around Sango hugging her close.

"Sango, I'm so happy, you're okay." She knew she was causing confusion every time she opened her mouth, but she had never been the one to hold back her emotions. She was making a huge mess of things by spontaneously doing things that seemed suspicious to them and she couldn't stop herself if she tried. If they had known the horror she'd witnessed in their past lives, they would have understood.

Sango let her hold her. Kagome didn't seem like herself at all. There was no doubt that something had happened to her friend, but she didn't think Kagome had purposely taken a part in it. If anything, she was probably forced.

"Why would I not be okay? Was something suppose to happen to me?" Sango asked as she gently rubbed Kagome's back trying to soothe the crying girl. She decided not to question her for now when Kagome didn't answer.

Inuyasha watched them completely confused and frustrated as to what was going on. He could smell the light salty scent of Kagome tears as she cried quietly on Sango's shoulder. For some reason, that made him very pissed off. "What the hell are you crying about?" He yelled, not being able to take it anymore.

Sango felt Kagome jump from Inuyasha's loud voice and she gave him another glaring look. She really didn't like this guy. Already he was living up to his personality that others had told her about. Why did Sesshoumaru have to make her work for his halfbrother? She was beginning to think it would have been better to work for that perverted Miroku than this loud-mouth, impatient, rude dog youkai. At least, Miroku had been sort of charming and easy going, despite his wandering hands.

She waited patiently for Kagome to stop crying, then gently pulled away to look at her. "Kagome, what happened? It's okay, you can tell me anything. We're best friends remember? I won't let Inuyasha hurt you. I've heard his bark is worse than his bite."

Kagome wiped away her tears and stared at both of them. "You don't know each other?" She asked.

"We just met," Sango said. "How do you know Inuyasha?"

"She said she knew me from a past life. I don't believe in that reincarnation, crap." Inuyasha answered for Kagome.

"Will you be quiet and let her talk?" Sango asked completely annoyed at him.

"I…you'll both think I'm crazy if I told you the truth," Kagome said. She knew she had gone about this the wrong way. If only she could have been calmer about the situation instead of letting her feelings get the best of her, she could have thought of something believable for them. Then again, lying had never been Kagome's best asset. Most people saw right through her whenever she tried.

"Too late for that," Inuyasha mumbled.

"I guess it doesn't matter now. Sango, how do I know you?" She knew the question sounded weird, but she had to know.

Sango sat down on the floor. "Did you forget, Kagome? We went to college together. We met our freshman year and we graduated together. You were always there for me even when I tried to push you away. We became very close friends in a short period of time. You even attended my father's funeral with me."

Kagome smiled. So, their friendship hadn't changed much from their previous life. She was glad something stayed the same. "I remember," she said softly.

"You were suppose to go work for Mr. Houshi today after I quit. Do you remember that? Did you go?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at that. This girl was suppose to work for Miroku? She was becoming more suspicious by the minute.

"Yes," Kagome said.

"How did it go?" Sango asked.

Kagome laughed a little. "After I slapped him, he played the good guy for the rest of the day. He probably didn't want me to leave."

Sango sighed, "I knew it. I told you not to work for him Kagome. It was the same reason why I left."

"Yeah," Kagome said. "So, are you working for Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Is Sesshoumaru still the city's mob leader?"

"Mob leader?" Inuyasha and Sango said at the same time.

"Kagome, you think we work for the mob?" Sango asked.

"You don't?" Kagome asked.

"No," Sango said. "I think we should tell her."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, this is my fault. Whatever happened to Kagome is because of my friendship with her. Something's happened to her there's no doubt about that. What it is, we don't know, but we'll have to keep her here until we find out. Either way, it doesn't matter if she knows or not. She's involved. Her entire life has already changed."

"You have no idea," Kagome said.

"All right fine. You won't be going anywhere after tonight. You're going to stay right here so I can keep an eye on you," Inuyasha said. He stood in front of her and crossed his arms. Sango stood up beside him. "We're part of a secret organization that works for the government," he said seriously. Both had solemn expression on their faces.

Kagome blinked, once, then twice. "Let me guess, you're assassins for the government," she said slowly.

"Technically, yes," Sango said. She took a step back out of shock and confusion, along with Inuyasha, when Kagome fell into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Kagome couldn't help herself. Maybe the stress had gotten to her, but the entire situation, how things had reversed, was quite laughable. She held her stomach and fell out of her seat to the floor still laughing.

"Oh gods," Sango whispered. "What did they do to you, Kagome?"


	41. Lost and Found

"Here Kagome, drink this," Sango told her as she gave her a cup of tea.

Kagome took it and slowly sipped the hot tea, realizing with a smile that Sango had remembered her favorite flavor. She closed her eyes and inhaled the soothing aroma. Thirty minutes had passed since her 'breakdown.' They hadn't said it out loud, but she knew from the look in their eyes what they thought. Now they sat on each side of her on the couch watching her carefully as if she was going to do something else completely unexpected. She wasn't crazy, but how could she tell them she wasn't after everything that had happened?

"We should take her to the Medical Technology and Research Center," Sango suggested. "Shippou will know if they did anything to her."

Kagome begin to choke on her tea after hearing that. Inuyasha gave her a whack on the back, which nearly sent her flying head first off the couch. She dropped the cup on the floor and watched the hot tea soaked into the carpet.

"You're cleaning that up!" Inuyasha growled vastly annoyed.

"I wouldn't have dropped it if you hadn't tried to knock me out!" Kagome yelled.

"That's the thanks I get for trying to help you?" Inuyasha argued back.

"You don't know your own strength!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms in a huff.

"Feh!" Kagome said at the same time mocking him.

He gave her a comical look. How did she know what he was going to say that?

Sango watched them with a confused expression. "If I didn't know any better. I'd say you two really did know each other."

"Whatever!" Inuyasha snapped. "Let's just drag her annoying butt to the lab so we can find out if she's really a spy or not."

Kagome frowned at him. She'd forgotten how much she disliked him when they first met.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. His golden eyes turned to the open window a second before a smoke bomb crashed in the room. The room quickly filled with thick smoke blinding Kagome and causing her to choke once again. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. With a surprised scream, she suddenly found herself outside in mid-air. Whoever had grabbed her had jumped straight out the window! She took in a deep breath of fresh cool air to clear the smoke out of her lungs and looked up thinking it was , she saw a long black ponytail. She knew that ponytail anywhere…"Koga?" She asked, slowly hoping by some miracle it wasn't him.

"Well, at least you still remember my name, Kagome," he said and rubbed the side of his face against hers affectionately as they landed none too gently on the ground.

Before she could say anything else, he pushed her into another body who caught her and hugged her. "Kagome, we were so worried about you," a soft female voice said.

Kagome pulled back and stared blankly at Rin. She was wearing a dark tight outfit that covered her body and molded her curves. She reminded her of a cat burglar. Rin looked up at the sky and frowned. "Why is he coming after us?"

Kagome looked up just in time to see a streak of silver making its way straight to Koga who stood there smirking up at it, arrogantly. He didn't bother to move out of the way. Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and begin to pull her away.

"Let's go, Kagome," she said impatiently. She was trying to get away as quickly as possible while Inuyasha was distracted fighting Koga.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled and turned back around when she heard a loud crash. Koga's body had just been thrown upside the apartment building creating a huge dent in the brick wall.

"What is going on here?" She yelled. People on the streets were screaming and running to get out of the way. People in the apartment building were looking out the windows or cowering behind them and peeping out.

"Kagome you belong with us, not them! I don't know why you went to Inuyasha's apartment but we'll find out when we get back to the headquarters," Rin said.

"So, we're the enemies they've been talking about?" Kagome asked

"Enemies?" Rin asked. "We're not enemies. We work for same government as they do. We just don't work for that tyrant called Sesshoumaru. I've never met him in person but I've heard a lot about him."

"Get away from her!" Kagome heard Sango's voice a distance away.

"I was hoping to avoid this, and we would have if Koga hadn't been so anxious to fight Inuyasha. Take Kagome and make a quick getaway that was the plan," Rin said to herself instead and stood in front of Kagome.

Kagome looked at her in horror. Was she about to fight Sango? This new world was just as messed up as the last one!

"Who are you? And why are you trying to kidnap Kagome?" Sango asked Rin. Rin crossed her arms. "I don't have to answer you. And, if you know what's good for you, you'll let us be on our way. Kagome belongs with us." At the word us, Kagome noticed fifty wolf youkai appearing out of nowhere. They came from around buildings, stood on rooftops of businesses and crowded the streets causing traffic jams. They jumped over cars as if they were nothing and some sat on the top of parked ones. All of them watching and waiting to attack. Their eyes glowed brightly in the night giving them an eerie look. The reflecting eyes of a wolf youkai were perhaps the most frightening thing Kagome had witnessed yet.

Sango gave Kagome a shocked and accusing look. Kagome's face turned pale. The wind shifted and began to pick up. Kagome's hair blew roughly in the air along with her skirt, which she had to hold down with her hands. Distracted, she looked around to find where the source of high wind was coming from and gulped when saw what was descending on top of them. Sesshoumaru floated down towards them like a silver angel. His hair hung loosely down his back and seemed to glow in the moonlight, but his figure was a dark silhouette against the full moon. He landed in the middle of everything and surveyed it with a bored expression. He had heard everything that was going on in Inuyasha's apartment, since his men constantly monitored it. He was about to relax for a soothing hot bath when he was made aware of the problem. Now here he was bare chest, in only a pair of silver pants that'd he'd thrown on at the last minute.

"You will cease your fighting," he said calmly to Inuyasha and Koga. One finger rose slightly and sent a bolt of white energy to the two. It knocked them ten feet away from each other.

Kagome gasped. She couldn't remember Sesshoumaru doing anything like that in their past life. It seemed Sesshoumaru was even more powerful in this life than the previous one. She wasn't too comfortable with that knowledge.

He turned to the girls, glancing at Kagome and Sango only for a second before focusing his attention on Rin. Rin raised her head to him in defiance. Although she had turned quite pale at the moment, she was determined not to show him fear. Sesshoumaru raised a silver eyebrow and the tiniest half smirk raised the corner of his lips before he turned his attention to Koga who was picking himself up off the ground.

"Koga," he said slowly in that calm masculine voice that sent shivers down Kagome's spine. Even in this world, Sesshoumaru was more frightening than ever. "The prodigal son has returned."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled as he walked over to Kagome. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her waist possessively. Kagome wondered if he even realized what he was doing since his eyes were focused on Sesshoumaru and Koga.

"I haven't returned. I only came to get what's mine," Koga said.

"She doesn't belong to you!" Inuyasha snapped. He knew he was right. Kagome had no symbol of belonging to anyone. No one had even touched her, yet.

"Koga worked for me before you joined, Inuyasha. He left to start his own organization," Sesshoumaru glanced around at the wolf youkai and back at Rin. "You seem to have succeeded well."

"I told you, I would," Koga said.

"But not enough to let one of your own wander away and make her way to my family."

"I don't know why Kagome went to that mutt's home, but we'll get to the bottom of this right now." Koga began to walk pass him to Kagome.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Koga froze and slowly turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Did you forget the promise I made?"

"No," Koga said sounding defeated.

Sesshoumaru's beautiful golden eyes, which were usually cold and empty, seem to hold a certain hunger for blood in them. He looked like a lion playing with prey. "Tell me again the promise I made."

Koga growled. "You said you would let me leave of my own free will, but if we ever met again, I would pay for my betrayal with my life."

Sesshoumaru raised his hand, slowly gliding to Koga as he spoke. Long silver claws that looked like sharp metal grew out of his fingers and dripped with a foul smelling neon green liquid. Kagome knew those claws too well.

"NO!" Rin ran to Sesshoumaru and grabbed his arm to stop him. Everyone gasped in surprise, except Inuyasha.

"Rin no!" Koga yelled, afraid Sesshoumaru would kill her.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Rin shouted at Sesshoumaru who stared down at her with an expressionless face. Deep inside, he was just as surprised as the others. Did this girl not value her life?

"That girl is either really brave or really stupid," Inuyasha said.

"She stands up to Sesshoumaru just like I did," Kagome said to herself.

"What?" Inuyasha asked giving her a weird look.

"Why do you beg for his life? What is he to you?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"He is like a big brother to me. He took me in when no one else would," Rin told him.

"Then what will you give me in return for his life?" Sesshoumaru lowered his claws.

Rin watched as they retracted. "Anything you want." She felt as if she was making a deal with the devil himself, a handsome, powerful devil, but nevertheless, the devil.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a long while. He had wanted her the second he laid eyes on her. It wasn't her beauty that caught his attention. He'd seen far too many beautiful women, human and youkai alike. Something about this small feminine creature had taken his breath away and that was something no one had ever, ever done. Something about her had called out to him. He had planned to take her after killing Koga, but since she had risked her own life to spare the imbecile, he'd decided to play a little game to make it more interesting. Would she freely give herself to him for that disloyal wolf youkai?

He stared deep into her eyes causing another shiver to go down Rin's spine and it wasn't from fright this time.

"I want you."

That simple statement made her knees weak with terror and should have sent her running for her life. Instead, she held her head high meeting his intense stare and nodded as proudly as she could. "So be it," she said bravely and then thought, 'I'm going to die. He's going to make me his love slave, torture and kill me.' She'd heard the stories of what evil youkai did to humans.

Before Koga could protest, Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him, practically swallowing her tiny body with his. He spared no one a second glance and without even a good bye, he left, shooting up into the sky and disappearing with his new prize.

Koga watched them disappear. "Will she be all right?" He asked Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't kill women," Inuyasha said. "Sesshoumaru never talked about you before and you never told me you once worked for him. Then again, we never got along to have a normal conversation. I'm curious, why did you leave his organization?"

"I am a wolf and a leader. I was born to lead my own pack, not follow a completely different species. Sesshoumaru took me in when I was a child the same way I took in Rin. I never meant to betray him, but my pack called out to me when I was old enough to become their leader." He turned to Kagome. "Let's go, Kagome."

Kagome felt Inuyasha's arms tighten around her.

Koga stared at Inuyasha and narrowed his eyes. "Let…her…go," he demanded with a menacing growl.

Inuyasha smirked evilly, showing his fangs. "Make me."

Sango watched Inuyasha with confusion before her eyes begin to sparkle with realization. At first, she thought it was strange how Inuyasha seemed so drawn to a girl he had never met before, but her studies and research on youkai behavior in college made her aware of his unusual response to Kagome. Could it be that Inuyasha had found his mate and he wasn't even aware of it? It would explain a lot.

Kagome shook her head. Oh no, she was NOT about to go through this again with the two macho idiots. "I'm staying, Koga." She raised her voice when she saw he was about to protest. "No, he isn't holding me against my will. I am not crazy. I am still capable of making my own decisions. I know exactly what I'm doing. I want to stay and I don't want you to rescue me. Got it? Have I made myself clear?" She asked hoping she explained clear enough for his brain to understand after what he'd put her through in the past.

"Kagome are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure. I've never been so sure in my life! Go home Koga. I appreciate you coming for me, but Sango is my best friend and she works with Inuyasha and I feel a lot safer around her. They were going to help me get my memories back until you and Rin tried to kidnap me."

"Kagome..." Koga said with a worried look as if he was unsure of what to do. "I already lost Rin. I don't want to lose you too."

Kagome's heart went out to him. He couldn't have known how he had treated her in the past. She realized she was wrong to snap at him. "I'm sorry Koga. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I don't know what kind of relationship I had working with you, but I don't feel the same way now. Please, respect my wishes, and when my memories come back, I will let you know what I have decided."

Koga nodded. He didn't look happy at all about Kagome's decision.

"I want to know. You can tell us now," Inuyasha said. "What kind of relationship did you have with Kagome? Don't lie, I'll know if you're lying."

"Kagome and I were only friends, even though I hoped for more," Koga admitted.

It was strange, Kagome thought. Even in this life, Koga wanted her. Some things would never change.

They watched Koga leave with his youkai. Sango turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome. She watched them closely.

"Are you…okay?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. At first, he didn't understand why he went after her when Rin and Koga tried to take her. He didn't understand why his heart nearly tore through his chest at the thought of someone taking her from him. For some reason, he couldn't let her go. Even now, he held her close as if she belonged in his arms. Holding her like this and staring down into her eyes felt…so…right. He knew without a doubt if Kagome had decided to go with Koga, he wouldn't have let her. He was prepared to fight Koga to the death for her. And during that time, he finally understood with the help of Koga showing up and acting like Kagome was his. They had met under a crazy situation, which was why he had doubted Kagome and his feelings about her. But now, he knew…he'd found his mate.

Kagome gave him a weak smile and nodded. She looked stressed and tired from everything that had happened. "How did they find me?" she asked.

"You're probably bugged. There's probably a device inside one of your cavities that lets them know where you are and what you're doing at all times. With the job we have, we have to be," Sango answered.

"You mean I'm never going to have any privacy?" Kagome asked in horror.

Sango laughed. "It can be easily removed."

"We'll talk about it later," Inuyasha said. "Sango, she needs her rest. She's had a very stressful night. Come on, Kagome. Let's go home."

Inuyasha didn't notice the surprise look Sango and Kagome gave him.

**A/N: Okay people, one more chapter to go! ****  
**


	42. The Kiss

"Inuyasha, when you say home. Do you mean my home or your home?" Kagome asked. She didn't want to get her hopes up only to have them crash down by a mistake on her part.

Inuyasha stared into her eyes. He opened his mouth to answer her question, but stopped. A low grow came out, instead. Kagome suddenly found herself in his arms. For a moment she thought he was hugging her, until she felt him crush her body against his chest and roughly jerk around until his back was facing whatever he was protecting her from. A huge explosion blasted off causing the ground to tremble and Kagome ears to ring loudly at the deafening noise. She felt the heat around her body and realized they were engulfed in a wave of fire. Kagome struggled to look up at Inuyasha, but he wouldn't let her move. They fell to the ground together with him on top of her. She quickly rolled over until she was laying on top of him. Inuyasha was unconscious. Part of his hair was sizzled and the back of his shirt had burnt completely off. The smell of burnt flesh and blood hit her nose as she stared down into his face. Her heart was racing in stark terror.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She screamed his name over and over. "No, no no," she mumbled in near hysterics. "I can't go through this again!" The memory of that day was still fresh in her mind. "Inuyasha? Don't you dare leave me again," she cried and bent down to kiss him. She didn't care what was happening around her. She only knew that if he died again, she was going to go with him.

Inuyasha eyes opened the minute her soft warm lips touched his. A strange pulse, the sound of a slow steady heartbeat, began to beat between them. It was all coming back to him now. He remembered everything. The memories of his past were like a movie flashing through his brain. His old job, the first time he met Kagome, Sesshoumaru, his friends, his enemies, the war, his death, the afterlife, the choice he had been given…Kagome.

He had wanted to come back to her more than anything else. He'd been told that if he did come back there was no guarantee he would be with Kagome. He hadn't cared. He had been willing to take the risk to be together with his Kagome again. He knew if she was alive that he'd find her somehow even if he didn't remember her and she would be his again. She was his soul mate; nothing could keep them apart. He gently pulled her back to stare into her eyes.

Kagome eyes glazed over. Something was happening to her. Memories she didn't remember having were flashing before her eyes. Memories of the life she had now. By the time it was over, she knew who she was in this life and her previous one. She felt like a new person, but was still aware of who she would always be.

"Kagome…" She heard Inuyasha say her name. She gasped when she looked into his eyes. Those golden eyes were not the same as before. This time they were full of recognition. They had the same passionate, possessive look Inuyasha had given her before he'd died…She felt a sharp sting on the side of her neck. Her hand automatically came up to cover the spot. Two marks were branded in her skin; she slowly traced the shape of two crescent moons.

"Mine," Inuyasha whispered as his hands tenderly wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You're mine Kagome."

"Yes, I know, my love," Kagome said smiling gently. She didn't know what had happened but she knew the Inuyasha she'd fell in love with was back.

Inuyasha realized they were still in danger. Someone had attacked him and endangered the life of his mate. Whoever it was would not live to see another day. He'd just come back to Kagome as himself, he was not about to go through this shit again. Inuyasha stood up pushing Kagome behind him as he faced his new foe. He glanced around for Sango to see if she was okay and sighed with relief when he saw Miroku holding her.

"You bastard, it's about time you got here," Inuyasha yelled at him.

Miroku continued to try to hold on to Sango as she struggled to get out of his arms. "Sorry about that, got held up in traffic during the wolf fight." He shouted back and turned to Sango with a huge grin. "So you're his new partner. I always knew we'd meet again."

"Put me down you crazy pervert! Now is not the time!" Sango yelled, her face red as he held her in his arms bridal style. Somehow, his hands still managed to rub her derriere. He'd saved her life and not a minute too late. She'd been standing there watching the fire make a path straight for her and suddenly he was there, standing in front of her and sucking up the fire into his hand. She could hardly believe what she was seeing.

Miroku let her go making sure she slowly slid down his body. She frowned up at him. He gave her that annoying but sexy, lecherous grin before turning back to their enemy just in time to see another wave of fire coming at them.

"Incoming!" He yelled and opened his palm again.

This time Sango got a good look at the black hole in his hand as it quickly sucked in the fire before it could do any harm to them. She stared in fascination. Was he a demon? He sure seemed to be taking their situation lightly. He closed it when the fire disappeared and blew the smoke from his fingers. "I'm on fire for you baby!" He pointed to her with a finger and winked.

Sango's mouth nearly dropped open. This guy was too much…

"Miroku stop fucking around and help me find the bastard who's trying to kill us!" Inuyasha yelled, annoyed at Miroku flirting at a time like this. "Sango take Kagome to a safe place away from here." His eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air trying to locate the scent of the soon to be dead beings. The fight with Koga must have attracted their true enemies.

Miroku grabbed Sango and pulled her close to him. "A sweet kiss before I go my beautiful lady. It's all I ask in return for saving your life." He kissed her before she could pull away from him. Miroku had only meant to give her a quick flirtatious kiss before he left. He wasn't expecting it to be an earth shattering experience, but that's exactly what he got the moment his lips touched hers.

A strong pulse began to beat between them, the sound of a slow heart beat.

It was all coming back to him now. His failure to protect Sango, her betrayal in joining Naraku's side, his death by her hands, the choice he had been given. For a moment, everything around him was forgotten and nothing mattered but her. By some miracle, he'd gotten her back. He could hardly believe she was in his arms, where she belonged, and he would never ever let her go.

Sango felt horrible as the memories came flooding back. She knew what had happened. She knew what she had done to the one man who had managed to steal her heart. Tears flowed down her cheeks as he kissed her deeply. She knew he still loved her and she couldn't understand why. When he pulled away from her, they stared into each other eyes as if seeing each other for the first time. Miroku gently wiped away the tears from her face. He knew why she was crying and he didn't care. He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Miroku watch out!" Inuyasha yelled as another wave of fire came at the two. Miroku raised his arm without even turning around and sucked it into his air void.

Sango stared up at him and watched the love and tenderness gradually disappear from his dark eyes to be replaced with something cold and sinister. The demon was back. And he was furious that anyone would dare to threaten the life of his love. "Get out of here, Sango and take Kagome with you. We'll handle this," he said referring to himself and Inuyasha.

Sango nodded and turned for Kagome just in time to see her running away from Inuyasha toward the group of people who were charging straight for them.

"What the fuck?" She heard Inuyasha's shock yell.

It was all happening so fast, Sango could only stand there in shock along with Miroku as Kagome dodged the fire by jumping over it, twisting in the air and landing on her feet. Kagome dived head on into the group of assassins. Bodies started flying everywhere.

Inuyasha shook his head roughly and blinked. When did Kagome learn how to fight like this? When did she learn karate? What the hell was going on? It certainly didn't seem like she needed his help fighting the humans. She was disposing them faster than they could make a move on her. Still, his protective instincts to his mate, made him growl in anger at the danger she was putting herself in.

'Humans,' Kagome thought as she moved through them gracefully and smoothly. 'So easy to defeat.' She would always be faster, stronger than they, thanks to the added powers she'd received when she mated with Inuyasha. Before she realized who she was, who she belong with, she had only the skills Koga had taught her, but not the supernatural strength to defeat the strongest human. And now…she laughed, the adrenaline coursing through her blood, her eyes glowing with youkai fire, as she lifted two men by their necks and swung them fifteen feet away from her. She was suddenly knocked down on her back by a cat youkai. The woman hissed at her angrily showing her fangs. Her tail twitched in the air as she raised her claws to do some serious damage to Kagome's throat. Kagome couldn't push her off no matter how hard she tried. Suddenly, the youkai was ripped away from her with a loud "Meow!"

Inuyasha lifted Kagome in his arms and glared at her. "I don't know how the hell you learned to fight like that, but you forgot that even though you're stronger than any human, you will never be as strong as a youkai." He turned to the others to see Miroku and Sango quickly dispatching the last of the assassins.

Sango were knocking them out with her boomerang, a much better way to meet their fates than at the hands of Miroku who were sucking them up into his wind tunnel like flies.

"I don't have time for this," Miroku said after ten minutes. He finished off the last assassin and turned to look for her.

"She's gone Miroku," Inuyasha told him still holding Kagome.

"That fast?" Miroku asked in surprised as he looked around to see where she'd disappeared to. Sighing when he saw no signs of her, he walked over to Kagome and took her hand in his. "Thank you, for everything," he kissed her hand gently and smiled at her. "We will talk later, right now, I have to find my woman."

Kagome nodded and looked up at Inuyasha who was watching her closely.

"We got a lot to talk about, but first…" He grinned the lustful smile of predator. "Seeing you fight that way was a huge turn on, Kagome. Beautiful, violent, sexy…gods…I want you!"

"Eeek!" Kagome screeched and held on fast as Inuyasha sped off to some unknown place. Obviously, he didn't think it was safe to be in their apartment for now.

Sango packed her suitcase as fast as she could. She was in a state of panic. The memories of what she had done played a thousand times in her head. She couldn't face him…not now, maybe not ever. Why…why had it happened this way? The decision she had made had not included him in her life. She slammed the suitcase shut and grabbed the handle determine to leave this town and everything behind her, including her friends. She wasn't prepared to see Miroku standing in front of her door when she walked into the living room. His dark eyes glanced at her, and then at the suitcase she was carrying. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Going somewhere, love?"

Sango frowned. "How did you get in here? How do you know where I live?"

Miroku smirked. "Did you forget? This is the same apartment you lived in before…" he stopped when he saw her wince. Sighing, he walked over to her and took the suitcase from her hand. "Did you think I'd just let you leave me?"

Sango stared down at the floor. She couldn't look at him.

"The Sango I know has never run from anything in her life. Why are you running from me now?"

"Because, I've never killed the man I loved," Sango whispered, her hands balled into fists as she continued to stare at the floor.

Miroku picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"W…what are you doing?"

Miroku laid her down on the bed and began to take off her boots.

"Miroku!" Sango moved away from him and stood up now barefoot.

Still he said nothing, as he walked to her and cornered her against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted at him.

"Picking up where we left off. I believe I was suppose to bring you from the hospital and take you to my place, but this will do."

"Miroku…"

She closed her eyes as he began to place tender kisses on her face. "You fail to realize that I still love you."

"How can you after what I did?" Sango whispered.

"I tell you what, if you can forgive me for failing to protect you from Naraku, I'll forgive you for killing me," Miroku said lightly.

Sango looked up at him. "How can you say that so easily?"

"I got you to look at me didn't I?"

Sango blinked.

He stared into her eyes and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "I love you."

"I stabbed you with my own hands in cold blood. How can you stand there and say I love you?"

"Because I know that person was not you. Sango, I should be the one asking you to forgive me for failing to protect you from Naraku. The things…he must have done to you. The pain you must have suffered. I saw your eyes. Your soul…was gone." He leaned his head against hers and took in a deep breath as he held her tightly.

Sango could feel his body trembling as if he was trying to get control of himself. Her arms tightened around his waist. He was blaming himself for everything that happened.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, my love. I failed to protect you. I feel as if I don't deserve to be with you and yet, I will never let you go. There is no one else for me but you Sango. When I was given the choice, I took it without a second thought. I came back knowing the risk that you wouldn't remember me or even be in this new life, but I was hoping to find a way around that. I was given the choice of changing something in my life. I chose to erase what happened. The building that we worked in never blew up, your life was never in danger. I thought by changing that one thing, that life would be the same for us, but it wasn't, everything changed. I kept my job, my powers, but you didn't remember me and I didn't remember you."

"I…was given the same choice. I chose not to remember you. I wished I had never met you at all, that way I couldn't remember the horrible things I had done to you and neither could you. I thought I was doing the right thing by making that decision."

Miroku looked at her in surprise before his expression turned serious. "You will never get rid of me that easily, Sango. I'll always find a way back to you, one way or another."

She looked up at him in wonder and closed her eyes as if trying to block everything out. Miroku watched her and frowned. He would not lose her. He would not let her shut him out. His hands gently ran up the sides of her face before pulling her to him.

Sango was unprepared for the passionate kiss Miroku gave her. Her arms came up against his chest to push him away. He pulled them down and wrapped his arms around her tighter pinning them to her sides. One hand came up to run through her hair that fell loosely around her shoulders after he'd pushed away the clasped that held it up. His kiss deepened rendering away her resistance. It was demanding, passionate and full of love. Miroku wasn't holding back and she was helpless against him. She felt her knees going weak. He picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"Miroku…what are you doing?" She asked as he began to take off her clothes.

"Something I should have done a long time ago, making you mine." Those were the last words he spoke to her that night and he stayed true to his word. He made her his…over and over again.

The Next Day

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. For a moment, she'd forgotten where she was until she moved. She winced slightly from the soreness in her body.

Inuyasha…

Last night had been…incredible. She glanced at him sleeping beside her. His arms and legs draped possessively over her body. She stared at the torn red satin sheets that half covered their naked bodies and thought about last night. Inuyasha had taken her to a very nice hotel and into a world filled with ecstasy. Was it illegal to have so many orgasms in one night? There had been one disturbance in their romantic night. She'd forgotten to take out the little spy device that was clipped onto her tooth. Inuyasha had somehow gotten the thing in his mouth while he was kissing her and choked on it. She'd spent three minutes pounding his back to get it out of his throat. A quirky smiled spread across her face at the memory.

"That's what I like to see in the morning; my woman with a huge satisfied grin on her face," Inuyasha teased as he propped himself up on one arm.

Kagome laughed at the smug smile on his face. He was still as arrogant as ever. She hoped he would never change. "We have a lot to talk about. You didn't even give me a chance to say anything last night." It was true. As soon as he opened the door to their room, he'd carried Kagome straight to the bed and proceeded to make hot passionate love to her throughout the entire night until they passed out from exhaustion.

Inuyasha moved his shoulders around as he sat up and reached behind his back to rub the scratches that were beginning to itch. "Ah, hell, Kagome, you got some sharp fingernails, you know that?"

Kagome's face turned a dark shade of red. She knew she had been just as wild as he had but he didn't have to talk about it! "That's not what I'm talking about!" She yelled out quickly and frowned when he began to chuckle at her embarrassment.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, it's not like you haven't went wild on me before."

Kagome threw a pillow in his face. He continued to laugh softly.

"Inuyasha, how did you become an assassin? It was bad enough you were in the mafia!"

"You're the one to talk, Kagome. What were you doing hanging around Koga? He's an assassin too." Inuyasha pointed out suddenly becoming serious. What had she been doing with Koga?

"I'll explain my part as soon as you tell me yours," Kagome said.

Inuyasha dragged her across the bed into his arms. "No, you are going to tell me why you were with that wolf before I decide to find him and pound the truth out of him myself." It had disturbed him before he got his memories back, but now he was steaming with jealousy and possessiveness. "You're going to tell me everything, Kagome. Don't leave a single thing out," he said as if in a warning.

Kagome stared at him for a few moments knowing he was serious. She hadn't really thought how Inuyasha would react to knowing she and Koga had spent so much time together. She gave him a warm smile and kissed his lips softly. "Nothing happened between us. I wouldn't let it. I met Koga one day when I was attacked by a group of youkai. He rescued me and I was impressed by the way he fought. I asked him to teach me self-defense. He did more than that. He introduced me to Rin and taught me karate. I eventually ended up joining their team. I thought it was exciting and Koga never let me get hurt on any of the missions. I never told Sango about it because it was a secret. I had no idea she was also working as an assassin."

"So you're an assassin too?" Inuyasha asked not liking what he heard at all.

"I don't remember ever killing anyone. I remember disguising myself and doing a lot of spying and bring back information to Koga."

She could feel his body gradually relaxing. "I grew up in the same house, in the same neighborhood with the same family. The only thing that changed was that Shippou lived next to me and obviously I still knew Sango and Rin."

"Shippou? That little squirt! How he end up being with you before I even met you?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "Inuyasha, there's something you should know. After you died…" she paused for a moment, saying that word would always be difficult for her.

Inuyasha immediately held her tighter and planted warm kisses down her face and neck until he felt her relax against him. His hands came down to rub her stomach soothingly.

"I sort of lost it," Kagome continued. "I didn't want to live. I wouldn't eat or leave my room. All I wanted to do was just curl up in my bed and fade away."

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I know what it must have felt like. If you had been the one to leave me behind, I would have taken the same fate as Sesshoumaru. You were a lot stronger than me, there was no way I could have held on to life without you in it."

"That's just it, Inuyasha! I didn't want to live. I was not strong. I wanted to die. Shippou, he never left my side. He was always there talking to me, giving me the support I needed, the courage I needed to continue to live. I am sorry for what I put him through."

"So Shippou took care of you?" Inuyasha asked pleasantly surprised.

"If if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have lived long enough to find out about the truth behind the shikon no tama."

"Well I guess the squirt is good for something after all," Inuyasha said. He was beginning to have a new respect for Shippou, although he would never in his life let him know that.

"When I woke up to this world, it seemed as if my current spirit had been shifted to a new me. It was as if I had taken over the person I was suppose to be in this world which is why I didn't remember what sort of life I led here. Everything was so different, I felt so alone especially when you didn't remember me." She frowned, picked up a pillow and whacked him hard upside the head.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled out as he fell sideways on the bed.

"How could you have forgotten about me?" Kagome yelled. She suddenly burst out in tears. It had hurt so deeply when he had looked at her as if she was a stranger.

Inuyasha stared at her. His heart ached at the pain in her voice. He sat up slowly and reached for her. "Kagome," he pulled her close and cradled her in his arms. "You must have been through hell. I don't know why my brain forgot you, but I can tell you this, my heart didn't. When you knocked on my door and I saw you, I thought I was going crazy. My feelings for you were still there just as intense as ever and I couldn't understand why I was having those feelings for someone I had never met before. But, by the end of last night, I knew you belonged to me. I realized the reason I had been acting so possessive when Koga tried to steal you away was because I had found my mate. Why do you think I said let's go home? I sure as hell wasn't talking about yours."

Kagome listened to his words, the pain in her heart heard slowly fading away. He had no idea how happy she was to hear his version of their meeting. She hadn't known what was going through his head when he'd treated her so rudely at his apartment. She snuggled against him listening to his strong heartbeat.

Inuyasha rubbed his hands up and down her arms gently and kissed her forehead. For some reason, he wanted to make it up to her, for everything that happened. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded and sniffed.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through."

"It's not your fault," Kagome said. "All of us took a chance when we chose this new life. I was warned that you might not remember me. I just wasn't prepared for it to actually happen."

"What was the choice you made?" Inuyasha asked wanting to know.

"I just wanted all of my friends to have a second chance at life and for you and me to have a second chance at being together again. I was told that we would all have a new life but we might not be together in it."

Inuyasha nodded. "I was given a choice, a complicated one. I had to change something in my life from my past so I could start it over with a new one. I chose to stop working for the mafia. I didn't want to put your life in danger if I met you again."

Kagome slowly raised up to look at him. "So instead, you decided to become an assassin? Oh yes, I can see how that's much safer than working in the mafia." She glared at him.

Inuyasha gave a short hesitant laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Um…well…once I made that decision I was suddenly zapped into my new life. I didn't remember anything after that. Once again, found myself working for Sesshoumaru except this time as an assassin."

"Leave," Kagome demanded.

"I wish it was that easy. I can't just walk away like any normal job. My enemies will always know who I am. Even if I did quit, they would never leave me alone. I'm so fucking stupid…I wanted to be with you again and keep you out of danger and here I am again, in another life endangering you by just being with you."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," Kagome said. "Your last job got you killed. I couldn't stand to go through that again, Inuyasha. In life or death, you will not leave me behind again. I'm coming right along with you."

Inuyasha stared down at her. He knew she meant it and it scared the crap out of him. Kagome was willing to take her own life if anything happened to him. He would never allow that, but if he did ended up getting killed how could he stop her?

"I'll quit," he said changing his mind. "I will do anything to keep you safe. We'll move far away from here perhaps to another country, fake our deaths, make a new life for ourselves. I couldn't stand it if you suffered the same fate as I did." He held her tightly against him.

Sesshoumaru's Mansion

Rin stood in the guest room fixing her hair in the mirror. Everyone was suppose to be here tonight. She saw Sesshoumaru's reflection in the mirror before he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her neck softly. Their memories had come back in the midst of his seduction. Sesshoumaru had fed her, given her a bath and then taken her to his bed. She'd resisted, at first. After all, she didn't know him. All she knew was this strange powerful demon was about to seduce her and she was not going to let him, but her resistance against him ended quickly when he'd kissed her. Memories of their past flooded their minds. She had tried to pull away to talk to him, but Sesshoumaru did not let her go. He'd kissed her like a starving man who'd just gotten his hands on a gourmet meal. He'd taken her so many times she'd lost count. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her. Rin had so many powerful orgasms from his demanding need for her that she thought she would die. Her body had fell limply on the bed, too weak to move as Sesshoumaru kissed her tenderly and held her close to him. She didn't even remember falling asleep.

"Rin," he said her name in a deep sexy voice that sent shivers down her body. "Did I hurt you last night?"

She could hear the concern in his voice and quickly sought to soothe him. "No, my love. You brought me unimaginable pleasure."

Sesshoumaru hands trailed down her body and rested on her stomach. "I am sorry if I did." The demon inside of him and he, himself, had taken her last night. Both trying to forget the images of her dying in his arms, both trying to bury the disgusting feeling of helplessness as her spirit left her body. He was the most powerful demon in the city, and yet what was the use of having all that power if he couldn't save the one he loved?

Rin turned in his arm to stare into his golden eyes knowing exactly what he was thinking. She knew why he'd taken her so forcefully last night. He acted as if he was afraid she would slip away from him again. It was as if he was trying to reassure himself that she was actually there in his arms, alive. When their memories had come back, it was as if everything had just happened that same day.

"Sess, stop it," she caressed the side of his face. "I'm here, my love. I'll always be here with you."

"Swear to me you will never leave me again," Sesshoumaru took her hand and kissed it. "Swear it," he demanded softly.

"I swear I will never leave you, I promise," Rin said bending forward to kiss him. She knew she couldn't stop death, but she said it anyway to please him.

She gasped in surprise when she saw the others standing in the doorway.

"Oh don't mind us, carry on," Inuyasha drawled out teasingly. He grinned at Kagome and gave her a slight push into the room wondering why she was acting so shy all of a sudden. She'd been that way with Miroku and Sango. Besides, he wanted to know if Rin would react the same way Sango had when they saw each other again.

Rin stepped away from Sesshoumaru and stared at Kagome for a while before tears sprung into her eyes. The girls ran to each other and hugged each other tightly in a small group. Yep, just as he suspected. What was wrong with them? They were acting as if they hadn't seen each other in years when they had had just left each other last night. Women, he'd never understand them.

Miroku walked in with a huge grin on his face. He hadn't stop smiling since they'd arrived. Inuyasha knew he and Sango were finally together. Kagome confirmed it when she complimented on Sango's glowing face. Miroku had laughed and kissed Sango when her face turned pink. He walked over and stood beside Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru stood on his other side as they watch their women talk.

"Congratulations," Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha. "You'll make a fine father."

"Was that a compliment? Dying did you some good after all," Inuyasha teased. "Congratulations yourself, you old dog."

"Am I missing out on something here?" Miroku asked looking confused.

Inuyasha grinned. "We are going to be fathers," he said low enough so the girls wouldn't hear him.

"How can you tell?" Miroku looked fascinated.

"Youkai know these things," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha nudged Miroku in the side with his elbow. "Sango wasn't glowing for nothing. There was more to it than you thought."

Miroku spit out the drink Sesshoumaru had poured and gave to him. He stared in disbelief at Inuyasha who grinned and Sesshoumaru who merely nodded.

"Rin, I'm curious. What was Sesshoumaru's wish?" Kagome asked after they'd finished their emotional greeting.

"He wished he had never started the mafia. He didn't want to put me in danger again."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, so instead he decides to run an assassination organization? You know, sometimes I forget he's Inuyasha's brother until he does something like this. Inuyasha wished for the same thing."

Rin laughed softly.

"What did you wish for Rin?" Sango asked.

"I only wanted to be with Sesshoumaru again. No matter what it took. It's funny how I almost ended up with him the same way we met in our past life."

They turned around to see the guys watching them. The men raised their drinks towards them and smiled.

"Look at them," Kagome said, "standing over there so smug. They actually think we don't know we're pregnant."

Rin smiled.

Sango's mouth dropped open. "We're pregnant?"

"Yes, dear. We're all very pregnant," Rin smiled again.

"But how do you know?"

"Our wonderful husbands forget that we have half their powers and can sense these things as well as they can. After all, these are our bodies." Kagome said.

"No, I think our bodies belong to them," Rin joked at the possessiveness of their mates.

Shippou came into the room huffing from running. "Sorry! I didn't mean to be late. I was taking a nap and forgot the time."

"Hey there you little squirt!" Inuyasha teased.

"I think that's his new nickname for you," Kagome said laughing.

"I don't like it," Shippou frowned at Inuyasha.

"I knew you wouldn't…Squirt…" Inuyasha said it again just to annoy him.

"Leave him alone," Kagome said and gave Shippou a big hug.

Shippou stared nervously at Inuyasha expecting him to come over and break them up. He was shocked when he didn't move. "Kagome, I'm so glad we got our memories back. When you called me, I was wondering if I was going crazy. There I was in my apartment about to eat some noodles when I got this horrible headache and everything that I'd forgotten came back at once."

Kagome nodded. "A kiss brought our memories back. I suppose everyone who had known us in our past life got their memories back too."

"What about Naraku and Kikyo?" Shippou wanted to know although he dreaded the answer.

"Naraku and Kikyo don't exist in this world," Sesshoumaru replied. "I did a thorough check through every country for their names."

Shippou sighed in relief and turned back to Kagome. He suddenly pulled away from her. "Kagome…you're!"

"Very hungry," Kagome interrupted him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I know I'm pregnant, but Inuyasha doesn't know that I know, so I'm playing along."

Shippou laughed. "I missed you guys. I'm so happy we're finally together again. I…have my family back." He said with a blush.

"Awww." The girls gathered around him and hugged him. Inuyasha scoffed, Miroku chuckled and Sesshoumaru watched them quietly. A hint of a smile played across his lips.

The End.

**A/N: Writing this story was the biggest challenge I've had in a long time because it was the first Inuyasha fanfiction I'd ever written. It was fun, it was frustrating, it drove me crazy at times, and I loved every moment of it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**I want to thank everyone who stuck by my side while I revised and reposted it to my new account. Thanks for your reviews! I read every single one of them! *hugs* Love ya!**


End file.
